Fall For You
by little rosebud
Summary: They were total opposites. They could not stand each other. But sometimes, falling in love only took a twist of fate. FlynnxYuri College AU Rated M.
1. Act I : Differences

**A/N: **Hi guys!

I'm back with a multi-chap fic called "Fall For You". It's a College AU. My dear **Saenda **is the one who requested this from me. I hope it will be to your liking!

Now, for the usual warnings; this story contains male/male romance. This means Yaoi. If you're not into this, I kindly suggest that you go back. ^^ It's also rated M for a reason. This means some sexual content in the later chapters.

I own nothing from the story aside from the plot. I'm not making profit out of it. The characters belong to Namco.

Also, thanks for my wonderful beta **PeachteaKT **for editing this chapter. Thank you! ^^

I won't keep you longer. Enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Fall For You<strong>

**Act I: Differences**

Flynn Scifo woke up Monday morning before his alarm clock rang. The nervousness he felt woke him up early and kept him from going back to sleep. No matter how many times he went through this in the past – _too many times to count_ –, Flynn never got used to it: a new town, a new school. It was always the same; having to say goodbye to the people he cared about, and for them to be replaced by new faces all over again.

Flynn sighed as he adjusted the tie of his uniform. He reset his mind to be once again the new guy in school, to feel the curious glances of the other students on him, since he was starting a whole month after the start of the school year. No matter. Flynn would do as he always did: go through with it with a complete indifference. He was becoming good at it. Flynn finished adjusting his uniform before leaving his room to grab his breakfast. He still had more than an hour left before his first class started. It was more than enough time to relax and drink his morning coffee.

The alarm clock ran loudly into Yuri Lowell's ears, telling him that it was time to get up if he did not want to be late at college. Yuri grunted, but he did not get out of his bed. Instead, he buried his face into the pillow and tried to ignore the annoying sound. Unfortunately, it was more than he could take and the young man rolled himself out of his bed discontentedly. Even though he did not want to go to school, Yuri knew he could not afford to stay in bed all day. His economics' teacher would kill him if he missed his class. His teacher was really scary at times. Yuri had less than thirty minutes left before his class started, but it was plenty of time for him.

He got dressed, not caring much about looking proper. He tied his hair up carelessly, like he always did. He left his bedroom and went to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast. He was done eating in a matter of minutes, after what he grabbed his lunchbox – he prepared it the day before – and his schoolbag before leaving the small apartment he rented. Yuri lived in an apartment provided by the college, so he was really not far from the school. He was glad for it meant Yuri got to sleep more in the morning. He prepared himself for another boring day at school.

* * *

><p>On his way to his first class, Yuri was still trying to get the sleep out of his eyes when someone threw an arm around his shoulders. He did not even need to turn his face to know who it was. Yuri smiled lazily.<p>

"Hey, Judy," he greeted his old friend. The blue haired girl smiled back at him.

"You're early. That's unusual," she said with amusement. Yuri shrugged his shoulders and pulled an annoyed face.

"I know. I would have slept in, believe me, but I have economics today," he answered.

It was the only morning of the week that Yuri could not afford to arrive late at his first class. Yuri was not a morning person, so having to drag his ass out from bed at such a god damn early hour was a pain. Judith chuckled sweetly before leaning to whisper into her friend's ear.

"Guess what? There's a new guy in school. I just saw him going to the director's office," she said in a secretive tone. Yuri raised an eyebrow at that.

"So? Why are you telling me this?" he asked in an indifferent fashion, but Yuri was still a bit curious. Judith answered with a small smile.

"He's rather handsome. I thought you should know that," the young woman told her friend. Yuri rolled his eyes and sighed loudly.

"Why should I care about that? Judy, I already told you to stay out of my business," Yuri answered with exasperation.

No matter how many times he told Judith, she never listened. She knew of her friend's "preferences", and she kept bothering him about it. Yuri was constantly trying to make her understand that if he was not dating anyone right now, it was by choice. Dating someone was a drag, in Yuri's opinion. He already had enough on his hands taking care of himself. Judith finally released him and winked at Yuri.

"Whatever you say, Yuri. So, see you at lunch?" she said. Yuri waved at her as he walked past her to go to his class.

"Yeah. Later, Judy," he answered and ignored the chuckle his friend let out as he walked away.

Yuri's economic class was exactly as he predicted: boring. The only reason Yuri put up with it was because he needed that class to graduate. It was a wonder that Yuri did not fall asleep after the first fifteen minutes. He was starting to doze off when his attention was suddenly caught by something, or more accurately, by someone. A blonde male student that Yuri had never seen before entered the class.

Yuri immediately knew he was the new student Judith was talking about earlier; his good looks were evidence enough. The new student's blond hair was messy, but that was the only thing that was out of place on him. He wore his uniform impeccably in a way that made Yuri _know _he was the studious type of guy. The small glasses he wore only strengthened the feeling. However, something in the guy attracted Yuri like a moth to a flame.

It was his eyes. They were blue like the purest water. Yuri had no doubt those eyes made many girls swoon after him. He noticed he was right by the way the girls in the class whispered and giggled between themselves. Yuri snapped himself out of his staring when the teacher announced the guy's name: Flynn Scifo. That was an unusual name, but what really struck Yuri was that the guy's family name rang a bell. Only, Yuri did not remember where he heard it. No matter.

Now that his curiosity was sated, Yuri was about to go back to dozing when the teacher told Flynn he could take the empty desk next to Yuri. That was just Yuri's luck that it was the only unoccupied place left. As long as Flynn did not prevent him from getting his much needed sleep, there would be no problem. Yuri did not even spare a glance as Flynn came to sit next to him. He felt the blue gaze settle on him for a short while. It was not enough to make Yuri turn his face towards Mr. Perfect – that was the new nickname Yuri came up with for Flynn – and soon Yuri went back to dozing off.

As he went to sit in his designated place, Flynn could not stop the curious glance he stole at the guy sitting next to him. The first thought that crossed Flynn's mind was _negligence_. Flynn did not know it was permitted to wear the uniform like he did. His neighbour chose to not wear his tie and his shirt had the first few buttons open. His hair was way too long and tied in a messy way. Flynn frowned as he found his neighbour's sense of fashion distasteful, but he showed no other sign of disapproval.

Flynn opened his book to the page the teacher told him to and concentrated on the lecture. He saw from the corner of his eyes the dark haired man lean his head on his desk, obviously trying to sleep into class. Flynn shook his head in discouragement, but he ignored his antics as it bore no consequences to him. After some time, the raven haired male seemed to give up on trying falling asleep and settled with tapping his foot on the ground instead. It annoyed Flynn. If he wanted to not listen to the teacher, could he at least do it in _silence_? When the source of Flynn's annoyance did not seem to want to stop anytime soon, Flynn quickly lost his patience.

"Hey!" he called in a seething yet low tone, as to not bother the rest of the class.

Yuri heard Mr. Perfect trying to get his attention, but he ignored him the first time. The second time, he decided to lift his head and look at Flynn as he was sure the latter would not let him go until Yuri listened. When he saw the annoyed pair of blue eyes glaring at him, a smirk appeared on Yuri's lips.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, barely able to hide the amusement in his voice. Flynn did not seem amused.

"Could you please stop that? I can't concentrate with you tapping your foot like that," Flynn answered, trying to keep his annoyance in check.

Yuri smirked mockingly and leaned back in his chair as he kept on staring at the blonde.

"Sorry; what were you saying?" Yuri whispered back and was even more amused when he saw those blue eyes darken with annoyance.

He barely knew the guy, but he already knew teasing him was _so _much fun. If they were not in the middle of the class, Yuri knew Flynn would have likely blown up then and there. Instead, the blonde bit back a retort and turned his attention back to the teacher, but it was clear he was in a bad mood.

And just when Yuri was having too much fun, said teacher had to go and destroy his fun. The teacher gave them assignments in pairs to do. Yuri's humor dropped when he heard the name of his teammate: Flynn Scifo. Was he kidding? The newly teammates exchanged a glance and it was clear that both of them were displeased with the teacher's decision.

Way to ruin a good day.

* * *

><p>Flynn was looking distractedly at his schedule to find the number of his next class' room. He was still in a foul mood thanks to that long haired bastard. Bastard might be a bit much since Flynn barely knew him, but he was not in the mood to choose his words right now. The other student had pissed him off in a matter of seconds, and that was something as Flynn was a <em>really <em>patient person. Not many people were able to get under his skin so easily, but his teammate succeeded quite easily. Now Flynn would have to put up with him. Flynn had not even bothered to talk to him as he left the class. Anyway, they did not have to start the assignment until the next class, so why should he try to have a decent conversation with someone who obviously could not?

Flynn was still mulling over his murderous thoughts when he felt a hand gently tap his shoulder. Flynn lifted his eyes from his schedule to see a girl with pink hair smiling at him. She waved at him.

"Hi! You're new here, aren't you? I'm Estellise! Nice to meet you!" she exclaimed with unbridled excitement.

Flynn was first taken aback by Estellise's cheery nature, but he quickly gathered himself. He smiled back.

"The pleasure is mine, Estellise. I'm Flynn," he answered.

"Oh, you can call me just Estelle. It's easier that way," she said and Flynn nodded. She seemed to realize Flynn was waiting to hear the reason why she approached him.

"Oh! Do you want me to show you around the school? It can be a bit hard to find your way at first," Estelle proposed was pleased by the offer. He feared he would get lost on his own. His sense of orientation was not bad, but it was not perfect.

"Okay. Thank you, Estellise," he answered, and ignored Estelle's slightly disappointed glance at the use of her full name.

That's just how Flynn was. He did not like to use nicknames for the others. _Because then they will become too familiar_. Just as the pink haired girl was about to say something else, a familiar voice reached Flynn's ears.

"Hey, Estelle! How was your history class?"

Flynn turned around to see the last person he wanted to see coming their way. Estelle's face brightened up at the sight of the dark haired bastard.

"Yuri! It was fascinating! The teacher taught us about the Chinese dynasty! Did you know that –" she began, but Yuri interrupted her with a chuckle.

"It's good, but would you mind telling me the details later? I have another boring class to go to," the dark haired bastard – apparently named Yuri – said. The latter's gray eyes landed on Flynn and that infuriating smirk was back on Yuri's lips.

"Hey, Mr. Perfect! I can't wait to begin the assignment with you. It will be _fun..._" the irony laced in the words did not go unnoticed by Flynn. The latter glared at Yuri. Estelle did not notice the tension between the two boys.

"Yuri, are you going to the meeting after school?" she asked. Yuri returned his attention on the oblivious girl.

"Of course. Raven will hunt me down if I miss it. Anyway, see you later!" he said and threw another grin in the fuming blonde's direction before heading off to his next class.

As Estelle turned her attention back on Flynn, the blonde tried to calm himself. How he hated that guy! He wanted so much to erase that damn smirk off his face!

"Wow! You just arrived and you already know Yuri?" Estelle exclaimed with surprise. Flynn managed to pull a neutral expression.

"Yeah. We've been teamed up in economics. How come you know Yuri?" Flynn forced himself to say his name.

He could hardly believe that such a sweet girl – Estelle looked like one, at least – was acquainted with someone like Yuri. Estelle sated his curiosity.

"We are both in the theater troupe. We've known each other for two years now."

Flynn was surprised. That guy, part of the theater troupe? Somehow, Flynn did not see Yuri as the type to do any post-school activities. Estelle smiled brightly at Flynn.

"How about you join the troupe too? It would be fun!" she said and it was obvious in her voice that she was sincere. Flynn almost laughed at her proposition. Him, acting in the theater troupe with Yuri? Not a good idea.

"I'm not sure about that, Estellise. I'll already have a lot going on with my studies," the blonde evaded, which earned him pleading eyes from the girl.

"Come on, at least come to one of the rehearsals before saying no!" she pleaded and Flynn found it hard to say no when she looked like that. He sighed and a gentle smile graced his face.

"Okay, let me think about it. Now, I'll take you up on your offer to show me around the school," he said, just wanting to forget about the meeting with Yuri.

Estelle's face beamed up again and she grabbed Flynn's arm, already pulling him in a random direction.

* * *

><p>When Yuri arrived at the cafeteria, Judith was already sitting at a table. He went to join her and sat across from her. She threw him a beaming smile.<p>

"Hello, Yuri," she greeted him. Yuri greeted her in return and smiled as he noticed Judith was eyeing his lunchbox. He answered her silent request.

"Yes, you can have some. I made too much anyway."

Judith was very pleased. Yuri did not mind sharing his lunch with his friends. It meant they liked his cooking enough to crave it. As Yuri opened his lunch box, he noticed Judith's attention was drawn towards the cafeteria's entry. Wondering what caught her attention, Yuri turned around and smirked when he recognized Flynn. He was accompanied by Estelle. When he turned back to face Judith, the girl was smirking at him. Yuri frowned, not liking that smirk of her.

"What?" he asked dryly.

"So, you met the new guy, didn't you? Estelle told me so. What's his name, anyway?" Judith asked with genuine interest. Yuri pulled a bored expression.

"His name's Flynn. Let's just say I have some _fun_ time ahead of me. We've been teamed up to do an assignment in economics," Yuri explained. Judith cocked her head to the side as she picked a piece of meat from Yuri's lunch with her fork.

"Is that so bad? He seems to be the serious and workaholic type," she said before putting the piece of meat in her mouth. That was the dark haired man's cue to start eating too before Judith stole everything.

"More like the stuck-up rigid guy, you mean. Working with him will be as much fun as hanging out at a funeral," Yuri muttered. Judith chuckled.

"Working is _not _supposed to be fun, Yuri. Anyway, it doesn't seem like Estelle will join us today," Judith added as she looked again at the other end of the cafeteria.

Yuri followed her gaze and saw the pink haired girl sitting at a table with Flynn, chatting happily with him. Yuri shrugged his shoulders.

"It's her call, I guess," he said with an indifferent voice.

He returned to his food, not sparing any attention on Flynn anymore.

* * *

><p>When Yuri entered the small amphitheatre where the troupe was meeting, the troupe's director – who was also their theatre teacher –, Raven, flashed a lazy smile at Yuri.<p>

"Oh, Yuri. It's nice of you to grace us with your presence. How 'bout you take a seat?" the older man said with faked exasperation. Yuri smiled back and took his time to join the others.

"Aye aye, captain," he answered, knowing Raven was not mad at him.

The director was much too used to his chronic tardiness. Yuri took a seat next to Estelle, who greeted him cheerfully. He glanced at everyone seated in the circle around Raven and saw that he was the last to arrive. Judith threw him a smile when he looked at her.

The two twins named Gauche and Droite sat beside her. Estelle's friend, Rita, was sitting on her other side. She was a young girl that was still in high school. Since Rita's school was close to the college, the theater troupe offered places for the students still in high school too, saying it was a good way to let them participate too and maybe find a passion. At first sight, nobody could guess Rita was really interested in theater. She was always plunged in books that were far too complicated for most kids her age to understand, even when Raven was giving explanations. But on stage, Rita proved to be gifted and passionate. There were nine other members in the troupe, whom Yuri was less acquainted with. Some of them were new to the troupe this year. They were fourteen actors in total.

Raven cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"So, now that we're all here, let's start! I gathered you all here because it's time to choose this year's play. Since there were some complaints about my pick last year, I wanna hear your comments, guys. That way, you won't say that I'm an insensitive jerk again. That kinda hurt," Raven said in a mock hurt tone.

As soon as he finished, almost everyone talked at the same time, each having something to say. Raven told everyone to calm down and said that everyone would have a turn to talk. He began with Judith, who was the closest to him.

"Judith darlin', tell us what you'd want. Besides me, that is," he joked. The blue haired beauty smiled sweetly, not taking offense to her teacher's words.

Her lovely smile contrasted with her words; "I'd love a play with lots of blood. Action, torture, murder, you know what I mean?"

Nobody made comments on what Judith just said. They were all too used to it to really care anymore. Raven sighed.

"Okay. Then how 'bout you, Gauche, Droite?"

The two twins talked at the same time, as usual.

"We'd like Yeager to be part of the casting," said Droite excitedly.

"Having twins in the play would be fun," Gauche said calmly. Another sigh was heard from Raven.

"I already told you, Yeager is our costume designer. He can't do both at the same time. And I'll think about it, Gauche," Raven said.

Droite pouted, sad that her demand was yet again declined. Gauche tried to console her, but she too was disappointed. Soon it was Estelle's turn.

When she talked, Yuri was not surprised by what he heard; "Ooh, let's do a romance! A princess being saved from the bad guys by her prince in shining armor!"

Stars were sparkling in the girl's eyes and Yuri also felt the need to sigh. Raven made no comments yet again. Next was Rita's turn.

She distractedly said that "It would be nice if some things exploded". The way she said it was kind of disturbing. Raven then turned to Yuri.

The latter had only one demand, so he blurted it out; "I'm tired of always being the villain. Give me something else this time." Raven was surprised by his demand.

"I thought you liked being the villain," the teacher said. Yuri shrugged his shoulders.

"I got tired of it," he said simply. Raven scratched the stubble on his chin as he looked at his notes.

"Okay, if I sum it all up, it goes like this; Yuri doesn't want to be a villain and the play should have gore, romance, maybe twins, a character with superpowers, betrayal from one of the main characters, explosions, and almost everyone dying at the end... Okay guys, I don't think I'll ever find a play that has all this in it, but I'll try my best," Raven said.

Estelle looked completely ecstatic. Yuri did not care which play Raven picked, as long as he respected his demand. Yuri loved playing a role, but he was tired of always doing the same thing. Maybe he could play the hero this time. It would be a nice change. Raven rose from his seat and gave everyone the script of a different character.

"I want you to practice these dialogues for tomorrow. It will give me an idea of the progress each of you made and help me decide on the roles I'll give you for the play," Raven said.

Yuri read the name of the play on the sheets. '_The Importance of Being Earnest_' by Oscar Wilde. Yuri did not know this play, but a quick look at his sheets told him it seemed interesting.

When everyone had their sheets, Raven dismissed them all. The members of the troupe bid farewell to their teacher before leaving the room. As Yuri was walking towards the exit, Judith, Estelle and Rita joined him. Estelle began chatting happily.

"Oh, I can't wait to see which play Raven picks!" she said with a joyful expression. Rita shrugged her shoulders.

"There's no point in thinking about it now. We'll know soon anyways," she said in an indifferent tone. Judith smiled back.

"Still, we'll practice it for the rest of the year! I'm curious about what the play will be myself. Aren't you, Yuri?" Judith added. Yuri snapped his attention on his friend as he was looking at the hour on his watch. He smiled apologetically at his friends.

"Yeah. Sorry, I gotta go. See you tomorrow!" he said before walking ahead of the girls as they bid him goodbye too.

They were used to Yuri disappearing quickly like that. They had once asked Yuri one time where he was going, and he told them he had to go work. The girls knew he was working in a bakery, but they soon found out that his shift was not at this time of the day. They guessed he had another job, but Yuri kept it absolutely secret. They did not push him to tell them though.

* * *

><p>When Flynn arrived at his home after his first day at his new school, he unlocked the door to his house and entered. He removed his shoes and went to the kitchen. As he expected, he saw a note on the table and already knew what was written on it. He read it anyway. <em>Your father and I are still at work. Some things came up. Go ahead and order takeout. We'll see you later. <em>

Flynn sighed. He grabbed the phone and called for some Chinese food. He was getting used to it, but it did not mean he was not tired of it. Flynn climbed the stairs to his room and put his bag down on the ground. He was not in the mood to do his homework right now. His eyes fell on his sketchbook, lying on top of his worktable. Grabbing it, Flynn went back the stairs and into the kitchen. As he waited for his order to arrive, Flynn immersed himself in his drawings.

Drawing was what he usually did when he was alone and wanted to escape from the oppressive silence, which happened more often than not. Flynn always found it ironic that even if his family had money, possessions, and a big house, it always felt so empty, devoid of life and warmth. Flynn would gladly trade his every possession for his parent's' presence at home. But no matter how hard he wished for it, it would never happen.

* * *

><p>Flynn's second day at school began on a better note. His morning class was interesting and the best part of it was that there was no Yuri to spoil his mood. However, the blond quickly found out that fate had a funny way of messing with him when the afternoon came by. He was sitting in his English class, waiting for the teacher to arrive, when his attention was diverted by a familiar student entering the classroom. Flynn's mood immediately darkened at the sight of Yuri. He just hoped the long haired man would notice his glare and stay away from him.<p>

Unfortunately, it did not happen. When Yuri saw him, a smirk appeared on his lips and he went to Flynn.

"Aren't you lucky, Flynn? We're stuck in the same class again," he teased the blond.

"What is it? Do you want to mess with me again?" Flynn retorted. There was a biting edge to his voice. Yuri lifted his hands in front of him in a sign of peace.

"Easy, tiger! I was just messing with you yesterday," Yuri replied. Flynn's displeased expression did not let up.

"Well, it wasn't appreciated. You should save your jokes for someone else next time," the blond said coldly. Somehow, his tone irked Yuri.

"Jeez, sorry Mr. High and Mighty," Yuri replied as coldly and went past Flynn to take his place in the back of the classroom.

Flynn managed to piss him off with his prissy attitude. Yuri did not dislike him at first. He only wanted to tease him a little since it seemed fun. Now, he was starting to change his mind.

Flynn did not feel bad for treating Yuri like that. He figured he earned it after what he did the day before. When the teacher arrived and began the lecture, any thoughts of Yuri quickly fled the blonde's mind and did not return.

When the class ended, Flynn gathered his things and left the class with the other students. He was surprised to see Estellise waiting in the hall. He thought at first that the pink haired girl was waiting for Yuri, but when she saw him it was made clear that it was not the case. Her entire face lit up upon seeing him.

"Flynn! Do you have something to do right now?" she asked, excitement emanating from her voice. Flynn was taken aback by her eagerness. She was quite fond of him already, even though they had only known each other for two days.

"I was planning to go back home and do some work. Why?" Flynn said, even though the last thing he wanted to do was go back home to that empty house. Estelle clasped her hands together.

"The theater troupe has a rehearsal in ten minutes. I was wondering if you wanted to come and see it for yourself?" she asked with hope.

At first, Flynn was tempted to decline, both because he was hesitant to get involved into something and because of Yuri. On second thought, it could be a good way to get back at Yuri. Plus, Flynn was curious.

"Okay, why not?" Flynn answered with a warm smile. In the end, he decided to go and see. The joy that washed over the girl's face was worth it. Estelle grabbed Flynn's arm.

"Yeah! I'll lead the way!" she said happily as she dragged him away once again. Flynn almost chuckled at her earnest nature as he let himself get dragged around.

Estelle guided Flynn to a small amphitheatre. When they entered, many heads turned towards them. The people already there greeted Estelle and shot Flynn inquiring looks. Flynn's eyes drifted over the members until they fell on a certain dark haired male. Yuri was looking at him with a perplexed expression.

_You weren't expecting this, were you? _Flynn thought with satisfaction.

Yuri's attention soon returned on the text he was holding, but it was clear he was bothered by his presence. The older man in the room – whom Flynn believed to be their director – noticed them and came to meet them. Flynn had not seen him before at school. The man had grayish hair tied up in a ponytail. He had stubble on his chin and dark bags were visible under his blue-green eyes. He had quite a distinctive physique.

Before the man could say anything, Estellise beat him to it.

"Professor Raven, this is Flynn. He's new. Is it okay if he watches the rehearsal?" she asked her teacher. Raven looked at Flynn.

"Of course! Welcome, my boy. Are you interested in joining the troupe?" Raven asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I wanted to see what it's like before making a decision," Flynn said. Raven motioned to the rows of benches.

"Then have a seat. I just ask you to be silent while the actors rehearse," Raven told Flynn and the blonde nodded.

He took place in one of the front rows and watched as the members of the theatre troupe prepared themselves.

Yuri could not believe that Flynn was here. Why did Estelle bring him? Yuri did not realise he was glaring at the blond until he heard a whistle at his side. He turned his head to see Judith looking curiously at him.

"Did something happen between you too? I mean, if a gaze could kill, I'm sure Blondie over there would be long dead..." she whispered as to not be heard by the others. Yuri snorted in a displeased way.

"We just don't get along. I don't know why Estelle brought him here," the dark haired youth muttered darkly. Judith mused over his words.

"Maybe he wants to be part of the troupe?" she suggested.

Yuri hoped it was not the case because if Flynn did, Yuri would have to put up with him almost every day of the week as the troupe rehearsed quite often. That was something he would rather avoid.

Raven told everyone to take a seat. Flynn watched as the teacher called Estellise and a girl with blue hair named Judith onto the stage. He listened in silence as they recited their text. The two girls were really good. As the other members of the troupe rehearsed one after another, Flynn found out they were all very talented. Then it was Yuri's turn, along with a younger girl with brown hair called Rita. As soon as Yuri stepped foot on the scene, there was a drastic change in his behaviour. His cockiness and arrogance all melted away to give way to a seriousness Flynn thought him incapable of. It was like his arrogant attitude was only a facade. Or was it the other way around? Flynn could not tell.

"Alright, Rita, Yuri, when you're ready," Raven said and silence fell over the room.

Rita's character Algernon was the first to talk, greeting Yuri's character Jack as he entered the scene. As soon as it was Yuri's turn to talk, Flynn saw that his impression was right. Yuri felt like a totally different person on stage. He seemed to merge with his character and become someone else. Flynn had to admit that Yuri was talented, but there was something a little off about his interpretation. The blonde listened to Yuri and Rita's performance with a deep concentration. After some time, Raven motioned to Yuri and Rita to stop. Pleasant murmurs were heard in the room at Yuri's and Rita's good interpretation. However, Flynn was not sharing their enthusiasm as Yuri and Rita climbed down from the scene.

"That is not quite right," Flynn mumbled to himself. He raised his head when he felt several gazes on him. He only realized now that he talked aloud. Raven frowned.

"What are you talkin' about, my boy?" the teacher asked with confusion. Flynn felt embarrassed at being the center of attention against his will, but he explained nonetheless.

"Jack Worthing is indeed a proper and serious character, but there's more to it than that. I mean that he's a hedonist, and a liar. He has a deceptive nature that did not appear in Yuri's play. I'm not saying that it was bad, but it missed a little something..." Flynn said, not quite able to describe it perfectly.

Yuri was quick to reply in an annoyed tone; "Oh yeah? Then let's see you try to do better." Raven threw a disapproving look at Yuri.

"Yuri, hold on a minute, okay?" the teacher asked and Yuri's expression darkened. The teacher returned his attention on Flynn, intrigued.

"Go on," he probed him.

Unable to explain better, Flynn closed his eyes and kept silent for a few seconds to gather his concentration before reciting Yuri's lines. Yuri felt his mood darken even more as he heard Flynn say his text with an intensity Yuri did not have. He was good, Yuri admitted it, and it pissed him off. It only made Flynn seem even more perfect.

When Flynn finished, the expression on Raven's face was one of genuine and pleasant surprise. Flynn had, after all, recited the dialogue without actually reading the script.

"Did you learn it by hearing it only once?" Raven asked, baffled. Flynn's embarrassment only deepened because of the attention he was receiving.

"No, it's just that I read Oscar Wilde's work not too long ago," the blond explained, ignoring the impressed whispers of the actors.

Another look at Yuri told Flynn that he was not pleased at all. Flynn had not intended to show that he bested him, but he did it anyway. He felt a little guilty about it.

Raven spoke. "Well, good work. That will be all for today, folks. There won't be any meetings until next Monday. I'll have chosen the play by then."

As soon as he was finished, everyone picked up their things and began to leave the room. Flynn wanted to do the same, but Raven stopped him.

"Do you have a minute? I'd like to have a word with you," Raven asked.

Flynn nodded and waited until everyone left the room. Many of the actors congratulated him for his performance. When Yuri left the room, he shot Flynn a dark glance. It made Flynn change his mind. Why should he feel bad for Yuri? He brought this upon himself.

Soon, Flynn was alone with Raven in the amphitheatre. The director threw him a beaming smile.

"That was impressive, boy! I'd really need someone like you in my troupe. What d'you say?" Flynn smiled politely.

"I'm flattered, really, but I don't know if I should. I mean, I'd like to, but with my studies and all..." Flynn replied hesitantly.

In fact, he knew that he would have the time to be part of the troupe. But if he decided to join the troupe, it would be for the whole year and he did not even know if he would still be here at the end of the year. Flynn never knew when he would be obliged to move away again.

"With your talent, I don't think it will be too much of a hassle. Besides, it would be a good way for you to fit in the mob here. Well, think 'bout it. Could you give me an answer Friday? I'll have to find you a role if you decide to join," Raven said with a gentle smile. Flynn nodded.

"Okay," he answered. Raven put a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Good! I'll wait for a positive answer," the older man said with a wink.

Flynn chuckled. He said goodbye to the teacher and left the room, his thoughts already debating on Raven's offer.

* * *

><p>On Thursday, Flynn had another economics class. The thought of having to actually <em>talk <em>to Yuri today was not pleasant to Flynn. He had not seen the other boy the day before, but he had a feeling that Yuri was still mad at him. Flynn was proved right. When Yuri entered the classroom and passed by Flynn to take his seat at the back of the room, he did not even spare a glance at Flynn, but Yuri's stiff posture told Flynn that he was mad. The blonde sighed. He knew he would have to apologize for his behaviour the other day at the rehearsal. Just when he wanted to do just that, the teacher entered to begin the lecture. Flynn would talk to Yuri after the class, then.

Once class ended, Flynn rose from his seat and went to Yuri, who was putting his things in his bag. When Yuri noticed Flynn, he smirked at him, but it held no humor.

"Well, isn't it Mr. Perfect?" he said coldly. Flynn sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry for the other day," he said with exasperation. Yuri shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever. What do you want?" he said curtly, but his tone was a little less biting. Flynn was about to answer when his eyes caught sight of something. It was a very visible bruise on Yuri's left cheek. Flynn frowned at that.

So, Yuri was also the kind to get into fights? Flynn should have known. The blonde only noticed Yuri was waiting for his answer when the dark haired man raised an eyebrow inquiringly. Flynn snapped himself out of his thoughts.

"We'll have to begin the assignment, so I was wondering if we could talk about it. When are you free?" he asked. Yuri sighed.

"I forgot that we have to work together," he muttered with annoyance. This irked Flynn.

"Look, shouldn't we try to get along? We'll have to work together anyway, so it'd be better if we didn't fight over little things," Flynn said insistently.

He too was not happy about having to work with Yuri, but he would suck it up. He just wished Yuri would do the same.

"You should have thought of that before pulling that stunt in rehearsal," Yuri retorted with a smirk. When he saw Flynn's eyes darken, Yuri sighed and pulled his schedule out from his schoolbag, offering it to Flynn.

"That was a joke. Man, you should lighten up," Yuri said exasperatedly.

Flynn took the schedule, trying to ignore his annoyance at the other man's antics. He read Yuri's schedule with attention.

"Your schedule is a little loaded. There is always the Wednesday afternoon and Friday morning. I don't have classes then. Or we can work on it after school," Flynn suggested. Yuri shook in head.

"I can't after school. There are the rehearsals and I work after that. I also work Friday morning, so that just leaves Wednesday afternoon," he answered. Seeing Flynn's displeased expression, Yuri sighed again.

"I guess there is also Saturday morning and afternoon. I usually have the day off. Not this weekend, though," he said without too much spirit. Usually, Yuri tried to avoid making homework in the weekend. Flynn nodded.

"Okay, I'm free too. We can begin the assignment next Wednesday, if it's alright with you," the blonde suggested. Yuri shrugged his shoulders, as if he had no care in the world.

"That's fine with me," he said as he took back his schedule. He grabbed his schoolbag.

"See ya," Yuri said before leaving the classroom.

Again, Flynn was amazed by Yuri's lack of manners. It would be a wonder if he ever got used to Yuri Lowell.

* * *

><p>On Friday, Flynn was on his way to meet Raven when his name was called. The blonde turned around to see Estellise running towards him. He smiled gently at the beaming girl. In only one week, Flynn grew fond of the girl. She was always so full of joy that it was hard not being affected by it in her presence.<p>

"Estellise! It's good to see you. Is something the matter?" he asked curiously. Estelle's cheeks reddened a little as she fidgeted.

"Hum... I was wondering if you had something planned tomorrow?" she asked in a small voice as she was obviously nervous.

"Not really. Why?" he asked. Flynn had some homework to do, but he had plenty of time to do them. Estelle gained more courage.

"Since you're new around here, would you like me to show you a little bit around town?" she proposed.

Flynn was pleased by her proposition. He had planned to go around town, but having some company would be even better.

"Yes. Thank you for the offer. When and where do you want us to meet?" he asked. Estelle seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"How about here around ten in the morning? Is that okay with you?" the pink-haired girl proposed. Flynn agreed. Estelle's face brightened even more, if that was possible.

"Alright! See you tomorrow!" she exclaimed.

Flynn bid her goodbye too and watched as she went away towards her next class. Flynn resumed his walk towards the teachers office, intend on giving his answer to Raven's proposition.

* * *

><p>Flynn was impressed by how much knowledge Estellise had. As they walked around town Saturday morning, the girl told him of many historical and interesting facts about the town. Estellise seemed to be really passionate about history. When Flynn asked her why, she told him she wanted to become an historian. That explained her passion for history. Estelle showed him a very nice park and Flynn took note to come back there. It would be a nice place to sit and draw. She also showed him where the movie theatre was, and many good places to eat. Flynn discovered that it really was a nice town. He would not mind staying for a while, but he was not the one to decide.<p>

In the afternoon, Estelle told Flynn about a famous bakery. She told him there was no place that baked sweets better than there. Curious, Flynn agreed to check it out. Not more than five minutes later, they were in front of the bakery, named _Exquisite Delights_. Estelle opened the door and went inside. Flynn followed her. The place was small, but the atmosphere was comfy and welcoming. There were a few tables that were almost all occupied by customers.

Flynn froze when he recognized a familiar person standing behind the counter. Said person raised his head to look at the two new customers and smirked.

"Hey, Estelle! You brought a _friend _this time around?" Yuri said, apparently amused by Flynn's crestfallen expression.

Just when Flynn thought the day could not be ruined by anything, he had to meet Yuri. Talk about bad luck. Estelle made her way to the counter and Flynn followed her, not pleased at all. He began to doubt the bakeries here were any good, if it was Yuri doing the baking. Yuri leaned over the counter, a sly smile plastered on his face.

"So, what can I get my _dear _customers?"

Flynn's eye twitched in annoyance at the way Yuri was talking. He controlled himself however, for Estellise's sake. The pink haired girl seemed totally delighted.

"Hum, did you make any new cakes? If you did, I'd really like to taste it! Oh, and Flynn too!" she said, totally oblivious to Flynn's darkening mood.

Yuri threw an amused look at the blonde, but he said nothing. Instead, he went behind the show window where the cakes were. He bent down and took two pieces of a cake that looked particularly delicious. Yuri put them on the counter in front of Estelle and Flynn.

"I made it yesterday. Since it's you two, it's on the house," he said with amusement. Estelle was overjoyed.

"Thanks, Yuri! Flynn, let's take a place over there!" she said as she took the two pieces of cake.

Flynn was not about to argue. He would take any excuse to get Yuri out of his face.

They went to sit at one of the free tables. Flynn looked at the cake and was hesitant to taste it, even though it _looked _delicious. Seeing Estelle was taking a bite of it without too much thought, Flynn decided to take a chance. Taking his fork, he cut a piece and carefully brought it to his lips. He put the piece of cake into his mouth and tasted it. Flynn's eyes widened. This was... _delicious_. In fact, it was more than delicious. There were so many flavours in there! It seemed to explode on his tongue and make him crave more.

Was it really Yuri who did this? Flynn looked at Estellise, who had a dreamy expression on her face. Flynn was sure he had a similar expression on his own face.

"This is good," he admitted aloud, but not loud enough so Yuri could hear his comment. Estelle nodded.

"Yuri is the one who made them. He keeps coming up with new cakes every now and then," she explained.

Flynn was impressed. He did not know someone like Yuri could have such a gift as cooking, especially at such a young age. Flynn did not want to admit it, but he was jealous of Yuri as he himself had no talent with cooking. In fact, Flynn's cooking might even be considered life-threatening.

Yuri made his clients pay, all the while throwing an amused glance at Flynn. From what he could see, the blonde seemed to _really _enjoy his cake. Of course, Yuri was sure Flynn had too much pride to tell him it was good. No matter. Yuri was confident in his skills and the face Flynn made as he ate his cake gave him away. Even when the blond left with Estelle, he did not comment on the cake. Yuri watched them leave with a smirk on his lips, knowing he surely got the blonde addicted to his cooking.

* * *

><p>When Yuri arrived at the theatre rehearsal Monday after school, excitement was floating in the room. Yuri understood why: the troupe would be given the name of the play they would practice for the year. Raven placed chairs on the stage in circle and almost everyone was already there. In fact, Yuri noticed only Estelle was missing. Raven was standing in the middle of the circle and Yeager, the costume designer, was standing at his side. Yeager would take their measurements to begin working on their costumes.<p>

Yuri climbed on stage and took the empty place next to Judith. She smiled at him.

"Hello, Yuri," she said simply, but she could not hide her excitement. She too was eager to know which play their teacher chose. Raven would not tell them until everyone arrived.

"Hi, Judy," he greeted her back. She was about to say something when Raven spoke.

"Oh, there you are! I want you all to greet the new member of our troupe, Flynn Scifo!" Raven exclaimed.

Yuri snapped his head towards the entrance, where he saw Estelle and Flynn walk towards them. This was a joke, right? The look on Raven's face told him it was not. Great.

"Scifo? Well well. That's interesting," Judy whispered, which had Yuri frown.

"Why? You heard the name before?" Yuri asked, curious. He remembered the name also rang a bell when he first heard it. Judith chuckled.

"Of course. That's the name of the famous businessman and businesswoman that opened many five stars hotels all around the world. Their name is Scifo, so I'm guessing Blondie is their son."

Oh. That was why it was familiar. So, Flynn was a rich kid. Figures. It was just another thing to add on the list of why Yuri could not stand the guy. Flynn and Estelle climbed on stage. Everyone greeted Flynn with enthusiasm. Yuri, however, did not try to hide his discontentment. Estelle took place next to Yuri and Flynn took the empty spot next to Estelle.

Raven waited until the group fell silent. He was holding a thick pile of papers, which were the scripts for the play they were going to do. However, they could not read the title from where they were. Raven smiled at his students.

"I bet you're all eager to know what the play is, right?" he said tauntingly. Many whispers were heard. Raven's smile widened.

"Well, before telling you that, I have an announcement to make. This year, we won't present the play here, in the college. I presented a request to the mayor and he granted me one night at the grand theatre. You are going to play in front of a lot of people, folks," he announced.

Yuri's eyes widened. Was he serious? There would be a lot more pressure this time around! He was wondering what the play was now. It was surely something big, if Raven managed to get them a night at the grand theatre. Raven believed he made his troupe wait enough now. He took one of the scripts and presented it to his students.

"We are going to play '_Romeo and Juliet_' by Shakespeare." As soon as the words left Raven's mouth, many squeals were heard from the girls, especially Estelle.

Yuri groaned. Was he serious? Romeo and Juliet? That was girly crap! Raven asked for the silence again.

"I chose this because it has many of the requirements that you wanted. It may not seem like it, but it's a play with violence and death, so I'm sure you men will also take a liking to it. It's not to be taken lightly. Also, we'll play the modern text, which means I won't make you suffer by trying to learn the ancient Elizabethan language," Raven explained and earned relieved murmurs this time around.

Yuri was relieved. He had read the original text once, and he had trouble understanding anything.

Seeing everyone was waiting to have the roles distributed, Raven took the first script.

"Okay. I won't make you wait anymore. I'm sure you're all eager to know which character you'll play. The one who will play Romeo is..." Raven made a small pause, making everyone wait impatiently to hear his choice.

"...Flynn," he finished, giving the text to a surprised Flynn.

"Don't be so surprised, boy. You impressed me last week, and I thought fitting to give you this role. Now, for the role of Juliet..." he began and his gaze traveled over the actors.

Yuri thought he would name Estelle or Judith. In any case, it was obvious the choice would be on one of the girls.

"...Yuri," Raven finished with a grin, handing the text to Yuri.

Surprised exclamations filled the room. Yuri's eyes widened in surprise and he mechanically took the text. He looked at the name written on the script, thinking Raven was joking. The name Juliet was emblazoned across the cover sheet. Yuri slowly lifted his horrified gaze until it locked with Flynn's equally horrified gaze.

Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ohoh, Yuri playing Juliet and Flynn playing Romeo... that's gotta be interesting XD

I hope you liked this first chapter! I'd really like to receive your comments, everyone! Tell me what you think, so I will know if this story is worth continuing!

If it is, I'll upload chapter two as soon as I can. See you!


	2. Act II : Secrets

**A/N: **Here's chapter two for you, folks. ^^ Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed the first chapter, and also to everyone who put this story on their favorite and alert list. It means a lot to me. I hope I'll keep having your support. :)

I'm sorry for the long wait, but it's necessary if I want to give you the best chapters possible. Please bear with me. I'm always giving you long chapters, so it compensates, right? :)

Thanks again to my beta **PeachteaKT** for editing this chapter. :)

I hope this chapter will make up for the wait. Have fun reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Fall For You<strong>

**Act II: Secrets**

"No way in hell am I doing this!" Yuri managed to wait until Raven gave everyone else their roles before voicing his protest. Raven turned towards the seething dark haired male.

"There's no way I'm going to wear a dress and there's no way I'll fake being in love with _him_!" Yuri exclaimed. Flynn was irked by Yuri's comment.

"Thanks. I feel the same way about you," the blonde replied, anger obvious in his voice. The two males glared at each other. Raven sighed.

"Guys, my decision is final. You'll just have to suck it up!" he said, trying to hide his amusement. Yuri did not share the amusement.

"Why'd you give me this role? There are plenty of girls in the troupe who could play Juliet! Take Judith! Why does _she_ get to be a guy! Can't we trade?" Yuri protested. Judith pulled an amused expression.

"I like my character. Mercutio is a little like me. Sorry, Yuri," she said and ignored the dark glance Yuri threw her way. Raven seemed even more discouraged.

"Guys playing girls in a play is not that unusual. Besides, you told me you didn't want to do a villain. Besides Flynn, you're the most talented actor I have here, so it's only natural that I give both of you the main characters," the director explained.

Yuri was nowhere near satisfied by Raven's explanation. He could not do this.

"But –" he began, but Raven interrupted him.

"I don't want to hear any more complaints. I won't let you trade with anyone else. You'll play Juliet or you won't play at all."

Yuri wanted to protest, but Raven's expression told him it was not a good idea. Yuri settled with pouting instead. His mood darkened when he heard chuckles coming from his teammates. They found the situation quite funny, but Yuri was not sharing the same mood.

The costume designer, Yeager, made a few steps forward.

"Alright, my pretties, it is time to take your measurements. Gauche, Droite, you will be first," the man said with his thick German accent.

The twins happily complied. While the costumer was taking their measurements, Estelle looked shyly at Yuri. She wanted to cheer him up, but she was hesitant when he was in such a foul mood. She still tried.

"Yuri, cheer up! At least you got one of the main roles!"

Yuri snorted. "Yeah, but just thinking I'll have to act all lovey-dovey towards that guy pisses me off," Yuri muttered darkly. Flynn heard him.

"Could you stop now? It's not going to change, so you would better get used to being all "lovey-dovey" towards me," he replied in a biting tone.

Estelle looked with a scared expression back and forth between her two friends. She wanted to stop them, but she didn't know what to do!

Yuri smirked with no humor. "You'd like that, don't you?" he retorted. Flynn's fists clenched tightly and it was clear he was holding back his anger.

"Who would? Just the thought of faking loving you is enough to make me sick," Flynn spat out.

A glint of hurt appeared in Yuri's gray eyes, but it was gone so quickly that Flynn thought he imagined it.

Anger flared into the dark haired male's gaze. "Good, because I feel the same way!"

Flynn opened his mouth for another comeback when Raven finally stepped between the two bickering young men.

"Hey, stop that, both of you. Oh brother... what am I going to do with you two? I can't have a Romeo and Juliet who can't stand each other," Raven said in an exasperated tone.

Yuri wanted to say something, but Raven cut him off with a gesture of his hand.

"I've heard enough from you two. I know what I'm going to do. I'll give you boys some homework to do," the director said with a smirk.

Yuri did not like the expression on Raven's face. Seeing the way Flynn was looking at the director, he too did not like it. Raven's smirk grew even more devious.

"You two are going to hang out together outside of school. You're going to get to "know each other" better, and hopefully, get along with each other."

Yuri's reaction was immediate. "What? No fucking way! I'd rather drown myself than hang out with that guy!" he exclaimed strongly, not believing that Raven was asking that of them.

Raven's expression became menacing.

"Well, it is not a choice. It is an obligation. I'll have the girls here keep an eye on you two. So go ahead and drown yourself, Yuri. Just make sure you come back from the dead to begin this "homework"," Raven replied with amusement.

Judith, who was listening to the exchange since the beginning, smirked deviously and said; "It would be my pleasure to help, director. I'll make sure they get to 'know each other' better."

Yuri looked at his friend with suspicion. The smile gracing the blue haired girl's lips was a bad sign. She had something in mind; that was for sure. Estelle fidgeted nervously.

"I-I'll help too..." she said, and cowered under Yuri's gaze.

Flynn and Yuri exchanged furious glares. It was clear they thought the same thing: they did not have the slightest desire to know each other better. Raven was pleased by the girls' response.

"Good. You won't be able to back down from this, boys. If you do, I'll know immediately, so do try to get along," he said still in an amused tone.

Yuri cursed under his breath. Could the situation get any worse? Oh, right. It could. Yuri remembered that at some point, Flynn and he would have to practice certain scenes: kissing scenes. And if he remembered well, Romeo and Juliet did not kiss only once. It was more on the side of five or six times, and the play also contained a very explicit love scene. Shit.

Yeager came to stand in front of Yuri, holding his measuring tape.

"Mr. Lowell, it is your turn now. I'll make you some wonderful dresses. Just you see," the costumer said with a sly and amused smile.

Yuri was tempted to stay in his sitting position, but when he saw the scary gleam appear in Yeager's eyes, Yuri decided it was not worth the pain. He stood up and walked to the corner where Yeager took the measurements, all the while letting out a string of colorful curses. Yuri cursed whatever God was above for putting him in such a situation.

* * *

><p>To say Flynn was in a foul mood was an understatement. Of all the things he could have done, it had to be a romantic play with Yuri Lowell. The more time he spent in the dark haired male's company, the more he loathed him. If he had known that things would turn out this way, Flynn would never have told Raven he wanted to be part of the troupe. However, he could not back down anymore. Once he promised to do something, he did it.<p>

As Flynn was sitting in one of the library's study rooms, waiting for Yuri to show up for their assignment's first meeting, he could not help but remember how the rehearsal went the day before. It was catastrophic. No matter how much Raven tried, Yuri and Flynn just would not get along. Every little thing one of them said pissed the other off to no end. Raven threatened to take them both out of the play if they did not fix it. It was easier said than done. Flynn did not know if they could ever get along. It was made clear when Judith and Estelle asked Flynn to eat with them yesterday. He would not have minded, except that Yuri was there. There was an awkward atmosphere at the table as the four 'friends' ate together. Flynn and Yuri kept throwing each other annoyed looks and did not talk to one another'

Flynn looked at his watch and sighed in annoyance when he noticed Yuri was late. Flynn just hoped the dark haired male would not forget their meeting. If he did, Flynn would kick his ass. There was no way the blond would do everything by himself. He doubted Yuri would be of any good, but still. Yuri would have to pull his own weight in their assignment.

Five minutes later, Flynn's patience was wearing thin when Yuri finally arrived. He plopped into a chair across from Flynn, barely greeting him. When Yuri saw Flynn's displeased expression, he sighed.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Happy now?" Yuri said in a tone that showed he was not sorry at all. As he glared at Yuri, Flynn noticed yet again some bruises on the other's face. The comment slipped from his lips before he could stop it.

"Next time, try not to get into a fight. That way, you might arrive in time."

Yuri's gaze darkened, but he did not reply. That confused Flynn. Instead, Yuri took out his things from his schoolbag and put them on the table.

"Can we just get on with it so I can stop having you in my face?" he said instead, but his tone was less biting than usual.

Flynn found it strange, but he did not pay it more attention. Why should he care about Yuri? Flynn nodded and they began to work.

Flynn was surprised to see Yuri was trying his best to participate and give ideas. Maybe he judged him a bit harshly at first. Even so, the tension between the two was still very much present, and it was clear both of them would rather be somewhere else right now. After nearly two hours, Yuri began complaining that he could not think anymore. Flynn sighed.

"We have to do it anyway. If we stop now, it'll just mean we'll have more to do in the next meetings," Flynn said, trying to make the dark haired male change his mind. It did not work, though. Yuri stretched his sore muscles.

"That's fine by me. Anyway, I have to go work in a little bit," Yuri answered, standing up to gather his things.

"At the bakery?" Flynn asked out of curiosity, but he chastised himself. Why should he care? Yuri kept silent for a moment and Flynn thought he would not answer.

"No, I have another job," he answered evasively.

It was clear Flynn would not learn more about it. Before Yuri could walk away, Flynn gave him a piece of paper with a number on it. Yuri took it with a raised eyebrow.

"It's my phone number. Since we're working together, I thought you should have it. It'll be easier to plan our meetings," Flynn explained. Yuri shrugged his shoulders.

"Thanks, I guess. See you tomorrow," he said before leaving the room. Flynn sighed again. Yeah. He would be surprised if they ever got along.

* * *

><p>"Would you stop that?" Flynn said angrily. Yuri kept on laughing, almost falling off his chair from the way his entire body shook with the force of his laughing.<p>

When he managed to hold in his laugher a bit, Yuri repeated Flynn's words; "_Your hand is like a holy place that my hand is unworthy to visit. If you're offended by the touch of my hand, my two lips are standing here like blushing pilgrims, ready to make things better with a kiss." _As soon as he finished, Yuri burst out laughing again.

"Somehow, hearing you saying this with such a straight face... it's too much!"

Flynn looked offended. "Well, maybe you should start being serious and recite your text too! Or are you so poor an actor that you can't even do that?" Flynn retorted. His words made Yuri stop laughing and glare at him instead.

"Hey, what's your problem? I'm not insulting you!" Yuri said, his anger beginning to flare up. Flynn sighed for the hundredth time.

"My problem is that we are here to practice the play, but you're only wasting our time!" Flynn said with annoyance.

Raven saw the exchange and could not help but to sigh too. He had seen the same scenario at least ten times this week. It seemed like those two were really not able to stand each other, but they would have to eventually. The director broke them apart _again_.

"Okay, it's enough. Estellise, would you please replace our dear Juliet? We'll practice the scene when Friar Lawrence talks with Romeo for the first time," he said. Yuri happily complied, getting up and away from the seething blonde.

Yuri went to sit next to Judith, who threw him a disappointed look. He could not endure it for long.

"Judy, stop looking at me like that," he said, still irritated. The blue haired girl did not stop.

"I'll do that when _you_ will stop acting so childishly," Judith answered in a scolding fashion. Yuri pulled a pouting expression.

"It's easier said than done," he replied. Rita, who was sitting on Yuri's other side, suddenly bashed his head with her thick book.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Yuri exclaimed, throwing a glare at the younger girl. The latter already opened her book back at the page she was reading.

"Because you're an idiot! You're not even _trying _to get along with Flynn. He's a pretty good guy, you know. You should give him a chance," she answered, her attention back on the book she was reading.

Yuri mumbled profanities under his breath, which made Judith smile. Yuri was not happy being scolded by a fifteen year old girl. The dark haired male focused on Flynn and Estelle as they practiced their text. Judith suddenly talked, gaining Yuri's attention again.

"You know, Yuri, there's something I don't understand. Why are you acting that way around Flynn? It's like you put up those barriers around you. You deliberately keep him out, but you don't do the same with us," she said on a lower tone, not wanting Rita to overhear her.

Yuri went rigid. Yuri could never get anything past Judith, could he? She was the only one who could read through him like an open book. Yuri did not answer his friend, but his mind formed the words in his head. _Because if I let him in, and things go wrong, I know things could get bad very quickly..._

* * *

><p>Flynn looked at the address written on his piece of paper to make sure he had the right one. It was Saturday morning and Yuri gave Flynn rendezvous at his own apartment to work on the assignment. The blonde entered the building and took the stairs to the third floor. Once there, he searched for Yuri's apartment number. He found it quickly and knocked against the door, waiting for Yuri to open it. A few seconds after, the door opened, revealing a still sleepy Yuri. In fact, he seemed like he had barely slept, if the faint bags under his eyes were indication enough. Yuri had his hair down and was dressed in casual clothing. Flynn could not help but think the other male was rather handsome with his hair like that. Flynn admonished himself greatly for thinking that.<p>

Yuri muffled a yawn. "Hey, come in. Sorry about the mess," he said in a laid-back fashion, stepping aside to let Flynn in.

When the blonde let his eyes wander on the living room and the kitchen area, he found that it was indeed messy, but it was still livable. Yuri seemed to take care of his apartment to some extent. The apartment seemed small, but it was a nice place. Yuri closed the door behind Flynn and walked to the kitchen.

"Make yourself at home, I guess. I'm sure my apartment is nothing like your own home, though. Do you want some coffee? I was about to make some," Yuri asked. Flynn nodded as he took place at the table.

"Yes, thank you. I think it's a nice place," Flynn said sincerely. It felt cozy, warm. It was drastically different from his home, but in a good way.

Yuri did not answer and prepared the coffee before joining Flynn at the table.

Flynn threw another look around the apartment.

"Have you been living alone for a long time?" he asked out of curiosity.

Yuri looked at him, wondering where that question came from. Not seeing the harm in telling Flynn, he decided to answer him.

"Since I was seventeen. It's been four years now." Flynn nodded.

"So that's why you have two jobs? To pay for your apartment?" Flynn asked. Yuri raised an eyebrow at Flynn's question.

"Yeah. For that and to be able to eat too. Why are you asking me all this?" Yuri retorted with a question of his own. The last he could remember, he and Flynn did not have the slight interest in getting to know each other better.

In fact, Yuri was not making things easier by constantly pushing Flynn away. He still recalled Judith's words and cringed. Flynn did not see it.

"It's just out of curiosity. Don't your parents help you with your board and tuition?" the blonde asked. This time, Flynn noticed Yuri tensing at his question. He was obviously not comfortable.

Flynn thought he had screwed things up and that Yuri would throw him out of the apartment.

Flynn was surprised when Yuri bit his lip like he was trying to stop words from getting past his lips. Hurt shone briefly in Yuri's eyes, but it was quickly gone.

"They can't. Now, can we begin working? You came here for that after all, and not to inquire about my personal life," the tone was biting, but Flynn did not get offended this time.

He understood that for whatever reason, he had crossed a line he should not have. Flynn nodded, embarrassed by his lack of tact.

"Sorry. Okay, let's read over what we wrote down and pick up from there," the blonde said, quickly taking back his composure. Yuri nodded and they got to work in a more comfortable atmosphere than last time.

Yuri did not complain this time. He was not really in the mood to start bickering with the blonde. Noon arrived and soon, Yuri became hungry. Flynn looked over their work.

"We did a lot this morning," he said. Yuri stretched and yawned again.

"Good, because my stomach is telling me it's time to eat. Do... you want to stay for lunch?" Yuri proposed out of courtesy. He found it rude to throw someone out of his apartment when he was about to eat, even if it was Flynn.

The blonde seemed surprised by the offer. He was about to take Yuri up on his offer when his cell phone rang. Flynn picked it up and his expression darkened when he saw who was calling him. Oh. He forgot about that.

Yuri saw the change in Flynn's behaviour, but he did not question him. Flynn put his cell phone back in his pocket and began to gather his things.

"Sorry, but I have to go. Maybe another time?" he said, looking really sorry. Yuri shrugged his shoulders.

"It's your loss, I guess. You won't taste my delicious cooking again," he boasted with a grin.

Flynn was tempted to deny that he had liked it, but he recalled the delicious cake he ate and thought Yuri had every right to boast about his cooking. Flynn put his things in his bag and went to the door. His hand was on the doorknob and he was about to leave Yuri's apartment when he suddenly turned towards the other male, still sitting at the kitchen table.

"I'll see you Monday. Oh, and... that cake I ate the other day? Well, it was delicious," Flynn said and it was rewarded with a surprised look from Yuri.

Flynn left the apartment without another word. Once he left, a smirk appeared on Yuri's lips. Just as he thought; he really got Flynn addicted to his cooking.

* * *

><p>The next week, Raven was pleased to see the rehearsals were going more smoothly. Flynn and Yuri were still bickering over many things, but there was less hate behind their arguments. Judith was also pleased, because she knew she was part of that reason. She made Yuri realize that he was not being fair to Flynn, always pushing him away harshly like that. Now, she and the other girls of the troupe were watching the scene unfold in front of their eyes with unhidden amusement.<p>

"Why do we have to practice this? We just have to do it once in the real play!" Yuri protested against Raven's demand. For once, Flynn agreed with Yuri.

"He's right. Anyways, we have plenty of time to practice it later," Flynn added. Raven was displeased.

"Now, boys. The kissing scenes are _really _important in the play. This is where we can see the extent of the love of our two lovebirds. You will need practice to make your public believe it. Romeo and Juliet's love is so strong that they can't live without the other. You will have to make the public feel it and it won't happen overnight. It will take a lot of practice," the teacher told them.

Flynn's face flared up at what the teacher hinted. Yuri's cheeks reddened too, but it was less obvious.

"Whatever. You certainly won't make me kiss him right now," Yuri said stubbornly, folding his arms on his chest. Raven threw his arms in the air in an exasperated gesture.

"Fine! Don't do it! But you will have to eventually, believe me," the director said threateningly. Flynn and Yuri exchanged a relieved gaze at not having to do such an embarrassing scene. For now.

Raven called some other members of the troupe to practice the next scene. A disappointed expression appeared on Judith's face.

"Ohh. And I so wanted to see them kiss," she said with a saddened voice. Estelle turned to face Judith with a huge blush covering her cheeks.

"W-what?" she asked, not quite sure she heard right. Judith smiled slyly.

"Imagine it; there's no better fantasy but to see two handsome males like them kissing and making out. Don't you think so?" Now, Estelle's entire face turned bright red.

"Judith! They're our friends!" she protested, but Judith could see Estelle was indeed imagining the scene and did not seem to hate it.

"It doesn't matter. They're hot, and they would be even hotter together..." the blue haired girl said as her smile grew more devious.

Estelle did not know how to reply and her face was still beet red when Flynn and Yuri joined them. Yuri threw a curious look at the pink haired girl.

"Estelle? Are you okay? Your face is all red," he pointed out. Estelle shrieked and hid her face in her hands. Judith chose to answer in her place.

"It's nothing. We were just exchanging girl's secrets." As Judith said that, she kept looking strangely at both Yuri and Flynn.

The blond felt suddenly very uneasy as he did not like the look Judith was giving them. Yuri frowned.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" he blurted out, suspicious. Judith kept on smiling, but her smile turned sweeter.

"Oh, nothing," she answered. She thought to herself, "the fun is about to begin."

* * *

><p>On Thursday, Flynn left the rehearsal room a little after Yuri. On his way home while he was walking past the residential area next to the school, he heard voices coming from an alleyway a few meters in front of him. Curious, Flynn walked in the direction where the voices were coming from. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the source of the commotion.<p>

There, trapped against the wall of a house, was none other than Yuri Lowell. He was being cornered by three guys. Flynn recognized them. He had seen them at school. Flynn was pondering on whether he should intervene or not when Yuri spoke.

"Look, you better leave me the hell alone if you don't want to get hurt," he said in a threatening tone. The three guys laughed. One of them put a hand on the wall, right next to Yuri's head.

"You're playing hard to get now? That's not what we heard about you," he said in an amused tone. Yuri did not even flinch. His face did not betray any emotion. One of the other two guys made a step forward.

"We heard that you'd sleep with anyone who asked. We also heard that this pretty mouth of yours does wonders." This time, Yuri clenched his fists in anger, but he showed no other signs of annoyance.

"Come on, how about some fun with us?" the third one asked with excitement. This time, Yuri smirked.

"It's funny. I suppose you didn't hear about this rumour though, so I'll tell you. Did you know that every pathetic guy that tried to get into my pants got their ass handed to them?"

A fist flew towards Yuri's face and collided harshly with his jaw. Yuri's face flew to the side and he sagged against the wall.

"Not so tough now, bitch?" one of the guys seethed and he grabbed Yuri's wrist to straighten him up.

He never saw the strike coming at his face. Yuri's fist broke the guy's nose with a satisfying noise. The guy released him as he cried out in pain. The other two snapped out of their shocked states and lunged at Yuri.

However, one of them never made it. Yuri watched with wide eyes as a familiar blonde jumped into the fight. Yuri got over his surprise when the other guy was upon him. The black haired male avoided another fist coming at his face. Putting a hand behind the guy's head, he quickly and forcefully smashed his temple against the hard wall. The guy fell on the ground, knocked unconscious. Yuri was about to help Flynn with the other guy when he was violently pushed face first into the wall. His cheek was pressed uncomfortably against the wall as the guy with the broken nose kept his weight against Yuri, making him unable to move.

"Nice try, bitch. You'll pay for that," the guy seethed against Yuri's ear.

Yuri was about to retaliate, but a fist collided with the guy's face and he fell on the ground, knocked out cold. Yuri turned around to see Flynn standing next to him, massaging his fist. The guy Flynn was fighting earlier was lying unconscious on the ground. Flynn looked worriedly at Yuri.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Yuri snorted and pushed himself away from the wall.

"Thanks for the concern, but I don't need it," he said curtly. He did not know how much Flynn had seen, but it was surely long enough to understand what was going on.

Yuri took steps towards the alleyway's exit and he heard Flynn follow him.

"Yuri... what those guys said –" Flynn began, but Yuri interrupted him as he suddenly stopped walking and turned towards Flynn.

"What? You want to know if what they said is true? You want to know if I'm a filthy whore who fucks with everyone in school? Of course! It would give you another reason to hate me!" Yuri snapped and there was such pain and anger in his eyes that it destabilized Flynn.

It was the first time the blonde was seeing Yuri's real, genuine emotions. He did not know what to think of it.

"That's not what I'm saying! If it's not true, then say so! Don't let people believe these rumours!" Flynn replied earnestly. Yuri clenched his fists.

"Why do you care? You don't even know me, so just stay out of my business!" he spat out and walked away briskly, leaving a shocked Flynn behind.

When he recovered from his shock, Flynn left the alleyway too, not caring about the three guys in the back. They were not hurt badly enough for Flynn to call an ambulance.

As Flynn resumed his walk towards his house, his mind kept replaying the scene that just happened. He understood two things clearly; the first was that Yuri was probably never the one that instigated the fights he seemed to always get into; and two, this kind of situation seemed to affect him a lot. Flynn had often seen Yuri mad, most of the time at him. But this time, there was more to it. Flynn felt a deep pain coming from the other male. Somehow, it affected Flynn more than he wanted to admit. He understood that there was more to Yuri Lowell than what he was letting on, and that his arrogant attitude was just a facade to protect himself.

* * *

><p>On Friday, Flynn had no classes in common with Yuri. The only times he could see him were during lunch time and at rehearsal. Flynn did not know how to act around the other male as he did not know if Yuri was still mad at him. He got his answer soon enough. When he joined the table where Judith, Estelle and Yuri were already seated, Flynn noticed an unopened lunch box was on the table at the place where he usually sat. Flynn threw a questioning look at Yuri. The latter pulled an indifferent expression.<p>

"I made too much food yesterday, so I brought some for everyone," he said evasively.

Flynn saw that Judith and Estelle were indeed currently savouring some curry Yuri prepared.

"Oh, thanks," Flynn said as he took his seat.

He opened his lunchbox and stared at a paper that was placed on the top of the food. _Sorry for yesterday_. Flynn lifted his eyes to look at Yuri, who was stubbornly picking at his own food. A smile stretched the blonde's lips as he took the paper and put it in his pocket. He then took his first mouthful of curry.

Once again, there were no words to describe how delicious it was.

"It's really good," Flynn said to Yuri. The latter nodded in response, still poking stubbornly at his plate. Judith stole a glance at her two male friends and smiled amusedly.

Next Saturday, Flynn and Yuri set up a meeting to work on their assignment. This time, however, Flynn invited Yuri to his house. When Yuri arrived in front of Flynn's house, he almost whistled at the sheer size of it. It was not a house; it was a mansion. He was almost ashamed to enter such a place, but he still went to the front door and knocked.

Soon after, Flynn opened the door and stepped aside.

"Hi, Yuri. Come on in," he greeted him with a smile.

Yuri stepped inside and was greeted with a grand foyer filled with lavish paintings and extravagant decor. He looked around with wide eyes.

"Now I really feel poor," he commented. Flynn looked bothered by his comment.

"Yeah, it's a little exaggerated. I mean, we don't even use half of the rooms here. Anyway, let's go to the living room. Do you want something to drink?" he asked.

Yuri walked towards the living room where several comfortable-looking couches were placed.

"Just a glass of water," he answered as he dropped his schoolbag on the ground next to one of the couches.

He plopped down into it. They really were comfortable. As Flynn went to the kitchen to get Yuri and himself something to drink, Yuri's gaze was attracted to a notebook lying on the table in the middle of the living room. At a closer inspection, it looked more like a sketchbook. Yuri took it and opened it. His eyes were met by several drawings; drawings of sceneries, of people, animals... they were all beautifully detailed. The one who drew them was really talented. Even Yuri could tell that much.

When Flynn came to the living room with the drinks, he found Yuri deeply entranced in his sketchbook.

"What are you doing?" he blurted out with embarrassment. Yuri lifted his head and looked at Flynn.

"Is this yours?" he asked with curiosity. Flynn put the drinks down on the table and reached a hand towards the sketchbook.

"Yes. Now give it back to me," he asked and tried to get a hold of it, but Yuri was faster. He pulled the sketchbook out of his reach.

"Not right now. I haven't finished looking at it," the dark haired male said with amusement. He did not miss Flynn's displeased expression.

"Yuri, give it back to me," he ordered, but Yuri still did not obey. The blonde tried again to grab it, but Yuri pulled it away from his reach again.

A light of challenge appeared in Flynn's eyes and before Yuri could comprehend what was happening, Flynn lunged at him, almost getting the sketchbook. However, his attempt made the blonde male lose his balance and fall on Yuri. Flynn's weight made Yuri fall flat on his back on the couch, with the blonde on top of him. Flynn managed to push himself up to his elbows and he realized that he was still lying half on top of Yuri, their faces inches apart. He was too shocked to move as he stared at Yuri's smirking face.

"Okay, not that I'm complaining about the situation, but it _is _kind of awkward," Yuri pointed out with amusement.

Flynn blushed at Yuri's statement and quickly pulled away from him, sitting on the couch next to Yuri. The latter straightened back into a sitting position and did not comment on the blush still very visible on Flynn's cheeks. Yuri dropped the sketchbook on Flynn's lap.

"These are great. You're really talented," Yuri commented. Flynn looked at the dark haired boy and saw that he was being sincere. He was even more embarrassed.

"Uh... thanks. Want to get started?" he asked, changing the subject and trying to regain a normal color. Yuri sighed.

"I guess so," he answered, not really wanting to work. He was having fun right now.

They took out their things and began working. Once again, Flynn was impressed by how diligent Yuri could be when he wanted. In the end, it was not such a bad deal to be stuck doing the assignment with him.

Before both of them were aware of it, the clock struck twelve. Flynn put down his pencil and looked at Yuri.

"Are you hungry? I can call for some food," Flynn suggested. Yuri stood on his feet.

"Yeah. But I can cook something instead of ordering food. That is, if you don't mind me using your kitchen with my 'unworthy hands'," Yuri said, willingly referring to Flynn's text as Romeo in their play. Flynn chuckled despite himself.

"Go ahead. You sure it's okay? I mean, you're a guest here," he said.

"Yeah, no problem. I love cooking," Yuri answered as he went to the kitchen. He looked in the fridge and in the larder. He decided to do some Thai flavored scalloped veal.

As Yuri prepared lunch, Flynn decided to draw to pass the time. As he was debating on what to draw, Flynn's eyes unconsciously flickered over to Yuri, who was wearing a concentrated expression as he was cutting the vegetables. Flynn's gaze stayed on him for a long moment. Once it left the dark haired male, Flynn's hand began drawing on the blank page like it had a mind of its own. Flynn could not stop it, even if he wanted to. Once the inspiration struck, it would not go away. The blond stole many glances at the oblivious male currently busy making lunch, his hand never stopping. Once the initial draft was down, Flynn stopped looking at Yuri and concentrated in perfecting the lines.

Flynn was so focused on his drawing that he did not hear Yuri approach him.

"What are you drawing?" The voice resounding near him made Flynn jump and snap his sketchbook shut. He looked at Yuri and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing in particular," he answered ashamed of what he _really _was drawing. Yuri was still suspicious, but he decided to say nothing. He sat down on the couch next to Flynn.

"Anyway, lunch will be ready in about fifteen minutes," he said.

Flynn nodded. Yuri looked around the house again.

"Your parents aren't here?" he asked suddenly. It was Saturday; they should be home. Flynn's mood darkened slightly.

"No. They're working," he answered distantly.

Just by the way the blonde was reacting, Yuri guessed they were rarely at home. Flynn was surely more often alone than with them. Yuri felt a strange connection towards Flynn at the thought. He thought at first that Flynn's life was an easy one; riches, loving parents... He could see now that it was far from being the truth.

The silence that followed was awkward and Flynn wanted nothing more than to break it, so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Yuri... you know, Thursday, with those guys, does –" Yuri did not let Flynn finish. He sighed and threw the other an annoyed look.

"Okay, what do you want to know exactly? Do you want to know if I'm into guys or if I've slept with half of the school?" Yuri asked harshly.

Flynn opened his mouth to talk, but Yuri did not let him speak.

"I'll answer both. I'm into guys, but I didn't sleep with half the school. In fact, I slept only with a quarter of it," he answered and the horrified look on Flynn's face made him chuckle. God, he was so gullible!

"That was a joke. I only slept with a few people, nothing alarming. The first part was true, though," he clarified.

Flynn was baffled. He barely knew Yuri and he just blurted out that he was into the same sex. Wasn't he afraid that people would react negatively? Flynn almost forgot that Yuri did not seem to care about many things.

Flynn finally regained his composure. "That was not what I wanted to ask. I wanted to know if what I saw in the alleyway happens often," he asked.

Yuri shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so. But I don't really care. It's a good way to release some frustration."

Flynn threw him a disapproving glance. "Yuri, if you just deny those rumors, you won't have to deal with it!"

Yuri smiled at Flynn, but it was strained. "You really think so? I think they'd just keep trying. No, let them think what they want," he answered.

Flynn wanted to argue, but he thought it was not his place to do so. He had no right to tell Yuri what to do.

Yuri suddenly leaned towards Flynn and smiled sleazily at the blonde male. Flynn did not like that look.

"What?" he asked cautiously.

"Since you know almost everything about my sex life, now it's your turn," Yuri said with curiosity. He was genuinely curious to know more about the ever so serious Flynn. The latter blushed furiously as he was taken aback by the question.

"Wh-why do you want to know that?" he stuttered. Yuri chuckled.

"Because it's only fair! Come on, tell me," he insisted. Flynn looked to the side, completely embarrassed.

"There's nothing really to say," he muttered under his breath, but Yuri heard him. A sly smile stretched across Yuri's lips.

"Don't tell me you're a virgin...," He expected Flynn's embarrassment to deepen. It did not. Flynn lowered his eyes.

"No, I'm not. I was with this one girl for almost two years," he said and his tone told Yuri that it was not a subject Flynn wanted to talk about. It must have been a painful break up, no matter how it happened.

It seemed Flynn was the kind of person that liked to engage himself emotionally in a relationship. They were different on that point. Yuri did not like to get involved with anyone. When he hooked up with someone, it was always purely physical. That way, he could prevent having his heart broken. A relationship was too much of a hassle. _And it's also too painful_.

Yuri decided not to pry into Flynn's business anymore. He leaned back against the couch and smiled amusedly.

"It's kind of funny. We barely know each other, but we know a great deal about each other's sex life," Yuri pointed out. Flynn pulled a small smile.

"You're right. Hey, that should count as 'getting to know each other', right?" the blonde proposed. Yuri contemplated Flynn's words for a moment.

"Yeah, but I don't feel like telling Raven that. He'll think we're screwing each other," he said. A few seconds of silence followed his words, after what, the two males chuckled together as they imagined the scene.

When Flynn managed to stop laughing, he regained his seriousness.

"Hey, Yuri. Did you notice that the girls have been acting strangely recently?" he asked the dark haired male. Yuri frowned.

"Yeah, I noticed. They keep looking at us strangely. Knowing Judy, I'm sure she's got something planned, but I don't know what," Yuri said with a thoughtful expression.

Flynn nodded in response. Silence filled the room again, and Flynn only noticed now that he rather _liked _this conversation with Yuri. They were able to get along sometimes, it seemed.

"We probably should get back to the assignment," Flynn proposed, even if he did not really feel like it. Yuri put his arms behind his head as he pulled a pouting face.

"Aw, man. I don't want to," he said and in that instant, Flynn thought Yuri looked like a child. The image made him smile.

"Okay. How about we work until lunch is ready, and we do something else after that? Unless you have something planned for the afternoon," Flynn proposed.

Yuri looked at him with genuine surprise. The workaholic Flynn was proposing something other than work? Yuri was not going to complain.

"Okay, that's fine with me," he answered with a small smile. They resumed working until the meal was ready.

When food was ready, they settled at the kitchen table to eat. Once again, Yuri's food was delicious. He was a real cordon bleu. Flynn was not ashamed to tell him that this time. Flynn found himself fascinated by the face Yuri pulled when he complimented him. He seemed bothered and pleased at the same time. It was an interesting sight.

* * *

><p>"I won again," Flynn said teasingly with a smirk on his face. His eyes diverted a split second from the TV screen to look at Yuri's expression. The dark haired male was slowly growing frustrated.<p>

"That stupid game..." Yuri muttered under his breath. Flynn's smirk grew wider.

"Still think you're going to kick my ass?" he taunted, which earned him a dark glare.

After dinner, Flynn proposed they played video games. Yuri agreed as he was a sucker for video games. Flynn then suggested they played Soul Calibur and Yuri was confident that he would beat Flynn. In any case, that was what he told the blonde. Now, Yuri was the one getting his ass kicked around. Flynn was way too good. He was currently destroying Yuri's character on screen with ease.

Flynn felt a wave of compassion towards the dark haired male.

"We can play something else, if you want," he suggested. Yuri shook his head.

"No way; not until I beat you," he said with frustration. Flynn raised an eyebrow.

"You're really stubborn. Well, suit yourself, but I don't think you'll ever beat me," he answered with amusement as his gaze never left the screen. A second later, Yuri's character fell under Flynn's strikes.

"And that makes twenty," Flynn commented with humor.

"Oh man! I was so close too!" Yuri whined at his defeat. His eyes then fell on the clock and he froze. "Is it really four thirty already?" he asked. Flynn followed his gaze.

"Yeah..." he said and was confused when he saw Yuri quickly rise to his feet and grab his bag.

"What's wrong?" Flynn asked, worried. Yuri stopped to look at him.

"Oh, uh... I'm late for work, so I have to go," he answered. Flynn nodded and felt a pang of disappointment.

He rose too and accompanied Yuri to the door. Once at the front door, the latter turned around to face Flynn.

"Hey, it was fun. Thanks for inviting me," Yuri said with a small smile. Flynn was surprised to hear him say those words. He smiled back.

"It was my pleasure. Thanks for the meal," Flynn replied.

Yuri waved it off and opened the door. He was halfway out when he turned once more towards Flynn. He hesitated for a minute, and then finally decided to go for it.

"There's... this pirates movie that's coming out in the theatres. I was supposed to go tomorrow night with Judy, but she found some lame excuse to let me down, and it's not really Estelle's kind of movies, so... I was wondering if you'd like to go," Yuri proposed, trying to sound indifferent, even though for some reason, he really wanted Flynn to accept.

Flynn was really surprised by Yuri's proposition. He wanted him to go to the movies with him? Somehow, the idea was pleasant. How strange. If Yuri had asked any day before today, Flynn would have declined. They had grown strangely closer during the day. There was something about Yuri that made the blonde male want to know more about him. Maybe it was because of Flynn's curious nature; he wanted to figure _who _Yuri Lowell was. In any case, he never felt that way before. It was not a surprise, considering Flynn's background. Having to constantly move away made him reluctant to get involved with other people. He always figured there was no point to it, since it would only hurt him in the end when he would be separated from his friends.

For all these reasons, he should have said no, but the thought did not cross his mind.

"Okay, I'll go with you," he answered with a smile. Yuri seemed happy, though he tried not to show it too much.

"Good. See you tomorrow," Yuri said before walking away from Flynn's house in a hurry.

Flynn closed the door with a faint smile on his lips. But as soon as he was alone in his house, his good mood was dampened by the silence that filled the house. Flynn went back into the living room and turned off the console and the TV. He let out a long sigh. He always felt a little depressed when he was alone in this big empty house. Flynn considered going outside when his eyes fell on his sketchbook. He took it and opened it to his unfinished sketch of Yuri.

A smile stretched the blonde's lips. He sat on the couch and resumed his drawing. He did not mind the silence so much now.

* * *

><p>Flynn and Yuri left the movie theatre, chatting happily about the best parts of the movie.<p>

".. and when he managed to free himself by climbing on top of the tree! Man, that was crazy!" Yuri said with a chuckle. Flynn laughed too.

"Yeah. That was a very good movie. Thanks for inviting me," Flynn said as they both stopped outside of the movie theatre's entrance.

"No problem. But hey, I'm sure you could have gotten away with a free pass. That girl at the entrance seemed to _really _like you," Yuri hinted with a smirk.

Flynn blushed embarrassedly as he buried his hands in his coat's pocket to protect them against the cold wind.

"That would not have been right. It would have been taking advantage of her," Flynn retorted. Yuri's grin grew wider.

"Oh, I'm sure she would have gladly let herself be abused, if it were you doing the abuse," he said and laughed at the frowning face of the blonde male.

"That's not funny, Yuri," he said, but his amused tone betrayed his words. Yuri still did not let go.

"Seriously though, you're a real Casanova. I can't even count how many girls had their eyes glued on you in there," the dark haired male commented.

"It makes me wonder; why aren't you dating anyone? I mean, I know you've just arrived, but still," Yuri asked, curious about that. He was sure that already many of the girls at school would date Flynn without a second thought.

Flynn's expression darkened. "I don't really want to talk about that, Yuri," he answered, and his tone held a cold edge in it. Yuri lifted an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay! Jeez, you don't have to use that tone, you know," he answered dryly. Flynn felt a pang of guilt for having talked that way to Yuri.

"Yuri –" he began, but was interrupted by an older guy walking towards them.

"Fancy meeting you here, Yuri!" the dark haired male turned towards the man that addressed him and his entire body stiffened when he recognized him.

"Hi. How are you?" he asked politely, and Flynn frowned at the complete change in character.

Yuri was not polite like that, never. The blonde stole a glance at the older man. He seemed to be in his thirties and he had a proper appearance. Flynn could not help but wonder how Yuri knew that man.

"Fine, thank you. I wanted to see you tonight. You weren't working?" he inquired.

Yuri seemed suddenly ill-at-ease. He stole a quick glance to Flynn.

"No, I took the night off," he answered, and it was clear from Yuri's entire body language that he would rather be anywhere else than here. The man put a hand behind Yuri's back.

"Then let me at least walk you home, to make up for the lost time," he offered gently. Yuri smiled in a strained way. His eyes met Flynn's confused ones.

"Uh, see you tomorrow, Flynn," he said. He did not wait for Flynn to answer as he walked away from him, accompanied by the older man.

Flynn could do nothing but stare at Yuri's retreating back. His mind tried to comprehend what just happened. That man talked about Yuri's job; Flynn guessed it was the job Yuri kept secret. Flynn did not know what it was about, but one thing was clear; he did not like the way that man talked and looked at Yuri. Flynn was worried. He took a few steps in the direction Yuri had taken as he wanted to make sure he would be okay, but after a few steps, he chastised himself. Yuri was a grown man. He could take care of himself. Flynn had seen it for himself. He also knew that Yuri would laugh at Flynn for worrying over him if the blonde came running to the dark haired boy's apartment.

Flynn hesitated for a few more seconds before turning around and walking in the opposite direction, towards his own house. However, the worry he felt for Yuri that settled in his gut never left him, even when Flynn was back at his house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That's it for chapter two. Now I bet you're all curious to know about Yuri's second job, right? Well you'll know eventually. ^^

I'd like to receive your comments on this one too, it would really help me. I read them all with care and answer every last signed one.

I don't know if everyone caught on, but the movie Yuri and Flynn went to see was Pirates of the Caribbean 4. The scene depicted was the one when Jack manages to untie himself from the coconut tree. I found that scene hilarious XD

I don't know when chapter three will be out, but I'll do my best to update as soon as I can. ^^

So, until next time!


	3. Act III : Wounds

**A/N: **woot, chapter 3 is up! I hope it will be to your liking. It's almost twice as long as the first two. Hehe... I imagine there won't be any complaints about it. :)

Also, I changed the category of the story. I know I put it in Romance/Humour, because there will be more humour than angst. But as someone pointed out to me, I'll just keep it in the Romance category to prevent confusion. There will be some angst in this story, but nothing alarming. It's not going to be a sob fest.

Thanks again to all my reviewers and to those who put this story on their fav and alert lists. Thank you!

And a special thanks to my beta **PeachteaKT** for editing the chapter.

Enough with my blabbering; have fun reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Fall For You<strong>

**Act III : Wounds**

If there was one word to describe Yuri Lowell, it would be mysterious. No matter how much Flynn hung out with the other male, he just could not understand him. There were many things Yuri kept absolutely secret; his parents, his past, his second job… Flynn was growing curious to know more about Yuri, but he did not ask. He knew it was rude to inquire about someone else's private life. Flynn just hoped Yuri would tell him eventually.

After the night at the movies, Flynn did not dare ask Yuri about the man's identity. He knew he would not get an answer anyway, and he would only risk making the dark haired man upset. It was obvious by the way Yuri acted that night that he was uncomfortable with the idea of Flynn knowing about his second job. Yuri quickly left that night with the older man so that the man would not reveal any more about his secret.

Flynn was worried by this, but he said nothing. He and Yuri were not even friends, so it was none of the blonde boy's business. Still, Flynn wanted to know more about Yuri. He did not know yet if it was out of pure curiosity or because he wanted them to be friends. He guessed it was a mix of the two.

One day in the week after the incident, Flynn was listening distractedly as Yuri and Rita rehearsed on stage. The blonde could not even concentrate on listening as his thoughts swirled in his head. Not being able to take it anymore, Flynn looked at Judith, sitting next to him and reading her own text.

"Judith, do you mind if I ask you a question?" he asked politely. The blue haired girl lifted her head and smiled sweetly at him.

"I don't mind at all. What is it?" she inquired, ever so patiently. Flynn hesitated, but he finally asked what was on his mind.

"Do you know about Yuri's other job? I know he works in a bakery, but he told me he has another job." Judith was surprised by his question at first, but soon enough, her smile turned sly.

"What's this I hear? You're curious about him now?" she taunted. Flynn frowned.

"Not, it's not that," he denied, but he could see Judith was not fooled.

"Okay, I'm a little curious, but more worried. Last week, an older guy went to talk to Yuri. He kind of gave me a bad impression. He mentioned his job, and Yuri left with him in a hurry," Flynn told Judith worriedly. Judith could see Flynn was genuinely worried and bothered by it. She sighed.

"I wish I could help you, Flynn, but I'm afraid he hasn't told anyone about his job. We asked him, but he doesn't want to tell us," she admitted in a saddened tone. Flynn nodded.

"I see. Why though? Is he ashamed of it?" he wondered out loud. Judith looked thoughtful as her eyes fell on Yuri, who was reciting his text on the stage.

"I wonder… I guess the only way for you to find out is to ask him directly," she proposed.

Flynn did not answer. He already knew that he could not ask. It would push Yuri away from him for good, and he did not want that. Not anymore.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I can't think anymore!" Yuri complained. Flynn sighed as an amused smile stretched across his lips.<p>

"I guess this calls for a break, then," he said, putting down his pen.

Yuri stretched as his back was beginning to feel sore. He and Flynn had been working on their assignment in Yuri's apartment for almost two hours straight, and that was more than he could handle. He needed some fresh air. Plus, Yuri was getting hungry. A sudden idea bloomed into his head. Yuri suddenly jumped to his feet.

"Yuri?" Flynn asked with confusion, wondering what the dark haired male was doing. Yuri flashed a beaming smile at Flynn.

"Let's go out! I'll take you somewhere!" he said to the blonde. The latter frowned, but made no movement to follow.

"What's with you? You're all hyper suddenly," Flynn commented on Yuri's strange behavior. Yuri chose not to answer him. Instead, he grabbed the blonde's arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Come on, you said we could take a break, so we'll go out for a while!" he insisted.

Now really curious as to what could cause such a reaction from Yuri, Flynn let himself be pulled to the entrance where they both put on their coats. He figured he would learn soon enough.

Flynn was confused when they stopped in front of the bakery _Exquisite Delights_.

"This is where you wanted to go? But you work here! What's so exciting about that?" Flynn asked, trying to comprehend. Yuri did not answer and entered the bakery. Flynn followed him in confusion.

When the girl behind the counter recognized Yuri, she smiled warmly at him.

"Yuri! Why am I not surprised to see you here? Oh, you brought a friend this time around?" the girl with the long brown hair asked, looking appreciatively at Flynn. The latter acted as if he did not notice.

Yuri froze at the use of the word "friend". He threw a quick glance a Flynn.

"Yeah. And I thought _you_ had a boyfriend, Ellie," Yuri pointed out with amusement, having noticed the way she was looking at Flynn. Ellie pulled a pouting face, much like Yuri often did.

"Aw, it's a shame. You just want to keep him for yourself, admit it!" she teased Yuri, who smirked when he saw the slight blush that colored Flynn's cheeks at the ambiguous comment the girl made.

"Whatever you say. I'll take the usual," Yuri demanded.

Flynn, who was not hungry, only ordered a coffee. The blonde's eyes widened when he saw what Yuri's usual was. It consisted in a cheese cake, a chocolate ice-cream sundae, brownies and a mug of hot chocolate. Flynn did not comment on this until they were both seated at a table.

"If this is what you "usually" eat, how come you're not fat?" he said, still astonished at what Yuri was about to eat. Yuri only shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess I have a good metabolism," he answered before taking a spoonful of ice cream.

The happiness displayed on his face was so genuine that he looked like a child. It could not be more obvious now that Yuri had a sweet tooth. Working in a bakery was fitting for him, in a way. Flynn was glad he came to know that side of Yuri. He had never seen him so happy before.

Yuri noticed Flynn was staring at him. It made him smirk. Why not play a little? It might be fun to test the blonde's boundaries a little… He took another spoonful of vanilla ice cream and slowly inserted it in his mouth, tasting the sweet flavor as he hummed in contentment. Just like he predicted, Flynn stiffened and his eyes did not leave him for a second. Yuri kept on the show, greatly amused by Flynn's reaction at his little game.

Flynn could not tear his gaze away from the dark haired male as he ate his sundae in a… particular way. Flynn felt his cheeks burn up at the display as his mind could not help wandering in places he did not want it to. What was wrong with him? Flynn had to find something to say as to divert his thoughts from their course.

"So, I'm your friend now?" Flynn asked and watched as Yuri stopped eating and looked at him. He did not answer right away, as he seemed to debate on the question.

"I don't know; is the idea of being friends with me that disturbing?" Yuri teased Flynn with a smirk. The blonde shook his head, an amused smile on his lips.

"I don't know yet; I'm still debating in my head," he answered evasively. Yuri chuckled and went back on savoring the sweets laid out in front of him.

Yuri did not mind not having a clear answer. He himself did not know what to call their strange relationship. They were not exactly friends, in Yuri's opinion, but they did not hate each other anymore either. It was… confusing. Oh well. Yuri did not think it really mattered. He liked spending some time with the blonde, so why try to complicate things?

Ellie and the other employee that worked in the back were secretly observing the two friends as they sat and talked at one of the tables. Ellie elbowed her colleague.

"Look, Yuri's pulling that stunt again," she whispered excitedly. The other employee looked confusedly at the duo as he did not understand.

"What stunt?" he asked in a whisper. Ellie's smile widened.

"He's flirting with the handsome blonde. Look at how he's eating his sweets. And seeing the look on Blondie's face, I'd say he's not totally unaffected. Kyaaa!" she squealed, totally excited by the situation.

The male employee looked at her strangely and sighed. He would never understand that girl's strange fascinations.

* * *

><p>Flynn looked over what Yuri and he managed to finish for their assignment.<p>

"We're almost done! We should be able to finish it Saturday," Flynn announced, but he did not know if he was truly glad or not.

After all, it was the main reason he and Yuri saw each other outside of school. Then again, there were always the rehearsals, and Raven wanted them to hang out together. Yuri looked bothered.

"Yeah, about that… Sorry, I can't Saturday. I promised I'd be somewhere," he answered, still as mysterious as ever. Flynn frowned and looked at their schedule.

"That's a problem. We have to finish the assignment by next Monday," he said. Yuri contemplated the idea for a moment, but soon he got an idea.

"Look, how about we split what work we have left in half, and I'll get my part done by Friday?" Yuri suggested. It would leave him two days to finish his part. He would manage somehow, even if he had a loaded schedule.

Flynn nodded. "Okay, let's do that, then," he agreed.

The blonde was tempted to ask Yuri where he was going, but he thought it was probably not his business. He looked at his watch.

"We should go; it's time for rehearsal," he pointed out.

Yuri nodded and they both gathered their things before leaving the library's study room. Once out of the library, they walked together in a comfortable silence for a while before Yuri turned towards Flynn.

"By the way, how is it going? Getting used to this town? You've been here for a little more than a month, right?" he asked. Flynn was surprised that Yuri kept track.

"It's fine. I like this town. I wouldn't mind staying here," he said truthfully.

Flynn had been all around the world. He travelled so much that he did not even remember what it felt like to be _home_. He never let himself get attached. He thought there was no use, since he would just pack up and leave again. But here… he liked it here. This town felt different somehow. Flynn could get used calling it home.

"Well, you can always stay here, you know," Yuri said without really thinking over his words.

Flynn threw him a surprised look. Yuri felt embarrassed by what he just said. The dark haired male turned his gaze away.

"Well, what I mean is that if your parents leave again, you can stay here if you want. You'll just have to move into an apartment and get a job. Kind of like me. But that's if your parents don't help you with your tuition," he explained.

A smile painted the blonde's lips. He had never really given this a thought. Flynn stayed with his parents because they paid for his studies and for everything he needed. He had never really thought about getting his independence until now and it was Yuri who pointed it out to him. Unbelievable.

"It's a possibility. By the way, were you implying that you would be sad if I left?" Flynn asked with curiosity. He did not expect to see embarrassment wash over Yuri's face.

"Don't go taking your fantasies for reality!" Yuri replied in a not so natural way. Flynn's smile widened.

"It's okay, don't hide it," he replied teasingly. Teasing Yuri was so much fun, he realized. However, it seemed there was a limit to how much teasing Yuri could take.

Flynn saw Yuri getting annoyed, but the dark haired male did not have time to do anything as two feminine arms wrapped around both their shoulders, pressing them against none other than Judith, who was bearing her trademark smile.

"Well, isn't it my two favorite guys! It seems you're getting along better recently," Judith hinted and there was something in her voice that Flynn did not like. Yuri pulled and annoyed face.

"No way! You're just imagining things!" he protested, but Judith knew better. She decided not to comment on it and she smiled inwardly.

She had so much in store for those two. They would never see it coming.

* * *

><p>Friday morning, Flynn was on his way to his morning class when a familiar voice called his name. He turned around to see Yuri walking towards him. He was surprised to see him here. Yuri did not have classes Friday mornings. In fact, Flynn remembered Yuri was supposed to work that morning. When Yuri stopped in front of Flynn, the latter immediately saw the tiredness reflected on the dark haired male's face.<p>

"Morning, Yuri. What are you doing here?" he asked with surprise. Yuri handed a pile of papers to Flynn.

"I finished my part for the assignment. Since I walk by the school to go to work, I thought I would give it to you already," he answered. Flynn took Yuri's work.

"Thanks. Are you okay? You look like you didn't sleep that much last night," he asked out of concern. Yuri pulled a tired smile.

"Yeah, well, I didn't sleep at all last night. I finished working late and I spent the rest of the night working on this," he explained. Flynn threw him a disapproving glare.

"Are you serious? That's not good for your health!" Flynn admonished him. Yuri shook his head.

"Yes, mother. Don't worry. I'm going to catch up on my sleep somehow. Maybe in my afternoon class," he said with humor. Flynn sighed.

"I should have known. I was curious though; why do you have two jobs? Isn't working at the bakery enough to cover your living expenses?" Flynn asked and frowned when he saw Yuri's amused expression waver. He did not answer at first.

"It is, but I still need the money," he answered simply. Knowing he would not learn more, Flynn did not inquire more.

"I see. You should still fix that sleeping habit though," he scolded him softly. Yuri shook his head in exasperation.

"Whatever you say, Mom. See you later, Flynn," he said and stifled a yawn as he turned around.

Flynn bid him goodbye too and watched as Yuri walked away from him. He sighed. Yuri was beyond help. But somehow, it made Flynn smile. Who knew he could be so serious, spending the rest of the night working on the assignment instead of sleeping? Yuri never stopped surprising Flynn.

* * *

><p>Saturday afternoon, Yuri took the bus to go to the other side of the city. After walking a short distance, he arrived at his destination. Yuri stopped in front of an orphanage. Like every time he visited, memories flooded his mind. The raven haired male never tried to chase them away as they were happy memories.<p>

When Yuri circled the building, he came across the courtyard where the children of the orphanage were playing together. One of the adults recognized him and a warm smile appeared on her face. The old woman quickly closed the distance separating them and pulled Yuri into a tight embrace.

"Oh, Yuri! I'm so glad to see you! You haven't come in a while!" she exclaimed with emotion in her voice. Yuri returned the embrace with no hesitation.

"Hi, Nanny. It's good to see you too," he said with a smile. Yuri adored that woman.

She was the one who took care of him since he first came here. She had the patience of a saint. She never lost her temper despite Yuri's antics. Never.

When they pulled apart, the old woman put a hand on Yuri's cheek and smiled fondly at him.

"Look at you! Every time I see you, I can't help but tell myself that you've grown into a fine young man," she said with a glowing smile.

Yuri was embarrassed by her comments. She was always like that, reminiscing about the past and complimenting him.

"Stop that, Nanny. It's embarrassing," he muttered. The woman took her hand off of his cheek, but her smile did not fade.

"I'm only stating the truth. Do you have a girlfriend yet?" she asked out of curiosity. Yuri shook his head.

"Not yet. I've got other priorities right now," he answered.

Yuri never told her that his preferences lay in the same sex. He did not want to disappoint her, even if he knew that he would have to tell her eventually. Not now. Yuri pulled an envelope out of his coat and offered it to the woman. Her expression saddened.

"Oh, Yuri. I already told you; you don't have to help us. We can manage on our own," she said, hesitant to take the envelope.

Yuri shook his head. He took the old woman's hand and put the envelope containing the money in it.

"Take it. I want to help any way I can. It's not much, but still," he insisted and the woman took the envelope.

"Thank you. Since you're here, do you want to stay a little?" she offered. Yuri nodded.

"Yeah. I wanted to see Karol too. Is he inside?" he asked, looking over the woman's shoulder and into the courtyard. The woman turned around.

"No, he should be outside," she answered, trying to find the young boy. They did not have to search for long.

"Yuri!" an excited voice rang in the air as a young boy with a mop of hazelnut colored hair ran towards them. He jumped at Yuri and hugged him tightly.

"Karol! Hey, long time no see!" Yuri said, happy to see the boy. Karol lifted his eyes to look at Yuri's face. He glared at him and Yuri was taken aback by the change in attitude.

"You're mean, Yuri! You didn't come here for months!" he accused the raven haired male. Yuri drew an apologetic smile as he ruffled the boy's hair.

"Ah, sorry about that. I was a little busy with school and the theatre troupe. But I'm here today, and I got the entire afternoon free," Yuri said gently. Hope shone in Karol's eyes.

"Really? So you'll play with me?" he asked with hope. Yuri laughed and ruffled the brown hair again.

"Of course. Lead the way, Captain Karol!" he said in a serious tone.

Karol did not need to be told twice. He grabbed hold of Yuri's arm and pulled him away and towards the playground. The old woman watched them go with a warm smile on her lips.

* * *

><p>The next Monday, Flynn and Yuri handed in their assignment. Since Yuri arrived to class at the last minute, Flynn had no time to talk to him before the end of the class. He went to the back of the class and sighed when he saw Yuri asleep on his desk. It was a wonder to Flynn how someone could fall asleep in such an uncomfortable position, but it was Yuri after all. Nothing about him surprised the blonde anymore. He stopped in front of the dark haired male's desk, and seeing he was not about to wake up, Flynn gently shook his shoulder. Yuri mumbled in his sleep and Flynn shook him harder. That did the trick.<p>

Yuri lifted his head and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. When he recognized Flynn, he smirked sleepily at him.

"Hey, Flynn. What's up?" he asked him in a smug tone. Flynn shook his head.

"You're unbelievable, sleeping in class like that! How do you manage to get your grades?" he asked. Yuri stretched and yawned.

"I don't get good grades, but at least I pass," he answered and slowly gathered his things. Flynn stood there in silence, watching Yuri as he packed his bag and stood up.

Yuri noticed Flynn was staring at him in silence.

"Flynn? Did you have something to ask me or did you only want to stare at me? I know I'm handsome, but still," he joked, which made Flynn snap out of his staring. The blonde blushed.

"Sorry. Um, I wanted to ask you something. Since we don't have any assignments to do together anymore, would you like us to do some study sessions instead? I could help you prepare for your final exams. I know we still have a month, but it never hurts to be prepared," Flynn suggested and not even a second passed before he called himself stupid.

Like Yuri would want to do study sessions! The truth was that Flynn wanted to keep hanging out with Yuri, but he did not want to tell him that. He had warmed up to him and enjoyed his company. Well, not always. There were still some times when they pissed each other off, but it happened less often now.

Yuri threw him a strange look and Flynn thought he would dismiss the idea.

Yuri surprised him yet again when he talked; "Why not? But if we decide to study at your place, I want my revenge on Soul Calibur."

Flynn blinked a couple of times, after what he chuckled. That was Yuri for you.

"I already told you; you can't beat me. I'm just too good," Flynn taunted and a glint of challenge appeared in Yuri's eyes. He punched Flynn's arm.

"We'll see about that," he muttered as he took steps towards the classroom's exit. Flynn followed him, still chuckling at Yuri's antics.

* * *

><p>It was now mid-November. The theatre troupe gathered in the amphitheatre after school for the rehearsal, but Raven was late. It was not surprising as there was a bad weather outside. Since Raven did not have any classes to give during the day, he was coming directly from his house. The troupe decided to stay and wait for Raven to show up. Some of them were practicing their texts, but the majority of the students were just talking amongst themselves.<p>

Flynn was talking with Estelle and Rita, but the blonde kept throwing glances in the entrance's direction. He found it strange that Yuri was still not there. Just when he was about to ask Estelle if the dark haired male would be coming, said person entered the amphitheatre. Estelle greeted him happily. It took many seconds for Yuri to be aware of it.

"Oh, Estelle. Hi," he answered with a smile as he joined the trio, but his smile did not reach his eyes.

Flynn frowned. As he studied Yuri's face closer, he noticed his face was drawn and more tired than ever. Something was clearly wrong with him and it bothered Flynn. What was even stranger was that Estelle and Rita did not seem bothered by it, like they were used to it.

Yuri greeted Rita and Flynn and looked around the room.

"Raven isn't here?" he asked while frowning. Rita was the one who answered him distantly, eyes never leaving her book.

"No. He's probably caught in the weather outside." Yuri dropped his bag on the ground and sighed.

"Great. So that means we have nothing to do?" he asked. A scolding look appeared on Estelle's face.

"That's not true. We can always practice our texts," the pink haired girl suggested. By the face Yuri pulled, it was clear that he was not too fond of the idea. Flynn shook his head.

"Estellise is right, you know. We should practice as much as we can," Flynn agreed with his friend.

"I'm just not in the mood," Yuri said tiredly.

There was definitely something wrong with him, Flynn thought. Yuri loved acting, even if the character he had to impersonate was Juliet. Flynn wanted to know what bothered him, but he did not dare ask. He came to learn that asking Yuri too many prying questions was not something the latter particularly liked. Suddenly, a voice resounding from behind them caused them all to turn their attention on the stage.

"You'll definitely like this better, Yuri," Judith said as she emerged from the backstage with a big box full of costumes and accessories. Gauche and Droite followed her, holding similar boxes.

Yuri lifted an eyebrow. "What's all this?" he asked with confusion. Judith and the twins put the boxes on the ground. Everyone approached, intrigued.

"We went backstage and found all these old costumes and accessories. Pretty cool, huh?" Droite said with excitement.

"It might give us something to do until Raven is here," Gauche added.

Flynn thought it was a good idea. It might also help Yuri to forget a little about what was plaguing his mind.

"Great. What do you have in here?" Flynn asked, curious. Judith smiled and began to rummage through the box. Her smile widened after a few seconds.

"There are a lot of interesting things. Like this," she said and pulled something out of the box so quickly that no one had time to see what it was.

Judith quickly put the accessory on Yuri's head. Flynn blinked twice, not sure he was seeing right. After a few seconds, he knew he was not seeing things. Black bunny ears. Everyone looked at Yuri in silence. The latter touched the ears, confused, as he did not see what Judith had put on his head.

A second after, everyone burst out laughing at the sight of Yuri with bunny ears. Well, everyone except Flynn. He stared at the sight displayed in front of him and he could not help but think how _cute _Yuri was with those on. The thought should have disturbed Flynn, but it did not as he was too busy committing that view to his memory. Yuri frowned, not liking being the cause of the laughter.

"What's on my head? Judy, I swear if you put those damn bunny ears on me again, I'm going to shave your head in your sleep," he muttered darkly. Judith's smile widened.

"Then I better watch out from now on," she answered.

Yuri grabbed a hold of the accessory and removed it. He stared at the ears for a long time.

"Yuri, please, don't remove them! You look so cute with them on!" Estelle squeaked, saying out loud what Flynn was thinking.

Yuri did not even spare a look at Estelle as he took a few steps towards Judith with an evil glint in his eyes. The blue haired woman took a few steps back, never letting go of her smile.

"Judy…" the dark haired male seethed between his teeth. Judith understood it was time to run, and that's what she did.

She ran away towards the backstage. Yuri ran after her, screaming at the woman to come back here so he could begin his 'work'. Everyone laughed at the sight. Flynn smiled. He knew by the smile that graced Yuri's lips that it was only mock anger. Yuri was having fun. That was surely Judith's intention from the start. Flynn had no doubt about that. After having known her for as little as one month, Flynn already knew she was clever.

Flynn squatted in front of one of the boxes.

"So, what do we have in here?" he said with an amused smile.

These boxes were a real gold mine.

When Raven finally arrived at the amphitheatre, he was surprised by the antics of the members of the theatre troupe. They were running around on stage, fighting and laughing like ten years old kids. They were all wearing fuzzy accessories and costumes. Estelle was dressed as a prince and was narrating Flynn and Yuri's epic battle. The blonde male was dressed in an elegant suit from the Victorian era and Yuri wore a devil's outfit. They were clashing with weapons made of foam as their teammates cheered them on.

Judith was engaged in another heated fight, this time with the twins. She was wearing a kimono and was fighting with an umbrella against Gauche and Droite, who fought with rubber kunai as they were dressed as ninjas. Rita was sitting to the side, commenting the fights with fervor. She was not reading a book for once, as her attention was drawn by what was happening on stage. She wore a large hat that almost blocked her eyesight.

Raven approached the stage, his eyes never leaving his students. Estelle was the first to notice the director's arrival.

"Professor Raven!" she exclaimed with surprise.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and they looked over to where Raven was standing.

Before anyone had time to explain what was happening here, Raven spoke with a voice full of emotion; "Oh, it brings tears to this old man's eyes to see my students have so much fun and getting along so well! Now I'll be able to die without regrets," he exclaimed dramatically. Many sighs were heard.

Yuri rolled his eyes, but he was still amused by his professor's antics. Raven climbed on stage and everyone thought that was their cue to remove their costumes and begin the rehearsal. They were all surprised when they saw Raven rummage into one of the boxes and pull out a really horrible wig. He put it on and earned many laughter directed at his funny appearance.

"What are you waitin' for? You won't let old Raven out of the fun, right? Let's continue!" he exclaimed. He was met by many pleased exclamations. Flynn and Yuri returned their attention to each other as smirks painted their lips.

There were so not going to let the other win this fight.

* * *

><p>The next day, as Flynn was sitting in the cafeteria with Judith, Estelle and Yuri, he noticed that the latter was not feeling any better than the day before. The rehearsal the day before seemed to make him forget about what was plaguing him, but now it was back full force. The dark haired male was distractedly eating his food and did not participate in the conversation. Flynn threw him many worried glances, but Yuri's gray eyes never met his.<p>

At some point, Yuri gave up on his lunch and stood up, drawing questioning glances from his friends.

"I'm not feeling well. I think I'll just go home for the day. Can you tell Raven I'll miss the rehearsal?" he asked with a tired voice. Judith smiled softly.

"Of course. Rest well, okay?" she whispered, understanding lingering in her eyes. Yuri nodded and left the cafeteria.

Flynn was really worried by Yuri's behavior. What could have affected him so much that he was not even trying to hide the fact that he was not feeling well? The blonde turned his attention back on the two girls. The way they exchanged glances told him straight away that they knew what was wrong with Yuri.

"What's going on with Yuri? He's been down for two days now and it's not like him," Flynn said, not trying to hide the concern he felt. Estelle's gaze saddened.

"He's always like that this time of the year. Especially since next week is…" she whispered sadly. She did not seem able to continue, so Judith finished for her.

"November the 22nd is the date Yuri's parents died many years ago," the blue haired girl said with sadness.

Flynn was shocked. Yuri's parents… were dead? He had no clue! Yuri never told him anything about it! Then Flynn remembered Yuri's reaction when he asked him if his parents were helping him monetarily. He remembered Yuri was very uncomfortable back then. But why did he not tell him that they had passed away? Flynn would have understood. Then again, maybe Yuri did not tell him because he did not want pity. That, he could understand.

"How?" he asked in a shocked whisper. Judith shook her head.

"We don't know the details apart that they died in a car accident," Judith answered.

Flynn did not know what to say to that. A car accident… Flynn could not even begin to imagine what Yuri must have felt to lose his parents in the blink of an instant. He felt a wave of compassion for Yuri. He could understand he needed solitude and space right now. Flynn would not ask him questions and he would wait for Yuri to come to him if he wanted to talk about it.

Flynn found out in the course of the next week that keeping his resolution was harder than he first thought. The concern he felt for Yuri only grew each passing day. He did not like seeing the ever cheerful and arrogant Yuri in such a depressed state. He barely listened in class and was always spacing out. He also lost some of his appetite. Flynn was finding it hard to take. He almost gave up and told Yuri that he could talk to him if he wanted. But he did no such thing. He had to respect Yuri's decision to go through this ordeal alone.

The 22nd arrived. When Flynn searched for Yuri at lunch time, he noticed he was not there. When he asked Judith and Estelle, they merely told him that Yuri never came to school that day of the year. Of course. It was his parent's anniversary of death. Flynn could understand, but it did not stop the worry that settled tightly in his chest. He did not like the idea of Yuri being alone in his apartment, with memories of that fateful day haunting his mind.

At the end of the day, Flynn walked towards the amphitheatre in a distracted state. He was really not in the mood to go to rehearsal right now. He kept thinking about Yuri the whole day, so much that he forgot to pay attention in most of his classes. He was debating on if he should go see Yuri or not, just to make sure he was okay. The dark haired male would surely be mad at him. Then again, Flynn thought that he could let him be mad at him, just as long as Yuri did not have to go through this alone.

Flynn was so lost in his thoughts that he did not even feel Judith's presence by his side until she had locked their arms together. Flynn jumped out of his skin.

Judith leaned in to whisper in his ear; "I bet you that right now, Yuri is in the town's cemetery." When Judith pulled away, Flynn could tell she was not lying. Judith was smiling, but her smile held a deep sadness.

Flynn stopped walking as he stared at Judith. Why was she telling him this? Judith held his gaze.

"You know, rehearsal will probably be pretty boring for you. Since Yuri is not here and many of your scenes are with him, you'll probably do nothing but listen to the others practicing. You might as well go home," she hinted and winked at Flynn before turning around and walking away from the motionless Flynn.

Judith was undoubtedly telling him to go find Yuri. Should he do it? Flynn bit his bottom lip as he thought about what he should do. Before he knew it, Flynn turned around and walked towards the school's exit. Once outside, he quickly walked the short distance to his house. On the way there, he looked at the graveyard's address on his cell phone. Judith did not tell him which one, but Flynn quickly found out that there was only one cemetery in town. It was behind the church, in the center of town. Flynn decided to borrow one of his parent's cars. It was too far for him to walk there.

The day was not too cold and it was raining instead of snowing despite it being almost wintertime. Flynn hoped Yuri brought an umbrella with him, but knowing him, the blonde was sure he did not have one. When he arrived home, Flynn entered only to drop his bag, take the keys to the Audi Sedan parked in the garage, and an umbrella.

He then left the house and went to the garage. He unlocked the car and climbed inside. Flynn rarely borrowed it, as he did not like to show off and that generally was what people thought when they saw him with the car. Flynn opened the garage's door and started the car. He drove out of the garage and closed the door before heading in the church's direction.

When he reached the church, Flynn parked the car and got out. He opened his umbrella to protect himself from the heavy rain. As he walked towards the graveyard's entrance, Flynn began to doubt Judith. What if she was wrong? Maybe Yuri was not here after all. Well, there was no harm in checking it out now that he was here, right?

Flynn entered the cemetery and walked slowly between the tombs. He was almost in the center of the graveyard, but there were no traces of the dark haired male anywhere. Flynn was about to turn away when he finally spotted a lone and familiar figure, standing in front of a gravestone at the back of the graveyard.

Flynn's gaze saddened and he moved towards Yuri. The latter heard the sound of footsteps approaching. He slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder. His expression told of sadness and longing. Yuri was drenched through. His long hair was down and stuck to his forehead due to the cold rain. Yuri diverted his attention back to the gravestone when Flynn stopped at his side. Flynn extended the umbrella to protect Yuri from the rain too. He doubted it would change anything at that point, but he did not want Yuri's state to worsen.

Yuri drew a sad smile. "Judith told you where to find me, didn't she? She's the only one who knows where I go on this day of each year," he whispered. Flynn nodded.

"Yeah. She told me you'd be here," Flynn confirmed softly. Yuri nodded and silence fell on the two males.

Flynn did not know what to say, so he kept silent. It was not his place to say comforting words. He did not know Yuri's parents, and he certainly was not close enough to Yuri to say the right words. Flynn even doubted there _were_ right words, so he just stared at the names written on the tombstone.

_Here lies _

_Andrew Lowell_

_1965 – 1998_

_Keiko Murakami _

_1970 – 1998_

_Loving parents, husband and wife_

_Never to be forgotten_

Flynn's mind quickly did the calculations. So Yuri's parents died thirteen years ago, and Yuri was twenty one years old. He was eight years old when they passed away. That must have been a hard blow. Flynn could not comprehend how Yuri felt, as he did not lose anyone important to him. Well, not in that term. It was another reason why he could not comfort Yuri with words.

Flynn looked at Yuri's face. The latter was looking at the gravestone with an expressionless face, but Flynn knew the thoughts were swirling in his mind. He wondered if the raven haired male ever cried. He did not see him like the kind to cry. Just as he was thinking that, Flynn saw a single lone tear escape Yuri's eye and run down his cheek. Flynn was hypnotized by it and he wanted nothing more than to wipe it away; to wipe away the sign of Yuri's agony. The dark haired male was doing a great job hiding what he felt, but that single tear betrayed him. Flynn did not comment on it. He knew he was surely not supposed to notice it.

They stayed in silence for a long while. Flynn knew Yuri needed some time to say whatever he wanted to say to his parents. He would respect that. Only when a violent shiver ran through Yuri's entire body did Flynn talk.

"I should bring you back to your apartment. You'll catch pneumonia if you stay in those wet clothes," Flynn whispered gently.

He put a hand on Yuri's back, probing him to walk away from the tomb. He thought Yuri would protest, but he did no such thing. The raven haired male nodded and let himself be led away from the tomb.

They walked in silence to Flynn's car. Yuri did not even comment on the car, which proved that he was really in a depressed state. Yuri climbed into the passenger seat, and while Flynn started the engine, he leaned his head against the window. He was still shivering, so Flynn drove a little faster than usual. Some time on the way, Yuri turned his head to look at the blonde. He called his name, and the blue pair of eyes shifted to him for a split second, telling him Flynn was listening.

"Thanks. You know, just for being there. You didn't ask annoying questions and I appreciate that," Yuri muttered embarrassingly. Flynn smiled softly.

"It's nothing. I know what it's like not wanting to have prying questions thrown at you. But… if you ever want to talk about it, about _anything_, I'll be there to listen, Yuri," Flynn offered in a soft voice, fighting against the slight blush that threatened to gain his cheeks at the offer he just made.

He did not even know what pushed him to offer that. He just felt he _had _to.

Yuri did not answer, but a small smile graced his lips. It was strange. Yuri had other friends who basically proposed the same thing to him, but it did not feel the same. He did not feel like he wanted to confide in them, but with Flynn… The blonde made him want to tell everything, to confide in him all his fears, uncertainties and wounds of the past… It was tempting.

What was it about Flynn that made Yuri want to shed his walls and show him his true self? Yuri did not understand and it scared him. He swore to himself that he would never let someone break him again and if he let Flynn in, the blonde might do some irreparable damage. Was he really ready to take that risk?

They were soon in front of Yuri's apartment. The latter put a hand on the handle of the door. He was about to open it, but he hesitated. Flynn looked at Yuri in confusion, wondering what the problem was. Yuri turned to face Flynn and smiled at him.

"Do… you want to come in? I can at least thank you by offering you some of my homemade hot chocolate," Yuri suggested.

Not even a second after, he wanted to slap himself. This was so not a good idea. Yuri was not in his right mind now. He always felt vulnerable this time of the year, thus the reason why he distanced himself from everyone until he could put his façade back up. Inviting Flynn right now meant that the blonde would see his vulnerable side more than he already did. Well, it was too late now.

Flynn smiled back. "Alright, if you really don't mind. I don't want to impose my presence," Flynn said. Yuri shook his head in exasperation at Flynn's politeness.

"Come on," he probed him, opening the car's door and getting out.

Flynn stopped the car and got out too. He followed Yuri into the building, and up to his apartment. Yuri unlocked it and both males entered the place. They got rid of their wet coats.

"Make yourself at home. I'm going to take a quick shower. I'll be right back," Yuri said as he went to his room to get a change of clothes.

Meanwhile, Flynn sat on the couch. Yuri then went to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Yuri finished his shower soon after. He put on a pair of comfortable pants and a plain white shirt. Yuri's long, wet hair was free and cascading down his back. Flynn found himself staring at it and thinking the black strands looked soft. Yuri did not notice his staring as he went to the kitchen to prepare the hot chocolate. Not long after, Yuri was sitting at the other end of the couch and both of them had a cup of hot chocolate in their hands.

Flynn took a sip and the incredible flavor invaded his mouth. Flynn turned his face and smiled at Yuri.

"I've never tasted hot chocolate so good before," he complimented Yuri's cooking. The latter chuckled weakly.

"Thank you," he replied. Flynn held the gray gaze.

"I've been wondering for a while now. Why aren't you in a cooking school? You're really talented and you seem to like cooking," Flynn said, his face reflecting his confusion.

Yuri's gaze grew distant, as if he was getting lost in another time.

"It's because of my mom. She was the owner of a little café. Since I was little, I watched her managing the café and I picked up a certain fondness for it. That's why I'm doing a business major. My dream is to open a bakery. It would be my little special place. It would remind me of her in a way," Yuri whispered as a fond smile appeared on his lips. Flynn mirrored his smile.

"It's a wonderful dream," he answered.

Still, he felt a little jealous of Yuri. He knew what he wanted to do in life. Flynn, on the other hand, was only doing what his parents wanted him to do. He had no interest in taking hold of his parent's business, but that was what he would have to do so eventually.

Flynn shook the thoughts away. He was not there to think about that. He wanted to concentrate on Yuri. Flynn looked sadly at the dark haired male.

"I'm really sorry about your parents," he whispered.

Flynn did not wait for an answer. He just wanted Yuri to know how he felt. He knew that it was too much of a touchy subject for Yuri and he understood. Some things were too painful to tell.

Flynn was surprised when Yuri looked straight into his eyes and spoke in a quiet voice filled with pain.

"I was only eight when they died. You know what's funny? They weren't supposed to be on the road that day. I was gone with the rest of my class for a winter trip on a week-end, but there was a snowstorm that day and they cancelled the rest of the trip. My parents came to pick me up. We were on the way back home when it happened. There was a car coming in the opposite direction towards us. It was coming too fast and it got out of control. There was nothing my parents could do to avoid it," Yuri paused and he closed his eyes as the painful memories flew back into his mind.

Flynn felt himself holding his breath as he drank Yuri's words like an insidious poison.

"I remember every detail like it was yesterday. I remember the scream of terror my mom made. I remember the screeching sound of the tires as my dad tried to avoid the car. Then I remember the sound of distorted metal and that of the windows exploding under the impact. And then there was the pain and the cold. The car collided with my dad's head on. After that, there was so much blood, and the scent of it… it was sickening. I was told my parents died on impact, but I survived. I remember the pain crushing my chest as I was stuck in the back of the car. But the worst pain was where a long piece of glass had stabbed my abdomen. That's everything I remember before I woke up in the hospital and I was told that my parents were dead."

Flynn kept silent, too horrified to speak. That was fine, since Yuri was not finished.

"They also told me that they lost me for a short moment in the hospital. As they were operating me, my heart stopped for about thirty seconds. They managed to bring me back though. But there's not a day when I'm not wondering what it would be like if I could trade my life with theirs. They didn't deserve to die that young," Yuri finished sadly. Flynn finally snapped out of his trance.

"Don't say that! You deserve to live as much as they did! And I know what you're thinking, but it's not your fault. They did what they had to do, that's all. It could have happened any time. Don't beat yourself up over this," Flynn said empathetically.

Yuri laughed even as a bitter smile graced his lips.

"It's almost scary how you seem to read my mind. I've told myself this for a long time, but I just _can't_ shake that feeling of guilt. I can't shake the feeling that they would still be alive if it wasn't for having to pick me up that day," Yuri poured out the feelings he kept locked inside all those years.

Somehow, it seemed easy to tell Flynn everything. He could not figure what about the blonde was making it so, but it was refreshing. It felt like some of his pain washed away with the words leaving his lips.

"Then I'll help you. I'll help you in getting rid of this feeling. Whenever you feel like it's your fault, I'll bring some sense back into you," Flynn answered with conviction.

Yuri's eyes widened in surprise. Flynn felt embarrassed by what he just blurted out, but he still held Yuri's gaze. The latter finally dropped his gaze and took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Thanks," he muttered. Silence fell on them.

Flynn had other questions he wanted to ask Yuri, but he did not know if he should. He decided to ask them in the end. He had the impression that Yuri would not mind them tonight.

"What happened after? I mean, who took you in?" he asked gently. Yuri's gaze darkened and a smile stretched across his lips, forming a strange contrast.

"No one. No member of my family wanted to take a bastard like me in, so I was sent to the orphanage. I lived there until I was seventeen and then I moved into an apartment. That's the story of my life. Pretty exciting, huh?" Yuri said in a sarcastic tone.

Flynn was confused. "What do you mean, a bastard?" he asked. He did not like to hear Yuri address himself as such. Yuri shrugged his shoulders.

"Because that's what I am. You surely read the name of my parents on the tombstone. My dad is from an English family. He married a Japanese woman. My dad's family was not happy with his decision to marry a stranger, furthermore because they thought my mom was leading him away from the family's business, even though it was my dad's personal choice to do so. So when it came to it, not a single one of them wanted to take in a half-breed Japanese. My mom's family is still in Japan, so they too could not take care of me," Yuri explained plainly.

Flynn pulled a disgusted face. "That's sick…" he said. Yuri chuckled.

"Hey, no worries there. The women at the orphanage were all really nice. I don't regret going there," Yuri reassured Flynn. The latter's expression softened after a while.

"You have a lot of baggage, Yuri. Thank you for sharing all this with me," he said with sincerity.

Yuri felt embarrassed by his comment. He turned his head away to try and hide it.

"Well… we're friends, aren't we?" he asked hesitantly and dared to look back into the bewitching blue eyes.

Even though Yuri said that, it did not excuse the fact he opened up to Flynn that way. He never told any of this to Rita, Estelle, Judith, or even Karol. It was only… Flynn.

The blonde could not describe what he felt when Yuri said the word "friend". He felt… giddy, happy. He realized that he himself thought of Yuri that way for a while now. He also realized he was getting attached to him in a way he did not with anyone for a long time now. Flynn smiled.

"Yeah, of course we are," he answered and took a sip of the delicious drink. Yuri managed to quell his embarrassment after a moment.

"What about you, Flynn? Now you know pretty much everything about the life I lived; now it's your turn," he asked, genuinely curious.

Flynn stiffened at the question, but he relaxed after a moment. It was only fair that Yuri wanted to know more about him now. Flynn drew an ironic smile.

"The rumors that reached you about my family are not enough?" he asked. Yuri frowned.

"You know that's not the truth. What people say is a load of crap," he said and Flynn chuckled.

"Okay, I get it. Well, you know who my parents are. They own many five stars hotels all around the world. Since I'm old enough to remember, we've always been moving from place to place. We've never stayed at the same place more than two years. It made having friends really difficult. That's why I… I have trouble letting myself get attached to someone. I figured there was no point to it since I'm just going to leave again," Flynn said sadly.

Yuri stayed silent for a few seconds, taking in Flynn's words. He finally lifted his gaze to meet Flynn's.

"But you did it anyway. I mean… You're not faking being friends with Estelle, Judith, Rita, and…me, are you?" he asked softly. Flynn shook in head.

"No, of course not!" he denied vehemently.

Flynn really was friends with them. He cared about them like he did not care for anyone for a long time, and he did not know what to do. Flynn would not bear to lose people he cared about once again.

Yuri smiled at him. "But that's fine too, you know. You have two choices; either you stay alone to prevent hurting again, or you decide to get close to people and take full advantage of the time you have with them," he whispered while never leaving Flynn's gaze.

Flynn was troubled to hear those words. He never thought about it that way… Maybe it was not so bad letting himself get closer to his friends, and if he had to leave, then he would deal with it in time. Like they say, it is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.

A question was burning on the tip of Yuri's tongue and he decided to ask it.

"Flynn, do you remember when I first came to your house? You mentioned you were with a girl for two years. What happened?" he asked, curiosity emanating from his voice.

Yuri watched as Flynn became clearly uncomfortable. He thought the blonde would refuse to answer at first. He was glad when he did, for it meant he trusted him enough to tell him, but there was an edge to his voice.

"Four years ago, my parents got a big contract in California. We stayed there for two years, which was a first. I met this one girl and we quickly got together. I loved her so much. After a year and a half, we were engaged. But six months later, my parents said we were moving away again. I wanted to stay there, as we were making plans together, but there was nothing I could do at the time. So we promised to keep in contact and try to see each other as much as we could until we could live together. But not more than a month after, she called me and told me she was breaking up with me. I found out the reason for it later. She had been seeing someone else while we were still together," he whispered darkly.

Yuri did not know what to say to that. He felt bad for Flynn. That was the worst kind of break up. That girl broke his heart and cruelly stepped on it. Yuri understood why it was not easy for Flynn to tell this story. Recalling a broken heart was always hard, Yuri could understand as much.

"I'm sorry about that," he said in a low tone. Flynn dismissed it.

"Don't be. We were just not made to be together, that's all," he answered and smiled at Yuri. The latter sighed before standing up.

"I've had enough of this sob fest. How about I make dinner and you stay after? We could do something less depressing. Unless you don't want to hang out with me," he said teasingly.

Flynn laughed, happy to see Yuri seemed to be better.

"Of course I'll stay. I don't want to miss an opportunity to taste your cooking," he said, not ashamed to compliment Yuri on his skills.

A soft blush painted the raven haired male's cheeks, but he quickly turned around and went to the kitchen to hide it. Flynn saw it, though, and he found it insanely cute. He made a mental note to try his best to see it again.

As Yuri prepared dinner, Flynn was left with his thoughts. He could not believe how close the two of them became in no more than an hour. Flynn could feel the change in Yuri. He could feel their bond growing stronger as they trust each other to the point of revealing some of the painful memories that made them who they were. Flynn was glad for it. He got to know Yuri a bit more, and he did not regret it at all.

* * *

><p>Flynn could not tear his gaze away from Yuri's sleeping face. He looked <em>adorable<em> like that, fast asleep and curled against the back of the couch. After dinner, Flynn stayed in Yuri's apartment and they watched some movies in a comfortable silence. In the middle of the second one, Flynn looked at Yuri and found him fast asleep. A soft and fond smile stretched across his lips at the sight. Yuri really trusted Flynn if he was willing to look so vulnerable in his presence. Flynn was glad for it.

The blonde rose from the couch and kneeled in front of Yuri. Bending down, he carefully slipped an arm under Yuri's knees and he wrapped the other around his shoulders. Flynn gently lifted the sleeping male into his arms. Yuri mumbled something in his sleep and cuddled closer to Flynn. The latter's smile widened at that. He pressed Yuri tighter against his chest as he took steps towards Yuri's room. A sweet smell reached his nose; it smelled of vanilla and strawberries. Flynn understood it came from Yuri's hair. It was surely the scent of Yuri's shampoo. It smelled nice.

Flynn entered Yuri's room, which he never did before. The room was small, but it looked comfortable. It was messier than the rest of the apartment, though. Flynn went to the single bed and carefully placed Yuri down on the sheets. Yuri stirred a little and Flynn thought he would wake up, but he did not. Flynn pried the sheets from under Yuri and tucked him under the blankets.

Once he was done, the blonde stared at Yuri's sleeping face again, and then at the long black strands framing that peaceful face and splayed on the pillow. Before he could stop them, Flynn's fingers went to Yuri's hair and softly glided through the black strands. _They really are soft_, thought Flynn. Yuri's hair slipped through his fingers like water. Flynn could not get enough of that feeling.

Eventually, he reluctantly pulled his fingers away after pushing away a stray strand of hair from Yuri's forehead. He had to stop, or else he might wake Yuri up and the latter needed his sleep. It would also be really awkward if Yuri found him caressing his hair. Flynn smiled softly at his sleeping friend.

"Goodnight, Yuri," he whispered before turning around and leaving the bedroom.

Once in the living room, Flynn thought about leaving and returning home, but somehow he did not want to go back to that empty house. Flynn was sure his parents were not home already, but even if they were, Flynn did not feel like going home and he did not want to leave Yuri alone, for a reason that was still unknown to him. He guessed Yuri would have no complaints if he was to stay the night. Taking out his cell phone, Flynn dialed his home's number. Nobody picked up and the answering machine started. Flynn left a message to his parents, saying that he was spending the night at a friend's place.

When he hung up, Flynn turned off the TV and plopped on the couch. It was comfortable, so he did not mind having to sleep on it. The whole day has been exhausting, so it was not long before Flynn actually fell asleep with a soft smile gracing his lips.

* * *

><p>Yuri woke with a start at the piercing sound of the smoke alarm. He jolted in his bed, completely confused and panicked. Yuri jumped out of his bed and hurried towards the kitchen to see the room filled with smoke and a panicked Flynn trying to stop the smoke alarm. Yuri froze in the middle of the living room, thinking he was still asleep. After a while, it was made clear that he was not as Flynn looked at him after having succeeded in stopping the alarm.<p>

"Y-Yuri! I'm sorry I woke you," Flynn stuttered, looking miserable. Yuri's expression stayed indecipherable as he took a few steps forward.

"Okay, I have two questions for you; one, what are you doing here? And two, what the _fuck_ did you do to my kitchen?" Yuri hissed dangerously. Flynn had a nervous smile.

"Hum… Well, you fell asleep last night and I thought you wouldn't mind if I stayed over. And I tried to make breakfast. I wanted to give you a nice surprise," Flynn explained in a miserable way.

Yuri was furious, but he managed to stop himself from yelling at Flynn. Obviously, he had good intentions, but it did not work out.

"_Kuso!__(1)_" Yuri cursed in Japanese, making Flynn jump and look at him with wide eyes.

Did he just talk in Japanese? Then he remembered Yuri's mother was Japanese, so she surely taught him the language. He would learn soon enough that the raven haired male only talked in Japanese when he was greatly annoyed or excited. Right now, he was clearly annoyed and not the other way around.

Yuri walked past Flynn and went into his ruined kitchen. Apparently, Flynn tried to cook something on the stove, but it was so burned that Yuri could not even tell what it originally was. It seemed to have exploded since the atrocious mixture was splattered all over the kitchen. He put the offending food into the sink and opened the window to evacuate the smoke. He then proceeded in trying to salvage what was left of his kitchen.

Flynn made a few steps forward.

"Let me at least help you cl –" he began, but Yuri turned around and glared at him, shutting him up.

"Don't you dare enter the kitchen, Flynn! I'll kick your ass if you do! You did enough damage already! In fact, you can just go ahead and leave my apartment before you do another catastrophic mistake," he seethed.

Flynn found it wise to follow Yuri's advice. He apologized before grabbing his coat and getting out of the apartment.

Yuri looked at the mess and sighed. He could count on Flynn to wake him up in the worst possible fashion. Why was he friends with him again?

* * *

><p>The same day that Flynn destroyed his kitchen, Yuri was sitting with Judith and Estelle in the cafeteria at lunch hour. When Flynn arrived to join them, Yuri glared at him, still mad at the stunt the blonde pulled that morning. However, his glare turned into surprise when Flynn presented to him a box full of delicious looking chocolates. Yuri looked at Flynn to see he was still bearing that miserable expression.<p>

"I'm sorry for this morning, Yuri. I really am. I didn't mean to mess up your kitchen," he said and Yuri already felt his anger melt away at the sweet gesture and the face Flynn pulled.

Damn it. How could he resist such an expression? And those chocolates looked _delicious…_ Yuri took them and his expression softened.

"It's okay. You're forgiven. But don't _ever _go into my kitchen again, do you hear me?" he added with seriousness. Flynn nodded, happy to patch things up with Yuri.

They only realized that they were not alone when Judith whistled. They turned their attention to the girls. Judith was leaning her chin on her palm and was smiling sweetly yet slyly at them. Estelle's face was beet red as she looked everywhere except at them.

"What's this we hear? You were together this morning? I want all the details," the blue haired woman said with excitement. Flynn and Yuri exchanged a gaze that told them exactly what the other was thinking.

They were so screwed.

* * *

><p>"That's it for today, folks! But before you go, I have something to tell you," Raven announced after one of the rehearsals.<p>

His students stared at him and waited for him to speak. Raven smiled at his troupe.

"Next week is the last week before Christmas break. That's why the technical team, Yeager and I are organizing a Christmas party next Friday to celebrate! You can bring a friend if you want. We would really like everyone to come," Raven said as he gave everyone a paper with the party's information on them. Yuri looked at it in a bored fashion.

He snorted in annoyance when he read it was a formal party; which meant dresses for the girls and suits for the boys. Yuri did not like that kind of thing. He was tempted not to go, but…

"It looks fun. I think I'll go. Will you go to the party too, Yuri?" Flynn asked him. Without really thinking about it, Yuri shrugged his shoulders.

"Why not? It might not be as boring as it looks," he answered. Flynn chuckled at that. Yuri was exasperated towards himself. He needed only one word from Flynn to make him change his mind. How pathetic.

"Also, there won't be any rehearsals next week. Try to take this free time to study your exams, though I doubt many of you will actually do it. Well, I'll see you all at the party," Raven said, dismissing his students.

Yuri snorted. Yeah, right. Study. As if he would do that.

* * *

><p>"Man, why are we studying?" Yuri whined, lying on his back on Flynn's bed.<p>

The blonde sighed. He was sitting on his chair and was holding his notebook, trying to make Yuri study. However, the raven haired male was constantly whining and complaining, and it was starting to get on Flynn's nerves.

"Because, we have an exam tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after…" the blonde said in an impatient tone. Yuri looked pleadingly at Flynn, which was a funny sight since his face was upside down.

"But that's all we've been doing for _two weeks_! I'm going to go crazy if I don't go out and do something else!" Yuri complained yet again.

Flynn shook his head. Usually, the blonde was able to make Yuri change his mind quite easily, but this time it was not working. Flynn understood now was the time to reveal his hidden weapon. He bought them for an occasion such as this one. Flynn bent down and grabbed a bag lying next to his work desk. He plunged his hand inside. When he pulled it out, he brandished a _huge _lollipop in front of Yuri's eyes.

The raven haired male widened his eyes at the dreamy sight. He extended a hand and tried to grab it, but Flynn kept it out of his reach. He almost laughed at the desperate expression Yuri pulled.

"Not yet. You'll get it only if you stop complaining and start getting serious," Flynn said and chuckled as Yuri's expression turned to outrage.

"Are you bribing me?" Yuri asked indignantly. Flynn smiled wickedly at that.

"Of course! It works, so why shouldn't I?" he said with amusement. Yuri glared at him, but it did not scare Flynn. He was far too used to it.

"You're one evil bastard," Yuri muttered as he rolled on the bed to lay flat on his stomach.

His resigned expression told Flynn he won and that Yuri would finally get down to business. Flynn kept the lollipop, though. He would give it to Yuri once they were finished.

"Thanks for the compliment. Now, let's get back to work," Flynn said and heard Yuri sigh in response.

One hour after, Flynn closed his notebook.

"We're done! That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Flynn asked a bored looking Yuri.

"If you say so," Yuri muttered and his eyes fell on the lollipop; the cause of his suffering for the last hour. Flynn noticed where Yuri was looking and he chuckled.

"Okay, you can have it now," he said as he threw the lollipop at Yuri.

Flynn missed the evil glint that passed the raven haired male's eyes. If he had, he would know what was coming. Yuri smiled internally. Payback was a bitch. Yuri unwrapped the lollipop and took a first long lick of it. He took his time, savoring it as he licked slowly all around it. He was well aware of what he was doing and what mental images it could bring. Yuri looked at Flynn as he kept on torturing the poor candy. He almost rolled over on the floor laughing hard at the blonde's expression.

As much as he wanted to, Flynn could not tear his gaze away from Yuri as he was savoring his candy in an almost obscene way. Okay, not almost; it was _definitely _obscene. Flynn never saw someone eat a lollipop like Yuri was doing right now. He could not stop his mind from forming images that were far from being innocent. What was troubling him was that he was not even trying to chase those images away. Yuri purred in pleasure and the sound sent a wave of heat into Flynn's cheeks and to another part of his anatomy that Flynn did not want to think about right now. He had to stop it now or he would go crazy. Flynn did not want to think of Yuri that way, even if the images were rather _pleasant_. No! Stop thinking!

Flynn cleared his throat and finally managed to turn his face away from the alluring sight.

"Hum, it's getting late. Don't you have to go work?" he asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

Yuri stole a glance at the clock and was disappointed to see Flynn was right. It was so much fun teasing the blonde. He did not want to stop. Flynn could only blame himself for buying a lollipop.

"Oh, I don't want to," he complained. He finally stopped abusing the candy, pitying Flynn a little.

The blonde stole a glance at Yuri and was relieved when he saw the raven haired male stopped his antics. Flynn made an internal note not to buy lollipops again.

"Can you afford to be late? Because if not, you should go now," Flynn said. He was grateful that his voice sounded normal. Yuri sighed and rose from the bed, still not letting go of his lollipop.

"Guess I've got no choice," he said as he grabbed his bag and went for the door. Flynn regained his composure and followed Yuri out of his room and down the stairs.

They were at the base of the stairs when the front door opened, revealing two people who Yuri guessed were Flynn's parents. It was the first time he had ever seen them. The man looked a lot like Flynn, almost like an older version of him. He had the same blonde hair, but his eyes were a shade of darker blue. Flynn's mother had long light brown hair and chocolate eyes. They were wearing expensive clothes. Seeing them, it was no wonder Flynn had good looks.

"Hi, dad, mom. You're home early today," Flynn said with surprise. The woman smiled at her son.

"Yes. We managed to wrap up our work early today. Your father and I wanted to have dinner with you for a change," she said in a guilty tone.

Flynn's father looked curiously at Yuri. The latter felt uncomfortable being scrutinized like that by people that were obviously not from the same caste as him.

"And who's your friend?" he asked in a curious tone. Yuri understood that Flynn did not bring friends to his home often.

"He's Yuri. I've got some classes with him at college," Flynn explained. Yuri smiled at them, uncomfortable as they still stared at him.

"Nice to meet you," he said and thought for a second that they would not answer. Flynn's mother smiled back at him.

"Nice to meet you too. Do you want to stay for dinner?" she asked gently. Yuri was surprised by the invitation. He quickly shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I have to go work. Thanks for the invitation, though," he said. Flynn's father was the one to answer this time.

"You're welcome. A friend of our son is always welcomed here."

Wow. Flynn had great parents, Yuri realized. That was probably why it affected Flynn so much that they were rarely at home and why he was hesitant to live alone.

Yuri and Flynn resumed their walk to the front door. Once there, Yuri turned towards his friend.

"See you tomorrow at the exam, I guess. By the way, are you still going to the party Friday?" Yuri asked. Flynn chuckled.

"Of course! Now, don't forget to review your notes for the exam, okay?" Flynn said and was rewarded by a sigh from Yuri.

"Yes, mom. I won't forget. See you!" he said as he opened the door and left Flynn's house.

Flynn closed the door and went to the kitchen to sit at the table.

He did not have the time to place one word that Flynn's mother was speaking; "So you have a party Friday night?" she inquired softly as she began to prepare dinner. Flynn nodded.

"Yeah, with the theatre troupe," he answered simply.

Flynn's father was busy undoing his tie. He turned his face towards his son.

"Sounds fun! How about you invite Sarah to the party? I heard she's in town for a week now," he said.

Flynn's expression darkened, but he managed to hide it from his parents. If there was something that irked Flynn to no end, it was his parent's vehement want to match him with girls. He already tried to tell them he did not want a girlfriend, but they still thought it was because Flynn was still hurting over his lost fiancée. They thought that going out with a girl would help Flynn go over his pain.

What they did not understand was that matching him with girls would never work. Flynn felt nothing for them and he was not the kind to get into a relationship when feelings were not involved. Flynn would go out with someone who could make his heart beat like crazy; with someone who could make him smile and laugh like never before; with someone whom Flynn would want to protect forever. He was the one who would have to choose, not his parents.

"Mom, dad, I already told you. I don't want a girlfriend right now," he objected, already tired of this conversation. Flynn's mother smiled softly.

"Then bring her with you as a friend! She surely misses you, darling. You know how fond of you she is, and I guess that you didn't call her once since we moved here, right?" she said in a softly accusing tone.

Flynn felt a little guilty about that. Sarah was a good friend of Flynn's when he was in Washington DC, the city where he lived before moving here. She was really sad when she learned Flynn was moving away. Flynn always knew she held feelings for him and that was probably why he did not call her once since he arrived here. He thought it would be best if they did not see each other anymore, but that did not quell his feeling of guilt now.

That guilt was what pushed his answer to his mother; "Okay, I'll call her and ask her to accompany me," he said half-heartedly.

His parents looked happy by his decision, but Flynn was not. Oh well. It was for one night, right? What harm could it do?

* * *

><p>The party Friday night was in the amphitheatre. When Yuri entered, he was impressed by what he saw. Raven, Yeager and the technical team did a really great job in transforming it. The stage was transformed into a dance floor. Many spotlights projected their soft colors onto the walls and floor, giving them a nice effect. Many tables with drinks and food were placed in front of the stage. In the back of the stage, a DJ was installed for the night. An enormous Christmas tree was standing to one side of the stage.<p>

Yuri noticed that many of the troupe's members were already here. From what he could see, Flynn and a few others were the only ones missing. Everyone was dressed elegantly, and so was Yuri. He had put a classic black suit on. He spotted Judith standing near the drinks' table, obviously amused by Raven's lame pick up lines. Yuri shook his head and decided he should rescue her.

He joined the two and slipped an arm around Judith's waist.

"Sorry, Raven, but I'm going to borrow Judith for a dance," he said and was amused by Raven's crestfallen expression. Judith smiled sweetly at her friend.

"I don't remember telling you yes, but since you _asked _so nicely…" she said teasingly and the two friends left Raven there to go on stage. Raven sighed dramatically.

"Yeah, don't mind me. I swear, youngun's these days…"

Once on the dancing floor, Yuri greeted Estelle who was dancing near them with one of the guys from the troupe. Rita was sitting near the Christmas tree, looking bored. Yuri wondered why she deemed to come. Pushing the thought aside, he looked over his friend as they began to dance to the rhythm of the music.

"You look really good, Judy. It's no wonder Raven was trying to hit on you," he said with amusement.

Judith chose to wear a blue v-neck dress that showed maybe a little too much skin to be called decent. Yuri could see many jealous glances thrown at them as well as some drooling. Oh, if only they knew that no matter how attractive Judith was, Yuri would just not simply fall for her.

Judith laughed. "Thanks. The compliment goes both ways. Hey, look at what Yeager provided for the party," she said as she pointed to another one of the tables.

Installed higher over a table filled with drinks was mistletoe. Oh great. Yuri looked skeptically at Judith.

"That was _Yeager_'s idea? Somehow I would think Raven. It'd give him a good reason to kiss every female that accidently walked under it with him," he said with amusement.

Judith shrugged her shoulders, but she smiled amusedly.

Speaking of Yeager, he was currently dancing with the twins and they seemed to be having the time of their life. Yuri looked over the rest of the people present, wondering why Flynn was not already there. Usually, it was Yuri who always arrived last, not the other way around. Judith noticed Yuri's searching gaze.

"Searching for Flynn, by any chance?" she asked her friend teasingly. Yuri tried to hide his embarrassment at being read so easily.

"No, why would I?" he said defensively. Judith's smile increased, but she said nothing. Her eyes turned towards the entrance and her smile faltered a little.

Intrigued, Yuri turned his face in the same direction and he could not describe what he felt at the sight that greeted his eyes. Flynn was walking towards the stage clad in a white suit. He was handsome. However, he was not alone. Clinging to his arm was a young lady in a beautiful red dress. She had long brown hair and Yuri had to admit that she was beautiful. Who was she? Was she Flynn's girlfriend? The blonde did not tell him that he was going out with someone.

Somehow, the sight hurt Yuri. It hurt him more than he could imagine, but Yuri did not try to understand why. He turned his gaze away and back on Judith, who was looking at him with a saddened expression. Yuri could not bear to see that. He forced himself to smile.

"Well, that's Flynn for you. He barely arrived in town and he already picked up some girl," he commented and did not even realize he said the last words in a harsh tone.

Judith did not comment on it, though. She understood clearly what was happening.

Flynn spotted Yuri and Judith dancing on stage. He decided to go join them. He smiled at Sarah and pulled her to the stage, where they made their way to Yuri and Judith. Yuri tensed when he saw Flynn join them. The blonde smiled at his friends, completely oblivious to Yuri's uneasiness. Yuri smiled back, but it was strained.

He could not stop the words from passing his lips; "Hey Flynn! You didn't waste time, did you?" There was a biting and hurt edge in his voice.

Flynn frowned, not understanding why. Yuri turned his attention back on Judith.

"I'm going to get a drink," he said curtly and left to do just as so.

Flynn looked at Judith, confusion splattered on his face. Judith shook her head, silently telling Flynn that it was not her place to talk.

Yuri stopped in front of the drinks' table. He closed his eyes and tried to regain his composure. What was wrong with him? It wasn't supposed to bother him that much! Flynn had the right to go out with whomever he wanted. So why did it hurt? Flashes of memories passed in front of Yuri's eyes. Memories he would rather forget. Yuri cursed under his breath. Why now?

A voice sounding from behind Yuri had him jump and snap back to the present. He turned around to see Flynn walking towards him with a concerned expression.

"Yuri? Is something wrong?" he asked, worried. Yuri plastered a smile on his face to hide his torments.

"Nah, I'm fine. I just really needed a drink. Are you sure it's okay to leave your partner alone?" he asked, hoping that Flynn would buy his lie. He did not.

"I left her with Judith; there's no worry. Yuri, what's wrong? Don't tell me you're fine, because that's crap," he replied, trying to push Yuri to spill the beans already.

Yuri was about to answer with yet another lie when his eyes were attracted on something that was hanging over them. Mistletoe. Before he could lower his gaze and make as if he did not see it, Flynn followed his gaze and saw it too.

They were locking gazes a second after. Flynn drew a nervous smile. Without him knowing why, his heart began to beat faster in his chest.

"Mistletoe…? I… suppose it means we have to kiss, now, huh?" he whispered.

Yuri did not answer. In fact, he did not even move. His messed up thoughts swirled in his head, screaming in his ears. They seemed to grow even louder when he saw Flynn lean towards him with an embarrassed expression. Yuri realized Flynn was about to kiss him. Not because he wanted to, but because he had to. They were barely an inch apart now, and Yuri still did not move.

Just before their lips could touch, Yuri turned his face away. He did not see Flynn's confused expression.

"Sorry, I gotta go. See you later," Yuri whispered before taking off in the entrance's direction in a hurry.

Flynn was too stunned to move. He tried to comprehend what just happened, and when Yuri's words finally settled in and the blonde could finally move, it was too late.

Yuri was gone.

* * *

><p><em>(1) Kuso: <em>Damn it

**A/N: **What is wrong with Yuri? You'll find out in the next chapter ~ I'm evil, right? XD

Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter. Please tell me what you think of it! Your reviews always makes me know this story is worth the time spent on it and I read them all with care. I consider every constructive criticism and try to improve the story the best I can.

So, until next time!


	4. Act IV : Attraction

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long for me to update! It got kind of crazy lately and I really did not have much time to work on "Fall For You". I'm really sorry. Chapter 4 is finally up! I hope it will be to your liking.

This chapter is not betaed, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes that could have slipped in the text. I'm doing my best to proofread it myself, but English is not my native language, so there's only so much I can do alone hehe...

I'll replace the contents of the chapter as soon as I get the edited version. Let's just say my beta is also in a rush for her studies and I can understand that. ^^' I hope you will still enjoy the chapter!

By the way, thanks again for all your support, guys! I'm really glad to know that so many people are enjoying the story so far! I love you all and I'll try to always give you the best chapters possible. :)

I won't keep you any longer! Have fun reading! See you at the end!

* * *

><p><strong>Fall For You<strong>

**Act IV: Attraction**

Yuri's mind was strangely empty as he walked back home. It felt like the calm before the storm. That impression was the right one. As soon as Yuri entered his apartment and he slid against the closed entrance door, his thoughts painfully swirled inside his head again. He remembered the face Flynn pulled as he left him standing there at the party a few minutes ago; the expression of utter confusion.

Yuri bit his lip and he closed his eyes, trying to forget about it. He wanted to forget about that night altogether. However, his mind was not agreeing with him. It kept replaying these spiteful memories that came back at the party; whispering hateful words to his ear that destroyed him once.

"_What, did you think I really loved you? That's girly crap."_ Yuri gritted his teeth painfully and tried to shut the voice off, but it was no use.

"_Go home. I've no use for you anymore. Unless you want another round? That's fine with me. If anything, you're a nice piece of ass."_

Yuri violently bashed his head against the door, hoping it would all go away. It worked as Yuri concentrated on the pain instead of that hated voice. He did not want to remember this. He did not want to remember how broken he once was; how weak hearing those words made him feel once. He wanted to bury these memories and never relieve them again.

Yuri was no fool; he understood why it affected him so much to see Flynn with that girl. He understood why it hurt him so much. He was falling for Flynn. Hard. How stupid could he be? Yuri swore to himself a long time ago that he would never fall in love again. He swore to himself that he would never let someone destroy him and crush his heart again. He knew he would not survive to go through this again. Yuri's heart was weak, and that was why he felt the need to keep the others out: to protect it the best he could. Now look at him. He was pathetic. He could not even keep that one promise he made to himself.

Why Flynn, though? He could not even stand him in the beginning! They did not even have that many things in common! They were so different! How could he fall for him? Just as he was asking himself that, his mind came up with a lot of reasons. He loved the blonde's smile. He loved the way he kept worrying for Yuri genuinely. He freaking loved the passion in his eyes when the blonde was talking about things he liked. Hell, he even loved it when he was scolding Yuri because it meant that Flynn _did _care enough about him to do so. More than that, Yuri loved the blonde because he was the only one in a long time who tried so hard to get under his skin, to know everything about Yuri.

Yuri smiled ironically. It was too late to go back now. He realized that his feelings would not go away over night, no matter how much he hoped for it. However, all was not lost. Yuri was sure Flynn did not feel the same way about him. How could he? He was not even into guys to begin with. At least these feelings of his would not get him anywhere, and that was a relief. He could not afford to have his heart broken another time.

Yuri's cell phone suddenly rang and Yuri reluctantly took it, looking at the name displayed on the screen. _Flynn_. Great. Yuri turned it off and dropped it back on the ground as he closed his eyes. The question now was; how was he supposed to act around Flynn now?

* * *

><p>Flynn was in a bad mood. The Christmas break was coming to an end already and he barely saw Yuri. In fact, if Flynn did not go to Yuri's work to talk to him – or try to, as it happened –, he would not have seen him at all. Flynn had no clue what was happening, but one thing was clear; Yuri was avoiding him, and it hurt and annoyed Flynn at the same time. Yuri's attitude changed since that party with the theatre troupe. Flynn did not understand why. Yuri's change in attitude happened so suddenly that it destabilized him. When he asked Judith about it, she told him he was a "clueless idiot". She did not deem to explain herself after insulting him.<p>

Flynn had decided to call Yuri that night after he took off from the party, but the raven haired male did not answer the phone. Figures. Knowing he left Sarah alone for too long, Flynn had decided to drop it for the night, but he had swore he would talk to Yuri about what happened.

That was what Flynn had done the next day. He took a chance and went to the bakery. Yuri was working that day. Flynn went to him and did not miss Yuri's surprised eyes when he saw him approach.

"F-Flynn! You here to buy something?" he asked, trying to keep his composure. Flynn frowned and shook his head.

"No, I came to talk. I called you yesterday. I was worried after the way you took off. What's going on?" Flynn asked in a demanding tone. Yuri sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry about that, okay? I was tired and I wasn't feeling well. I just went back home. I didn't get your call," Yuri lied openly. Flynn made a skeptical face. Yuri just wished he would go away, but the blonde did not.

"You sure? It wasn't because of Sarah?" Flynn inquired.

Sarah? Oh, the girl that was with Flynn. Yuri shrugged his shoulders.

"No. You can do whatever you want, it's not my business. Sorry, but could we talk another time? I'm kind of busy working right now," Yuri answered impatiently.

Flynn was not satisfied at all, but he nodded and left the bakery, his thoughts even darker than when he went in.

However, 'another time' did not happen at all. No matter how many times Flynn called Yuri or went at his home, the raven haired male was not giving any signs of life. He really was avoiding Flynn and it annoyed him greatly. The truth was, Flynn missed his friend. He missed hanging out with Yuri; he missed hearing his complaining and seeing him sulk like a child. He missed everything he grew to like about Yuri.

Flynn sighed for the hundredth time as he lied on his bed, contemplating his ceiling. It was the last day of Christmas break and he was alone at home. Flynn was mulling over his dark thoughts and he did not know what to do. Damn Yuri for making him feel so broody. It was not Flynn's style to do so. He needed to do something. Maybe a walk around town would do the trick? He remembered that park Estelle showed him the first week-end he was in town. Yeah, that was a good idea. Flynn rose up and grabbed his drawing tools. When he came downstairs, he grabbed his coat, his gloves and a scarf. It was not too cold outside, so it would be a perfect day to take a walk.

As he took his walk, Flynn stopped in front of the grand theatre. This is where the troupe would play at the end of the year. It was coming fast now. They were already in January and the troupe was due to present the play in May. Flynn was already getting excited about it. Looking closer, Flynn noticed the theatre was selling tickets for plays. Intrigued, Flynn approached the ticket boot to look at the names of the plays. One of them interested him greatly: _'David Garrick' _by Thomas William Robertson. Flynn heard about it, but he never got to see it. Looking at the schedule, he noticed the play was due this week, on Friday night. Flynn thought it was probably already fully booked, but there was no harm in trying it, right?

Flynn went to the employee at the ticket boot and asked her if there were some places left for the play. He was surprised to hear there were some left. The woman told him there were a few cancellations. Flynn was glad to hear it. When she asked him how many places he wanted, Flynn did not even hesitate before saying "two, please." Flynn had thought of Yuri when he said it. He wanted to go see it with his friend; that was if Yuri decided to stop ignoring him. Flynn paid and the woman gave him the two tickets. Flynn thanked her before resuming his walk.

He soon arrived at the park and he found an unoccupied bench. He got rid of the snow piled up on the bench and sat on it. The blonde opened his sketchbook and took in his environment. It was so beautiful. He immersed himself in it, letting the sight enter him and coming to life inside him. Flynn soon began drawing the scenery as he isolated himself into his own world.

Like often, as he was drawing, Flynn lost count of the time. It was only when his stomach growled in hunger did Flynn realize it was getting late. He closed his sketchbook and left the park, walking towards his home. He was walking for only a short moment in the busy district when he spotted a familiar figure standing in the street ahead, with his back to him. Flynn immediately stopped walking, frozen in place. He would recognize that long black hair anywhere. Yuri. He was about to join his friend when he noticed Yuri was not alone. There was someone with him. An older man, but he was not the same as the one from last time. Seeing the way he acted towards Yuri, it was clear he was interested in more than just what Yuri had to say.

Flynn felt the irresistible need to just go and chase the guy away. The blonde really did not like this. Then again, Yuri did not seem to mind. The raven haired male was smiling at the older man and talked actively with him. The two of them were standing in front of a shop's window. At a certain point, Flynn even saw Yuri lean in to whisper something in the man's ear. That was just too much. Flynn turned away and resumed his walk, intent to take another route to avoid Yuri. Flynn did not understand what just happened, but he did understand what he was feeling; anger and the need to punch the man's face for daring doing as much as talk to Yuri. It was irrational, he knew it, but he could not chase away that feeling.

What was that about, anyway? Yuri was supposed to work at that time of the day. What was he doing with that guy walking around in the streets? And _who _was that guy? A friend? More than that? Flynn clenched his teeth tightly and forced his thoughts away. He could not figure it out and it annoyed him. Now, he just wanted to go home and forget about it all.

* * *

><p>The day after, college was beginning again, with new classes for everyone. Flynn wondered if he would have some classes with Yuri this time around. Flynn found out as soon as Monday afternoon that he did. As he was sitting in his ethics and administration class, he saw Yuri enter the classroom barely a minute before the class started. When he saw him, Yuri greeted Flynn as if nothing was wrong; as if they did not spent the entire Christmas break without seeing each other. It bothered Flynn, but he decided to dismiss it. As long as the raven haired male was acting normal again, he could deal with it.<p>

Once class ended, Flynn went to the back of the class to talk to Yuri.

"Yuri. Were you avoiding me during Christmas break?" Flynn asked with seriousness.

Yuri stiffened for a split second, but he resumed gathering his things. You can count on Flynn to be blunt. Yuri smiled to his friend in a natural way. Being away from Flynn for two weeks helped him greatly in controlling his emotions. He was relieved for it.

He did not want Flynn to know about his feelings. Yuri did not want to push his friend away, and that was surely what would happen if Flynn became aware of his feelings.

"Of course not! I was just busy with work. Don't get false ideas," Yuri denied Flynn's suspicions.

The blonde was not satisfied, but he dropped the subject. They left the classroom together. Their classes for the day were finished and they did not have rehearsal before the next day. The two friends had taken the habit of walking home together.

While Flynn went to his locker to get his coat, his thoughts went back on the scene he saw yesterday as he was walking in the street. He wanted to know what it was about, but Flynn was hesitant to ask Yuri. He remembered he seemed really uncomfortable that time at the movie theatre. Should he ask him? Flynn was worried about that, but at the same time, the guy did not seem to hang around Yuri against his friend's will. Flynn finally told himself that as long as Yuri did not mind it, he should not meddle in this affair.

Flynn put on his coat and met up with Yuri, who was also ready to leave school. They left the school and walked together in a comfortable silence. It was not long before they had to part ways in front of the raven haired male's apartment. Yuri was about to say goodbye to Flynn, but the latter stopped him.

"Um, I got these tickets to see a play called _'David Garrick'_. It's a comedy that I wanted to see for a long time now. It's Friday night. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?" Flynn asked.

Yuri's eyes widened. He soon turned his face to the side, but it was not out of embarrassment. Flynn realised he was sulking.

"Why don't you invite your _girlfriend_ to go with you? I'm sure she'd like that," the words left Yuri's mouth before he could stop them. He wanted to kill himself for saying that.

Flynn's eyes widened in surprise. What was he... Oh.

The surprise written over Flynn's face soon melted away and he smirked.

"Wait a minute... Are you jealous?" he asked bluntly, not believing what he was hearing. Yuri's reaction was immediate. His face burned up in shame and he snorted.

"No, of course not! Stop saying stupid things! I'm going home!" he said harshly and turned around towards the entrance of the apartment complex, about to walk away from Flynn.

However, the blonde did not let him. His hand closed around Yuri's wrist, preventing him from getting away.

Yuri froze in place and he kept his back to Flynn. The latter sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you. I wanted to go with you to the play because you're my friend, and because we didn't hang out together for like, two weeks! I miss you. And I also thought that going to see a play could help us improve our performances on stage," Flynn explained softly and he could sense Yuri's tension leave him slowly, but the raven haired male still did not turn around.

A soft smile graced Flynn's lips. "And Sarah, that girl I brought to the party with me, is _not_ my girlfriend. She's only a friend I made in Washington DC and knowing that she was in town, my parents thought a good idea that I invite her to the party to spend some time with her. You don't have to feel threatened by her. Our friendship is too important for me. I would never do anything to jeopardize it, okay?" the blonde finished, hoping it would quell Yuri's insecurities.

Yuri closed his eyes, feeling ashamed that he was relieved hearing Flynn had no girlfriend. It would be better if he had one. It would force Yuri to forget about his feelings. Instead, the blonde had to go and say something like that. _Our friendship is too important for me_. The things he could say sometimes! Yuri gathered a normal expression and finally turned around. Flynn released his wrist. Yuri smiled at Flynn.

"Okay, I'll go to the play with you. Now, I really have to go. See you tomorrow!" he said as he already began to walk away from Flynn.

The blonde nodded and he waved him goodbye before going his own way. A smile stretched his lips. Yuri, jealous? That was an interesting sight...

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went smoothly for Flynn. His new classes were sounding interesting and he even had the good surprise to see he shared another class with Yuri on Wednesday. The rehearsals resumed on Thursday and they received the good news from Yeager that the costumes were almost ready. Everyone was pleased, except for Yuri because it meant they would have to try the clothes on for the final alterations. Flynn said nothing about it, but he could not wait to see Yuri in a dress. He would be in for a good laugh.<p>

Friday arrived and the two friends went to the grand theatre to watch the play. Despite having bought the tickets late, Flynn obtained relatively good places. They were not seated in the front rows, but they could still see the stage pretty well. Yuri did not tell Flynn, but he was happy to hang out with the blonde again. He missed his friend during those two weeks, even if they were necessary. Yuri needed some space to regain control over himself; to prevent himself from saying or doing something wrong. Now, Yuri could be in Flynn's presence without drowning in his messed up emotions. He has always been good in keeping them locked up inside his heart.

Flynn was right; the play was very good and funny. The two friends found themselves laughing to tears many times. Yuri was disappointed when the end came. The actors earned a great wave of applauds for their flawless performance. When Yuri and Flynn were finally out of the theatre and back on the street, they kept on recalling the funniest moments as they walked slowly towards their houses. It was snowing heavily outside and there was already much snow piled up on the ground. It caught Yuri's attention and he smirked.

"... and when Garrick leaves Ada's house after insulting everyone! That was awesome!" Flynn said, still walking as he did not realize yet that Yuri was not by his side anymore.

When the blonde finally did realize, he stopped walking and frowned. He did not have the time to turn around that an enormous snowball smashed behind his head. Flynn froze for several seconds. He slowly turned around to see a grinning Yuri already holding a second snowball in his hand, ready to throw it at the blonde. Flynn's eyes creased maliciously. Oh, so Yuri wanted to play it that way?

"You shouldn't have done that, Yuri," he said on a threatening tone. Yuri chuckled and faked a spooked expression.

"Oh, I'm scared!" he exclaimed and quickly threw his snowball at Flynn.

The blonde expected it and ducked to avoid it. He formed a snowball on his own and threw it at Yuri. It hit him square on the shoulder. Yuri's smirk widened.

"Is that the best you can do?" he taunted the blonde as he finished his third snowball.

Yuri did not expect Flynn's next move. Flynn formed another snowball, but instead of throwing it at Yuri, he straightened up and sprinted towards him. Yuri understood what the blonde wanted to do.

"Oh no, you won't!" he exclaimed as he ran away.

Flynn's determination strengthened and he kept chasing after his friend. Yuri was fast, but not enough for him. The blonde managed to grab a hold of Yuri's collar and yanked Yuri towards him.

Yuri did not see it coming. Flynn dropped the snow right into Yuri's coat. He laughed as Yuri yelped at the coldness against his back. However, the dark haired male was not about to get beaten so easily. He quickly turned around and smashed his snowball right into Flynn's face. Now it was Yuri's turn to laugh so hard he doubled over. When Flynn finally managed to wipe the snow away from his face, his expression turned even more threatening. Yuri found it was his cue to start running again.

"You won't get away with that!" Flynn exclaimed, amusement underlying his words despite their threatening nature.

Flynn quickly formed another snowball and aimed at Yuri as he was running away. Flynn threw the snowball and it hit Yuri right behind the head, exactly like he had done to Flynn. The blonde took this time to sprint towards the raven haired male. Yuri tried to get away from him, but he did not get very far. Flynn's arms closed around his friend's waist and he made him trip, throwing him on the ground. Yuri fell into the snow on his back, with his friend smirking at him from above.

"It's payback time," Flynn said and before Yuri could understand what was happening, Flynn was mashing another snowball right into the raven haired male's face.

When Yuri got rid of the snow, he glared up at a laughing Flynn.

"Now, you're on," he seethed. Flynn stopped laughing, but a sly smile was still on his lips.

They were on for a full out war.

* * *

><p>When Flynn and Yuri arrived in front of Yuri's apartment, they were both completely soaked through. They had kept on their snowball war for a long time, until they did not even know who had the highest score. In the end, it did not matter. Flynn did not even remember the last time he had so much fun. Yuri had the ability to make him feel like he was a little kid all over again, when nothing mattered but the present moment; when the only thing that mattered was having fun. That was one of the things he liked most about Yuri. It was irrational, yes, but so refreshing.<p>

Flynn said goodnight to Yuri and was about to go away when the raven haired male called his name.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Yuri said without really thinking about it beforehand.

He was having too much fun tonight and he did not want it to end so soon. Flynn seemed to think about his invitation. Soon, a warm smile showed on the blonde's face.

"Okay, thanks," he said and the look on Yuri's face was worth accepting the invitation.

They entered the building and went to Yuri's apartment. The latter unlocked it and they both entered. They got rid of their wet coats, but their pants and Yuri's shirt were in the same state.

"I'll lend you some clothes. Wait a minute," Yuri said as he wandered into his room.

Flynn waited at the entrance, not wanting to soak the floor more than he already did. Yuri soon emerged from his room and threw a pair of pants and a shirt to Flynn. The blonde thanked him and waited for Yuri to go back in his room to change before doing the same. Yuri's clothes fit him well as they were almost of the same built.

When Yuri left his room, he was changed too. He went to the bathroom to get some towels. He threw one to Flynn and they both dried their hair. Yuri looked at the time. It was still not late. He smirked at Flynn.

"I think it's time I get my revenge on Soul Calibur," he said with a light of challenge.

Yuri bought the game during Christmas Break, intent on practicing to beat Flynn. The blonde soon had the same look on his face.

"You're on. Ready to get your ass kicked again?" he taunted. Yuri chuckled.

"We'll see about that," he answered.

Several minutes later, Yuri was proved wrong yet again as Flynn beat the shit out of him again. The blonde was really amused by it. He did not tell Yuri, but he secretly found the raven haired male's pouting face _adorable_. It made Flynn double his efforts to best Yuri any way he could because Yuri usually pulled that face when he lost at something. It was that exact same look Yuri was sporting right now as he lost for the tenth time in a row, but he still did not give up.

They were sitting on the couch side by side. They were so close that their shoulders brushed against each other every now and then. Flynn found himself being conscious of that proximity, something he did not before. The thought bothered him, but he pushed it away. He had better things to do, like defeating Yuri and stealing glances at that pouting and annoyed expression.

They were playing for about an hour when suddenly, Yuri's head dropped on Flynn's shoulder. At the same time, Yuri's character stopped moving on the screen. Intrigued, Flynn turned his head to the side and was amazed when he realized Yuri fell asleep. Unbelievable. One minute, he was still playing, and the other, he fell asleep against Flynn?

The blonde left out a discouraged sigh. Now what should he do? He knew it would be best to wake his friend up and tell him to go sleep in his bed, but he looked so peaceful! Eventually, Flynn sighed in defeat. He carefully removed the controller from Yuri's hand. He closed the console and the TV. Flynn reached over and grabbed the blanket that was lying on the couch at his side. Flynn covered them both with it and tried to settle more comfortably against the couch, being careful not to wake Yuri.

The raven haired male muttered in his sleep and moved closer against the blonde's side. This time, it was a soft smile that decorated Flynn's lips. Yuri was so cute sometimes. Flynn was sure Yuri was not even aware that it was part of his charm. Wait... what? What was Flynn thinking? He was confused. Flynn should not be thinking such things about his friend. What was going on with him? He kept having such thoughts about Yuri recently, and he was damn sure it was not the kind of thoughts you should have about your _friend_. Something was definitely going on, but Flynn was not ready to face whatever it was.

* * *

><p>Yuri woke up the next morning in a confused state. The first thing he was aware of was being on the couch, in an awkward position for sleeping. The second one, he was aware of an unusual warmth, which was not caused by the blanket thrown over him. He looked to the side and he froze when he realized he fell asleep cuddled against Flynn. Shit. What did he do? And why did Flynn not wake him up when it happened? He felt even guiltier when he noticed Flynn had to sleep with his neck bent in an awkward position. He would have a stiff neck this morning; that was for sure. Well, there was no use whining about what happened. Yuri sighed and reluctantly pulled away from Flynn. He pushed the blanket aside and stood up. He was hungry and he better make breakfast before Flynn woke up and decided to help. He did not think his kitchen would survive Flynn a second time.<p>

Flynn groaned as he felt an atrocious pain in his neck as he woke up. He realized after a few seconds that the pain was due to his awkward sleeping position. He then remembered _why_ he slept like that in the first place. Looking to the side, he saw that the place where Yuri slept was empty. That was when the blonde's ears picked up sounds coming from the kitchen.

Flynn pulled himself to his feet, and trying to ignore his stiff neck, he went to the kitchen. He found Yuri actively making breakfast. Flynn took place at the table, which gained Yuri's attention. The latter turned towards Flynn.

"Good morning. Sorry about your neck; it's my fault," he said with genuine guilt. Flynn waved it off.

"Don't worry about that. It's kind of my own fault too. I could have waked you up, but I didn't," he said and his words recalled to him the strange thoughts he had about Yuri the night before. He felt suddenly uneasy.

Yuri did not notice it. He went back to making the breakfast and soon after, they were sitting at the table eating the delicious food Yuri prepared. There was a rather uncomfortable silence hanging between them as Flynn was lost in his disturbing thoughts. Yuri saw that something was wrong with Flynn. He wanted to act as if he did not notice it, but after some time he could not do that anymore. He was tired of the tension he could feel.

"Flynn, is something wrong?" he asked, staring straight at his friend. Flynn shook his head and smiled softly at Yuri.

"No, don't worry. I'm fine," he answered. Yuri was not satisfied by that. He snorted.

"Don't give me that crap! Do you think I'm that gullible?" he said strongly. Flynn sighed.

"I just have some things on my mind, that's all. It's really nothing to worry about," he insisted.

Yuri was not happy by his friend's answer, but he said nothing. The rest of the breakfast was spent in the same awkward silence. When they finished, Flynn went to the bathroom to put his own clothes on that dried during the night. When he got out, he looked at Yuri with an uneasy smile.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night and for the breakfast. It was delicious. I have to go now. See you Monday?" he said and did not miss Yuri's hurt expression.

The latter nodded and looked as Flynn put on his coat and boots. Flynn smiled one last time at his friend before leaving the apartment without another word.

As soon as he was out, Flynn called himself stupid. He recalled Yuri's hurt expression at his fast retreat. The raven haired male surely did not understand Flynn's reaction, but he could not help it. Being in Yuri's presence only made his disturbing thoughts even more messed up. Flynn just hoped they would go away soon and that everything would go back to normal.

* * *

><p>Next Monday, Yuri was sitting with Judith and Estelle in the cafeteria at lunch hour when Flynn joined them. Yuri greeted Flynn and saw that whatever was troubling his friend seemed to be gone now. Yuri thought it was a good thing, but at the same time, he wondered what happened Saturday morning. Yuri thought about it a lot during the weekend and he came to one conclusion in regards to Flynn's strange behaviour; it was surely because of the way they had slept that night. Yuri could understand Flynn was not comfortable sleeping like that, with Yuri cuddled against him. He was not into guys, after all, even less into Yuri. That left the raven haired male wondering why Flynn did not wake him up.<p>

Anyway, seeing Flynn seemed to be back to normal, Yuri did not think about it further and he did not bring up the subject. The four friends chatted happily throughout lunch. After lunchtime, Flynn and Yuri walked together through the corridors, talking as they went towards their shared afternoon class. As they walked, a group of guys passed by them and threw sidelong glances at Yuri as they did. Flynn glared at them as he knew why they looked at Yuri that way.

However, it did not dissuade them. They stopped walking and one of them called out to Yuri.

"Hey, Lowell! How about you and I hang out together after school? I have a nice bedroom," he said with amusement.

Flynn stiffened at the words and a look at Yuri told him the raven haired male was trying to rein his anger. Yuri's fists were clenched tightly, but he kept on walking away from them. Flynn did the same, thinking it was best to ignore bastards like them.

But then, the guys' next words made Flynn change his mind.

"Oh, my bad. It seems you already have someone else to play the slut with. So, is he good, Blondie?" his words made his friends laugh.

Yuri turned around quickly, intending to beat the crap out of the bastards for involving Flynn. However, he did not have the time to do that. A look of pure anger crossed Flynn's face and he lunged at the guy. Grabbing his collar, Flynn smashed the guy's back hard into the wall.

Yuri watched the scene with wide eyes. He never saw Flynn so angry before. Flynn's enraged face went closer to the guy's terrorized one.

"What did you just say?" he seethed, anger emanating from his voice.

The guy pinned against the wall gulped visibly, but he did not answer. Flynn shook him roughly.

"You better take back your words," he said threateningly.

The guy seemed to understand the threat perfectly. He nodded and mumbled an apology. All the while, his friends stayed on the side, unsure of what they should do. Flynn released the guy and turned around, intending to join Yuri who was still rooted on place a few steps ahead. The guy who insulted Yuri straightened his collar and mumbled under his breath. Unfortunately for him, Flynn heard his words just fine.

"Yeah, go back to your whore."

Flynn turned around and his fist collided right into the guy's face. Exclamations of fright were heard in the hallway as the guy fell on the ground, clutching his bleeding face. Yuri jumped out of his skin at the sight. The guy's friends finally snapped out of their dumbstruck state. They lunged at Flynn and the latter would have been seriously at a disadvantage if it was not for Yuri stepping in and helping his friend in the fight. The fight was really getting out of hand when a strong voice resounded in the hallway, stopping the fight. Flynn and Yuri looked in the direction of the voice to see a teacher make his way through the crowd and approach them, a look of pure displeasure on his face. The two friends exchanged a glance. They were in for trouble.

* * *

><p>Yuri and Flynn were sent to their director of program. In his office, they were admonished harshly for their intolerable behaviour. Flynn apologized for his behaviour, even if internally, he was not sorry at all. That guy had it coming. Nobody treated his friend like a slut. Hearing that had filled Flynn with so much anger he never felt before. Before he could stop himself, he was already getting back at the bastard for saying such hateful words. He really did not regret any of it.<p>

Yuri listened in a bored fashion through the entire lecture. His thoughts were elsewhere. He could not believe Flynn had done that; the uptight and ever serious Flynn. The way he had jumped in to protect his honour was... there were no words to describe how it made Yuri feel. Nobody had done that for him before. It touched Yuri more than he wanted to admit. The things Flynn could do sometimes! The worst part of it was that the blonde was surely not aware of it; of the effect it had on Yuri. Day after day, it was getting more difficult for Yuri to keep his control unwavering and not slip out. It was all Flynn's fault for being so damn earnest and adorable.

The two friends were released after fifteen minutes of scolding with a warning. If it came to happen again, they would be forced to quit college. It was a harsh measure, but the school figured that since they were not kids anymore, they did not need more warnings to fix their behaviours.

Flynn and Yuri walked silently towards their class that began more than twenty minutes ago. Yuri wanted to say something to break the awkward silence, but Flynn beat him to it. He stopped walking at some point and turned towards Yuri.

"Why do you let them treat you like that, Yuri? You're not a whore!" Flynn exclaimed as the rage he felt before was still very much present.

Yuri sighed. He really was not in the mood to talk about this. It was part of a painful past he would rather forget. It recalled too many unwanted memories.

"I guess I just got used to it, with time," he answered. Flynn frowned.

"What do you mean? That this situation has been going on for a long time?" the blonde asked. He saw hurt appear in Yuri's eyes. This was definitely not a subject the raven haired male liked to brush.

"For five years now," he said curtly. Yuri closed his eyes to block out the memories. He could not let them invade his mind again. He would not.

Five years? What could Yuri possibly have done to earn this reputation? It was disgusting to see how rumours could follow you wherever you go. Flynn could understand now why Yuri did not fight it anymore. He was surely tired of it; tired of the consequences constantly getting into fights like this could get him. Flynn sighed, feeling his anger slowly fade.

"Okay, I get it. We should get going before being even later in class," Flynn muttered as he turned away.

They resumed walking and a small smile appeared on Yuri's lips.

"By the way, thanks for beating the crap out of that guy. It was fun to watch," he said. It was Flynn's turn to smile.

"No problem. Every princess should have her knight in shining armour to save her from harm," he answered with seriousness and his words had the expected result.

Yuri's cheeks burned in embarrassment and he punched the blonde's arm as he was clearly upset by Flynn's words.

"What the hell, Flynn? Who's the freaking princess?" he hissed through his teeth. Flynn tried to keep his calm, but the expression on Yuri's face was just too much.

"Well, you already play Juliet, so a princess should suit you as well," Flynn replied and could not stop his laughter.

Yuri hit him harshly across the head and mumbled curses in Japanese as he hurried ahead. Flynn kept on laughing and managed to apologize through it all. Flynn was not really worried. Yuri would calm down soon enough and then, he would forgive Flynn.

The raven haired male was so easy to figure out.

* * *

><p>Yuri grabbed Flynn's shirt and looked pleadingly into his eyes.<p>

"Are you going? It's still a long time until daybreak. Don't be afraid. That sound you heard was the nightingale, not the lark. Every night the nightingale chirps on that pomegranate-tree. Believe me, my love, it was the nightingale," he said in a desperate tone.

Flynn's hands gently covered Yuri's and he smiled sadly at him.

"It was the lark, the bird that sings at dawn, not the nightingale. Look, my love, what are those streaks in the clouds parting in the east? Night is over, and day is coming. If I want to live, I must go. If I stay, I'll die," the blonde male said sadly.

Yuri shook his head and a pained expression appeared on his face.

"That light is not daylight, I know it. It's some meteor coming out of the sun to light your way to Mantua. So stay for a while. You don't have to go yet," the raven haired male pleaded.

Flynn closed the distance between them and gathered Yuri into his arms. His eyes closed and the expression that graced his face was a mix of pain and contentment.

"Let me be captured. Let me be put to death. I am content, if that's the way you want it. I'll say the light over there isn't morning. I'll say it's the reflection of the moon. I'll say that sound isn't the lark ringing in the sky. I want to stay more than I want to go. Come, death, and welcome! Juliet wants it this way. How are you, my love? Let's talk. It's not daylight," Flynn whispered gently.

Yuri pushed Flynn gently away and turned around, hiding his pain from the blonde boy's eyes.

"It is, it is. Get out of here, be gone, go away! It's the lark that sings so out of tune, making such harsh noise. Some say the lark makes a sweet division between day and night. It's not true because she separates us. Some say the lark traded its eyes with the toad. Oh, now I wish they had traded voices too! Because the lark's voice tears us out of each other's arms, and now there will be men hunting for you. Oh, go away now. I see more and more light." The words Yuri whispered were filled with hopelessness.

Flynn looked in the distance and his eyes reflected the same feeling than Yuri.

"More and more light. More and more pain for us," he answered painfully.

Rita emerged from backstage and both males turned their faces in her direction.

"Madam," the young girl exclaimed with hurry. Yuri looked confusedly at her.

"Nurse?" he asked worriedly. Rita bowed quickly in front of him.

"Your mother is coming to your bedroom. Day has broken. Be careful. Watch out," she whispered her warning with concern before exiting the stage.

Yuri turned back towards Flynn and looked with longing behind his shoulder.

"Then the window lets day in, and life goes out the window," he whispered. Flynn gently cupped Yuri's face and looked into his eyes, longing shining in his eyes.

"Farewell, farewell! Give me one kiss, and I'll go down," he said with want.

Yuri was about to say the next line of his script, but Raven interrupted him. Flynn and Yuri turned their attention on the director, who had stayed silent along with their comrades since the beginning of the scene they were rehearsing. Raven was wearing a displeased expression.

"I think you forgot something in your script there, boys," he said.

Yuri and Flynn both took their scripts and looked a line up, seeing what Raven was referring to.

_They kiss. __Romeo__ drops the ladder and goes down. _

They exchanged a desperate glance. Yuri turned his face towards Raven.

"We already told you, Raven! We still have time to practice it later," he protested. Raven shook his head and sighed.

"Well, later is now. Go on, kiss," he probed them and many whistles coming from their teammates told the two friends that there would be no backing down from it this time.

Yuri looked at Flynn, who was wearing an embarrassed expression.

"I guess we have no choice," Flynn said in a wavering tone.

He took a step closer to Yuri. The latter did not move as he felt paralyzed. Did they really have to do that? Flynn took Yuri's silence for his agreement. The blonde's hand went to Yuri's cheek and his touch burned Yuri's skin. The raven haired male still could not move as Flynn leaned closer. A second later, Flynn's lips were on his, sealing them in a chaste and quick kiss.

It was over so quickly that Yuri did not have the time to feel anything. When Flynn pulled away, his face was burning up and Yuri was sure his face was too. They heard many exclamations of disappointment. Yuri was sure he heard Judith's voice amongst them. Raven's voice covered every other.

"No, no, no! We can't even call that a kiss!" the director exclaimed and the two friends exchanged another desperate glance. Raven sighed again.

"Okay, I want you two to close your eyes," he began.

Knowing that there was no escaping it, Flynn and Yuri decided to follow Raven's directions. They closed their eyes and listened as he talked.

"You are Romeo and Juliet. You are two young people that are madly in love with each other. You love the other so much that you're willing to die for your love. Now, you just got married and you consumed your love for the first time. But you know this kiss might be the last one as you are cruelly separated at dawn. Your kiss is full of desperation, passion and longing." When Raven finished, silence fell on the room.

The tension was almost palpable as every pair of eyes was on Yuri and Flynn.

The two males slowly opened their eyes and stared straight into the other's gaze. Gray meshed with blue. Yuri felt his heart beat madly in his chest as the world around ceased to exist. There was only Flynn and him, and nothing else mattered; nothing other than what they were about to do. Yuri suddenly felt Flynn's arm circle his waist, gently pulling him forward and against the blonde's chest. One of Flynn's hands gently went to the junction of Yuri's jaw and neck, caressing the skin there. This was too much for Yuri. His desire flared up dangerously. He leaned forward in time with Flynn and their lips met halfway.

There were no words to explain the sheer feel of it this time. Their lips melted together and moved in time, feeding the delicious fire inside Yuri. His hands went up Flynn's chest and grabbed a handful of the blonde's shirt as Yuri tried to get even closer, wanting to melt into his friend. Flynn's arm around Yuri's waist tightened his embrace, keeping the raven haired male pressed against him. The hand caressing Yuri's neck sent shivers all over his skin, adding to the fire consuming him.

Yuri gasped against Flynn's lips, which fueled the blonde even more. His hand traveled behind Yuri's head to angle it and the new angle made Flynn ravish Yuri's mouth with more passion and fervor. Yuri's mind was now nothing more than an incoherent mess. He could not think anymore. All he was aware of was that he wanted more of that feeling. No. He _needed_ more of that feeling. Yuri's arms went up and slid around Flynn's neck as he pressed even closer to the blonde, sighing against his friend's soft lips.

Yuri thought he would completely lose it when Flynn's tongue traced the curve of his lips, but he did not demand entrance. The contact sent sparks of electricity through Yuri's entire body. Never before did such a simple act as kissing turned him on so much. Yuri wanted the moment to never end, but it eventually did. When they broke apart, Yuri leaned his forehead against Flynn's as he tried to regain his breathing. He could hear Flynn do the same and Yuri kept his eyes closed, not wanting to break the moment. He had to resist the temptation of claiming Flynn's lips again.

A sudden wave of applaud had them both snap their eyes open and stare at each other. The world around them came back to their minds and they finally realized fully what they just did; they just kissed in front of the entire troupe. Their faces grew beet red and they quickly pulled apart from each other, embarrassed looks on their faces.

Yuri chanced a look at the troupe. Many of them were looking at Flynn and Yuri with wide eyes and open mouths. The others – namely Judith, Estelle and some of the girls – seemed on the verge of passing out. And then, there was Raven. The older man seemed rather pleased.

"Good job, boys! You do that in the real play, and it will be a sure kill!" he exclaimed, totally ecstatic.

The two friends nodded and they exchanged a quick and shy look.

Rita managed to get over her shock of seeing her two _male _friends literally devouring each other's mouth. When she did, she looked at her two friends Judith and Estelle. The pink haired girl's face was red as a tomato and Judith looked like she had died and gone to heaven.

"What's wrong with you two? Did you actually like that?" Rita asked unbelievingly.

Judith did not even deem to look at her. She kept on staring at nothing in particular.

"That. Was. Hot," she whispered. She turned her face towards Raven.

"Could you ask them to do it again?" she asked with hope. Raven looked at Judith with love struck eyes.

"Judith darlin', I would love to say yes, but I think our boys here had enough already," Raven said and tried his best to ignore Judith's sweet pout.

The director diverted his attention on Flynn and Yuri. They were still not looking at each other. It was quite fun to see. Still, raven pitied the two boys. Being the kindred spirit he was, he told them to come down from the stage and called other members of the troupe to replace them.

Flynn and Yuri did not complain about it. They sat in the audience and not once did they exchange glances. Judith was tempted to tease them, but she too thought they had enough for the day and decided to leave them alone. For now.

* * *

><p>When Flynn went home that day, he went directly to his bedroom and let himself fall down on his mattress. His hand instinctively went to his lips. He could feel the ghost of Yuri's lips on his. Flynn closed his eyes and his mind recalled everything he felt on that stage with Yuri.<p>

He remembered the feel of Yuri's warm and pliant body in his arms; the way his friend's soft skin lit up under his fingers; the alluring softness of his lips as they moved together in a perfect motion; the feeling as if lava burned into his veins and consumed him whole. The sheer feel of it was… mind blowing. Flynn realized that he wanted _more_ of that feeling. He wanted to taste those lips again; he wanted to feel it all again. He realized he had grown addicted to it, and he did not know what to make of it.

One, Yuri was his friend. Two, he was male. Three, Flynn did not search for a relationship as he did not know when he would leave again. These three reasons should have been enough for Flynn to forget about the pleasurable sensations he had felt as he kissed Yuri. However, his body and mind did not want to forget. It was all so confusing…

* * *

><p>While Yuri walked in the streets towards his job, his mind did not want to wander elsewhere than on that kiss earlier with Flynn. That was incredible. Damn it! Why did Flynn have to be such a good kisser? If he was not, than Yuri could have a chance to forget about Flynn. However, now he just craved more. He craved the blonde's touch against his skin; he craved to be held that way again. It was something he did not feel in a long time.<p>

Yuri cursed under his breath. That kiss was making it even more difficult to control his feelings, but he had to hold on. He just hoped Raven would be satisfied enough and that he would not ask them to repeat their 'performance'. As much as Yuri liked it, he knew no good would result from them kissing again.

Yuri arrived in front of the building where he worked. The name of the establishment was written in bright, red letters. _Spiral Club_. Yuri looked at the entrance and sighed. He really was not in the mood for that today, but it was not like he had a choice. Yuri entered the establishment. As soon as he set foot in the small dimly lit lounge, the male at the reception addressed him.

"Yuri, you're late again! You already have a client in the usual lounge. Try not to make him wait too much," he scolded Yuri.

The latter sighed as he got rid of his coat. It was always the same story.

"Don't worry, Andy. Once I'll have him drink a few drinks, he won't even remember I was late," Yuri replied.

Andy smiled in discouragement and shook his head.

"Whatever. Just get out there and begin working!" he said and Yuri rolled his eyes and sighed as he began walking down the hallway leading to the private lounges.

Tonight, he would yet again spend the night with clients with whom Yuri would fake being in love with and he would make them drink until they forgot whatever problems pushed them to come to a host club.

And the night after, they would come back to spend yet another insanely amount of money.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ooh, they finally kissed! I had so much fun writing that scene, I hope you liked it. ^^

And you also know what Yuri's second job is about. Was it what you expected? I imagine not all of you guessed he was a host, huh?

By the way, I made some researches on the host clubs and I fiddled a little about them because I don't think hosts clubs with homosexual customers exist. I did not read about that, so if they do exist, please tell me. In the case they don't, I hope you don't mind because it was necessary for this fic.

Please tell me what you think of this chapter, guys! Your comments are really, really appreciated! :D

I'll work actively on the next chapter! See you soon, everyone!

Littlerosebud


	5. Act V : Fear

**A/N: **Here's chapter five for you guys!

Once again, this chapter is not edited, so I'm sorry for the mistakes that could have slipped in the text.

You'll also see that the formating for this chapter is different than it was earlier. I changed it due to some circumstances. The earlier chapters have also been formated in the same way. The contents of the chapters stay the same, though.

Also, thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers! I can't say it enough. Knowing that you like this story and that you keep reading every chapter makes me so happy! Also a huge thanks to my anonymous reviewers. Your comments are also appreciated. :)

I won't keep you any longer. I hope you'll like this chapter!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fall For You<strong>

**Act V: Fear**

The day after Yuri and Flynn's kissing scene, there was a palpable tension between the two males at first. The memory of what happened the day before was still fresh in their minds. It was a little hard to forget when Judith was constantly reminding them about it and that "she would not mind seeing an encore." Sometimes, they wondered what was going on in that girl's head, and not only in hers; Estelle seemed to be almost as far gone as her. She kept blushing furiously when around them, unable to look them in the eye.

Eventually, Flynn and Yuri reverted to acting normal around each other, but Flynn found himself spending more time in observing his friend than he normally did. He could not help it; since their shared kiss, the blonde's mind wandered in places it did not go before. Flynn was considering he might be attracted to Yuri. It did not disturb Flynn as he was an open person. The blonde just had to get used to the idea since being attracted to another male never happened to him before.

To debate on the question, Flynn began observing Yuri, without the latter being aware of it. Flynn was a really observant person. He noticed every little detail about Yuri; how his lips would turn into a slight pout when he was bored; how he would always replace that rebel strand of hair behind his ear when he was concentrating; how his eyes would crease just a tad bit when he was planning a prank; how his eyes would avert to the side when he was embarrassed or lying; Flynn saw it all, and he found it fascinating as hell, and also just as cute.

Not only that, but Flynn could honestly say that Yuri was really good-looking. He had noticed it before, but now the blonde found himself really taking in Yuri's features; from his silky, long, dark hair to the soft features of his flawless and exotic face, to his slim and narrow waist and down his endlessly long legs... okay, he was not only good-looking, but also quite attractive. A _lot_, in fact.

Flynn was sure that if it was not for the rumours that went around about Yuri, the dark haired male would catch the fancy of quite a lot of people. However, because of those rumours, the only people that approached Yuri only wanted a quick fuck out of him.

After his thorough analysis, Flynn came to this conclusion; he was indeed attracted to Yuri Lowell. A lot. However, the blonde did not know if what he felt was just that, or if there was more behind this attraction. Did he _love_ Yuri? That's what Flynn needed to figure out, but how? The only thing he could hope for was for things to get clearer with time.

When Flynn and Yuri arrived in rehearsal that day, they immediately noticed something different this time. Raven was nowhere to be seen. Instead, Yeager was standing on the stage, looking at the students entering with his trademark scary smile stretched across his lips. Behind him, there was a rack filled with costumes. The students immediately understood that the costumes for the play were ready. Everyone was excited by the news; everyone except Yuri. He glared at the clothes, as if they would magically burn under his gaze. Flynn found the sight quite amusing.

They all sat on the benches and waited for Yeager to speak.

"Welcome, my little darlings! Today is a special day. Instead of a rehearsal, it will be a trying-on session. The costumes are ready and I will ask you to put them on so I can see if they fit you," Yeager explained happily with his strange accent.

Seeing nobody was moving, he laughed in a disturbing way.

"What are you waiting for, my pretties? Come!" he said and everyone began to move as they did not want to anger the costumer. He could be scary when he was mad.

Seeing Yuri was not about to move from his seat, Flynn sighed and stood in front of his friend.

"Don't be such a kid. You'll have to wear the dress sooner or later, so come on," Flynn tried to convince Yuri, but the latter only sulked more.

Flynn did not even try to hide his amusement. He grabbed Yuri's wrist and pulled him to his feet before the raven haired male had to time to realize it. The blonde dragged Yuri with him towards the stage, ignoring Yuri's vehement protests.

Once the students were on stage, Yeager gave them their costumes one by one and asked them to get changed in the backstage. When it was Yuri's turn, Yeager gave him a dress that freaked the hell out of Yuri. The dress had many layers and a corsage. The fabric was of a red and black silky material.

"This is for you, my dear Juliet. I have three other dresses for you, so be quick and put it on please," Yeager said with amusement. Yuri shook his head.

"I'm not putting that on," he said in a defying tone. Yeager's glare turned dangerous.

"Then I'll give you a choice, my dear. You put it on, or I do it for you and I don't think you would like that alternative," Yeager said.

The glint in Yeager's eyes told Yuri that he _really _did not want the costumer to do it himself.

Yuri grabbed the dress furiously and stormed over to the backstage. Flynn managed to stop himself from laughing. Judith was given her own clothes and smirked at Yeager.

"I think Yuri will need some help with putting the dress on. Can I help him?" she asked the costumer. Yeager chuckled.

"Of course," he answered with amusement.

Satisfied, Judith went towards the backstage, in the direction Yuri took. A moment later, Flynn could hear Yuri protest and curse loudly as Judith tried to get him into the dress. This time, the blonde could not stop himself. He began laughing hard. The blonde was sill laughing when he grabbed his clothes and went in the backstage.

Since Yuri had the most complicated outfit, he was the last one to emerge from backstage, dressed in his costume. Judith was dragging him out of the backstage, preventing him from running away. Flynn's jaw dropped when he saw his friend. That red and black dress was... _gorgeous _on him. Yuri was just plain beautiful. Flynn did not say that comment out loud, because he knew he would earn a good beating in return, but he could not stop staring. Yuri's face was flushed with embarrassment and he kept on cursing in Japanese, which greatly amused his comrades. Yeager looked appreciatively at Yuri.

"_Wunderbar!(1) _This dress fits you perfectly!" he exclaimed, pleased by his work.

Yuri did not answer. His hands went to his stomach. Flynn noticed only now that Yuri's breathing came in short puffs.

"It's too tight. I can barely breathe," he complained. Judith had a small smile.

"It's supposed to be. You're going to have to get used to it," she said with amusement.

Yuri sighed, looking desperate. His gaze met Flynn's in a split second, but he quickly turned his gaze away as he noticed how handsome the blonde was, dressed in his costume of Romeo. Yuri did not notice the admiring look Flynn threw his way. He was too preoccupied thinking he could not wait to get rid of the dress. As if he wanted to crush his hopes, Yeager took another dress from the rack and offered it to Yuri.

"Okay, next one," he said in a pleased tone.

Yuri glared at him, but he soon saw that it had no effect. He cursed loudly and grabbed the offending dress. Yuri went back towards the backstage with a smiling Judith on his heels.

* * *

><p>Yuri could not be happier to see a rehearsal meet its end. He thought he would go mad as he had to try on the fourth dress. He never felt more humiliated in his entire life. The worst of it all was to endure the comments and looks of the other members of the troupe. At least, Flynn did not comment on the dresses, but it was only because Yuri glared at him in a way that told the blonde that he was dead if he dared speak. Yuri knew he was ridiculous; he did not need to be told so.<p>

After rehearsal, Yuri did not wait for Flynn like he usually did. He had received a call earlier from the club saying he had to meet one of his clients at a coffee shop in town in less then thirty minutes. Yuri hated having to meet his clients outside of the club, but he did not really have a choice in the matter. When a client took a liking to him, he could ask to meet Yuri outside of the club and more often.

Yuri could decline these invitations if he wanted too, but his pay would suffer greatly from it. It was not in his interest to refuse seeing his clients. In any case, meeting the clients outside of the club paid more, so he did not really have the right to complain.

The client Yuri had to meet was one of his regulars. Yuri did not know his name, as it was forbidden for a host to ask about a client's name. The man was in his early thirties and was quite attractive for his age, but Yuri was not interested. His interest lied elsewhere, namely in a certain blonde.

Yuri made a quick detour by his apartment to get changed before departing towards the meeting place. Yuri looked at the name of the coffee shop displayed on his cell phone. He knew the place. He was almost there. Two minutes later, Yuri arrived at destination. He entered and spotted his client sitting in a corner. As soon as the older man saw him, Yuri smiled in a seductive way, entering his host's acting. How he hated acting like he was in love with those men. However, he needed the money. He could not afford to be picky about the job.

As soon as Yuri sat at the table with his client, they began their usual game of innocent flirting. Yuri would let himself be desired and he would compliment his client on every aspect he could find. Yuri was playing a role. It was not so different than from playing in the theatre troupe at college – only now he was being paid for it. At the end of the 'date', he would go back to being his old normal self.

That was how it was supposed to go, anyway, but when they left the shop, Yuri's client grabbed his wrist, preventing him from leaving. Yuri tensed at the contact. The older man smiled at Yuri.

"Please, don't leave already. There's something I want to give you, but it's at my house. Will you come with me?" he asked gently, but there was something in his tone that Yuri did not like.

The fact that he did not let go of Yuri's wrist either was making the raven haired male think he was not letting him a choice, despite his words. Also, that man wanted Yuri to go to his house. That left Yuri with a strong feeling of unease. His client saw it on his face.

"Come on, I won't hurt you. I only want to give you something," he insisted.

After a moment, Yuri nodded, but his unease did not disappear. He knew he should not go, but the club disapproved greatly when a host denied a client's demand. Yuri's pay would be cut a great deal for that.

The older man was pleased by Yuri's acceptance. He released his wrist and put a hand on his back instead, guiding him to his car. As Yuri climbed on the passenger seat, he could not help the feeling of foreboding from pooling in his gut. He already regretted accepting.

They arrived soon after in front of an imposing house. Yuri was not even surprised. Going to a host club as often as that man did, he had to have a lot of money. Hosts clubs were pretty expensive. As he got out of the car, Yuri regretted even more having accepted to come here. His client was living in a quarter of town that was really far from Yuri's. The raven haired male tried to calm himself down. He would not stay here long; only just enough to take whatever his client wanted to give him and get the hell out of here.

The client invited Yuri into the house and told him to take off his coat. Yuri wanted to say no, but the look the man threw him dissuaded him from the thought. Yuri did as told and followed the older man to the living room. When the client told Yuri to sit down, the latter declined this time. The man sighed.

"As you wish," he answered before leaving the living room and walking towards one of the rooms.

He disappeared inside to go fetch Yuri's gift. It did not take him long to come back to Yuri's side. In his hands was a wad of money that he offered to Yuri. The raven haired male looked at the money with confusion. That was a _lot _of money. But why? Yuri lifted his confused gaze on the man, who was smiling at him in a way he really did not like.

"You are wondering why I'm giving you this? It's payment in advance for your services," he explained as he took a step towards Yuri.

The latter did not miss the sparkle of lust that appeared in his client's eyes. Yuri's heart sank in his chest. He took a step back in counterpart and shook his head.

"I won't do this. I'm not a cheap prostitute," he replied harshly. His client's good humor dropped a little at his response.

"There are some hosts who have sex with their clients. I'll pay you more than I would pay a prostitute, don't worry," he replied.

This time, anger rose in Yuri. With a hit from the back of his hand, Yuri made the money fly out of the man's hand and it flied all around the room.

"Maybe there are some who do, but _I _don't. You can keep your money; I don't want it," Yuri said coldly and turned around, walking to the entrance.

He would not stay in this house a moment more. There was no way he would have sex with this man. Coming here had been a bad idea from the start.

Yuri grabbed his coat and turned the doorknob. He had barely opened the door when a hand shot out from behind Yuri and shut it close. Yuri jumped and spun around, his hand already closed into a fist flying towards his client's face. Yuri's panic gave him the reflexes he needed. However, the man expected his reaction. He grabbed Yuri's wrist, halting his movement. The man was wearing a sly smirk.

"Fine by me. Then you just won't get paid," he answered. Yuri glared at him as his anger was still stronger than his panic.

"Let. Me. Go. Right. Now!" Yuri growled low in his throat.

His threat would have been enough to make many people flee, but not this man. When Yuri saw that the man was not about to obey, his other fist quickly flew towards the man's face, but his wrist was also caught into a tight hold. The smile on the man's face vanished.

"You know what I hate above all else? I hate it when I'm shown something on a silver platter only to have it denied in the end," he seethed and Yuri felt shivers of fear run down his back.

The man jerked him forward and before Yuri could react, his lips were claimed in a rough and hungry kiss. Yuri reacted strongly to this violation. He struggled against the man's hold, but it was no use. His violator forced his mouth open and slipped his tongue inside. Yuri did not even think about it twice. He bit down hard on the filthy tongue and tasted copper as blood seeped from the wound.

The man broke the kiss. A look at his face told Yuri that he was enraged. The raven haired male did not even see the hit coming. The man's fist collided with his jaw with such strength that Yuri was thrown against the wall. His head hit the wall harshly and he cried out in pain as his vision exploded in white. A moan of pain escaped Yuri's lips and he lost track of his senses. He was barely aware of the man grabbing his arm harshly and dragging him away until he was thrown on something soft – a bed.

He managed to focus his gaze and regain his senses a second too late. The man's weight crushed him against the mattress. Yuri's hands shot up to latch at the man, but the hit he took at his head weakened him. The man easily caught his wrists in a bruising hold and brought them over Yuri's head. Yuri's violator brought his face closer until Yuri could feel his disgusting breath against his face.

"You can only blame yourself, Yuri. I was willing to make this pleasurable for you too," he said with excitement. Yuri glared at the man pinning him down.

"Let me go! You won't get away with this!" Yuri seethed and he struggled against the bruising hold on his wrists.

The man chuckled at his efforts and leaned towards Yuri. The latter turned his face to the side and closed his eyes in disgust when he felt the man lick a trail down his cheek and neck. Cold panic seized the raven haired male's heart.

_"No, I told you, I'm not ready for that yet!" _Yuri's eyes snapped open in pure fright at the memory. He renewed his struggle, his fear fueling his anger.

"Bastard! Don't you dare touch me!" he exclaimed with rage. He twisted his wrists and managed to get one of his hands free.

His fist harshly hit the man's jaw, making him loosen his grip around Yuri's captured wrist. The latter straightened up and was about to hit the bastard again, but the older man recovered too quickly. Yuri's client hit him once more across the face, more violently this time.

Yuri yelped in pain and he tasted blood as his lip slit open. He fell back on the mattress and a strong hand closed tightly around his throat, cutting off his air supply. Yuri weakly gripped the hand choking him, trying to pry it off.

_"Come on, don't play the prude now. You're gonna like it, I promise..." _Yuri wanted to scream for it all to stop; for the memories to go away and for this to be a nightmare. This could not be happening! He would _not_ let this happen! The man's angry face came close to Yuri's.

"You dirty little slut! I'll make you pay for that!" he said with rage.

Yuri was suffocating. His eyes rolled in their sockets. With his free hand, the man grabbed Yuri's wrists again and pinned them on the mattress. He finally released his hold around Yuri's throat and the raven haired male took his breath in wheezing. Yuri felt the need to puke when the man's hand slid under his shirt and touched his skin.

_"Stop it, it hurts!" _Yuri shied away from the touch and screamed in fear and anger. The man grabbed a fistful of Yuri's hair and yanked his head backwards, latching at the exposed skin. _"Relax. Man, you're tight. Guess what you told me was true." _Yuri renewed his struggles against this violation.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" he yelled in anger and desperation. It only earned him another laugh.

"Yell all you like; no one is going to hear you," the man told a desperate looking Yuri.

The raven haired male closed his eyes and he began to hyperventilate. _Stop him, you have to STOP HIM!_ Yuri felt that disgusting hand burn its way down his body in a deceiving caress. His mind screamed at him to do something, _anything_, but his body felt numb.

The offending hand suddenly left his skin and the sound of a belt being opened made Yuri's eyes snap open. The face of someone else floated in front of his eyes; someone who was no longer there; someone who ripped his heart in half and hurt him so much in the past. Yuri's heart sank in his chest and his face paled visibly.

_It hurts... _Something rose in Yuri, slowly; a frightening and sick feeling. _It hurts. _That long forgotten face smiled at Yuri; a smile both frightening and mocking. _It hurts! _Then, that face faded away to be replaced by the one of the man above Yuri; the man who was hurting and defiling him. _IT HURTS! _

Something violently shattered inside Yuri as the man above him smiled cruelly at him.

"I can't wait to be buried into that tight-looking ass of yours," he whispered hungrily, staring at an unmoving Yuri.

The man looked closer at his victim's desperate and lifeless eyes. His smile widened.

* * *

><p>Flynn stared at Yuri's empty place with a bothered expression. His friend did not come to college today and it worried him. The last time – and first time since Flynn was in town – Yuri missed a complete day of school was the day of his parent's death. Flynn could not stop thinking that something serious happened.<p>

This thought was what pushed him to call at Yuri's apartment after his class. Yuri picked up after five ringtones.

"_Hello?" _Yuri's voice seemed raw and there was something in it that Flynn could not describe, but it worried him. Flynn frowned.

"Hey, it's me, Flynn. Why aren't you at school? Are you okay?" he asked, not even trying to hide the worry he felt.

There was a silence on the other side before Yuri answered.

_"I'm fine, don't worry. I just caught a small cold. I should be able to come to school tomorrow."_

His friend's answer did not quell Flynn's worry.

"Do you want me to check on you after school?" Flynn asked. This time, Yuri's answer came quickly.

_"No! I mean, I'm fine, really. I just need to rest a little. I'll see you tomorrow."_

There was something really strange in Yuri's voice. Something akin to... fear? He was not sure. Flynn did not like it one bit, but he knew how stubborn Yuri could be. Flynn sighed.

"Fine. Take care of yourself and rest well, okay?" the blonde said reluctantly.

He wanted to go check on his friend, but Yuri would not be happy if Flynn came despite his words. Flynn could not care less if he got Yuri angry or not, but he thought he could at least wait tomorrow. If Yuri still did not come to college the next day, then Flynn would check on him.

_"Okay. Bye," _Yuri answered and hung up the phone. Flynn stared a long time at his cell phone and sighed.

The next day at lunch time, Flynn was walking down the hallway leading to the cafeteria when he spotted a familiar figure walking just ahead: Yuri. It seemed he was feeling better today. Flynn walked in a quicker step to join his friend. When he was just behind him, Flynn put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yuri! You –" Flynn did not expect what happened next.

Yuri violently startled and turned around. His eyes were wide open and he took a few steps away from Flynn. The blonde stared at his friend, unable to move as he took in his reaction. Yuri finally recognized Flynn. He smiled at him in a strained way.

"Flynn, you startled me! You're lucky I'm not cardiac," Yuri said on a tone he wanted joking, but his voice was shaking.

Flynn did not answer. He kept staring at Yuri and immediately knew there was something terribly _wrong_ about his friend. Flynn could see bruises on his face. If it was only that, he could have thought Yuri only got into another fight. However, Flynn did not miss the way Yuri shied away from him like a frightened animal and he did not miss the pure fear that filled his eyes before he recognized Flynn. The blonde also noticed that Yuri was wearing his uniform properly for the first time; his shirt was buttoned to the top and he was wearing his tie. There definitely was something wrong with Yuri.

The raven haired male felt uneasy under his friend's unwavering gaze. He felt suddenly self conscious. His hand gripped his wrist in an unconscious gesture. Yuri forced himself to calm down and tried to hide his unease.

Flynn was no fool, however. He grabbed Yuri's arm and felt his friend tense under his touch. Flynn ignored it and started to walk in the cafeteria's opposite direction, dragging Yuri with him. The latter tried to pry himself out of Flynn's grasp.

"Flynn, what's gotten into you? Let me go!" Yuri said with a hint of anger.

Flynn ignored him and kept on walking until they were in a remote hallway. Flynn spotted an empty classroom and went inside, still dragging Yuri around. Once they were both inside, Flynn released Yuri and closed the door behind them.

Yuri glared at Flynn, not happy by the turn of events. Why couldn't he leave him alone?

"Flynn, that's not funny. Why did you bring me here?" Yuri asked with a displeased expression.

Flynn still said nothing, but he took steps towards Yuri. The latter was about to make a step back when Flynn quickly extended his hand and grabbed Yuri's wrist, yanking him forward. Yuri gasped in surprise and could do nothing but watch as Flynn yanked his sleeve upwards, revealing his bruised wrist. Flynn stared at the marks; vivid purple on white skin. They were undoubtedly the marks of fingers.

Flynn grabbed Yuri's other wrist and exposed the skin, only to see the same marks. The blonde's gaze rose to look at Yuri's face, but he could not see his eyes since his friend had lowered his head, letting his bangs cover them.

"Yuri, look at me," Flynn asked in a gentle tone. He managed to keep his calm despite the restlessness that was slowly overwhelming him.

When Yuri did not obey, Flynn grabbed his friend's chin and lifted it, but Yuri harshly yanked his face to the side. Flynn could still see the hurt and fear in his eyes, threatening to come forth any moment. Then, Flynn's attention was on Yuri's neck, where it was hidden by the shirt and tie.

"Take off your tie," the blonde ordered gently.

He saw Yuri close his eyes, and the raven haired male did not move. Flynn was getting restless.

"Yuri, if you won't do it, I'll do it for you," Flynn said impatiently. Yuri bit his lip with nervousness and after a moment, Flynn heard the soft, resigned response.

"Fine..." Yuri whispered and his hand went to the tie.

He loosened it and let it fall to the ground. He slowly undid the first button of his uniform and exposed the skin of his neck. Flynn missed a breath at the sight. Yuri's neck was in the same state than his wrists. It looked like someone tried to strangle him.

Flynn took a few steps back, staring at Yuri. The latter refused to meet his gaze as he stubbornly stared at the ground, his face to the side. He did not even bother hiding his neck anymore. What was the point now? Flynn shook his head, not liking where his mind was going.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" he asked, feeling anger bubble up inside him at whoever hurt his friend. Yuri visibly tensed.

"Look, it doesn't concern you. I'm fine now," Yuri answered dryly.

He did not want to be mean to Flynn, but he could not stand the blonde prying into his business this time. Flynn took a step forward and grabbed Yuri's shoulders. This action pried the same reaction Yuri had earlier. He shied away from him and fear shone in his eyes. Flynn's expression softened.

"It _does _concern me, Yuri! I care about you and I'm worried! Someone hurt you and I want to know who and what happened!" Flynn said and Yuri clearly heard the anger in his friend's voice at his last words.

Yuri did not answer, but Flynn saw him waver. The blonde sought his friend's eyes and saw great pain in them.

"You can tell me anything, Yuri. I'm your friend, am I not?" Flynn whispered.

Yuri bit his lip and closed his eyes. Despite not wanting to relive the memory, he wanted so much to tell Flynn what happened, to confide in him. Yuri knew it would surely lift a huge weight from his shoulders if he was to tell Flynn about what happened, and about his job... But at the same time, Yuri feared it would push Flynn away and he did not know if he would survive it if it came to happen. However, he needed to tell someone about what happened. It might help him to get rid of the pain and the fear he felt. What should he do?

Flynn sensed Yuri's inner conflict. He kept silent, knowing it would do no good to push his friend. A long moment of silence followed. Finally Yuri opened his eyes and looked at Flynn with a resigned expression.

"Fine. I'll tell you, but not here. I'll tell you tonight, at my apartment," he whispered in a quiet tone.

Flynn nodded and bent to pick up Yuri's tie. He offered it to Yuri, who buttoned up his shirt and put it back in place. Flynn wanted to say something else, but Yuri strode past him and left the classroom. The blonde looked at his friend as he left, worry and apprehension gleaming in his eyes.

* * *

><p>After college, Flynn and Yuri walked in complete silence towards Yuri's apartment. Flynn did not dare talk as he did not want to make Yuri change his mind. The latter seemed to be deep in his thoughts. Not a single word was exchanged until they were in the raven haired male's apartment. Once there, Yuri got rid of his tie since he had nothing to hide to Flynn anymore. The two friends sat across from each other on the couch, much like they did the evening Yuri and Flynn confided in each other. Once they were sitting, a moment of silence stretched on before Yuri finally spoke.<p>

"I guess I'll have to begin by telling you what my second job is about," he said in a shamed whisper.

Flynn frowned, not understanding the link between Yuri's job and what happened to him. Then he remembered the guy at the movie theatre and how he talked about Yuri's 'job'. Could it be... Some links were forming in the blonde's mind, but he pushed them away for now. Flynn stayed silent, waiting for Yuri to speak again.

The dark haired man sighed and he bit his lip, a clear sign that he was nervous.

"... I'm a host. I work in a host club," he admitted.

There was no use dragging it on forever. Yuri met Flynn's eyes after a second. He did not see disgust in the blue eyes; only confusion. So Flynn was not really aware of what a host club was. It did not surprise him. Yuri decided to explain.

"Basically, a host club is a place where clients go to relax in the company of hosts. The host's job is to please his clients and make sure they come back. The clientele of the club I work for is entirely male," Yuri said and this time, he saw another emotion appear on the blonde's face; apprehension.

This time, Flynn interrupted him.

"What do you mean "please"? You're not talking about sexual favors, are you?" the blonde asked and hoped very much that it was not the case.

Just imagining Yuri stooping to do something like selling his body upset him. Hopefully, Yuri shook his head.

"No. Well, there are some hosts who do have sex with their clients, but it's always outside of the club and it's not an obligation. At least, not in the club I work for. Basically, what a host has to do is make his client believe that he's in love with him. We do that by flirting with them and by keeping them company whenever they want. Our pay is determined by how much we manage to make the clients drink in the club. We also have regulars who often want to see us outside of the club. They pay for everything in exchange for our company," Yuri explained with shame.

He knew Flynn would surely judge him for what he did as a host, even if he was nothing like a prostitute. He still had to offer his services to men who would like nothing more but to bed him. Like _him_...

Yuri chanced a glance at Flynn, but his face was still expressionless, which made Yuri unable to know what he was thinking. Flynn frowned.

"So the guy at the movie theatre the other time was one of your clients at the club?" the blonde asked and Yuri nodded.

"Yeah. I couldn't really be mean to him even if I wanted to. I can't risk losing my clients," Yuri explained with uneasiness.

An awkward silence fell over them as Yuri did not dare tell more than that. He knew what Flynn wanted to know and now that he was here, he did not want to tell what happened. It would make him relive it. Fortunately for him, Flynn had another question in mind.

"Is that how the rumors about you started? Because people saw you in the company of your clients?" he asked gently, trying to comprehend.

Flynn saw Yuri tense visibly. He was obviously uncomfortable with the question.

Yuri looked to the side and answered in barely a whisper; "No. It was something else. I told you the rumors started five years ago. I was sixteen at the time, and you can't work in a host club when you're still a minor. But it fueled the rumors, at least."

Flynn understood as much. What he also understood is that whatever started the rumors hurt Yuri like nothing else. It was written all over his face. Flynn hoped Yuri would tell him one day. He realized he wanted to know _everything_ about Yuri, the good and the bad. Maybe then, Flynn could take his pain away. He realized he wanted to do it. For now, he could begin by making Yuri tell him what happened.

"Yuri… Since you told me about the club, I'm guessing what happened to you is linked to it," Flynn said, encouraging the raven haired male to speak.

The latter closed his eyes in unrest and braced himself to revive the memories. As he began to speak in a quiet voice, he could not bring himself to look at Flynn.

"Two days ago, I met one of my regulars outside of the club. But when I was about to leave him, he stopped me and told me he had something to give me at his home. I agreed to go with him. I was stupid. Once at his home, I realized that what he wanted to give me was money in exchange for agreeing to have sex with him," Yuri began and heard Flynn's intake of breath.

The raven haired male still did not look at his friend. If he did, he would not be able to continue.

"I refused. I'm not doing this kind of thing. I wanted to leave, but he didn't let me. He… he forced himself on me," Yuri said in a broken whisper as the memories came back.

He knew he was shaking by now, but he could not stop it. When the raven haired male opened his eyes and looked at Flynn, he saw that his friend had turned livid.

Yuri did not understand why at first, but he did once the blonde spoke; "Did he rape you?" the words were said with a barely contained anger.

Yuri closed his eyes and the memory came to his mind with a destabilizing clarity.

"_I can't wait to be buried into that tight-looking ass of yours," he whispered hungrily, staring at an unmoving Yuri. _

_The man looked closer at his victim's desperate and lifeless eyes. His smile widened. Yuri stayed motionless even when he heard the sound of a zipper being dragged down. The man holding him down chuckled. _

_"Come on, don't be like that. It won't be much fun if you don't try to resist a little," he said lustily. Yuri did not react. _

_The man's weight left Yuri when he straightened up to get rid of his pants. Yuri regained control of his limbs in a split second. His knee violently sank into the man's stomach. His violator doubled over and Yuri freed his wrists. His fist collided with the man's nose this time and a cracking noise was heard as it broke. The man yelled at the pain that flared from his broken nose. Yuri quickly pried himself from under the man and crawled to the edge of the bed. _

_However, he was out of luck as once again, the man was quick to recover. A strong hand closed around his neck and kept Yuri pinned face first against the mattress. Yuri felt the man press against his backside and he shivered from fear when he felt his violator's desire rub eagerly against him. The man leaned over him completely and whispered against his ear. _

_"Keep struggling; it excites me." Yuri wanted to scream out of rage and desperation. _

_He could not let this happen! His eyes locked on the clock radio lying on the bed table not far from him. Yuri realized he could surely reach it. It was his last chance._

_Yuri quickly extended his arm and grabbed a hold of the clock radio. He harshly yanked on it, unplugging it from the wall. Before the man had the time to see it coming, Yuri twisted his body around enough to smash the radio against the man's temple with a desperate strength. He heard a cracking sound and the man collapsed on the bed besides Yuri._

_ The raven haired male did not even check if he was only unconscious. Yuri climbed down from the bed and stood on shaking legs. He quickly ran towards the entrance. He grabbed his coat and left the house in a hurry. Yuri ran until he was back on familiar streets. There, he stopped against a house and collapsed on the snow piled on the ground, still shaking from the nightmare that just happened._

Flynn watched and waited with worry as Yuri seemed to be lost in the memory of what happened. When he got no response, Flynn repeated his demand.

"Yuri, did he touch you?" the blonde was getting restless when Yuri still did not respond at first.

After a while, he seemed to return to the present and he finally shook his head.

"No. I got away in time," he admitted.

Flynn sighed in relief. At least the worst did not happen, but it was still a traumatizing experience. Flynn could see how affected Yuri was by it. He was shaking all over and was breathing harshly.

Flynn did not even think twice about rising from his seat and coming to sit next to his friend. He gently pulled Yuri into an embrace. He thought his friend would protest and try to break free, but he did not. Yuri's reaction showed how distressed he was.

Yuri gripped Flynn's shirt and buried his face into the blonde's neck as his body cuddled as close as it could against Flynn. Flynn was stunned at first by his friend's unusual behavior, but he quickly got over his shock. He tightened his embrace and one of his hands went to Yuri's hair. He let his fingers caress the soft strands. The blonde tried to comfort Yuri the best he could.

Flynn said nothing; he was only content to be able to hold Yuri like this. He found out a couple of days ago that he loved the feel of the raven haired male in his arms and this time was no different, except for one thing; they were not rehearsing right now. Flynn was holding Yuri because he wanted to. He wanted to bring him comfort; to tell him with gestures what he could not tell him with words. Flynn could hold him like this forever. He could feel their hearts beat together in a quick rhythm; he could feel the warmth of Yuri against him; he could feel his hot breath against his neck, sending pleasurable shivers through his body.

Flynn's gentle care calmed Yuri a little. He did not remember the last time he felt so at peace, so _loved_… As soon as he thought the word, Yuri regretted it. _This is not out of love_, he thought bitterly. Flynn was surely holding him because he felt he needed it, or worse, out of pity. No, Flynn would never do that. Yuri cursed himself for thinking such things right now. He only wanted to take advantage of the present moment. He sighed and closed his eyes as he concentrated on the feel of Flynn's fingers running through his hair. It was soothing and it was making him forget about his recent ordeal.

The two friends stayed in that position for a long time in complete silence. Flynn knew Yuri did not need comfort in form of words, so Flynn did not even try. Anyway, he could not even comprehend what his friend felt back then with that man, about to be raped. Flynn could not provide the right words, but he could make him feel that everything was okay now and that he was safe with him, out of harm's way. Speaking of which, Flynn was wondering something and as much as he did not want to break the present moment, he needed to know.

Flynn kept on caressing the soft hair, but he broke the comforting silence.

"Yuri… Did you quit the host club?" he asked in a soft tone.

He felt Yuri stiffen at the question. That was enough to give away the answer, but Yuri still answered his question.

"No, I didn't."

Flynn sighed in annoyance. "Even after what happened, you're still working there? That's insane! It could happen again, you know! Not only that, but what will you do if that guy goes back to the club to see you?" Flynn said as he pulled Yuri away from him enough to look at his face.

Yuri shook his head. "It won't happen. After getting away, I went to the police station and told an officer about what happened. They arrested him by now," Yuri answered quietly. Flynn looked pleadingly at his friend.

"It doesn't mean you're safe! As long as you work there, and that you see clients who are interested in you, there will be a chance for the same thing to happen again," the blonde protested.

A glint of fear passed in Yuri's eyes at the thought, but he quickly hid it.

"It won't," he said with conviction, but Flynn was not convinced. He threw a severe look at Yuri.

"Why do you want to keep this job so much? Because you like it?" he asked, trying to understand Yuri's motivations.

Yuri was getting annoyed by Flynn's questions. He untangled himself from his friend's embrace, and he looked harshly at him.

"You think I _like _it? You think I like having to whisper disgusting lies to older men? You think I like being looked over by them and imagining what they must be thinking in their perverted minds? I _don't _like it, okay? But it pays well and I need the money," he explained.

He needed the more money he could get to help the orphanage where he grew up. That was where his money was going. The orphanage was getting low on funds and when Yuri learned about that, he searched for a second job to help the orphanage. He did not want it to close. That was why he could not quit the host club.

Flynn did not know why he needed that much money. He was curious about it, but he knew Yuri would not answer him.

"Then change jobs! I'm sure there are others jobs that can pay well too," Flynn insisted and Yuri sighed.

He was tired of this conversation. He would rather still be nestled in the warmth of his friend's arms. Instead, they were bickering like usual.

"Why do you want so much for me to quit the club? Why should you care that much?" the raven haired male asked tiredly.

As soon as he said those words, Yuri saw many emotions swirl in those blue eyes. Flynn clenched his fists tightly as if he wanted to contain those emotions, but it was no use.

"Because I don't like it, okay? I hate knowing you have to seduce other guys! I hate seeing any of them near you! I hate knowing you degrade yourself to such a low level, acting as if you're nothing but a boy toy! Because that's what you're doing, and it's not like you! The Yuri Lowell _I_ know would make them regret even looking at him in the wrong way!" Flynn exclaimed, expressing his thoughts on the matter.

Ever since Yuri told him about his job, Flynn felt this irrational anger. Just the thought of those older men _talking _to Yuri was making him mad. What was wrong with Flynn? He should not feel so protective of Yuri! He should not feel this _jealousy, _nagging at him and devouring him from the inside.

Yuri was stunned by those words. He never would have guessed that Flynn could feel that way about him. It made him feel… warm inside. A pleasant fire rose in him and it made his cheeks burn slightly out of embarrassment. Yuri averted his eyes.

"Is that really how you feel?" he asked quietly.

Flynn did not hesitate. "Yes."

Yuri closed his eyes to hide the emotions he was feeling. He was touched by Flynn's words. They were almost enough to make him yield to Flynn's demand. He did not want to make his friend feel like that again, but he needed that job…

Yuri sighed. "Okay. I'll quit the job tomorrow," he said, looking in Flynn's pleasantly surprised eyes.

Seeing the look of relief on his friend's face made him feel guilty, but he skillfully hid it. Flynn smiled at Yuri.

"I'm glad to hear it," the blonde said.

Yuri smiled back and sighed. Silence fell back on the two friends, but this time it was comfortable. Yuri threw a sidelong glance at Flynn as he remembered the feel of being cuddled against him. He suddenly felt the urge to be there again, in the warmth of Flynn's arms, but as soon as that thought hit him, as soon Yuri was scolding himself mentally. What was he thinking? This was a onetime thing. There was no way it was going to happen again.

Flynn looked at Yuri and noticed he seemed to be thinking hard about something. The face he was pulling was just too cute. Flynn could not help himself. He leaned in and pinched the raven haired male's cheek. This made Yuri snap his attention on him and rub his sore cheek as he glared at Flynn.

"Ow! What was that for?" he said indignantly.

Flynn smiled gently at Yuri and it was a sight that made Yuri's heart leap.

"What are you thinking about to be so out of it, hum?" Flynn asked with amusement.

Yuri felt his cheeks burn slightly as he remembered what exactly he was thinking about. He could not really tell Flynn that he was thinking about how good he felt in his arms, right? Yuri invented the first thing that came to mind.

"I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind spending the night here. I don't really feel like being alone tonight," he said embarrassingly.

It might not be what Yuri was thinking about, but it was still true. He wanted Flynn to stay the night. If Flynn was here, maybe Yuri would not have those nightmares again.

He dreamed the same nightmare for two days in a row now, since the evening with the client from the club. In the nightmare, the same scene replayed. He was lying on a bed, trapped under a man. However, it was not his client that was abusing Yuri in the dream; it was _him_. Yuri could do nothing to stop him from raping him. He screamed and struggled, but it was no use. He was always left broken and shivering from fear, pain and shame. That was more than Yuri could take.

Yuri snapped himself out of his thoughts when he heard Flynn answer him.

"Okay, I'll stay the night. I'll just have to go home to get some homework, though, and I'll be right back."

Yuri pulled a pouting face. "No way! I know what you have in mind. You want to force me to study, don't you? Well I'm not interested," he said fiercely.

Flynn chuckled at Yuri's antics. He was glad to see Yuri was almost back to normal. As much as he liked clingy Yuri, he preferred to see him acting like his usual self.

Flynn had grown fond of the arrogant and bickering Yuri. He would not trade that side of Yuri's personality for anything in the world.

* * *

><p>One week passed after the incident with Yuri's client and Flynn was relieved to see his friend was overcoming his ordeal. He was slowly reverting to his old self. Flynn took great pride in the fact that he was the main reason for this return to normal. Yuri seemed to feel better in Flynn's presence, so the blonde spent even more time with Yuri than he did before.<p>

However, there was something bothering Flynn. He was having doubts about if Yuri really quit the host club. He wanted to believe Yuri did not lie to him, but Flynn noticed some things that made him doubt. Yuri always had the bad habit of sleeping in class, and Flynn understood that it was because he did not get much sleep at night, thanks to the host club.

Flynn thought that habit would disappear since he quit the club, but it did not. If it was only that, Flynn might not have paid it any more attention, but there was something else. Since Flynn was hanging often with Yuri now, he noticed that the raven haired male never stayed with Flynn after ten. Yuri was always giving excuses to kick Flynn out of his apartment or to leave the latter's house if he was at the blonde's place.

Flynn did not like it. He really had the feeling that Yuri was hiding something from him. He could ask Yuri directly if he really quit the club, but Flynn knew that if he did not quit his job, then he would only lie to him again. It left Flynn with only one choice.

It was a cold evening at the end of January. Yuri and Flynn were hanging out at Flynn's house and the blonde succeeded in making Yuri do some homework with him for a change – in exchange for some sweets, of course. Like usual, when the clock approached ten in the evening, Yuri said he had to go home because he was tired. Flynn accompanied his friend to the front door and told him goodbye.

Once Yuri left, Flynn put on his coat and left the house. He spotted Yuri walking ahead and Flynn discreetly followed him into the streets. At first, Flynn thought Yuri was really going home as he was walking in the direction of his apartment. However, after some time, he diverged into another direction. Still following his friend at a distance, Flynn soon found himself into a foreign quarter. He kept following his friend for no more than five more minutes. He finally saw Yuri enter a building and Flynn's eyes raised onto the discreet sign above the establishment. _Spiral club._ He knew it! Yuri lied to him! Flynn felt a mix of anger and worry. How could Yuri lie about that? He knew how much Flynn loathed him having to work there!

Flynn's gaze hardened and he slowly took steps towards the club. Once in front of it, the blonde did not even hesitate before entering. He emerged into a dimly lit lounge. The man at the reception counter greeted him.

"Welcome. Is it your first time in our establishment?" he asked politely.

Flynn did not answer at first as he only wanted to see Yuri and get him the hell out of here. Now, he realized that he had no idea where his friend went to. When he decided to enter, Flynn just supposed that he would see Yuri as soon as he was inside. He was wrong. The blonde supposed the best thing to do for now was to play the game. Flynn smiled at the man.

"Yes, it is. I don't really know how it works, though," he said with fake nervousness.

The receptionist smiled warmly at Flynn. He bent down behind his counter and pulled something from under it. He motioned for Flynn to approach, which he did. When he was in front of the counter, Flynn saw what the man had pulled out.

It was a large advertizing with pictures of young men on it. Flynn understood what it was about even before the man talked.

"Since it's your first time here, you can choose the host that catches your fancy. Choose wisely though, because we only let the clients change hosts if they are really not satisfied with their choice."

Flynn nodded at the man's explications. His eyes roamed over the 'menu'. They quickly fell on Yuri's picture. He did not waste more time.

"I want this one," he said while pointing at his friend's picture. The receptionist looked at it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. He is currently with a client," he answered.

As soon as he heard that, Flynn felt his anger deepen and barely prevented it from showing on his features. There was currently a man with Yuri? Looking at Yuri like he was a piece of meat; maybe even trying to _touch_ him? Flynn would not let that happen.

"You can either choose another host, or you can wait until he is free. It is at your discretion, sir," the man suggested.

There was no way Flynn would let Yuri even another minute with some random pervert. Flynn forced a smile on his face and looked back at the pictures. He memorized the number of Yuri's private lounge. He picked another one at random.

"Is this one free?" he asked.

"Yes. I'll guide you to the private lounge, Sir," the man offered and Flynn thanked him.

The receptionist put the advertizing away before taking off towards a hallway, motioning Flynn to follow him. The blonde did so in silence and looked around as they passed by many closed doors. It must be the private lounges as Flynn could see the numbers. Yuri's lounge was number nine.

Two doors down was the right one. The door was closed and Flynn could hear voices inside. He did not think further. Flynn went to the door and quickly opened it. He ignored the receptionist's protests and he froze before the sight that greeted his eyes. Yuri and an older man were sitting on a red colored couch. The man's arm was thrown around his friend's shoulders and he was too close to Flynn's taste. Glasses of wine were lying on a table in front of the couch.

As soon as he heard the door open, Yuri turned his face towards it only to see Flynn standing in the doorway. Yuri's heart stopped for a split second. What was he doing here? Anger flashed in the blonde's eyes. Yuri was unable to move as Flynn walked towards them. Yuri's client was displeased.

"Hey, we're busy here. Go away," he said.

He surely regretted his words later. Flynn's fist flew towards the man's face and violently collided with his nose. The man cried out in pain and clutched his now bleeding nose. Without uttering a single word, Flynn grabbed the arm of a still stunned Yuri and pulled him to his feet. He quickly dragged him out of the room, ignoring once again the vehement protests of the receptionist.

Flynn made his way to the entrance, never letting go of his friend. Yuri left his stunned state only when Flynn grabbed his coat in the entrance and gave it to Yuri in a harsh gesture.

"Flynn! Wh –" Yuri stopped brutally when he saw the look on his friend's face.

Flynn was _pissed off_. Yuri never saw him like that. He was not even that far gone when he beat up those guys at school. It was scary as hell.

Yuri did not even argue. He put on his coat and once it was done, Flynn grabbed is arm again, dragging him out of the building. Yuri was outraged to be treated that way, but he had enough presence of mind to shut the hell up for now. He did not want to cause a scene in the middle of the street.

Yuri let himself be dragged away by a furious Flynn. They did not say a single word until Flynn had dragged Yuri all the way to the raven haired male's apartment. Flynn's fury exploded when they were both inside the apartment, having shed their coats and boots.

"What the hell were you thinking, lying to me like that?" Flynn yelled at his friend as they stood a mere foot away from each other.

Yuri felt his own anger flare up at being treated that way. Flynn had no right to yell at him!

"Because I knew you would react like that, okay? That's why I lied to you! But you followed me there, didn't you?" Yuri accused his friend.

Flynn did not deny it. "Yes, I did. I had no choice, since you were lying right to my face," the blonde replied with anger.

Yuri clenched his fists tightly. "When will you learn to mind your damn business? I _needed _that job, Flynn!"

The blonde sighed in annoyance. "And _you_, when will you understand that everything concerning you _is_ my business, Yuri? I –"

Yuri interrupted him harshly. "Forget it! I don't want to hear your crappy excuses! Now get out of my face!" Yuri seethed and turned around, strolling furiously into the kitchen.

Flynn did not move from his spot, even if Yuri told him to leave. He did not want to leave his friend in that state. He watched as Yuri furiously opened a cupboard and took a glass. However, the raven haired male's hands were shaking from anger and the glass slipped from his fingers. It fell against the counter and shattered in pieces. Yuri cursed loudly in Japanese and began to pick up the broken pieces on the counter.

One second later, Flynn heard him hiss in pain. Flynn did not need to look to understand his friend just cut himself. This was enough to finally make the blonde move, despite his friend's warning. Flynn's anger slowly died down, replaced by worry for his friend. He joined Yuri in the kitchen, being careful not to walk on the shattered pieces of glass. When he was by Yuri's side, the latter turned to glare at him venomously.

"_Baka!_(2)What the hell are you still doing here? I told you to get out!" he hissed darkly. Flynn kept a closed, but calm expression.

"Because I'm as stubborn as you are. Now show me," he ordered, as Yuri was clutching his wounded finger.

The long haired male did not move, simply glaring at the blonde. The latter was far from being impressed by it. He grabbed Yuri's hand and pried it off to look at the wound. It was bleeding a lot, which was no wonder considering it was a wound caused by sharp glass. Flynn opened the faucet at the sink and waited until the water was lukewarm before bringing Yuri's finger under it.

"Where is your first aid kit?" he asked and still did not earn any answer.

He managed to keep from sighing in frustration. "Fine. If you want to act like a kid, I'll find it myself," Flynn said and released Yuri's hand.

He went to the bathroom, knowing there was a good chance for the first aid kit to be there. Sure enough, Flynn found it when he opened the medicine cabinet. He took a bandage and disinfectant and went back in the kitchen.

He found Yuri where he left him, keeping his finger under the steady flow of the water. When Flynn was back at his friend's side, he closed the faucet and gently took Yuri's hand. The latter wanted to remove his hand, but a severe glare from Flynn dissuaded him. The blonde disinfected the wound and wrapped the bandage around it.

When it was done, Flynn went to the closet and picked up a broom. He began to clean the floor, gathering the broken pieces of glass. Yuri helped him as he got rid of the pieces scattered on the counter. The silence was heavy between them while they cleaned up the mess. When it was done, Yuri turned around, leaning against the counter.

"Thanks…" he muttered, but he was still upset as he glared at Flynn.

The blonde sighed. "Will you let me talk now?" he asked, controlling his annoyance.

Yuri snorted, but he did not say anything. Flynn understood that he was calm enough to listen to him, at least.

"If I went to get you today, it was because I was worried. When I learned you didn't quit the club, I feared that the same thing might happen again! And I feared that this time, you wouldn't be able to stop it," Flynn explained and his worry was clear in his voice.

Yuri bit his lip and turned his face away, but it was too late. Flynn saw the hurt and fear gleam in his gray eyes. Seeing he was slowly getting through to his friend, Flynn took a step towards him.

"But most of all, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to protect you," the words left Flynn's mouth despite himself.

What was he saying? Was it really what he felt? He realized after a few seconds that it was. Now that Flynn's anger died down, he could clearly see what motivated it in the first place.

Flynn's words had Yuri turn his attention on him again. Many emotions were swirling in the blonde's eyes. Yuri watched unmoving as Flynn took another step towards him. Flynn did not think twice about telling Yuri his true feelings.

"I was angry at myself, because I didn't manage to make you trust me enough to tell me the truth! I was angry because I was powerless to prevent you from putting yourself in danger! And I felt guilty, because if something was to happen to you, I knew it would be my fault, for I was unable to convince you to quit the club," he explained softly, never leaving Yuri's wavering gaze.

Yuri could not bring himself to say or do anything. He did not realize Flynn was in front of him now until two strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him against a solid chest. His eyes widened and he gasped in surprise.

Flynn closed his eyes as he took in the sweet scent of his friend.

"I want to protect you, Yuri. I want to be there for you; I want to make sure nothing or no one can hurt you again," he whispered his true thoughts, but he could not bring himself to whisper the last part he wanted to say.

Instead, his mind formed the words. _Because you're precious to me_. Flynn felt his heart pound painfully fast in his chest at the thought. What was happening to him? He should not feel that way about his _friend_. No matter how much he told himself that, Flynn could not shake that feeling; the feeling that Yuri was more important than anyone; that Flynn would do anything he could to protect him, to protect his smile; that if anything happened to him, Flynn would be devastated. Flynn understood at last.

He _loved_ Yuri. He did not know when or how it happened, but the blonde's feelings could not be more truthful. He wanted to stay by his side, to love him and to cherish him. That's why he felt so angry and jealous when he saw Yuri with other men. He wanted Yuri to be only his.

Flynn almost laughed at that realization. If someone told him four months ago that he was going to fall in love with Yuri Lowell, the blonde would have told them they were crazy. But somehow, Yuri managed to get under his skin; he managed to make him forget about his resolve not to get near people; he managed to make him feel love again. Yes; Flynn realized he loved his arrogant, cocky and immature friend.

Yuri was so flustered by Flynn's actions that he did not even notice the fast beating of his friend's heart. He was too preoccupied by his messed up thoughts. Flynn's words stroke a chord deep inside of him; they were reaching old wounds that did not close up for five years. Flynn was reaching his heart in a way no one tried to for years and Yuri found it unfair, because it was making him fall for the blonde even more and he did not want that. It was already bad enough as it was. Yuri could not let anyone destroy him again.

That's what pushed him to reluctantly move away from Flynn. He could feel the blonde's burning gaze on him, but the raven haired male could not bring himself to meet his friend's gaze.

"You should go, now. I'm tired," he said in an uneasy way.

Somehow, Flynn felt hurt by that, but he understood that the situation must be awkward for Yuri. Flynn had walked over to him and pulled him in a tight embrace. Anyone would be feeling uneasy by it if they did not feel the same thing. The blonde knew there were no reasons for Yuri to return his feelings. That was enough to burn his chest painfully. He hid his feelings skillfully and sought Yuri's gaze. He needed to know one last thing before leaving.

"Yuri, about the club…" he let on, knowing his friend would understand what he was asking about.

Yuri finally managed to meet Flynn's gaze and a small, ironic smile graced his lips.

"Don't worry about that. After what you did to my client, I'm pretty sure I'm fired, anyway," he said.

Flynn felt a little guilty about that, but the relief he felt was greater. He did not show it, though. Flynn nodded and went to the entrance. His heart was still heavy as he put on his coat and boots. He was about to leave when Yuri called his name. Flynn turned around towards his friend, who was looking straight at him.

"Do you still want to know why I needed that much money?" he asked plainly. Flynn frowned at the question.

"Of course. Why are you asking?" he answered. Yuri's expression softened.

"If you're free Saturday, I'll show you why," he replied in a soft tone.

Flynn was surprised by this change of heart, but he was happy about it. He wanted to know everything about Yuri, and the fact that he decided to tell him was showing he trusted Flynn. The latter smiled at his friend.

"Okay. See you tomorrow," he said and Yuri waved him goodbye.

As soon as Flynn was out the door, his newfound feelings came back to haunt him. What was he supposed to do about them now?

* * *

><p>Flynn looked at the establishment with confusion.<p>

"An orphanage? Is this where you grew up after your parent's death?" he asked. Yuri nodded.

"Yeah. Come on," he said as he took steps towards the orphanage.

Flynn followed him, thinking he would know soon enough why Yuri brought him here. They entered the orphanage and the lady at the reception smiled brightly at them.

"Yuri, it's good to see you! Are you here to see Marion?" she asked gently. Yuri smiled in return.

"Yeah. Where is she?" he inquired.

"She's in the playground area, playing with the kids," she answered.

Yuri thanked her and walked towards the hallway in front of them. It was obvious he knew the way well. Flynn followed him. Yuri soon stopped in front of a closed room, from where many childish and happy voices where coming from.

The raven haired male did not hesitate before opening the door and entering the room. Flynn followed him and emerged in a big gymnasium-like room. Many children were running around and playing various games. One of the ladies watching the children spotted them and walked towards them with a warm smile. She stopped in front of Yuri and the latter made a step back to avoid having his cheek pinched.

"Yuri! I'm glad to see you! And who's that young man with you?" the old woman inquired gently.

Yuri turned around and threw a look at Flynn.

"He's Flynn. He's a good friend of mine," Yuri presented him and somehow, the word "friend" hurt Flynn, but he hid it.

He reached a hand towards the old lady.

"Nice to meet you," he said warmly. The woman shook his hand with warmth.

"The pleasure is mine. I'm Marion. I've taken care of that little monster for the entire time he was here," she said with humor while motioning to Yuri.

The latter pulled a pouting face. "Thanks, Nanny. That's real nice of you," he answered broodingly.

Flynn chuckled at the sight, which earned him a glare from Yuri and an elbow in his ribs. Marion smiled wider at the sight.

"I'm happy to see Yuri has good friends he can rely on. It's the first time he ever brought someone here with him," she said.

Yuri said nothing to that, but he seemed embarrassed by her comment. Flynn was pleasantly surprised to hear that Yuri did not bring anyone else here. He felt a strange happiness at the thought. Yuri finally pulled an envelope out from his coat's pocket, offering it to Marion.

"This is the last time I'll give you money. Thanks to some circumstances, I won't be able to anymore. I'm sorry," Yuri explained softly.

Flynn frowned at that. All this time, he was working at the host club to give money to the orphanage? Why? Marion took the envelope and smiled at Yuri.

"Don't worry about that, dear. I already told you; we won't let this orphanage close. We are already searching for other donators. You should just focus on living your life like you want instead of worrying for us, okay?" she said gently.

Yuri seemed unsure, but he finally nodded. There was pain in his eyes, but he hid it carefully. Yuri turned towards Flynn.

"Hey, follow me. I'm going to present you to Karol," he said and did not wait for Flynn's answer.

The raven haired male already departed towards a corner of the room where the boy named Karol was surely playing.

Flynn looked sadly at his friend's retreating back. He knew that if Yuri left so suddenly, it was because the thought of the orphanage closing was too painful to bear. Flynn felt guilty now. He forced Yuri to quit his job because he did not like the thought of his friend working in such a place, but Yuri was doing it because he needed money to help the orphanage.

Flynn doubted the amount of money Yuri was giving the orphanage was even remotely useful, but in doing so, Yuri was feeling like he was doing everything he could to help the place where he grew up. Then, Flynn went and destroyed that. Yuri had refused to tell him anything. Why? Because he did not want Flynn to know about how selfless he was? Because he did not want Flynn to know how big his heart was? Stupid Yuri!

Marion looked closely at Flynn and noticed the way he was looking at Yuri. She smiled fondly.

"Young man, you seem to care a lot about my little boy," she said gently.

Flynn turned his attention back on the old lady. He smiled back.

"I do. He's someone really important to me," he whispered sincerely, feeling his heart beat madly in his chest at the thought.

Marion also looked at Yuri as he was attacked by a young boy with chestnut colored hair who Flynn guessed was Karol.

"I'm glad to hear it. Would you be kind enough to take care of him for me? I worry for Yuri. He's always so reckless and lonely. He needs someone to look after him, even if he doesn't realize it," she said with a glint of sadness in her eyes.

Flynn was surprised by Marion's words. Soon though, his surprise melted away only to be replaced by a fond feeling.

"I'll try to. He's not always easy to deal with, though, but I'll never let him down. I promise you," Flynn answered and they exchanged a knowing glance.

Yes. Even if there was no chance for Yuri to ever return Flynn's feelings, the blonde would stay by his side forever.

* * *

><p><em>(1)Wunderbar<em>: Wonderful in German.

_(2)Baka_: Idiot in Japanese.

**A/N: **Poor Yuri... I just like to torture him so much. I can't help it XD At least he wasn't raped, ne? It's not a rape fic, so I figured it would just be too much to do that.

I hope you liked the chapter, even though the overall mood of it was different than before.

Well, tell me what you think! It will be my pleasure to read your comments! And I'll see you all at the next chapter!

Littlerosebud


	6. Act VI : Desire

**A/N: **Hi guys! Here's chapter six for you! I hope you'll like it. :)

Annd... a big thanks to everyone who reviewed! More than fifty reviews! Wow! I'm so happy! It makes me think this story is worth the time I spend on it! ^^ (which means a **lot**, considering the length of the chapters ^^')

On a side note, the rest of this story will not be edited. My beta will be working on another Vesperia story I'm also working on in the meantime. So, sorry about that! I'm trying my best to edit it myself to get rid of the more mistakes possible.

Okay, now on with the chapter!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fall For You<strong>

**Act VI: Desire**

When Judith joined Estelle in the cafeteria at lunch hour, the pink haired girl noticed there was something off about the other girl. Judith was bearing a huge grin as she sat at Estelle's side. That grin was almost scary. The latter looked at her friend with curiosity.

"Judith? Is something going on?" she asked.

Judith opened her lunch box while never getting rid of her smile.

"Do you know what day it is, Estelle?" she asked in a natural way.

The other girl was thoughtful for a moment. "We're February the 7nd. Why?" she asked in a confused fashion.

Estelle was not aware that today was a special day, but it seemed Judith thought it was. The blue haired beauty took her chopsticks and shook them in front of Estelle's face.

"It means that one week from now, it's going to be Valentine's Day, which ultimately means we have one week left to get our two love birds together," Judith whispered in a secretive tone.

Estelle almost spit out the juice in her mouth at her friend's words. She managed to swallow the liquid and her cheeks burned up.

"Judith! I-I'm not sure about that... We don't even know if Flynn and Yuri have feelings towards each other! And even if they did, I think it's not right to rush things," she said with embarrassment.

Judith waved it off. "Trust me, they do. I've been watching those two and I can _assure_ you they are definitely attracted to one other. A little push in the right direction, and I'm sure they'll be going out before you know it. But I'll need your help to do it," Judith said.

Estelle began to fidget with her uniform. "Judith, you can't do that!" she protested weakly, but Judith was no fool.

She saw on the pink haired girl's face that she would _love _to see Yuri and Flynn together. Judith just needed to convince her one last time.

"Estelle, please! I won't hurt them, okay? The worst it can do is that they don't get together, okay? Can I count on you?" she asked sweetly, making pleading eyes to her friend.

Estelle's face reddened even more. After a few seconds, she finally answered.

"Okay, I'll help you." Her voice was not louder than a whisper, as if she feared she would suffer heaven's wrath for accepting.

Judith never seemed happier. "Thank you! Now we only need our two love birds. Speaking of which..." she trailed on and a predatory smile stretched across her lips as she saw Yuri and Flynn enter the cafeteria and walking their way.

It was going to be _so _much fun. They would never see it coming.

* * *

><p>When Yuri arrived at the restaurant and announced Judith's name, he was guided through the tables. He frowned when the waiter pointed him to a table where Flynn was sitting alone with a thoughtful expression on his face. It was not his presence that bothered him; it was the fact that he was sitting at a table for two.<p>

What the hell? Where were the others? Estelle came to him today to tell him that she and Judith wanted to go to the restaurant together with Yuri and Flynn. The raven haired male had no problem with that. Since he left the host club, he had more free time on his hands and he rarely spent time with his two female friends. Now where were they?

Yuri approached the table and Flynn lifted his head to look at Yuri's confused expression.

"Hey, Flynn. Why is it only you here? Where are the girls?" he asked, even though his intuition told him they would not be coming.

Flynn sighed and confirmed what he thought. "I'm afraid they've pulled one on us. When I arrived, the waiter told me it was a reservation for two. It seems it will be just you and me," he said, not knowing if he was supposed to find the situation funny or not.

Yuri chuckled. "That's Judy for you. Well, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry as hell. I'm staying as long as you're paying," Yuri said, already getting rid of his coat.

He knew why Judith did that. He was no fool and if he needed another indication, a look at the table would be enough to convince him; there was a bottle of fine wine and a candle was lit in the middle of the table. Everything was set for a _romantic_ evening. The only problem was that no matter his friend's efforts, Yuri knew that getting him and Flynn together was impossible. Flynn may care a lot about Yuri, but there was no way it was getting past the friendship's level. Why? The answer was simple; Flynn was not into guys.

Flynn smirked. "Of course. A _lady _should not have to pay for anything," he said with humor.

The glare Yuri shot him did not scare him. Instead, it fueled his amusement. Since Flynn was stuck in a fancy restaurant sharing a table with Yuri, he might as well make the most out of it. Yuri sat down across from Flynn and began to look through the menu.

He thought about ordering the most expensive plate on the menu just to get back at Flynn, but a look at the name of the dish dissuaded him. He did not even know what it was, and considering Yuri's vast knowledge of food, it was saying something. He decided to go in a safer direction and picked another plate. Flynn seemed to make his own choice as he put down his menu.

It was not long before a waiter came to pick up their orders. He also opened the bottle of wine and poured them both a glass. They thanked him and Flynn took a first sip. His eyes scanned over the room and he realized they were surrounded by couples. The blonde's eyes went back on Yuri who was looking outside in a bored fashion.

Flynn took that time to observe his friend. He looked stunning tonight, under the light of the candle. It was playing shadows on his flawless face and Flynn felt drawn by the sight. His heart beat faster in his chest and he wished he could extend his hand and caress that soft skin. He was sure that he could reach Yuri if he tried... Flynn snapped himself out of his thoughts. What was he thinking? As much as he wanted to do that, Flynn knew he could not. Instead, he decided to engage the conversation to pry himself out from his thoughts.

"So Judith planned this all along, did she?" Flynn asked. Yuri turned his attention back on his friend. A smile stretched his lips.

"I'm sure of it. Judging by this and the strange way she looks at us recently, I'm pretty sure she intends to get us together," he blurted out.

Flynn was glad he did not take another sip of wine. He would surely have spit it out by then. He looked at Yuri with wide eyes.

"What? What makes her think it would even work? I-I mean..." the blonde stuttered.

Yuri's expression darkened and he turned his face to the side. Looking closer, Flynn was sure his friend was sulking.

"It's stupid, I know, but she doesn't get it," he muttered darkly.

Flynn was taken aback by his friend's reaction. He should not be so affected by their friend's matching attempt. Flynn frowned and leaned closer to his friend.

"Yuri... Are you mad?" the blonde asked out of the blue.

Yuri snapped his attention back on his friend as the question took him by surprise. "No. What makes you think that?" he asked dryly.

Flynn smirked. "Because you were sulking," he answered.

His words had the expected result. Yuri snorted and turned his face to the side again as it flushed out of embarrassment.

"I was _not _sulking. Now stop saying stupid things," Yuri snapped.

Flynn chuckled at the sight. "You're doing it again; sulking," he pointed out with amusement.

Yuri glared darkly at him. "Shut the hell up," he hissed as his mood darkened.

Yuri was not in the mood to deal with Flynn's teasing. It seemed the blonde did not get the message.

"Don't be like that. Anyway, you might bark, but you don't bite," Flynn said, amused by his friend's reaction.

If Flynn had known Yuri was going to do that, he would not have used those words. Yuri grabbed Flynn's arm lying on the table and before the blonde could comprehend what was happening, sharp teeth sank into the tender flesh of his wrist. Flynn yelped in pain and quickly took back his bruised wrist, looking at Yuri with wide eyes. The later was glaring at the blonde.

"Now you know I bite," he spat angrily. Yuri was contemplating leaving when Flynn talked.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? Why are you so mad, anyway? Is being alone with me in a restaurant _that _disturbing?" Flynn asked, fearing the answer. He was a little relieved when Yuri calmed down and shook his head.

"No, _baka_," he said, uneasy at the way the conversation was turning. Flynn did not see his unease.

"Then maybe you would have liked to be here with someone else?" the blonde asked on a gentler tone.

Yuri avoided his eyes, but he was clearly uncomfortable by the question. Flynn just hoped that his friend would answer him. It was Flynn's way of testing if Yuri had set his sights on someone. Flynn would be devastated if it was the case, but he needed to know.

After a few seconds, the blonde heard the faint answer; "No. There's no one like that."

Flynn managed to retain a sigh of relief. He simply nodded instead. He opened his mouth to talk again, but Yuri interrupted him.

"Can we talk about something else? Please?" he said dryly, but there was less of a bite to his tone than before.

Flynn understood he would not get anywhere by insisting but pissing Yuri off. At least, Flynn was glad to learn Yuri was not holding feelings towards anyone. It was very selfish of him to think that way, but he could not help it.

As Yuri asked, they changed the topic of the conversation and they chatted quietly about various things. At some point, their meals arrived and they ate slowly, enjoying their conversation.

"Hey, Flynn," Yuri asked at some point.

The blonde smiled at his friend. "Yes?" he said, encouraging Yuri to speak his mind. Yuri picked absentmindedly in his plate.

"I was wondering... You never told me what you wanted to do with your life," he asked with curiosity. Flynn seemed bothered by the question, but he still answered.

"I guess I want to take over my parent's business," he answered evasively.

The truth was that Flynn did not want that at all. In fact, he had no idea what he wanted to do, but he knew that his parents would be disappointed if he did not take over their business. It was only natural that he would work in that way.

Yuri put his chin in his palm and looked closely at Flynn. The latter noticed his friend's staring. He was about to ask Yuri what the matter was when the raven haired male beat him to it.

"You don't really want to do that, don't you?" he said in a gentle tone.

Flynn's eyes widened. "How –" he began, but Yuri interrupted him.

"Come on, it's written all over your face. What do _you _want to do?" Yuri asked.

Flynn was taken aback by that. He took a sip of his glass of wine. He thought about what Yuri just asked, but he was coming up empty.

"I... don't really know," the blonde answered truthfully. He was so used doing what the others wanted that he forgot about what _he_ really wanted in the end.

Yuri seemed thoughtful for a moment. Then, his eyes lit up.

"How about you become an illustrator? Did you think about that? With your talent, you could make a living out of it," the raven haired male said. Flynn's eyes widened and he blushed a little.

"I-I don't think I'm that good," he said.

Yuri shook his head. "You are! I saw your drawings and even I can tell you're very talented," Yuri insisted.

A pleased smile appeared on the blonde's lips. He was not used to being complimented like that, but it was even more pleasant coming from Yuri.

"Thank you. I'll think about it," he said softly. Yuri was pleased by his answer.

After the main course, Yuri ordered a dessert. When it arrived, Flynn smiled at the way the raven haired male's eyes lit up at the sight of his chocolate mousse. He looked so much like a kid when he was eating sweets. It was so cute. Flynn noticed he was staring only when the lovely gray eyes of his friend were on him.

The blonde averted his eyes and shook those thoughts out of his mind. By doing so, his mind wandered somewhere else and his smile waned at it. Yuri noticed. He stopped eating and frowned.

"Flynn? Is something wrong?" he asked.

The blonde turned his eyes back on his friend and he seemed to hesitate between talking and keeping silent. He finally decided to speak.

"Yuri, I've been meaning to ask you this for a while now. It's fine if you don't want to tell me, though. I'll understand," Flynn said seriously.

Yuri understood it was not a topic he would like. He put down his fork and stared silently at his friend, waiting for him to speak his mind.

Flynn managed to gather the courage to ask. "How... how did the rumors about you started?" he whispered with apprehension.

Yuri stiffened in a second and he averted his eyes. He was clearly upset.

"I can't believe you'd ask me that," he said in a hurt tone. He made a move to get up, but Flynn gently caught his wrist.

"Please Yuri, don't go. I know it's a touchy subject for you. But I ... I just want to know everything about you. I want you to trust me enough to tell me anything. In exchange, you can know anything you want about me," Flynn said in a serious tone.

Yuri stared at him, hurt shining in his eyes. Flynn never looked away from those eyes that reflected the wound engraved deep into his friend's soul. He did not want to look away. He wanted Yuri to know he was serious.

After a while, Yuri settled back into his chair and Flynn released his friend's wrist. Yuri looked to the side and bit his lip nervously. Flynn felt suddenly bad for putting Yuri in that state. He was about to tell his friend to forget about it when the dark haired male spoke in barely a hurt whisper.

"I never told anyone this before." The gray eyes were back on Flynn, who was staring silently at Yuri. Flynn waited for his friend to keep on talking, because he knew by now that Yuri would tell him.

Yuri collected his thoughts and he resumed picking his fork in his dessert, even though he did not take a bite of it. His appetite was gone. He dropped his fork with a disgusted expression on his face.

Yuri sighed. "I told you the rumors started when I was sixteen, right?" he began in a low tone.

Flynn nodded. Yuri turned his face to look outside as he recalled the hated memories. He could not bring himself to look straight at Flynn as he did so.

"I was in high school at the time. I met a guy that was going in college. He was nineteen. I was naive and inexperienced, and he took advantage of it. He was my first. My first love; my first boyfriend; the first one with whom I had sex." Yuri paused and closed his eyes as he painfully remembered everything he felt at the time.

"He was really sweet with me. He told me he loved me and that he was willing to wait until I was ready before we made love. I believed every lie he spit to my face. I was so stupid," he whispered painfully.

Flynn wanted to deny Yuri's words, but he felt that if he said something now, Yuri would lose the nerve to tell the rest of the story. He forced himself to keep silent.

Yuri went on. "We were dating for three months. For me, it felt like longer a time. I was really happy for the first time in my life since my parents had passed away. But one day, it all shattered. He invited me over to his apartment. This was nothing new; we used to hang out there and just make out. But that time, he wanted to take things further. I told him I wanted to, but that I wasn't ready yet. But he... he didn't listen to me."

Yuri had to stop there as he tried to chase the feelings away. He felt he was back there once again; he could hear himself telling his ex-boyfriend no; he could feel the fear as he took him against his will. He remembered the atrocious pain as he forced himself inside of Yuri, without gentleness. Yuri remembered stifling his screams of pain and fighting the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. Back then, as it was his first time, Yuri figured it was supposed to be this way for the bottom partner; painful. He understood later that it was not the case.

Flynn felt a cold horror wash over his entire being as he understood what Yuri was implying. He really hoped it was not what he thought. Yuri seemed to regain his composure a little.

"When it was over, he thanked me and said it was over between us. He told me he was lying when he said he loved me and he was only after me for a good fuck. He told me to get out of his apartment and that was the last I saw of him," Yuri whispered in a pained voice.

The pain he felt back then at the rejection flared inside his chest again. It never really did left him. He had given his heart for the first time and it had been cruelly torn apart. Yuri understood it was the greatest pain one could feel. The pain of being taken against his will was nothing compared to it.

"The rumors started soon after. He was the one responsible for it. He told everyone how a good fuck I was and that I was ready to sleep with everyone who asked. It's getting around since then, even if nothing in that is true," Yuri concluded in an ironic tone. He finally found the courage to look at Flynn.

The blonde was visibly shaking from anger and horror. Yuri did not say anything, but he was stunned by his friend's reaction. Flynn finally managed to speak, trying to keep his anger in check.

"The bastard!" he spat out with such poison that Yuri was taken aback by it.

"How could he use your feelings like that and – and just..." Flynn was too angry to finish his sentence. Yuri shrugged his shoulders, a miserable expression plastered on his face.

"It's in the past now. Don't sweat over it," he said quietly.

Distress washed over Flynn's face. "No, it's not okay, Yuri! He hurt you and he used you! You've been suffering from this for the past five years, haven't you?" he said.

The pain that filled Yuri's eyes spoke for him. Flynn's expression darkened even more.

"Did you report what happened back then?" he asked in a dark tone.

Yuri frowned. "No. Why?" he asked with confusion.

Flynn's gaze never left his friend. "... You _do _realize he raped you, don't you?" he said in a serious voice. Yuri felt his breath itch in his throat at Flynn's words.

"No, he didn't. It's not the same thing. I-I wanted it," Yuri denied with a white voice.

Flynn's unwavering gaze seemed to bore into Yuri in an uncomfortable fashion. "Did you say no at some point? Did you tell him to stop?" Flynn continued in an implacable way.

Memories flashed again into Yuri's mind. His own voice back then came back with a disconcerting clarity.

_"Stop it, it hurts!" _Yuri began to shake without even realizing it. _"No, I told you, I'm not ready for that yet!"_

Then, words flowed out from his lips without his consent; "Yeah. I told him to stop."

Yuri finally realized what happened at the same time those words left his lips. He had blocked his mind from seeing the truth, but Flynn made him see it; he was raped by someone he had loved and trusted. He had known it all along, but Yuri had kept it locked inside to prevent himself from breaking down, which was now threatening to happen.

This is why Yuri did not want to tell Flynn what happened; he wanted to keep lying to himself; he wanted to keep pretending everything was okay as long as he prevented something like that from happening again. But he was hurt badly mentally, and no amount of denying would change it.

Flynn saw his friend's face pale visibly and his body start shaking. The blonde quickly called the waiter and asked for the bill. Flynn paid for both of them and he quickly put on his coat. He watched Yuri closely as he put on his own coat with shaking hands. When it was done Flynn gently took hold of Yuri's hand, not caring about the fact that it was an intimate gesture. He wanted to give some sort of comfort to his friend.

Yuri did not seem to care as he squeezed Flynn's hand tightly. The blonde gently guided Yuri out of the restaurant and into the cold air outside. Once they were outside, Yuri leaned his back against the restaurant's wall and he tried to slow his too fast breathing. This was just too much. He could not calm down! He was seeing _him_ again, looking down on him and _hurting_ him! _Defiling him, dirtying him, breaking him..._

Soft but firm hands took hold of Yuri's face, making him jump out of his skin. Yuri wanted to get away, but he soon saw the calming blue eyes of Flynn looking at him from very close. Flynn leaned his forehead against Yuri's and his soothing gaze bore deep into Yuri's distressed one.

"Yuri, calm down. You're here with me. There's no one left to hurt you anymore. I _won't _let anyone hurt you anymore," Flynn whispered gentle, soothing words to his friend.

His heart ached seeing his loved one in such pain, and knowing he was holding it back all those years. Flynn pushed his anger aside, wanting to concentrate only on Yuri. He was distressed; he needed his help.

Yuri closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the feeling of Flynn close to him, touching his skin. He could hear the blonde whispering soothing words to him, trying to calm him. When Flynn saw that it was not working, one of his hands left Yuri's face and went into his friend's hair. He slowly caressed the black strands. That seemed to do the trick. Yuri gradually calmed down. When he was calm enough, Flynn sought his friend's eyes again.

"Yuri... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you through this. I'm horrible," he whispered with guilt. The raven haired male shook his head and an ironic smile graced his lips.

"No, it's not your fault if I'm fucked up. I'm sorry I'm always such a drag," he said in a tired way. Flynn pulled away a little and shook his head.

"Even if you were, I wouldn't mind. Hell, if I minded, I would have run away from you a long time ago. Just by looking at you, it screams "trouble", Flynn said, trying to lighten the mood of his friend.

It worked. Yuri laughed a little and the sound of it warmed Flynn's heart. He would give everything he could to always see him smile and laugh. Flynn sighed and regained his serious.

"Are you okay, Yuri?" Flynn asked. Yuri pushed himself away from the wall and nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll manage. I'm tired, so I think I'll go home," he answered quietly.

An awkward silence fell over the two friends. They were still too close for Yuri's taste. Flynn was starting to feel nervous too.

"Hum, do you want me to walk you home?" he proposed, which earned the blonde a soft glare.

"No thanks. I'm not a girl, Flynn. I can go home alone," he assured his friend.

Flynn chuckled. "True, but just so you know, the offer still stands," he said once he regained his serious.

Yuri smiled weakly at his friend. "Okay. Thanks, Flynn. See you tomorrow," he said and waved Flynn goodbye as he began to walk away.

The blonde looked at his friend's retreating back with a sad smiled stretched across his lips.

* * *

><p>"Judith, I don't think that's even legal," Estelle squeaked quietly, watching her friend as she spied on their two male friends outside of the restaurant.<p>

The two girls were hiding around the corner of a building on the other side of the street, watching the exchange between Flynn and Yuri. Judith shushed her and kept her attention solely on her two friends.

"Don't worry Estelle. As long as they don't know, we're safe," Judith whispered excitedly.

She could not hear what they were saying, but it seemed to be a serious matter. Now she was waiting impatiently for something more _physical _to happen.

It was a figure of speech to say she was disappointed when she saw Yuri part ways with Flynn without so much as a goodbye kiss. She whined in displeasure.

"What happened? I can't believe my great plan failed! Estelle, we'll have to try something else. There is still time before Valentine's Day," she said with conviction as she turned around to the pink haired girl, who looked utterly horrified to be once again involved in her friend's evil plans.

* * *

><p>"What? You're saying Flynn is locked inside the janitor's closet?" Yuri repeated Estelle's words unbelievingly.<p>

Estelle nodded, telling him he had heard right. A second later, Yuri burst out laughing as he imagined the blonde cramped in that closet, calling for help. Oh, he was so going to laugh at him for a long time! Yuri managed to stop laughing after a while.

"How did he manage to lock himself in there?" Yuri asked his friend, wiping the tears out from his eyes.

Estelle fidgeted, which told the girl was nervous. Yuri frowned at that. But before he could ask about it, Estelle spoke.

"I don't know. I was walking in front of it when I heard Flynn call for help. I tried to find the janitor, but I was told he hasn't begin his shift yet. I don't know what to do," she said with a quiet voice.

Yuri smirked. "Then you came to the right person. I'll get him out of there, don't worry," Yuri said with amusement.

Yuri found odd that Estelle did not seem relieved to hear his answer; instead, she looked even more uneasy.

"Thank you! Um, I have to go. I have a class starting in a few minutes. Good luck!" she exclaimed before practically running away.

_Weird,_ Yuri thought. He shrugged his shoulders and began to walk slowly in the direction of the janitor's closet, all the while chuckling to himself.

When Yuri arrived at destination, he smiled wickedly as he stared at the closed door of the closet.

"Hey, man. How did you manage to get yourself trapped in there?" Yuri asked with great amusement.

It was not long before he heard an answer coming from the other side of the door.

"Yuri? Thank God! Could you help me here? I was walking in front of the open closet when someone pushed me inside. I didn't see who did it, but the person locked the door after I was in. Now I – hey! Stop laughing, it's not funny!" the blonde's hissing voice travelled through the door.

Yuri could not stop chuckling. "You know, I think I should leave you in there. Anyway, I have a class to attend to and I wouldn't want to be late," Yuri teased.

Not a second later, Flynn's voice reached him again.

"Don't you _dare_, Yuri! Open that door, or I'll kick your ass when I'm out! I'm not joking," he threatened and Yuri found the blonde could be quite convincing when he wanted.

"Yikes, scary! Since I'm so kind, I'll help you out. Hold on for a minute," Yuri said with amusement.

Silence answered him and he knew Flynn was waiting for him to open the door. Bringing a hand to his hair, Yuri took two pins out of it. He squatted in front of the handle. Putting a pin in his mouth, Yuri took the other and inserted it in the hole in the knob. He began to try and pick the lock. The first pin bent, making it useless. Yuri tried with the other one. After some time, he heard a clicking sound meaning he succeeded in unlocking the door.

"There! Got it!" the raven haired male exclaimed with satisfaction.

He was not aware that someone was observing him from a classroom across the hallway since his arrival in front of the closet. Yuri opened the door and was met by the sight of Flynn standing in the cramped closet. The blonde sighed in relief, not even minding his friend's teasing smirk.

"Thank you, Yuri. I –" Flynn's eyes widened when he caught sight of movement behind Yuri, but he did not have time to warn his friend.

Yuri felt someone push him roughly and he stumbled forward into the closet, right into his friend. A second later, the closet's door closed harshly and the two friends heard the lock go back in place. Yuri tried to push himself away from Flynn, but he soon found out that there was almost no space left between his back and the door.

The closet was too small and full of stock, which did not allow the two friends to move much around. Yuri had no choice but to lean against Flynn's chest. His cheeks flushed out of embarrassment at their closeness and he was glad it was too dark in there. Flynn could not see it.

"Did you see who pushed me in here?" Yuri seethed in anger.

Flynn frowned. "I... think it was Judith," he answered hesitantly.

It happened so fast that he was not sure, but he had caught a glimpse of blue hair. There was not a lot of students having that unusual hair color.

Yuri gritted his teeth in anger. "Judith, I swear, if you don't get us out of here _right now_, I'm going to hunt you down and make you regret it!" he exclaimed with anger.

There was no response from the other side, but Yuri was sure Judith was not far and that she could hear him.

Flynn sighed. "Don't even bother, Yuri. It seems we're stuck here for the time being," the blonde said quietly.

Yuri fell silent and realized that he was still leaning against his friend. He tried again to put some distance between them, but it was no use. He also realized he was in a bad position. Being this close to Flynn was making his body go hot. He could feel Flynn's hot breath against his neck, sending shivers through his body. Yuri's skin was slowly getting hot and he hoped Flynn could not feel it.

The blonde was pretty much in the same flustered state. He thought he would go crazy before long. Yuri's hair was tickling his cheek and the raven haired male's body was pressed fully against him. Flynn could feel the fast beating of his heart at Yuri's proximity. He smelled Yuri's sweet scent and his lips were much too close to his friend's neck. He could almost touch and taste that alluring skin... No, no, no! What was he thinking! Flynn tried to calm his urges, but it was a difficult task as his senses were overwhelmed by Yuri. God, Judith was evil...

Yuri chuckled nervously. "This is an awkward position," he said with humor.

He did not dare move since it could trigger an unwanted and embarrassing reaction out of him. Flynn sighed.

"Yeah. Um, do you think you can reach something behind me that could help us open the door?" Flynn suggested.

Yuri sighed too. "I doubt it, Flynn. Even if there was something, we wouldn't have much space to use it," he said quietly.

Flynn cursed and moved to get a hold of the door knob and try to force it open. Yuri's breath itched in his throat as Flynn's movement caused an embarrassing reaction out of him. Yuri pushed his back against the door and his skin flared up. Flynn noticed his friend's reaction. He frowned.

"Yuri? Are you okay?" he said with concern.

The blonde was so close that he could feel the heat coming from Yuri's flushed face. He wondered what could have caused such a reaction. Curious, Flynn moved again and it earned him the same kind of reaction from Yuri. The raven haired male's hands clenched tightly at his sides as he bit down on his lip to stop any sound to pass his lips.

It finally dawned on Flynn. Wait a minute... Was Yuri... aroused? It would not be surprising due to their awkward position and how they were touching each other. Furthermore, Flynn knew Yuri was into guys, so it would be a normal reaction to become aroused at such a close contact. A wide smile stretched across Flynn's lips. It was payback time for Yuri laughing at him earlier. Flynn leaned his arm against the door and pressed even closer against his friend as he resumed trying to open the door. Shivers ran through the raven haired male at his actions.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Yuri asked with a tremor in his voice.

Flynn's smirk widened even more as he knew Yuri could not see it. The blonde leaned his face closer to Yuri's ear and his breath tickled his friend's skin.

"I'm trying to open the door, what else?" he answered innocently. Flynn knew it was no use, but it was a good excuse to torture his friend.

Yuri felt his self-control quickly slip away from him. Was Flynn doing it on purpose? God, he could not take it! Yuri just wanted to say "fuck it all" and kiss his friend right here, right now. He could not take that tension anymore. They had to get out of there or Yuri would not be responsible for his actions. A soft moan was torn from his throat without his consent when Flynn's hand brushed his sensitive neck.

"S-Stop moving!" Yuri hissed with agitation.

This time, Flynn agreed with Yuri. When he heard the alluring moan Yuri made, he felt his plan backfire at him as he too was beginning to get aroused. He stopped moving, because he knew things would get out of hand if he was to hear another sound pass his friend's lips. Even when he stopped moving, he still had trouble keeping control of himself. This closeness was maddening. Flynn could not clearly see Yuri's face, but he was sure it was flushed as he could feel the heat coming from his skin.

A long time passed while both friends kept silent. They both feared what would result of them saying something. Eventually, Flynn could not stand it at some point. He had to say something or else he would go crazy because of this silence full of tension.

"Yuri, I –" he was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming their way.

They were about to shout for help when something was inserted in the doorknob and the sound of the door being unlocked resounded. The door opened and both friends lost their balance as they were leaning against it. Yuri fell on the ground on his back with Flynn on top of him. They both looked up only to stare at the severe face of the janitor, who was wondering what the hell they were doing in his closet. Flynn and Yuri smiled nervously at the man.

The janitor's expression told them they better have a good explanation for being locked in there.

* * *

><p>Judith was sulking. Estelle tried her best to lift her spirits, but it was not working. Today was Valentine's Day, and her plans of getting her two friends together fell flat. After the plan with the closet, Judith had to flee from Yuri for an entire day to avoid his wrath.<p>

Once he calmed down, he made it clear to her that it would be in her best interest to not meddle into their affairs anymore. Normally, Judith did not listen to him, but the threat in his voice was real this time. She had then given up on trying matching them up. They were both idiots who did not even realize they held the same feelings towards each other. It was frustrating to see.

"Come on, Judith. If they are really meant to be together, it will happen without our help," Estelle said, trying to get her friend to see reason.

It was useless. They were at the rehearsal and the two girls were seated in the audience. Judith did not even have the heart to listen to the rehearsal, even if it was Flynn and Yuri on stage.

"But I wanted them to be together for Valentine's Day!" she said in a whining tone. The blue haired girl sighed.

It seems she would have to get used to the fact that her two friends were total, clueless idiots.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Flynn, aren't we going to <em>do <em>something already? I'm bored!" Yuri whined. Flynn was sitting at his desk, doing homework. He sighed.

"No, because I'm busy and _you _decided to come at my house uninvited," Flynn answered distractedly.

After the rehearsal that day, Yuri decided to follow Flynn home even if the blonde did not invite him. Flynn got used to it, since it was something Yuri usually did lately. The raven haired male was hanging out much more with Flynn since he quit the host club. He said that Flynn had to put up with him since it was his fault Yuri was bored and had too much free time on his hands.

Silence fell back into the room and the blonde thought Yuri understood the message. He was proven wrong a moment later. A weight fell on his head and against his back. Flynn quickly understood Yuri had dropped his chin on the top of his head and was leaning against him since he could feel his friend's hair tickle the back of his head and his neck. Flynn frowned at that.

"Yuri? What are you doing?" Flynn asked in an exasperated tone.

"Bothering you?" Yuri suggested from above. Flynn shook his head and sighed. He decided to ignore his friend's antics and went back to work.

However, he found it difficult to ignore Yuri again when a pair of soft hands dropped on his shoulders and trailed a slow way down the front of his shirt. Flynn stiffened.

_What is he doing? _The blonde could not bring himself to ask it out loud. His mind was drawing a blank as those hands were trailing a delicious trail of fire down his chest, lower and lower... Flynn finally snapped himself out of his trance as he understood Yuri's intentions. He quickly pulled his homework away from Yuri's reach. The latter cursed and his hands left Flynn as suddenly as they came.

"Shoot! And I was so close too!" he said with frustration. Flynn shook his head in disapproval and turned around to face his childish friend.

"You're unbelievable! What will it take you to leave me alone for _thirty _minutes? Are you such a kid that you need attention twenty four hours a day?" Flynn asked. Yuri pouted, which did not change Flynn's opinion.

"I'm not a kid! It's you who's always so serious!" he replied, still pouting.

Flynn sighed. Yuri would never change. In that case, Flynn would have to use his secret weapon again. The blonde grabbed his bag of candies and took a handful of them that he threw at Yuri. The raven haired male's face lit up at the sweets now in his hands.

Flynn looked seriously at his friend. "Now, will you leave me alone for thirty minutes?" he asked.

Yuri plopped down on Flynn's bed and unwrapped the first candy.

"It depends of how long it takes me to eat these," he answered distractedly as all his attention was on unwrapping the candy. Flynn hid the smile that threatened to stretch across his lips.

"Take your time, then," he answered as he went back to his work.

As Yuri was sitting on Flynn's bed with nothing to do but eat the candies, his gaze traveled around Flynn's neat room. His eyes were attracted on something lying on the bed table; Flynn's sketchbook. Yuri threw a look at Flynn and saw that his friend was deeply concentrated on his work. Satisfied, Yuri extended his hand and quickly grabbed the sketchbook. He opened it and silently looked through the drawings. There were several new ones since the last time he looked through it. Yuri was once again amazed by the blonde's talent.

Yuri turned another page and froze at what he saw. His eyes widened and he was left speechless. Was that... _him_? Yes, it was! Yuri was looking at a drawing of himself! The drawing pictured Yuri standing behind a kitchen counter and making food. When did Flynn do it? Yuri did not remember when it could have happened... Oh. His memory suddenly came back. It looked like the first time Yuri went to Flynn's home. The blonde must have done it while Yuri was making dinner.

The drawing was stunning. Is that how Flynn was seeing him? Somehow, Yuri felt his cheeks burn as a pleasant sensation overwhelmed him. Embarrassed by what he saw, Yuri turned the page to look at another drawing and a folded sheet of paper fell out of the sketchbook. Curious, Yuri took it and unfolded it. His cheeks burned up even more at what he saw. It was another drawing of him, but this time Yuri did not know when Flynn drew it. Yuri was sleeping with a peaceful smile on his face, seemingly lying on his bed.

This was just too much for Yuri. He could not explain how it made him feel inside. The way Flynn saw him was just too much; the drawings reflected a perfect image of him. Yuri quickly closed the sketchbook and put it back in place. He rose from the bed, and the sound gained Flynn's attention. The blonde turned his head around and frowned.

"Yuri?" he questioned, confused. He was not sure, but he thought he saw a faint blush cover his friend's cheeks. What the...?

"Um, I'm sorry, but I have to go. I forgot I had something to do," Yuri said in a flustered tone.

Flynn was even more confused. He did not even have time to place a word that Yuri was waving him goodbye and leaving his room. Long after he was gone, Flynn was still wondering what just happened.

* * *

><p>Flynn was standing in front of Yuri's door, wondering if he should really bother his friend at such a late hour. However, after the evening he just went through, he needed to see his friend. Since it was Valentine's Day, Flynn's parents decided to organize a date for him with a complete stranger. They thought it would be a good idea, since Flynn was single for a long time now.<p>

Flynn found himself accepting as he did not want to disappoint his parents by not going, even if he loathed it. The date had been disastrous. The girl his parents presented him was haughty and spoiled. Flynn disliked her at the first sight. When they had gone to the restaurant his parents had made a reservation at, he found out she was also shallow, only talking about superficial things. Flynn's mind wandered many times towards Yuri, wondering what the raven haired male was doing, alone in his apartment.

After the restaurant, the girl had wanted to take a walk in a park that was nearby. That was when the true nightmare began. She clung to him and whispered seductive words to him, hoping to get Flynn under her charm. It did not work. Flynn did not want of a superficial girl that wanted him only to get to his family's money. He wanted Yuri. He wanted someone that was honest with him and that was willing to show Flynn every aspect of him.

When the girl had tried to kiss him, it was the cherry on top of the cake. Flynn had declined her politely and offered to take her home. She refused as Flynn hurt her pride. It was her loss and certainly not Flynn's. The blonde thought about returning home and brood about the bad evening he went through, but somehow, his feet took him in front of Yuri's apartment. It was near ten and Flynn felt bad for coming to visit his friend at such an hour, but he felt the irrational urge to see him. Listening closely, the blonde could hear sounds coming from his friend's apartment. At least he was not asleep. Flynn finally knocked against the door.

A few seconds later, it opened, revealing a Yuri wearing an apron and with some chocolate staining his cheek. The raven haired male looked at Flynn with surprise written all over his face.

"Flynn! What are you doing here?" Yuri asked with surprise. The blonde smiled at his friend, scratching the back of his head in an embarrassed gesture.

"Well, I just kind of felt like seeing you. But, you seem busy, so..." Flynn said and was about to turn around when Yuri made a step aside.

"No, come in. I was just doing some baking," he said.

Flynn took the invitation and entered the apartment. A sweet smell reached his nose and whatever sweets Yuri was making was surely really good. Flynn took off his coat and looked at the TV that was playing in the background. Flynn raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"A horror movie? Isn't this Valentine's Day?" Flynn asked, amused. Yuri pulled a disgusted expression.

"I don't care about Valentine's crap. If it was only for me, it wouldn't even exist," the raven haired male said as he returned to the kitchen. Flynn smiled at that. It was so like him.

When he finished putting his coat away, the blonde followed his friend into the kitchen. Yuri was mixing what seemed to be a cake preparation. Flynn looked over Yuri's shoulder.

"Are you making a new cake?" he asked. Yuri did not turn his face to the side as it flushed a little at his friend's proximity.

"Yeah," he answered evasively.

The truth was, when Yuri discovered those drawings about him, he was so touched that he wanted to do something for Flynn in return. He decided to bake a new kind of cake for him. Yuri knew Flynn did not have a sweet tooth so much, but he always savored Yuri's cooking, no matter what it was. Now that the blonde was here, Yuri did not want to tell him the cake was for him.

As he was lost in his thoughts, Yuri almost missed Flynn extending a hand to take a swipe of the chocolate preparation. The raven haired male quickly pulled the bowl away and frowned at his friend.

"Hey, get your hands out of my cake, thank you," he said seriously. Flynn threw a pleading expression at his friend.

"Come on, Yuri; I just want to taste it a little," he said. Yuri shook his head and his frown turned into a glare.

"No way. You'll have to wait until it's finished," he replied in a firm tone.

Flynn's expression turned determined and Yuri knew he was not about to abandon, but he did not expect the blonde's next move.

With the tip of his finger, Flynn took a swipe of the chocolate on Yuri's cheek and brought it to his mouth. Yuri's eyes widened and his cheek burned where Flynn touched his skin. He looked as Flynn inserted his chocolate coated finger into his mouth and hummed at the flavour that touched his palate. Like always, it was delicious.

There was a subtle taste of strawberries, Flynn's favourite fruit. The blonde found himself wanting to taste more. He did not notice the look on Yuri's face. He reached for the bowl and managed to grab it this time as Yuri was still shocked by his earlier move. Yuri finally snapped out of his trance. He latched at the bowl, but it was Flynn's turn to keep it out of his reach. Yuri growled in annoyance.

"Hey, give it back to me!" he exclaimed.

Flynn did not answer. Instead, he made a move to plunge his finger into the sweet preparation. That was enough to get Yuri going.

"Oh no, you won't!" he said and lunged at Flynn. The latter laughed and ran away towards the living room. Yuri cursed loudly and chased after Flynn.

Yuri did not find it funny at all. Still holding the spoon full of chocolate, he tried to catch Flynn and get his bowl back. However, the blond was circling the couch and did not make his task an easy one. Yuri cursed again and circled the couch another time to catch his friend. This time, Flynn did not move from his spot.

When Yuri was upon him, the blonde's free arm wrapped around the raven haired male's waist and he lifted him from the ground before dropping him on the couch. However, Yuri had gripped Flynn's shoulders, and he made him take the fall with him with a surprised cry. Fortunately, Flynn managed not to spill the contents of the bowl. Unfortunately, as Yuri made him trip, the blonde found himself half on top of Yuri on the couch, staring down at his friend from only a few inches apart.

They stared at each other, completely unmoving. Flynn's heart began to beat faster in his chest. Yuri looked so good like that, with his dark hair splayed on the couch and his eyes only half opened... God, Flynn wanted to kiss his friend so much right now! He would just have to close the short distance between them and he could taste those soft lips again... It was even more tempting when those lips stretched into a seductive smile. Flynn's heart leapt when he heard Yuri whisper his name. Another one of those whispers and Flynn would not be able to control himself anymore...

The next thing Flynn knew, Yuri stuck the spoon full of chocolate against his cheek, breaking his love-struck state. Flynn had no reaction for many seconds as he heard Yuri chuckle. When the blonde finally grasped what just happened, a light of challenge appeared in his eyes as he grabbed the bowl, lying forgotten on the ground. A sly smile appeared on his face and he took great joy in seeing an apprehensive expression appear on Yuri's face.

They found out later that doing a chocolate battle was _not _a great idea. Chocolate had the tendency to stain and was quite sticky. They had much less fun trying to clean the raven haired male's apartment. Flynn also found out that getting chocolate in Yuri's hair was a good way to get kicked out of his friend's apartment. Flynn managed to calm Yuri only by the promise of treating him to expensive sweets. When they finished cleaning, they settled in front of the TV and watched some horror movies that were so bad that they could not help but laugh through it all.

Flynn thought this was a much better way to spend Valentine's Day.

* * *

><p>"Guys, you do realize we present the play in three months, right?" Raven said as he looked at the troupe seated in front of him.<p>

The students nodded, but stayed silent as they knew their director was agitated. He was pacing on the stage in front of everyone.

"Well, as things stand now, you won't be ready to present it," he said in a serious tone.

Murmurs were heard between the students. Raven sighed and stopped his pacing.

"I can't schedule more rehearsals since we already have one each day of the week. So I'd like you all to take some of your personal time to practice your text. That way, we'll be able to focus more on the presentation in rehearsal. I know you already have your hands full with your classes, but we don't really have a choice," the director explained.

It was met with some complaints, but most of the students understood they would not have a choice in the matter if they wanted to be ready to present the play.

When Raven finally let them go, Flynn and Yuri left the rehearsal room together. Flynn turned towards his friend.

"Hey, Yuri. Do you want us to begin practicing together right now?" he asked.

Yuri sighed. "We really have to, don't we?" he said with a pout.

Flynn chuckled. "I'm afraid so," Flynn answered.

Yuri sighed again. "Okay. Let's go to my place," he said in a bored fashion as he walked ahead. Flynn followed him with a soft smile on his lips.

When they were in Yuri's apartment, they took seats side by side on the couch and took out their texts that they put on the lounge table. They knew it pretty much by heart by now, but it could still come in handy if they drew blanks.

"Okay, which scene do you want to practice?" Yuri asked his friend.

He did not know why, but he felt a little nervous right now. Maybe because it was the first time he and Flynn were practicing all alone. It just felt... different somehow. Flynn looked through the script.

"We could do the balcony scene. It's been a while since we last practiced it," he said.

Yuri winced at his friend's choice. It was one of the most difficult scenes for him to do as the things he had to say were so embarrassing.

"Okay, let's do that," he agreed half heartedly.

Since Flynn was the first to talk, Yuri settled more comfortably against the couch and waited for his friend to begin. Flynn closed his eyes, gathering his concentration. Yuri noticed he was always doing that. It helped him get into his character.

A few seconds later, Flynn opened his eyes again and told the first line of the scene. It began with Romeo wandering around Juliet's mansion after the party that had been thrown by her parents.

"It's easy for someone to joke about scars if they've never been cut," Flynn whispered with bitterness.

His gaze was travelling around as his character Romeo was talking ill of one of his friends as he walked aimlessly.

Then, Flynn's gaze fell on Yuri as Romeo noticed Juliet coming out on her balcony. Yuri's heart beat faster when Flynn's burning gaze settled on him.

"But wait, what's that light in the window over there? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Rise up, beautiful sun, and kill the jealous moon. The moon is already sick and pale with grief because you, Juliet, her maid, are more beautiful than she," Flynn whispered in a fascinated and loving voice.

Yuri felt his cheeks burn up a little at the intensity Flynn was showing. Yuri knew he was only playing a character, but it felt so real... The dark haired male was being entranced by his friend's words in a way he never was before.

"Don't be her maid, because she is jealous. Virginity makes her look sick and green. Only fools hold on to their virginity. Let it go. Oh, there's my lady! Oh, it is my love. Oh, I wish she knew how much I love her. She's talking, but she's not saying anything. So what? Her eyes are saying something. I will answer them. I am too bold. She's not talking to me. Two of the brightest stars in the whole sky had to go away on business, and they're asking her eyes to twinkle in their places until they return. What if her eyes were in the sky and the stars were in her head?—The brightness of her cheeks would outshine the stars the way the sun outshines a lamp. If her eyes were in the night sky, they would shine so brightly through space that birds would start singing, thinking her light was the light of day. Look how she leans her hand on her cheek. Oh, I wish I was the glove on that hand so that I could touch that cheek," Flynn finished his monologue, his eyes never leaving Yuri's.

The blonde saw something waver in those beautiful gray eyes. His own heart beat faster and without him even noticing, he shifted slightly closer to Yuri.

Yuri snapped himself out of his trance as he knew it was his time to talk.

"Oh, my!" he exclaimed with an edge of desperation.

Yuri would have felt ridiculous normally, but right now, it was different. He was almost not aware of the things he was saying as he was too focused on Flynn. The latter gasped in deep entrancement as Romeo was taken by the sight of Juliet. Or was it only Flynn hypnotized by Yuri in this single moment?

"She speaks. Oh, speak again, bright angel. You are as glorious as an angel tonight. You shine above me, like a winged messenger from heaven who makes mortal men fall on their backs to look up at the sky, watching the angel walking on the clouds and sailing on the air." Flynn's voice was no more than a loving whisper now, sending shivers through Yuri's entire body.

What was happening? Why did Yuri feel like Flynn was talking directly to him? Why did he feel like his friend could see right through him, deep into his soul? They could not tear their gazes apart, as if doing so would shatter the moment.

"Oh, Romeo, Romeo, why do you have to be Romeo? Forget about your father and change your name. Or else, if you won't change your name, just swear you love me and I'll stop being a Capulet," Yuri said in a pleading whisper.

His voice was trembling under the sensations he felt. Flynn's burning gaze was almost too much to bear.

Flynn moved even closer and he heard Yuri's shaky intake of breath. "Should I listen for more, or should I speak now?" the blonde said to himself.

Yuri did not let him the time to ponder as he talked again, his voice filled with longing; "It's only your name that's my enemy. You'd still be yourself even if you stopped being a Montague. What's a Montague anyway? It isn't a hand, a foot, an arm, a face, or any other part of a man. Oh, be some other name! What does a name mean? The thing we call a rose would smell just as sweet if we called it by any other name. Romeo would be just as perfect even if he wasn't called Romeo. Romeo, lose your name. Trade in your name—which really has nothing to do with you—and take all of me in exchange."

Those last whispered words broke the dam on Flynn's desire. _Take all of me in exchange._ The blonde's eyes left Yuri's only to fall on his friend's soft lips. For the first time since a long time, Flynn let himself act on his desires. His hand rose from his lap and gently caressed Yuri's cheek. Before Yuri could react, Flynn leaned in, claiming his friend's lips in a needy kiss. Yuri gasped in surprise at the unexpected contact. He was so shocked that he did not respond to the kiss and his body grew rigid. However, that single touch started a fire inside of him, burning him deliciously.

When he realized Yuri was not returning the kiss, Flynn broke the contact, feeling dread, horror, and pain grip his heart. He was so lost in the moment that he did not even thought about what he was doing. How stupid could he be? It was clear now that Yuri did not share the same feelings. He should have made sure of that before kissing him! The last thing he wanted was to push his friend away.

Flynn opened his eyes with resignation and stared right into Yuri's, gleaming with confusion and other emotions that he could not decipher right now. They were still close, enough so that Flynn could easily taste those lips again if he wanted to. Flynn resisted the temptation and kept silent, waiting for Yuri's rejection.

The raven haired male finally regained his voice. "That – that wasn't in the script," he said in a shaking voice. A resigned expression appeared on the blonde's face.

"No. I'm sorry. I acted on the spur of the moment. I didn't mean to –" Flynn's eyes widened when he was interrupted by a pair of soft lips covering his own in a heated kiss.

What was happening? Yuri was kissing him? Flynn thought he was dreaming until he felt two arms circle his neck and his friend's eager body press fully against him. Happiness and lust flared inside Flynn and he decided to throw his reason out the window. One of his arms wrapped around Yuri's waist, keeping the raven haired male pressed against him. He brought his other hand up and buried it into Yuri's hair, deftly untying it to let it fall freely on his friend's shoulders. Flynn moved his lips in rhythm with Yuri, drowning in the sensations Yuri's warm body offered him. He could not believe what was happening, but he would take advantage of it.

Yuri felt his desire flare up at Flynn's touch. He did not feel this aroused in a long time. Every little nothing the blonde was doing made him go crazy with desire. When Flynn's tongue traced his lips much like the last time, Yuri moaned sweetly in the kiss and parted his lips, inviting the blonde in without a second thought. A shiver of lust ran down Flynn's spine at the sound. His tongue pushed past those lips and met Yuri's. They intertwined in a sweet dance that took their breath away.

Never breaking their kiss, Yuri moved to straddle Flynn on the couch, his thighs on either side of the blonde's hips. He moaned again in the kiss when Flynn's hands caressed his back in an up and down fashion. They finally broke the kiss when breathing became a necessary need. Flynn latched at Yuri's neck instead and sucked harshly at the junction of his neck and jaw. Yuri moaned and pressed Flynn's head closer to his skin. Flynn happily complied, and he sucked harder at the already bruised skin.

"Flynn..." The lustful whisper of his name made Flynn shiver with want. He was lost in the pleasurable feeling of having Yuri in his arms; of feeling him melt at his attentions.

While Flynn was making a number on his neck, Yuri's hands went to the front of the blonde's shirt and caressed their way down feverishly. When he reached Flynn's belt, Yuri took hold of it and skillfully opened it. This snapped Flynn out of his pleasured state. He pulled away from Yuri's neck and took his wrists gently to stop his movements.

"Yuri..." Flynn gently called his friend's name to get his attention. Yuri stared at Flynn with confusion.

"What's wrong? Don't you want me?" Yuri asked breathlessly with a hint of fear in his voice. Flynn shook his head.

"No, it's not that. Of course I want you. A lot, actually," he answered with a voice shaking from longing and want.

Yuri looked even more confused. "Then what's the problem? You can have me now," he whispered with confusion. Flynn smiled gently at Yuri and released his wrists.

"The problem is that... it's not just your body I want," he began in a whisper.

Seeing the still confused look on Yuri's face, Flynn slowly lifted his hand and let it cover Yuri's chest, just above his heart. The raven haired male grew rigid and he held his breath.

"I want this. I want your heart, your soul... I want _all _of you," Flynn whispered with longing.

Yuri felt his heart stop at his friend's words. He was unable to move as the words sank into him, taking their full meaning. While he was frozen in place, Yuri felt two soft hands cup his face and bring it closer to Flynn.

"I love you..." the blonde said in barely a whisper.

Yuri's eyes widened. He batted Flynn's hands away and quickly slipped from his lap. He stood up and faced away from Flynn to hide the expression of fear and panic he was wearing. Flynn felt a pang of pain at Yuri's reaction, but most of all, he did not understand.

"Yuri? What's wrong?" he asked gently as he rose from the couch.

Yuri kept his back to Flynn and his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"You can't ask me that! I promised myself to never give my heart to someone again. It's too painful," he exclaimed in a hurt tone.

Flynn felt how hurt he was. It was coming out from him in waves. The blonde did not think twice about joining him. Flynn circled Yuri's shoulders and brought the raven haired male's back against his chest. He closed his eyes tightly shut.

"I know you're wounded, but you have to let go of the past! I'm not like that bastard who used you! I would never hurt you, Yuri! If you give me your heart, I'll protect and cherish it," the blonde whispered against his love's neck.

Yuri shook his head and turned around, untangling himself from Flynn's embrace. Pain was shining inside his eyes.

"You don't know that! People always leave! Even if you don't want to hurt me, you'll do it eventually! You'll leave me here alone, like everyone else did!" he said in a broken voice.

Sadness showed on the blonde's face. "Oh, Yuri," he whispered and took him in another embrace, but this time he kept him tightly against his chest.

His arms wrapped around the raven haired male and he closed his eyes in unrest as he felt his friend bury his face in his neck and clench the fabric of his shirt with his hands.

"I'd be lying if I said I know the future. I don't know what will happen, but I _can _promise you something; I'll never let anything separate us. No matter what happens, I'll stick with you," he said with conviction.

His words seemed to calm Yuri a little, but he was still clutching his shirt like a desperate man.

One of Flynn's hands went to Yuri's hair and he caressed the dark strands. It calmed the raven haired male, but he did not seem wanting to let go of Flynn soon. The latter did not mind. He stared blankly ahead as he held his love against him.

"Yuri... I want to be with you, but I need to know if there's a slight chance that _you_ want to be with me too. I mean not just physically," Flynn whispered pleadingly.

He heard Yuri let out a choked breath. Eventually, Yuri pulled away from Flynn and looked to the side.

"It's – it's difficult for me. I don't know if I'll ever be able to give you that," he whispered.

The last time Yuri gave in to his feelings, he was left empty and wounded in a way he never thought he could be. He had been vulnerable and he hated it. It was so much easier to just pretend and to take your pleasure where you could. He was doing it for five years and even though the emptiness inside him never disappeared, at least he was not hurting anymore. Until Flynn came along.

The blonde was asking Yuri to give him everything he so preciously guarded from hurt. He honestly did not know what to make of it. He wanted to trust Flynn when he said he would never hurt Yuri, but he knew that if it came to happen, he would be devastated and with no hope to recover from it again.

Flynn saw the conflict in Yuri's eyes. He saw the hope, the want, the fear and the pain. He had to show Yuri that his words were true; that Yuri was precious to him and that Flynn would rather kill himself than hurt him. A gentle smile appeared on his lips. He gently grabbed Yuri's chin and turned his face back towards him to make the raven haired male look into his eyes. Yuri was destabilized by the smile he saw, but he was even more so by the words that followed.

"Thirty days; give me thirty days to show you my love for you is true and to convince you to give me your heart," Flynn said with conviction. Yuri's eyes widened. What was he saying?

"And what happens if you fail?" he asked with curiosity. Flynn shrugged his shoulders.

"I won't fail, but in the unlikely case it happens, than we can be no more than what you want; friends with benefits," he said seriously.

Yuri did not know what to answer. He never heard of something like that. Yuri did not know what Flynn could possibly do to try and make him change his mind. Yuri found he had nothing to lose in this. He would get what he wanted in the end, right?

"Okay. If it makes you happy, you can try," he answered and felt a small smile make its way on his lips.

The smile on Flynn's face was brighter that he could ever remember. The blonde leaned in and stole a kiss from his lips. Yuri's heart leapt at the sweet gesture. He wanted to deepen the kiss, but Flynn pulled away too quickly. The blonde caressed his cheek in an adoring gesture.

"Great! That means we're dating now," he whispered with happiness.

Yuri blushed a little at the word. He was not used having a "boyfriend". It seems he was going to have to get used to it now. Flynn's smile widened even more.

"Oh, I forgot something; there is one condition to this agreement, though," he said. Yuri frowned. Somehow, he thought he would not like it.

"Okay... what is it?" he asked carefully.

"We don't get to have sex until the last day," the blonde blurted out.

Yuri's eyes widened and he looked scandalized. "What?" he exclaimed with outrage.

Flynn chuckled at his boyfriend's reaction. "Well, that's how it _usually_ goes when two people are dating. They flirt together, and then they have sex. I think you can wait a month at least," Flynn explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

He found Yuri's dejected expression quite amusing.

Soon, the dark haired male's expression turned devious as he took a step towards Flynn. He leaned against Flynn and he caught the blonde's ear between his teeth, nibbling on the flesh in an alluring way. He did not miss the shiver that travelled through the blonde's body.

"Fine. Then let's see if you will be able to resist me during that month," he whispered into Flynn's ear.

Flynn quickly regained control over himself and gently pushed Yuri away from him. He smirked at the raven haired beauty.

"I think I'll manage. You'll find out I have a lot of self-control," he said with amusement.

Yuri's expression darkened and his mood dampened. Flynn sensed it. In a movement so quick Yuri did not see it coming, Flynn lifted him from the ground and threw him over his shoulder. Yuri let out a scandalized sound and struggled against the blonde's hold.

"What are you doing? Damn it, Flynn! It's not funny! Put me down!" he exclaimed with rage, but Flynn did not listen as he walked towards the bedroom.

Once inside, he dropped Yuri on the bed without any ceremony. Before Yuri had the time to gather himself, Flynn settled on top of him with a sly smile on his lips. One of his forearms settled besides Yuri's head and he leaned closer.

"But not having sex doesn't mean we can't make out," he whispered lustily.

Yuri smirked at that. He wrapped one of his long legs around Flynn's waist, pulling him closer, and he claimed his lips in a kiss full of passion and need. Flynn gladly responded to the kiss. His hand tangled into Yuri's hair and rubbed at his scalp, earning a gasp from the raven haired male lying under him. When they parted, Yuri kept his lips close to Flynn.

"Fine by me. Hey... what about practicing our texts?" Yuri said breathlessly.

Flynn chuckled. "Screw that. It can wait later. I'm more concerned about showing you how much I love you," he whispered.

Yuri's reaction was immediate. His cheeks flared up in embarrassment and he turned his eyes away.

"God, the things you say. Can you get even cheesier?" he said with embarrassment. Flynn smirked and leaned in, dropping sweet kisses across Yuri's neck and jaw line.

"Just wait and you'll see," he answered mysteriously. Yuri turned his face back to stare at Flynn and a thought crossed his mind; he did _not _like the expression on the blonde's face.

He had something planned, and that could not be good for Yuri's sanity.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Our two love birds are finally together! Yeahh! ^^ Am I the only one happy about that? I bet not. ;)

I always have so much fun writing Judith. She's always meddling in their love affairs. ;)

And what does Flynn has in mind, huh? I guess you'll find out in the next chapter ^^

I'd really appreciate it if you could leave comments! It always gives me what I need to keep me going with the story when I'm feeling less inspired to write. :)

Well, see you next time!**  
><strong>


	7. Act VII : Seduction

**A/N: **Finally, chapter 7 is out!

Oof. This one was something to write. To give you an idea, the past chapters made between 20 and 40 word pages. This one... makes 75 pages. 0_0

I think I'm crazy. You'll understand why I'm saying this once you'll read it. XD

I apologize if it seems too long for some people, but I couldn't really cut it in half. Please bear with me :S

So, I'll leave you here and see you at the end of the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Fall For You<strong>

**Act VII: Seduction**

"_Thirty days; give me thirty days to show you my love for you is true and to convince you to give me your heart." _

Yuri was lying in his bed with his eyes wide open despite the late hour. His thoughts kept coming back to the previous evening. After telling him that, Flynn had stayed over for a while and they cuddled together in a comfortable silence. Yuri had felt warm inside as he lied inside his new lover's arms.

Flynn made him feel things he thought he would never feel again. Yuri would gladly give into his feelings and give all of himself to Flynn, but he could not. His fear was preventing him from doing so. He guessed the only thing he could do then was just wait and see how things would turn out.

Yuri sighed loudly. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><em>Day 1<em>

Fortunately for Yuri, he had no classes this morning. Like he predicted, he barely slept through the night. Yuri managed to get a little shut-eye during the morning and he woke up later than he expected. Usually, when he had no classes in the morning, Yuri still went to college for lunch time to spend time with his friends and Flynn.

Today would be an exception, since it was already too late for that. If he did not get up right now, he would even be late to his class. With a loud sigh, he pulled himself out of his bed. However, the idea of seeing Flynn today gave him some energy back. Since when did he become such a love-struck idiot? It was surely Flynn rubbing out on him.

Once at college, Yuri was in front of his locker, taking the things he would need for his class when he felt a presence behind him. Soon, a hot breath puffed against his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"Hi, Yuri," a familiar voice whispered against his ear.

Yuri turned around to see Flynn looking at him with a fond smile on his lips. The sight made all of the dark haired male's coherent thoughts flee him. It was even worse when Flynn leaned in to drop a quick kiss on his lips. When they parted, Yuri looked around. The blonde noticed it and frowned.

"Yuri, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

Yuri was soon looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "You don't care if people see us?" he asked in a low tone.

Flynn shrugged his shoulders. "No. I'm not ashamed of going out with you, so why should I hide it?" the blonde replied.

Yuri did not know what to answer to that. Flynn took advantage of Yuri's lack of response. He wrapped his arms around Yuri's slender waist and pushed him gently against the row of lockers. He leaned in to whisper against his boyfriend's lips.

"In fact, I really want to show the whole world that you're mine." The possessiveness Flynn showed thrilled Yuri.

Flynn did not wait for any answer. He pressed his lips against Yuri's again, but this time it was not a chaste kiss. The blonde felt Yuri respond to the kiss. The dark haired male grabbed Flynn's shirt and pulled him closer. Flynn happily complied and kept his lover tightly pressed against him as they kissed.

When Yuri broke the kiss, Flynn did not miss the way his cheeks flushed a faint tint of red. Still, the dark haired male did not untangle himself from Flynn's embrace.

"Can you at least wait until Judy and Estelle know about us before being all clingy in public? I want to tell them before they find out like this," Yuri said in an awkward tone, avoiding the blonde's eyes.

Flynn was tempted to tease Yuri about how adorable he looked right now, but he thought that if he did, he would be in for a world of pain. He nodded, releasing Yuri.

"That's fine with me, as long as we tell them today," Flynn answered.

Yuri cringed at the thought of Judith and Estelle knowing. He did not even want to imagine their reactions, but they had to tell them, or else they would find out eventually and Judith would likely be mad to be kept in the dark so long. Flynn and Yuri would have to tell them after the rehearsal later.

Yuri sighed. "Okay," he answered with a bothered expression that made Flynn laugh. He leaned closer to Yuri with a wide smile on his lips.

"You _do _realize you just gave me the permission to be all clingy with you?" he said in a whisper.

Yuri's eyes widened. "No, I didn't," he replied quickly.

Flynn laughed. "Yes, you did!" he taunted, which earned him a good jab in the ribs.

Yuri gathered his things and closed his locker before storming off in the direction of their shared class. While Flynn caught up to him and apologized, Yuri wondered in what he got himself involved into.

* * *

><p>For some time now, Flynn had taken the habit of sitting next to Yuri in class. It was the only thing that prevented Yuri to take a much needed nap in class. The raven haired male took a liking at observing Flynn. He found the concentrated expression the blonde wore in class really cute. Not only that, but Flynn only wore his glasses in class or when he was doing homework.<p>

Yuri found out some time ago that Flynn was _hot_ with his glasses on. They were not big enough to really hide his stunning eyes that Yuri loved so much, but they brought him a strange sense of sex-appeal. It took Yuri a lot of self-control not to jump his boyfriend when he was wearing them. To resist his urges, the dark haired male forced his gaze towards the window in a bored fashion.

Yuri's attention was drawn in front of the class when the teacher suddenly stopped talking. Yuri frowned when he saw someone standing in front of the classroom, holding a bunch of red roses. What the hell...? Excited murmurs were heard all around the classroom. The teacher stared oddly at the man with the flowers.

"Yes? Can I help you?" the teacher asked.

The man looked at a paper he was holding. "Yes. I was told to deliver these flowers to... hum... Yuri Lowell," he said and looked at the students seated in the class.

Every pair of eyes was on Yuri in a second. The latter's eyes widened and he flushed bright red. What? For him?

The teacher pointed towards Yuri and the delivery guy went to him, offering him the roses. Yuri was too stunned to do anything but take them. Still in a dazed state, Yuri read the message attached to them.

_I will love you until the last rose wither. _

Looking up, Yuri noticed that amongst the roses, there was an artificial one. Yuri's skin grew even redder as he understood the implied meaning of the note. He chanced a glance at Flynn. His lover was smiling fondly at him. The dark haired male quickly diverted his gaze and tried to ignore the feeling of Flynn's burning gaze on him. It was as hard to ignore as the excited squeaks of the girls all around him.

The teacher was the one to bring Yuri's embarrassment over the top.

"Mr. Lowell, not that your love life isn't fascinating, but we have more important matters to attend to, if you would," he said with an amused edge to his voice.

Embarrassed beyond measure, Yuri dropped the flowers on his desk with a grunt and banged his forehead against the hard surface. He wanted to die right now.

Flynn almost laughed at Yuri's reaction. He admitted he might have gone a little over the top for the first day, but he did not regret it. The look on Yuri's face was totally worth it. It was so cute. Flynn wanted to double his efforts to see this kind of expression as often as possible. With what he had planned, it would surely not be that difficult...

* * *

><p>When class was over, Flynn never saw Yuri leave a classroom that quickly. His lover gathered his things and took the flowers before quickly leaving the room. Flynn followed after him and caught up to Yuri when the latter was trying to open his locker with shaking hands. When Yuri saw Flynn approach, he turned towards him and glared at him.<p>

"I can't believe you! Sending me flowers, in the middle of the _class_?" he seethed and his cheeks reddened.

Flynn did not know if it was out of embarrassment or anger. The blonde guessed it was a mix of both. He smiled sweetly at Yuri.

"But you like them, don't you? You took them with you," Flynn said with amusement.

The blush on Yuri's face darkened and he turned his gaze back on the lock of his locker. He opened it in a harsh gesture and dropped the flowers in it along with his things. He closed his locker and when he turned back to Flynn, he was glaring even harder at him.

"Don't _ever _do something like that again. I'm not a girl, damn it!" he seethed.

Flynn was not impressed by his lover's angry fit. He was tempted to gather Yuri into his arms, knowing it would immediately calm his fury, but he remembered what Yuri asked before the class. Instead, he merely smiled apologetically at Yuri.

"I'm sorry, Yuri, but that's just how I am. I'm dating you and I want to show you how much I love you and how precious you are to me. You'll have to bear with me," the blonde explained softly.

He saw Yuri pale visibly and something shone in his eyes: apprehension.

"Don't tell me you intent to keep on doing things like that?" Yuri asked with a white voice.

Flynn's smile turned brighter. "Of course! I'm a romantic guy and I intend to show it to you every day," Flynn answered happily.

Yuri frowned. "You're kidding, right?" he said.

Flynn got closer to Yuri and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, gently probing Yuri to begin moving towards the rehearsal room. He dropped a sweet kiss on Yuri's forehead.

"No, I'm not. I want to take care of you, Yuri. And after thirty days, you'll give me your heart. I'll work hard to gain it," Flynn said happily.

Yuri blushed furiously at his boyfriend's words. Seeing him so happy, he did not have the heart to be mad at him anymore for the flowers. He still snorted in annoyance.

"You're really confident, aren't you?" he muttered.

Flynn laughed. "Of course! It's just a matter of time before you fall to my charms," Flynn teased.

Yuri felt the need to sigh. He began to regret accepting dating Flynn.

When they arrived near the rehearsal room, Flynn released his hold on Yuri. They had agreed on doing as if they were not dating until they told at least their friends Estelle and Judith. They entered the room, walking side by side in a normal fashion. Everyone was already there. Flynn and Yuri walked towards their friends, all seating in the front rows before the stage. When Judith saw them, a strange gleam appeared in her eyes.

Before the two lovers even had time to place one word, a smile appeared on the blue haired girl's lips and she said out loud; "Are you two dating?"

The result was immediate. Yuri's entire face turned a lovely shade of red. Flynn's cheeks also burned up, but it was less obvious than his lover. Estelle, who was sitting next to Judith, did not miss her friend's words. She let out a very audible, delighted squeal.

"You're dating?" she exclaimed loudly with unhidden joy.

Her voice was so loud that everyone in the room heard it and soon, every pair of eyes were on both of them. Yuri's face turned to an even deeper shade of red as exclamations of surprise were heard all around them. Yuri clenched his fists in fury.

"What's with you two! We aren't even touching! Where did you get that idea?" he exclaimed, outraged to have been found out so easily.

Judith's smile turned sly. "It's a woman's intuition. You also have a huge hickey right there," Judith pointed out as she motioned to the dark haired male's neck.

Yuri quickly covered the evidence and glared darkly at Flynn. The blonde did not look guilty about it; only uneasy about the whole situation.

"So, is it true?" Judith added with excitement.

Yuri wanted to deny it, but Flynn beat him to it. "Yes, it's true," he answered in an uneasy tone.

Silence filled the room. Yuri was so embarrassed that he wanted to hide in a dark corner and die. Flynn looked worriedly at their teammates. He feared their reactions. He realized several seconds later that he should not have doubted them. Their companions all talked again at the same time and many of the troupe members congratulated them. Some others – Rita was one of them – told them they had the right to do whatever they wanted with their lives. The rest – it was all girls, including Judith and Estelle – seemed to be in heaven.

Only when Raven's voice echoed through the room did Flynn and Yuri realize the director had said nothing since their arrival.

The older man had a huge grin on his lips as he said in an amused voice; "You know, guys, that's not exactly what I had in mind when I told you to "get to know each other better". But I guess you won't have a problem with kissing scenes now, huh?" The director's comment made everyone laugh.

As if it was not enough, Raven added as his smile grew devious; "So, who's the girl? Oh, forget what I just said. I already know that."

Raven's eyes went to Yuri. Outrage mixed with Yuri's embarrassment.

"Hey! Why did you decide something like that?"

Judith chuckled sweetly. "Come on, Yuri. You're already playing Juliet. That much should be obvious," her comment was met by many other laughs.

Flynn chuckled silently, but Yuri heard him. He violently jabbed him in the ribs, but it did not stop the blonde. Yuri wanted to die right now. He just wished that embarrassing day could end soon.

* * *

><p><em>Day 2<em>

Yuri understood Flynn was not joking about his intentions as soon as the second day came. When Yuri opened his locker at school, his eyes widened and he froze in place at what he saw. Someone had taken the liberty to redecorate his locker, and the raven haired male had no problem guessing who.

Sketches of him with Flynn were plastered all over his locker. There were also some love notes handwritten as well. Yuri quickly closed his locker before someone else saw what _atrocity_ it had become. Okay, this was going too far. Yuri's gaze darkened. Someone would have to answer to that, and Yuri knew just where that person probably was right now.

Just as he thought, when Yuri arrived at the library, he saw a familiar blonde sitting at one of the tables, busy doing some homework. Yuri silently made his way to Flynn and once he was standing behind him, he leaned against the blonde's back and circled his neck lovingly. Flynn was startled for a second since he was not aware of Yuri's presence. Before he had time to turn his face around, Yuri leaned towards his ear.

"Good morning, Flynn," he whispered in a seductive tone.

Flynn smiled and was about to greet his lover back when Yuri violently slapped him across the head.

"Ow!" Flynn exclaimed and many glares were sent his way by the other people seating silently in the library.

The blonde turned around and looked with wide eyes at a seething Yuri.

"What's gotten into you?" he whispered unbelievingly.

Yuri glared at his lover. "That's my line! Decorating my locker? What the hell?" Yuri seethed in a low voice.

Flynn raised an eyebrow, now visibly amused. "What, you don't like it?" he whispered back.

Yuri's gray eyes darkened even more. "No, I don't. How the hell did you find out the combination to open it, anyway?" the raven haired male asked with discontentment.

Flynn smile turned brighter. "I asked Judith. She gladly gave it to me," Flynn answered.

He almost laughed at the annoyed face Yuri pulled at his answer. Yuri made a mental note not to tell anything to Judith anymore. They were ganging up on him.

Flynn regained his serious and his expression soon turned to a dejected one.

"You really don't like it?" he asked.

Yuri stared at Flynn's pitiful expression. He reminded Yuri of a kicked puppy. The blonde was cheating. How could Yuri be mad at him when he was looking like that? He was not playing fair! Yuri pointed a finger at Flynn's face and opened his mouth to reply harshly when Flynn's expression saddened even more. Yuri's resolve wavered and his anger died down. He cursed under his breath.

"Just... just don't do that again, okay?" he said in a tone that was not as harsh as Yuri had intended to.

Damn it, why did he feel so weak when around Flynn? It was maddening!

Yuri did not let Flynn the time to place another word. He turned around and walked away from him, leaving the library in a hurry. At first, Flynn was too surprised to react in any way, but soon, a smile painted his lips. He just found out one of his boyfriend's weaknesses and he would be damned if he did not exploit it.

* * *

><p><em>Day 3<em>

"Are you going to be okay to close the shop, Ellie?" Yuri asked his co-worker as he removed his apron.

The young woman dismissed Yuri with a move of her hand.

"I'll be fine! Anyways, my boyfriend will come pick me up. You don't have to worry," she said happily.

Yuri smiled cheekily at the girl as he put his work tools in their respective place.

"I wasn't worrying. I just don't feel like coming here tomorrow morning and find the place all messed up," he teased the brown haired girl.

Ellie pouted and faked a saddened expression. "You're mean, Yuri," she whined.

The raven haired male chuckled as he put on his coat and untied his hair.

"If you say so, Ellie. Well, see you tomorrow," he said as he walked towards the entrance.

Ellie told him goodbye too. Once in front of the door, Yuri pushed it open and was soon in the cold air outside. He was about to begin his walk home when he saw a familiar figure leaning against the wall of the bakery. When Flynn saw him, he pushed away from the wall and walked towards Yuri with a warm smile on his lips.

"Hi, Yuri," he said.

When he was close enough to Yuri, he leaned in and dropped a kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Yuri's cheeks warmed up a little at the sweet and still unfamiliar gesture.

"What are you doing here, Flynn?" Yuri asked with surprise.

Flynn's smile grew even warmer and he lifted two steaming cups in front of Yuri's eyes.

"Well, I thought you could use a good hot chocolate after a hard day of work, and it's also to apologize for decorating your locker without your consent," Flynn answered and handed one of the cups to Yuri.

The raven haired male took it and he could not describe how this simple gesture made him feel. He kept staring at the cup without saying a word. Eventually, Flynn grew worried about his lover's lack of reaction.

"Yuri? Is something wrong?" he asked.

Yuri finally lifted his face and smiled back at the blonde. He leaned in and claimed Flynn's lips in an open kiss that told the blonde how grateful he was. Flynn happily responded to the kiss. His hand went to Yuri's cheek and he caressed the soft skin as they kissed. When they parted, Yuri looked straight into his lover's eyes.

"Thanks. Were you waiting here long? You look cold," Yuri commented gently.

Flynn shrugged his shoulders. "No, not at all. Don't worry," he replied.

Something suddenly caught Flynn's attention and he turned his gaze towards the bakery's entrance. Through the glass door, he could see Yuri's co-worker excitedly playing with her phone. He frowned at that and Yuri noticed it.

"Flynn?" he asked with confusion.

He followed the blonde's gaze and his eyes landed on Ellie, who was busy writing to someone. By the excited glances she was throwing at Yuri and Flynn, the raven haired male had no difficulty guessing what she was writing.

Yuri sighed loudly. "I swear, that girl. Come on, let's go. It's freezing out here," Yuri said.

Flynn nodded and wrapped an arm around Yuri's shoulders as they began to walk. Yuri did not comment on Flynn's move. He was already getting used to Flynn's clingy nature. Yuri would not admit it aloud, but he liked it when Flynn showed such possessiveness. It meant he was really caring about Yuri and that was something the raven haired male did not feel in a long time. He would take advantage of it.

They walked in silence for a short while in direction of Yuri's apartment. When they were near Yuri's place, the raven haired male looked at his boyfriend.

"Hey, Flynn. Since it's Friday night, do you want to spend the night at my place?" he asked.

Flynn looked back at him and after a short moment, the blonde raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't have something in mind, would you?" he asked suspiciously.

Yuri pulled an annoyed face as he understood what the blonde meant.

"No, why would I? I know how stubborn you can be when you want something. I'm not about to waste my time trying to change your mind," he said dryly.

Flynn smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Yuri, but you're right. I won't change my mind. Waiting a little will just make our first time much more enjoyable," Flynn said in a low tone.

Yuri snorted in an annoyed way. Soon after, he playfully jabbed his lover in the ribs.

"Fine. But I promise you won't get away with it easy when the month will be over with," he said in a tone that was both sultry and threatening.

Flynn laughed earnestly. "I don't know if I should feel scared or thrilled by it," he answered.

Yuri smirked in answer. "Probably both. I'm a pretty feisty lover," he replied.

Flynn's smile widened and he leaned his face towards Yuri, letting his breath ghost over the skin of his neck, just above his coat.

"Then I'm lucky," the blonde replied in a lust filled voice. A shiver ran through Yuri at that, but he skillfully hid it.

He realized that one month was going to be a real torture.

* * *

><p>Flynn could not remember the last time he felt so at peace. The blonde accepted Yuri's invitation of staying over and he now lied with Yuri in his boyfriend's bed. The raven haired male fell asleep some time ago, curled against Flynn with his head pillowed on the blonde's chest. Unlike his lover, Flynn did not want to sleep just yet. He was staring at the ceiling, a soft smile on his lips as he caressed Yuri's ebony hair and as he listened to his even breathing.<p>

He still could not believe he was going out with Yuri right now. Every time Flynn was wondering how come he had fallen for his friend, a ton of reasons came to his mind. Yuri was so different than him that it was one of the main reasons the blonde was attracted to him in the first place. Yuri was arrogant, cocky, lazy, reckless... but he was also earnest, passionate and selfless.

He was many things that Flynn was not, and in doing so, he completed him. That they were both guys did not change anything for Flynn. He figured he would go along the flow and he knew Yuri would help him in that.

Yuri was also bringing something to Flynn that he did not feel in a long time; excitement. The raven haired male was always so full of surprises, and that was something the blonde was not used to. He was used having a boring and predictable life. He felt more alive whenever Yuri was by his side. Flynn did not want to let go of him, ever, and he was fully confident that he would obtain his heart in this one month.

He had to, because there was no way he would let Yuri slip from his grasp.

* * *

><p><em>Day 4<em>

Yuri grumbled when someone shook his shoulder, trying to pry him awake. He turned around in the bed and buried his face into the pillow, trying to continue sleeping. However, the person shaking his shoulder seemed to have another idea in mind. Soon, a warm hand was in his hair, gently caressing his dark strands.

"Wake up, Yuri. You have to work this morning," a familiar and gentle voice resounded near Yuri's ear.

The latter finally decided to give up and he turned on his back, looking sleepily at Flynn smiling down at him. Before his sleepy mind processed what was happening, Flynn leaned down to give him a good morning kiss.

When the blonde broke the contact, sleep completely left Yuri. He remembered he had asked Flynn to stay the night the day before. It seemed like the blonde was the type to rise early, since he was clearly awake for some time. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, already dressed and looking proper.

Flynn smiled. "Good morning, Yuri," he whispered.

Yuri stole a quick glance at the alarm clock before bringing Flynn in for another kiss.

"It's too damn early for a Saturday morning," Yuri muttered against the blonde's lips.

Flynn chuckled and pulled away. "I figured you'd say that. Here, I brought you this."

As he talked, Flynn turned towards the bed table and reached for something. Yuri could not see what it was until his boyfriend had turned back towards him.

Flynn was holding a tray with a tasty looking breakfast on it. Yuri sat in his bed and Flynn took advantage of it to put down the tray on Yuri's lap. The raven haired male eyed the food with suspicion, but it did not hide the pleased surprise he felt.

"Are you the one who made this?" he asked suspiciously.

Flynn shook his head and sighed. "No, don't worry. I bought it at the coffee shop down the street. You told me not to enter your kitchen again, remember?" the blonde replied.

Yuri ignored the last comment of his lover, since his attention was all on the fact Flynn had bought this for him. So he rose early and went out to buy him breakfast, and on top of that, he was giving him breakfast in bed? How sweeter could he get? Yuri was really touched by the little attention. He tried not to show it too much. Flynn knew better though. He was tempted to tease Yuri about it, but he did not have the time. He was pulled back against Yuri's lips in a heated and needy kiss.

When they broke apart to regain their breathing, Flynn talked against Yuri's lips; "Hum, Yuri, did you forget about your breakfast?"

Yuri's tempting lips stretched into a seductive smile as he stared into Flynn's blue gaze. "No, but right now, it's you I'm hungry for," he whispered.

Flynn chuckled. "You're impossible," he whispered before leaning in to claim those lips again.

Flynn realized he was quickly growing addicted to Yuri, and he did not care in the least.

* * *

><p><em>Day 5<em>

"Where are we going?" Yuri asked for the tenth time.

He was sitting on the passenger seat in Flynn's car, looking bored through the window. Flynn sighed, his eyes never leaving the road while he answered.

"I already told you, it's a surprise. Now, can you stop asking me? I won't tell you no matter how many times you ask," the blonde replied with exasperation.

Yuri pouted at his boyfriend's stubbornness. The truth was, the raven haired male was really curious. Since Yuri had the day off from work, Flynn had told him he was going to take him somewhere for the day, but he refused to tell him where. Now, they had long left town and were on the road for almost an hour. Yuri was really curious about where they were going. He and Flynn were only dating for five days and the blonde was surprising Yuri every day.

Soon after, they arrived at their destination and Yuri's eyes widened as he gazed at the building. Yuri knew the place as he came there once with his parents back when he was just a kid.

"You brought me to an amusement park?" Yuri said unbelievingly.

This place was really famous for being one of the biggest indoor amusement parks. Flynn smiled as he parked the car in the parking lot. When he stopped the engine, he turned to look at Yuri.

"I thought we could use a day to just have fun and forget about everything else," the blonde said gently.

Yuri's eyes widened and his features softened. Flynn... he was always so caring. Yuri did not find what to say and it seemed the blonde was not waiting for him to say anything.

"So, are we going or what?" Flynn said, amused by the expression written all over his lover's face.

Yuri hid his embarrassment and nodded. They got out of the car and began to walk towards the building. Flynn suddenly felt a hand slip into his and squeeze it tightly. He looked at Yuri only to see him blush faintly and stubbornly look to the side. It was clear from the way that he was acting that the long haired male was very pleased to go to the amusement park. Flynn figured as much. He acted as if he did not notice his lover's reaction and only pulled him along towards the amusement park.

* * *

><p>Flynn stole a loving glance at Yuri, who was sleeping peacefully on the passenger seat while the blonde drove him back home. It was no wonder he was so tired. Yuri had pulled Flynn around all day, insisting to try almost every attraction on the site. Flynn had found his enthusiasm really refreshing. He had happily complied with everything Yuri wanted to do as he was being affected by his contagious happiness.<p>

Flynn did not regret once having thought of this idea. The smile that was plastered on Yuri's face all day long had made it worth it a thousand times. Of course, he was also rewarded earlier by an intense making out session in the Ferris wheel. You can count on Yuri to think about that when fifty feet into the air. The memory made Flynn smile.

Once they were in front of Yuri's apartment, Flynn debated on if he should wake his lover up or not. He decided against it and searched carefully into Yuri's coat pockets to retrieve the key to his apartment. Once he found it, he got out of the car and circled it until he was on the other side. He opened the door to the passenger seat and bent down. He carefully gathered the raven haired male into his arms and lifted him.

Flynn closed the door and slowly walked to the building. Once he was inside, he climbed the stairs up to the third floor and walked to Yuri's apartment. He managed to unlock the door and pushed it open. When Flynn was inside his lover's apartment, he removed his shoes and slowly went to Yuri's bedroom. He carefully put him down on the sheets.

Being careful not to wake him up, Flynn put an arm under his lover's waist and carefully lifted him up, enough so that he could remove his coat. Yuri stirred a little in his sleep, but he did not wake up. Flynn then removed his shoes and tucked him under his blankets. The blonde sat on the edge of the bed and stared at Yuri's sleeping face for a long time. A fond smile stretched across his lips and he leaned down to plant a soft kiss on Yuri's partly opened lips.

When Flynn pulled back, his fingers gently glided through Yuri's soft and beautiful dark locks. Yuri turned his face towards Flynn's fingers in his sleep, as if he wanted more of that touch. The blonde's fingers slowly went down to caress the soft skin of his lover's cheek. Flynn's heart beat madly in his chest at the intense feelings he felt for his infuriating lover.

"God, I love you so much..." Flynn whispered with a voice shaking with the emotion.

Flynn never felt this way before, not even with his fiancée back then. Every little nothing Yuri did was driving him wild with longing and desire. The blonde suddenly realized that his plan of a 'one month without sex' might backfire at him. He was sure that if Yuri really tried, he might just as well be able to make him give up.

Flynn was certainly not the one who would inform him of it. He had to hold on, because there was no way Flynn was sleeping with Yuri until his lover told him he was feeling the same way as him. No matter how pleasurable it could be, Flynn would never be satisfied with just sex. He wanted so much more from Yuri.

Flynn reluctantly pulled his fingers away and smiled when he saw Yuri move again in his sleep. He rose from the bed. He left the room and went into the kitchen. Flynn found a bunch of memos and a pen. He quickly wrote a note to Yuri saying that he spent a wonderful day with him and that he loved him. Taking the note, Flynn went back into Yuri's bedroom and placed it on the bed table.

"Goodnight, Yuri," he whispered and threw a last look at his lover before leaving the bedroom and the apartment to go back home.

* * *

><p><em>Day 6<em>

Yuri went to school in a good mood that Monday morning. That was a really rare occurrence coming from him, but Yuri could not help it. He had slept like a log and had woken up to a sweet message Flynn had left at his intention. Yuri remembered the day he spent together with the blonde at the attraction park and he could not stop smiling at that. Flynn was really doing everything he could to win him over.

Yuri would have given everything he had to see Flynn as soon as he got to school, but the blonde was already attending his class and Yuri's was beginning in ten minutes. The next three hours were unbelievingly long and boring. Yuri had never been so glad before when the lesson was over. Yuri gathered his things and left the room, wanting to see Flynn as soon as he could.

He was really surprised when he saw said blonde waiting for him outside of the classroom with a fond smile on his lips. Yuri reflected his smile and joined his boyfriend. Not caring about the people around them, Yuri leaned in and kissed Flynn eagerly. When they parted, Flynn raised an eyebrow inquiringly at Yuri's unusual show of affection between the college walls.

"Good morning. What was that for?" Flynn asked with pleased surprise.

Yuri smiled at the blonde. "That's for yesterday. I didn't get to thank you before," he explained.

Flynn chuckled. "Oh? I thought that's what you were doing yesterday in the Ferris wheel," he said as he remembered that pleasurable moment.

Yuri's smile grew devious. "Nah, I just felt like it back then," he said with amusement.

Flynn gently covered Yuri's hand and laced their fingers together as he began to walk, pulling Yuri away with him.

"I see. Do I also deserve a thank you for bringing you to your apartment while you were sleeping?" Flynn asked as they walked together.

He was glad Yuri did not seem to mind him holding his hand. Yuri looked at Flynn and smiled mysteriously.

"We'll see about that. Maybe after school?" he said. It made Flynn chuckle and smile in a pleased way.

When they arrived at the cafeteria, Judith and Estelle were already sitting at their usual table. The girls stared at the two boys as they approached, still holding hands. They did not have time to sit that Judith was already commenting on it.

"Aw, you two are so cute together!" she exclaimed earnestly and excitedly.

Estelle said nothing, but the way she looked at them told them straight away that she was agreeing with Judith. Yuri suddenly pulled his hand free and looked embarrassed.

"Could you get over it, please? That's no big deal," he said, frustrated by the attention he and Flynn were constantly receiving from their two friends.

Were all girls like that? Yuri could not help but think that since Ellie was the same as their two friends. Yuri and Flynn both took a seat at the table. The blonde was not offended in the least by Yuri's reaction. He could understand he was embarrassed by their friend's reactions. He was too, though he managed to hide it most of the time.

Judith's smile turned sly. "I'm afraid I won't," she answered simply to Yuri's earlier question.

Yuri sighed loudly and glared at the blue haired girl, which she ignored. Flynn had a small smile as they began eating their lunch.

After lunch, Yuri and Flynn were attending the same class. A soon as they began to walk towards the classroom, Flynn took hold of Yuri's hand again. The raven haired male looked at his lover questioningly.

"Flynn?" he said, wondering what was up with his boyfriend today.

The blonde smiled brightly at him. "I just feel like it, so I'll hold your hand whenever I have the chance today," he answered quite simply.

Yuri's eyes widened at that. Was he really...?

Yuri mumbled a small "Stupid Flynn." under his breath, but he squeezed Flynn's hand tighter in answer.

He did not really mind it, in the end.

* * *

><p><em>Day 7<em>

It was really cold outside that day, and it did not feel like spring was coming soon. After college, Yuri decided to go with Flynn at the latter's house to study for the approaching mid-term exams. They left school together and quickly walked towards Flynn's home. They were not walking for long when Flynn noticed Yuri seemed cold. He was not clothed enough for the cold weather. Flynn sighed softly and undid the knot of his scarf. Before Yuri realised what was happening, Flynn wrapped the scarf around his neck, making him halt his walk. Yuri turned towards Flynn at the same time he was done tying the scarf.

"Flynn? Why are you giving me this?" he asked Flynn with confusion.

The blonde smiled softly at him. "Because you looked cold and I don't want you to get sick," he answered honestly.

Yuri's cheeks gained some color. He frowned and began to untie the scarf.

"Well, _you're _the one who's going to catch a cold, now. I don't need this," he replied with a hint of embarrassment.

Flynn's hands covered Yuri's, stopping him. Flynn looked seriously into the gray eyes of his lover.

"Keep it, it's a gift," he said.

Yuri was about to protest, but Flynn did it again; he pulled that kicked puppy face. Yuri swore under his breath and looked away, unable to see that look anymore. Yuri knew by now that Flynn found out about that weakness and he was using it efficiently.

"Thanks, I guess," he muttered quietly.

Flynn retained his need to laugh at his win. He merely smiled instead and wrapped an arm around his lover's shoulders, probing him to resume their walk towards a warmer place.

"You're welcome," he replied with satisfaction.

* * *

><p>Yuri was really not pleased right now. He and Flynn were in the blonde's bedroom. Yuri was lying on Flynn's bed while Flynn was sitting at his desk. They were studying together until five minutes earlier, when Yuri complained about not wanting to study anymore. However, instead of entertaining Yuri like he should have, Flynn decided to do one of his homework and thus, to completely ignore Yuri. There was just a slight problem with that; Yuri did not like to be ignored.<p>

That was what pushed him to rise from the bed and approach his boyfriend. He leaned against the blonde's back and his hands slid to his shoulders. There was absolutely no reaction from Flynn. Yuri did not let himself get discouraged by it. He leaned his face closer to his lover and began to kiss his way down Flynn's neck while his hands caressed up and down Flynn's chest.

"Flynn..." he whispered seductively against his lover's neck and all he earned was a quiet intake of breath.

Not happy by that reaction, Yuri circled Flynn and gracefully let himself fall on Flynn's lap, straddling him. He looked straight into the discouraged blue gaze.

"What are you doing, Yuri?" Flynn asked with a sigh.

The dark haired male smirked and resumed kissing the blonde's neck.

"I'm getting you to pay attention to your boyfriend," he answered amusingly as he nibbled at the exposed skin.

He pressed himself closer to Flynn as he licked and nibbled his way up Flynn's neck, listening to the quickening pace of the blonde's breathing.

"You're really acting like a child, you know that?" Flynn said in a slightly breathless tone.

Yuri went back eye level with Flynn and his smirk widened. "Yeah, I know," he answered simply before locking their lips together in a needy kiss.

He felt Flynn respond eagerly and a strong arm circled his waist, keeping him in place. Yuri smiled against Flynn's lips and he deepened the kiss, happy to finally have some kind of attention.

After some time, Yuri became conscious of Flynn's other arm moving against his waist in a strange way. Yuri broke the kiss and looked behind him to see what he was doing. His eyes widened and he glared back at Flynn.

"Unbelievable. Are you really doing your freaking homework while we're making out?" he said accusingly.

It was Flynn's turn to smirk. "Why not? If I can do both at the same time, the better, right?" he said teasingly.

Yuri's expression darkened and Flynn chuckled. He flicked his boyfriend's forehead, which angered him even more.

"I'm just messing with you! Call it payback for not wanting to study anymore earlier," Flynn said mischievously.

Yuri felt his anger slowly drain away. As always, he could not find it in him to really be mad at Flynn. Yuri climbed down from Flynn's lap and grabbed the collar of the blonde's shirt. He gently pulled him with him as he walked backwards.

Soon, the back of Yuri's knees collided with the bed and he fell on the mattress, dragging Flynn with him. The blonde settled between Yuri's bended knees and they just looked at each other for a long moment. Flynn was taking in the sight before him; he was taking in what was rightfully his and he found himself drawn by Yuri's beauty like every other time.

His silky long dark hair splayed everywhere around his flawless face; those dark eyes closed halfway and shining with pure lust and want; those full and inviting soft lips partly opened; that delightful lean and long body lying under him. He was so damn desirable. Yuri was making Flynn's self control slip by the minute. The blonde never imagined before that he could be so taken by a single person. He never imagined he could have the impression that his entire world revolved around this person. That person was currently looking straight at him with those bewitching eyes.

Flynn leaned towards Yuri and he gently brushed his cheek with the tip of his fingers. Yuri was destabilised by the emotions that shone into the blonde's eyes.

His heart leapt in his chest when he heard Flynn say; "I love you, Yuri."

It was not the first time Flynn was saying this, but Yuri always had the same reaction each time he said it. His heart would start beating madly; he would feel that happiness coil in his gut; he would feel the need to say "I love you too". However, his fear prevented him from saying so. Instead, Yuri gently cupped Flynn's face and dragged him down until their lips found each other.

Yuri closed his eyes and let himself drown into the feeling of Flynn's lips covering his own; of his fingers brushing his skin and lighting it up; of the warmth of his body pressed against him as they kissed. Each time they made out, it was always the same. Yuri was always losing himself. He found himself craving more, as if he would never get tired of it, as if he could keep kissing Flynn forever. Yuri knew it was not because Flynn was one hell of a kisser. It was because he felt like he belonged there, with Flynn. Yuri never felt so scared in his life by the implications of that feeling.

He pushed away his thoughts to concentrate on the present moment. They kissed for a very long time and Yuri lost count of it. He could not care less. He was content where he was. When they finally stopped, Flynn settled on the bed besides Yuri and the dark haired male cuddled against Flynn, closing his eyes when he felt Flynn's hand caress his hair. Flynn broke the silence after a while.

"Yuri, I have to tell you something," he said quietly.

Yuri stiffened at those words, because they usually meant something bad. He stayed silent, waiting for Flynn to continue, which he did.

"My... my parents don't know yet about us," he said uneasily.

The tension in Yuri's body vanished at that. He took hold of Flynn's free hand and distractedly drew circles in his palm with his finger.

"That's okay. I can understand it's not easy for you. It's your first time dating a guy, right?" Yuri asked.

He could understand how difficult it is to tell the people you care about. Yuri was still trying to find the courage to tell Marion about his sexual orientation. So to tell his own parents... He knew that if they were still alive, Yuri would find it really difficult too.

Flynn sighed softly. "Yeah. I want to tell them eventually, but I have to find the right moment. I don't think they'll take it easily, though, seeing the way they are constantly trying to match me up with girls," the blonde said darkly.

Yuri stopped what he was doing and he lifted his head from its place on Flynn's chest. He looked right into his lover's eyes.

"They might surprise you, you never know. Anyway, we'll just have to be cautious until then, in that case. I don't mind. It's more exciting that way," Yuri smirked when he said the last words.

Flynn chuckled and pulled his lover into a kiss. Yuri always knew how to make him forget about his worries.

He loved him so much for that.

* * *

><p><em>Day 8<em>

"Flynn, what are you trying to pull?" Yuri asked with confusion.

Since the beginning of the day, whenever Flynn had the occasion, he was being overly gentlemanly with Yuri. He opened the doors for him, he pulled back chairs for him to sit in, he prevented him to do anything remotely forceful... Yuri was really wondering what had gotten into him. Yuri did not totally dislike the small attentions, but he found it was a little over the top, and that it was the sort of thing you were doing for a girl. Yuri was _not _a girl. Sometimes, he wondered if the blonde forgot about that fact.

The two lovers were standing in one of the college's hallways and Yuri was about to go his way to one of his classes. Flynn smiled brightly at Yuri, the same smile that always took the latter's breath away.

"I just want to show you how much I care about you, that's all. I'm not trying to pull anything," he explained amusingly.

The annoyed face Yuri pulled was enough to make him laugh.

"Well, stop it! I already know that you care," the dark haired male replied with annoyance.

Before Flynn had the time to say anything, Yuri pulled something from his pocket and handed it to Flynn. The blonde looked at the object; a key. He raised his eyes on Yuri's face, only to find him looking embarrassingly to the side.

"I don't know if you deserve it, but here's the key to my apartment. I made one for you, so you can come whenever you want," Yuri explained with embarrassment.

He missed the look of pure happiness displayed on the blonde's face, so he was totally surprised when Flynn's arms closed around him, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Thank you, Yuri!" Flynn whispered happily into his ear.

Yuri's cheeks flushed because of his lover's actions. When they pulled apart, Yuri leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Well, I have to go now. See you later," he said quickly, already going away to hide his blush from Flynn.

The blonde had seen it though, and that was why he let his boyfriend go away that quickly. He decided not to tease him about it this time. Flynn's eyes dropped on the key and a warm smile appeared on his lips.

* * *

><p><em>Day 9<em>

"Flynn, I really don't like this," Yuri protested with uneasiness.

Flynn chuckled and kept on guiding Yuri up the stairs leading to the raven haired male's apartment. After school that day, Flynn told Yuri that he had a surprise for him. Not to spoil it though, Flynn asked Yuri to close his eyes and not open them until he told him so. Yuri did not like it, but he obeyed nonetheless. He did not protest on the way here from school until they began climbing stairs.

"Don't worry, Yuri. I'm not letting you go. Trust me, okay?" Flynn said gently.

Yuri sighed. "Okay," he answered quietly.

They finished climbing the stairs and Flynn guided his boyfriend to the latter's apartment. He unlocked the door and pulled Yuri inside with him. Satisfied with what he saw, Flynn closed the door and told Yuri he could open his eyes. When the raven haired male did as told, he was left speechless by what he saw. All around his apartment were lit several candles, giving an intimate atmosphere to it. The kitchen table was covered by a red tablecloth. Candles were placed on it, as well as a bottle of expensive looking champagne. A covered plate containing the dinner was placed in the middle of the table. Flynn looked at Yuri, worried by his lack of reaction.

"Do you like it?" he asked gently.

Yuri managed to regain control over himself and nodded. "Y-yeah. But... when did you find the time to do this?" Yuri asked unbelievingly.

Flynn smiled, relieved that Yuri was not mad. "During the afternoon. I didn't have classes, so I came here to prepare all this. I asked Judith for her help and she made the dinner. I would have done it myself, but I'm afraid it wouldn't have been really edible," Flynn said the last words miserably.

Yuri was somehow relieved to hear that. "So that's why Judy wasn't in rehearsal today," he said thoughtfully.

Flynn nodded. Yuri turned towards him and circled his neck to bring him closer.

"Thanks, Flynn," he said in a whisper full of emotion.

Flynn smiled widely and claimed the lips of his lover. Their kiss lasted a long time as Yuri did not seem wanting to let him go. Flynn was not about to complain, but he still pushed Yuri away reluctantly after a while.

"I don't really mind kissing you, but we should probably eat dinner before it gets cold," Flynn whispered against Yuri's lips.

The latter smiled apologetically. "Yeah," he answered.

They parted and went to sit at the table. Yuri's eyes were attracted to a note lying against the cover hiding the food. Intrigued, Yuri took it and Flynn threw his lover a confused glance. The dark haired male decided to read it aloud for Flynn too.

"Have a nice meal. I hope you guys will have some fun." Yuri's forehead creased in confusion at the mysterious note, and so did Flynn.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Flynn asked.

It was evident to both of them that Judith was the one who wrote the note. Yuri stayed silent for a few seconds more. He soon lifted his eyes and stared at Flynn.

"You know, before we do _anything_, I think it'll be wise to search the apartment for any hidden cameras," Yuri commented.

Flynn nodded and he uncovered the food. It revealed two servings of delicious looking baked Dijon salmon. Flynn eyed the food, feeling suddenly suspicious.

"Do you think she put something in the food?" he asked suspiciously.

Yuri eyed the food too for a long time. Then their gazes met again.

"Maybe it would be wiser to go get something else to eat," Yuri commented.

Flynn could not agree more with Yuri this time.

* * *

><p><em>Day 10<em>

Yuri was leaning over the counter of the bakery, a bored expression on his face. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It indicated nine minus five O'clock. Five more minutes and he could close the shop. There were never many clients after eight thirty and Yuri found out waiting for an entire thirty minutes was a real torture. He already cleaned the bakery and done everything he could do until the closing. Now he was just eager to see Flynn. Since it was Friday night, Flynn promised they would spend the night together and that he would even stay over. Yuri was really happy by it. He could not wait and those five minutes were killing him.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not even hear the door bell ringing, indicating that someone just entered the shop. That person was suddenly in front of Yuri, who was still daydreaming. A familiar face with stunning blue eyes was soon grinning at him from way too close. Yuri was startled out of his thoughts and his heart threatened to burst out of his chest.

"F-Flynn! What are you doing here?" he stuttered, completely taken by surprise.

Flynn chuckled. "Good evening to you too. Wow, you were really out of it if you didn't hear me enter. What were you thinking about so hard, huh?" the blonde asked innocently.

He was really surprised when he saw Yuri's cheeks flush bright red. The dark haired male turned his gaze away and snorted.

"Nothing. I was just thinking that I couldn't wait for my shift to be over," he said with embarrassment.

Flynn eyed him with suspicion, knowing he was not telling everything.

"Right, if you say so," he said in a dismissive way.

Yuri regained a normal color and repeated his question; "You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here? I thought you would be waiting for me at my apartment."

Flynn smiled gently at his lover. "Well, I couldn't wait to see you. And I thought maybe you would like some help to close the shop?" the blonde suggested.

Yuri's eyes widened in surprise. He did not expect that, but he was touched by the offer.

"Huh, okay. I'm not supposed to let a client in after the close, but I guess it's okay for once. Thanks," Yuri said with a small smile.

Flynn returned the smile and leaned towards Yuri again. "You're welcome. Since you seemed pretty bored, maybe I could entertain you for the last five minutes?" Flynn suggested.

Yuri pulled on Flynn's collar to bring him even closer until their lips were brushing against each other. "You could..." he whispered seductively.

Flynn was about to close that small gap when Yuri suddenly pulled back and dropped a wet cloth into Flynn's hand.

"... but you have work to do. I forgot to clean a table over there. That would be really nice if you could do it for me," Yuri whispered with mirth.

A small smile stretched across Flynn's lips and he shook his head in exasperation. The blonde decided to play the game.

"I could..." he began and Yuri lifted one eyebrow at that, waiting for the rest. Flynn's smile widened. "... but only if you make it worth my while later," he finished.

Yuri smirked deviously. "We'll see about that," he answered mysteriously.

Flynn answered nothing to that, but he kept staring at Yuri for a long moment. He finally straightened up and went away towards the table Yuri told him to clean. While he watched Flynn clean the already cleaned table, Yuri's smile widened.

If he could not win against Flynn in anything else, Yuri could at least win in their arguments sometimes.

* * *

><p><em>Day 11<em>

"You know what, Flynn? I hate surprises and even though you know that, you keep on insisting," Yuri mumbled from his place on the passenger seat.

Flynn chuckled. "Yeah, right. Keep lying, Yuri. I know you like _my_ surprises," Flynn replied with amusement.

He ignored the glare sent his way as he kept on driving towards their destination. It was already late in the evening and Yuri wondered where Flynn could be taking him at this hour.

They left town some time ago, but Flynn assured Yuri that they were not going too far. Yuri kept on brooding, not liking to be kept in the dark. No matter how many times he asked Flynn, the blonde did not want to say anything. Yuri began to worry when they left the highroad and Flynn took the car into a dark country road. Yuri looked at Flynn with suspicion.

"Don't tell me you intend to bring me to a desolate and remote place so you can violently kill me and bury my corpse?" Yuri said in all seriousness.

Flynn sighed loudly. "Yuri, you're unbelievable. Do you really think I would do something like that?" he said, amazement filling his voice at his lover's words.

You can count on Yuri to say things like that out of the blue.

Yuri smirked at Flynn. "I don't know. Usually, psychopaths look pretty normal at first and they are really clever. Just like you," the raven haired male continued.

Flynn chuckled. "Thanks for the compliment. I promise you that I'm not a psychopath who intends to kill you, okay?" the blonde said amusingly.

Yuri answered nothing, but his smile widened.

Flynn drove for about five more minutes and Yuri noticed the road kept going up. They finally arrived to destination. Flynn stopped the car on top of a hill out in the open. When he saw the observatory standing not far from them, Yuri finally understood why Flynn brought him there. The raven haired male looked at his boyfriend with surprise.

Flynn smiled gently at Yuri. "Since the sky is clear and the night is not too cold, I thought we could go watch the stars," he explained softly.

Before Yuri had the time to say anything, Flynn pushed a button on the dashboard and the convertible top began to retract. The still somewhat cold air hit them as soon as the top was completely retracted.

Flynn detached his belt and hopped into the backseat, motioning to his lover to join him. Yuri did as told and settled against his lover. Flynn reached over and grabbed the warm blanket lying at his side. Yuri watched as the blonde spread it over them both. Yuri chuckled as they settled more comfortably against each other.

"You're incredible, you know that?" he said earnestly.

Flynn wrapped an arm around Yuri's waist under the blanket and brought him closer as he looked at the starts shining bright in the sky.

"It's only because of you. You make me want to be incredible," he answered quietly.

Yuri blushed at his boyfriend's comment. He cuddled closer to Flynn and leaned his head on the blonde's shoulder. Flynn thought Yuri would not answer, but he did after a long moment.

"...Baka(1) Flynn. I can't believe the things you say sometimes," the raven haired male muttered against Flynn's shoulder.

The blonde chuckled. Yuri was so adorable sometimes.

Flynn leaned towards Yuri to whisper into his ear. "You'll have to get used to it, Yuri."

The raven haired male punched Flynn's arm in response. "Shut up. I'm trying to forget about that," he muttered darkly.

A huge grin appeared on the blonde's lips. He was always tempted to tease Yuri even more when he got like that, but he stopped his urges. Flynn wanted to take advantage of that peaceful moment. It seemed Yuri was thinking the same thing, since he did not push the conversation further.

They both sat curled together under the light of the moon, watching the stars shining in the dark sky.

* * *

><p><em>Day 12<em>

"Hey, Yuri. Can I ask you something?" Flynn asked for Yuri's attention as they were both eating dinner in Yuri's apartment.

The raven haired male lifted his eyes from his plate and looked at Flynn.

"What is it?" Yuri asked before taking a sip of his glass of juice.

Flynn was quick with answering his question. "Would you like to become my model?"

Yuri's eyes widened and he almost spit out the juice in his mouth. He managed to swallow and his cheeks burned as he looked at Flynn's serious face.

"What? You're serious?" he asked disbelievingly.

Flynn's expression did not let up. "Yes, I am," he assured his lover.

Yuri was really embarrassed by his demand. He looked to the side, trying to hide it the best he could.

"You didn't seem to need my permission before," the raven haired male muttered embarrassingly.

Confusion washed over Flynn's features. "What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

Yuri stayed silent for a while, but he decided to answer when he saw that Flynn was not going to drop the subject. Yuri could still not bring himself to meet the blonde's gaze, though.

"I saw some drawings of me in your sketchbook a while back," he revealed.

It was now Flynn's turn to be slightly embarrassed. He did not expect Yuri to see the drawings he had done in secret.

"Oh, I see. Are you mad about that?" Flynn asked with worry.

Yuri shook his head. "No, I was just surprised, that's all," he answered quietly.

Flynn leaned towards Yuri to catch his attention. The gray eyes were soon on him. Yuri stiffened as soon as he saw plead written all over his boyfriend's face.

"Please, Yuri. I would really like you to model for me," the blonde asked pleadingly.

Damn it. Why was Yuri even considering saying yes? Flynn had too much of an influence on him. It was beginning to be annoying.

Yuri sighed. "I don't know, Flynn. I never did that kind of thing. I don't really think it's for me," he answered evasively.

He looked again at Flynn and instantly regretted doing that. How could he resist that pleading look? Flynn was way too good at convincing Yuri with unfair means.

Yuri made an annoyed sound. "Okay, okay. I'll do it. Just... stop looking at me like that," he answered in a defeated tone.

The joy that appeared on Flynn's face almost made it worth accepting. Almost. Before he realized it, Yuri was pulled into a searing kiss that stole his breath away. Okay, _that_ made it worth accepting. Yuri eagerly responded to the kiss. While they were kissing, a sudden thought crossed Yuri's mind and he smirked against his lover's lips.

Flynn felt it and he broke the kiss. He looked confusedly at Yuri, who was still very close to him, wondering what made him smile like that.

"Yuri?" he asked breathlessly.

The raven haired male's smile widened. "Did you ever draw nude models?" he whispered sensually, his eyes boring deep into Flynn's blue ones.

It would be any second now. Just on cue, Yuri saw Flynn's cheeks burn a deep crimson and his eyes widen at Yuri's implication.

This might not be such a bad idea after all.

* * *

><p><em>Day 13<em>

Someone would think that after almost two weeks of dating Flynn, Yuri would get used to the blonde's overly romantic and cheesy nature. However, it was not the case. It would be a wonder if Yuri ever got used to it. Each day, his lover came up with new ideas to make him embarrassed and wonder why in the hell he decided to date him.

That morning, when Yuri awoke and got ready to go to college, he was already assaulted by one of the blonde's antics. Flynn had placed some post-it everywhere in his apartment, with sweet and mushy words written on each of them. Yuri found some in his kitchen, his living room, his bedroom, and even in his bathroom. It left him wondering when Flynn found the time to place the papers without him noticing. Yuri did not exactly know how he should react to this new initiative of Flynn. It was sweet, mind you, but it was embarrassing as hell.

Yuri thought he was safe for the rest of day. He could not be more wrong. When he arrived at college and opened his locker, he found several other post-its. Suddenly having a bad feeling, Yuri grabbed his school things lying in his locker and opened every book. His eyes widened when he found yet again other post-its. That Flynn... Yuri could not bring himself to hate his lover for it. However, there was no way he was letting the papers there He would not let anyone see them.

Judith was walking side by side with Estelle in one of the college hallways when both girls noticed ahead of them a familiar dark haired boy furiously rummaging into his locker. Intrigued, Judith approached him and Estelle did the same. Yuri was not even aware of the girls' presence since he was too busy trying to get rid of every post-it he could find in his things and locker. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a familiar voice.

"It seems someone really loves you," Judith's voice slurred against his ear.

Yuri turned around brusquely and tried to hide the evidence in a laid-back manner.

"Judith, Estelle! What's up?" he asked in a not so natural way.

"Good morning, Yuri!" Estelle said cheerfully, completely oblivious of her friend's unease and of what he was desperately trying to hide.

Judith was not so oblivious. She coked her head to the side and smiled deviously as she peered inside the locker.

"Don't try to hide it. I've seen it all," she said in an amused tone.

Yuri stiffened, but he did not move from his place. He creased his eyes in threat.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he denied vehemently.

Estelle looked back and forth between her two friends, wondering what was going on. Judith's smirk grew even more devious.

"_I could love you forever". _Not bad, but I'm sure I can help Flynn come up with even better things," Judith whispered amusingly.

Yuri blushed furiously and turned around. He slammed his locker shut and hurried away without a word, clearly upset. Judith chuckled at his reaction. Estelle frowned, confused.

"What happened? Why is Yuri mad?" the naive girl asked.

Judith chuckled even more and gently grabbed the pink haired girl's arm, resuming their walk.

"It's nothing. I'm sure he'll get over it as soon as he sees Flynn. Or not," Judith added with a small smile.

The blonde would probably face a very pissed off Yuri and there was no way Judith would miss that.

She could not wait for lunch time.

* * *

><p><em>Day 14<em>

Tuesday morning, Yuri was working at the bakery. He was busy baking a cake in the back store when Ellie suddenly came rushing in excitedly. Yuri raised an eyebrow at that.

"Woah, calm down, Ellie! What's the rush?" he said and stopped what he was doing.

Ellie was almost jumping from excitement. "The handsome blonde – I mean, your boyfriend – just came in! I'm sure he's looking for you!" she said with stars almost shining in her eyes.

When Yuri got over his shock at seeing his co-worker in that state, he sighed. "Okay, I get it. Go back in the shop, Ellie," the raven haired male said in a scolding tone.

The hyperactive girl nodded energetically and ran off to the front. Yuri put down his tools and washed his hands before going up front.

Just like Ellie said, Flynn was waiting for him, obviously uncomfortable under the girl's scrutinizing gaze. As soon as he noticed Yuri coming his way, a warm but somewhat reserved smile appeared on his lips. Obviously, he thought Yuri was still mad for the post-it episode the day before. Yuri did not let him time to speak. He leaned against the counter in front of his lover.

"Hey, Flynn. What are you doing here?" he said casually.

From the corner of his eye, Yuri could see Ellie throwing excited glances at them even though she was busy serving the customers. It almost made him smile.

Flynn looked at Yuri in a wary way. "Well, I missed you, so I felt like seeing you. And I also wanted to know if you were still mad at me for yesterday," the blonde asked in a somewhat worry way.

He waited for Yuri's answer, but the dark haired male stayed unusually quiet and Flynn did not know what to make of it. All of a sudden, he was yanked forward by a hand grabbing the collar of his jacket. His lips met Yuri's soft ones in an open and needy kiss. Flynn was so stunned that he did not even have time to react. He could taste the sweetness of the cake Yuri had been baking in the back on his boyfriend's lips before he released him.

Flynn saw Yuri smirk in a seductive way as he looked right into his eyes.

"Nah, I'm not mad. But you're one hell of an idiot, you know that?" he answered in an amused whisper.

A relieved smile stretched across the blonde's lips. He was about to claim his lover's lips again when his eyes were diverted on the other employee: the girl named Ellie. She was completely unmoving. Her mouth was hanging slightly open and her eyes were shining in a disturbing way. Flynn believed it might be best if he just go. That girl was freaking him out

"Good, I'm glad. I'll see you this afternoon, then?" he asked.

Yuri did not miss where Flynn had looked earlier. He understood clearly why the blonde was not extending his stay. The raven haired male chuckled.

"Yeah. See you later," he answered with amusement.

Flynn was about to leave, but at the last second, he leaned in to give Yuri a quick and sweet kiss. It was too hard resisting the temptation. When Flynn pulled back, Yuri looked genuinely surprised. The blonde then turned around and left the bakery without another word. A smirk appeared on the raven haired male's lips. He turned around, and ignoring Ellie's excited glance, he returned in the back store to go back to work.

* * *

><p>Yuri arrived the last one to rehearsal that day. Raven was waiting on stage for him to arrive before beginning the rehearsal. Yuri spotted Flynn seating in the front row. He ignored his teacher's discouraged expression and took a seat next to his boyfriend. Flynn threw Yuri the same expression than Raven.<p>

"You're impossible, Yuri," the blonde whispered with discouragement.

Yuri merely smiled at that. Raven clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention.

"Okay. Now that Yuri has finally shown up, we can begin the rehearsal. Today will be a teensy bit different. Someone made me a special request, demanding that we practice the love scenes and I agreed to it. So I'll want my dear Juliet and Romeo on scene. For the others, you are free to either listen or to practice your own text in backstage. Alright?" Raven said with enthusiasm.

Yuri cursed under his breath. "Hey, why only the love scenes? Who requested that?" Yuri asked aloud with discontentment.

He hated playing the love scenes in front of everyone. It was embarrassing. That fact did not change even if Yuri was dating Flynn now.

Nobody dared answer Yuri. The raven haired male looked at Judith, thinking she was the one who asked that. He soon found out it was not her by the expression of pleased surprise plastered on her face. Knowing there was only one other choice, Yuri looked at Flynn and his mood darkened when he saw the satisfied and amused smile stretched across the blonde's lips. Flynn turned his face towards Yuri and saw his lover glare darkly at him. It amused him, but he tried not to show him.

Yuri hissed between his teeth; "You're losing points right now, Flynn."

The blonde's smile only grew stronger. He leaned towards Yuri. "Aw, don't be like that. I promise I'll make it up to you," the blonde whispered gently.

Yuri was about to retaliate when Raven interrupted them.

"Guys, could you stop whispering sweet words to each other and come on stage? I'd like you to begin practice," the director said with a hint of amusement.

Yuri threw a last glare at his boyfriend before briskly getting on his feet. He walked towards the stage without waiting for Flynn. The blonde was not worried about his lover's bad mood. He was getting good at making Yuri forgive him. Anyways, he knew he was not really angry at him.

Flynn was sure that by the end of the day, Yuri would be back to normal. He was easy to see through.

* * *

><p><em>Day 15<em>

Yuri eyed the sealed letter warily. He was pondering on whether he should open it or not. He knew it was too good to be true. All day long, Flynn did not try anything weird or embarrassing for Yuri. The raven haired male had been on his guard all day, wondering when his boyfriend would surprise him again with something cheesy. Needless to say Yuri was surprised when the day ended and nothing happened. Flynn was busy in the evening, so he had said goodbye to Yuri after school with merely a kiss before being on his way.

It had confused Yuri. He was still bothered by it when he arrived home. After dinner, Yuri settled in his kitchen to do an assignment he had to hand over in two days. He opened his book and his eyes fell on a sealed letter stuck between two pages. Yuri looked at it in confusion and took it. It did not take him long to understand it was Flynn who had placed it there. Yuri sighed loudly. Flynn had done something, in the end. He wrote him a freaking love letter.

So here was Yuri, sitting at his table and holding the letter, wondering if he should open and read it, or if he should throw it away and ask Flynn tomorrow what the hell was wrong with him. After some deliberation, Yuri thought it was a bit cruel to throw it away, considering Flynn had taken the time to pour his feelings out in the letter. Also, even if Yuri did not want to admit it, he was curious about what was in the letter. That was what pushed him to open the letter and unfold it. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the likely cheesy words his eyes would land on.

He was right at first. However, Yuri's eyes soon widened as the letter took an... unexpected turn. Flynn did not really write that, did he...? Soon, Yuri's cheeks burned and he felt his body grow hot all over. He could not believe Flynn wrote _such _words... Yuri managed to get to the end of the letter, but as soon as he finished, he dropped it back on the table and hurried to the bathroom.

Flynn was fortunate he was not here right now.

* * *

><p><em>Day 16<em>

Flynn looked at his watch. Still ten minutes before his next class. The blonde walked down the hallway leading to his classroom. Lost in thoughts about a certain dark haired beauty, Flynn passed in front of an empty classroom. He did not see the hand that shot out of the classroom to grab the tie of his uniform. Flynn was yanked harshly into the empty room. He was so surprised that he did not say anything as the door was closed behind him and he was pushed harshly against it. A second later, his lips were attacked by an eager Yuri pressing fully against him.

Flynn regained possession of his movements and he embraced his lover as he answered the kiss with as much need and passion. Yuri moaned into the kiss when Flynn demanded entrance. Yuri fought with his lover for dominance over the kiss he had initiated.

When they broke apart, breathless, Flynn smiled warmly at his lover.

"You're eager this morning," he whispered breathlessly.

Yuri looked straight into Flynn's eyes and the blonde noticed the gray eyes were darkened with desire.

"What did you expect, after the dirty letter you wrote to me yesterday?" Yuri whispered back.

Flynn smirked. "I knew you'd like it," the blonde said in a sultry tone.

A dark shiver ran through Yuri at that and he felt his body grow hot again. He never, ever would have doubted that Flynn was capable of writing such dirty words. Flynn had written about everything he wanted to do to Yuri; every dirty fantasy he had. It had turned Yuri on so much.

"Did you really mean everything in that letter?" Yuri asked in an aroused tone.

As a response, Flynn flipped the tables and quickly pinned Yuri against the door. Yuri gasped at the sudden change of position. The blonde leaned towards him and his breath caressed the side of his neck. Shivers ran through Yuri at that. Flynn pressed his weight against Yuri while he teased the exposed and alluring skin of Yuri's neck.

"I meant every word of it," the blonde whispered before he began to kiss his way down Yuri's neck.

The raven haired male's breathing quickened and he felt like his heart would burst out of his chest. He tried to get his hands free to touch Flynn, but his lover was pinning his wrists tightly against the door.

"Damn it, Flynn," Yuri hissed through his teeth.

The blonde was teasing him and Yuri could not take it. Both could play that game.

Yuri called Flynn's name to get his attention. Flynn went back up and he stared into Yuri's gaze. The latter smirked in a sensual way.

"Good. Because I wouldn't mind letting you try these kinks of yours. I might even enjoy it," he whispered sensually.

His words destabilized Flynn and Yuri took advantage of it to get his wrists free. He grabbed Flynn's collar and pulled him into a needy kiss. Flynn happily complied and forced Yuri to submit to him. The blonde felt his control slip dangerously when he heard Yuri moan into the kiss and felt him open his mouth more to let him inside. Flynn took the opportunity to explore Yuri's mouth.

Yuri's hands began to roam over Flynn's chest and it made the blonde grow even more turned on. He ravished his lover's mouth more aggressively. Yuri was not about to complain. He liked it the rough way. Flynn broke the kiss and went down to Yuri's neck to bite and suck harshly at the white skin. Yuri moaned in pleasure and tilted his head to the side to give more space to Flynn. The blonde felt a surge of desire course through him at the pleased sounds his lover was making. He was completely losing it and he did not realize anymore that they were at college and that he was dangerously on the verge of breaking his resolution.

Yuri's hands grabbed blonde locks in an almost bruising hold and he brought Flynn back to his lips.

"Flynn... I want you," he whispered in a needy tone.

It snapped Flynn out of his lustful trance. He put some distance between them and closed his eyes to try and regain his senses. When he opened them, he saw Yuri staring at him with understanding.

"I'm sorry, Yuri. I can't do that, and certainly not here," he said in a pitiful tone.

Yuri sighed and pinched his lover's cheek gently. "Don't look like that; it's fine. But I told you before and I'll tell you again; you're going to get it in two weeks," Yuri said with seriousness.

Flynn smiled apologetically and gathered Yuri in his arms in a silent apology.

Flynn knew he was not being fair to Yuri, putting up limits like that when it was clear both of them wanted to get intimate, but he could not. Not right now. He was glad that Yuri understood and did not try to push things too far. Flynn would have to be cautious not to initiate situations like this from now on, because he knew that it would only get harder and harder to stop himself the more time passed.

* * *

><p>"Are you serious?" Yuri asked his lover disbelievingly.<p>

He was holding a box of tasty chocolates in his hand and looked from it to Flynn, who was sitting on Yuri's couch. Yuri had found the box of chocolates hidden in one of his kitchen's cupboards. He had asked Flynn why it was there. The blonde smiled and told him he had hidden several presents all around the apartment for him and that Yuri would have to find them on his own.

Flynn's smile was gentle. "Yes, I am. Come on, they won't even be that hard to find. It'll be fun to watch you search everywhere," the blonde said with slight amusement.

He did not tell Yuri, but he bought the presents to apologize for earlier that day. He knew it must have been frustrating for Yuri when Flynn had hastily stopped their heated encounter, even if he said nothing about it. He wanted to make up for it.

A light of amusement shone in Yuri's gray eyes. He approached Flynn and plopped into his lap. Before Flynn had the time to react or say anything, Yuri pulled a pouting face. The dark haired male knew that Flynn found it adorable and that it was one of the blonde's few weaknesses. Yuri almost always got what he wanted when he pulled that face.

"I don't like that kind of thing. Come on, tell me where they are," he asked pleadingly.

Unfortunately, it did not work this time around. Flynn merely smiled in amusement.

"That won't do, Yuri. You'll have to find them yourself," he answered firmly.

A playful smirk appeared on the raven haired male's lips. He took his lover's face between his hands and leaned closer to give Flynn a sweet and slow kiss. When they parted, he looked right into Flynn's blue eyes.

"How about this then; for every kiss I give you, you tell me the emplacement of one gift. It's a fair trade, right?" Yuri proposed in a sensual voice.

Flynn mirrored Yuri's smirk while his hand got lost in the lovely dark hair, caressing the soft strands.

"I don't know. You'll have to convince me the trade is worth it," Flynn whispered teasingly.

Yuri chuckled. "Do you need me to show you again? I don't mind," he answered in a whisper.

He did not wait for an answer. He leaned in again and their lips locked in another sweet kiss. Flynn arms snaked around Yuri's waist and kept him gently against his chest as they kissed. The blonde could never get enough of Yuri. It felt like he discovered the delicious taste of his lips again and again, and he always needed more. He was his sweet addiction.

When they parted, Flynn's smile turned gentle.

"Go check the drawer of your bed table," he said simply in a defeated tone.

He had just finished the words that Yuri got off his lap and hurried to his bedroom like a hyperactive kid in search of sweets.

Flynn should have felt discouraged, but he was not. He merely smiled fondly and chuckled at his lover's antics.

* * *

><p><em>Day 17<em>

It was a long time since Yuri felt so content. Flynn's parents were away for the week-end on a business trip and Flynn had invited Yuri at his home after the latter's work. The raven haired male accepted and they settled in front of a movie, cuddled together on the couch and wrapped into a thick blanket.

Yuri loved that. He felt at peace, warm, and secure when he was lying in his lover's arms. It still amazed Yuri how far he and Flynn had come from. They could not stand each other in the beginning, and now here they were. Yuri could not picture his life without the blonde in it anymore. He could not believe he knew him for only a few months. It felt like much longer than that to him.

This train of thoughts brought Yuri somewhere he did not want to go. It brought him towards depressive thoughts, and no matter how much he tried to push them aside, it did not work. The raven haired male soon sighed annoyingly. Flynn stopped caressing his lover's hair at that.

"What's wrong, Yuri?" he asked gently.

Yuri unconsciously grabbed a handful of the blonde's shirt under the blanket. He sighed again.

"I just... I don't want you to go," he said quietly in a bothered tone.

Flynn frowned at that and tried to see Yuri's face, but he could not from where he was.

"What's that all of a sudden? I'm not going anywhere," Flynn answered in confusion.

Yuri snorted. "Idiot. You know what I mean. How long do you think you'll stay in town this time?" Yuri asked in a still quiet tone.

Now, it was Flynn's turn to sigh. He resumed his caress, letting his fingers slide slowly through the silky strands of hair.

"Don't worry about that. I already told you once; I'm not leaving you alone. If my parents leave again, I'll tell them that I want to stay here. I guess that whether I have to find a job or not will depend on if they decide to help me monetarily or not," Flynn answered in an unwavering tone.

Yuri realized he was really sincere when he was telling him that. The blonde would do whatever was necessary to stay with him. Yuri pushed away from Flynn enough to lift his face and look at him.

"Then what about taking over the company? If your parents don't agree with that decision, it might screw that too and even your relationship with them," Yuri commented.

Flynn shrugged his shoulders. "Then it will happen. Anyway, I'm really not sure I want to follow into their footsteps, you know. It never was my desire. It was always theirs," the blonde said in all honesty.

Yuri kept looking at Flynn with a somewhat worried expression on his face. Flynn flicked his forehead gently and smiled at him.

"Worrying over such things is not like you, Yuri. Look, I'll face the situation _if_ it happens. There's no use thinking about it now, right?" he said gently.

Yuri kept staring at him for a short moment before he settled back against Flynn with a soft sigh.

"Baka," Yuri muttered quietly and Flynn almost missed it.

The blonde chuckled softly. "Love you too, Yuri," he said with humour.

He was rewarded with a snort. They stopped talking for a while, their attention returning on the movie playing on the TV. After a while, Flynn gently called his lover's name. Yuri made a small noise of acknowledgment, telling Flynn that he was listening.

"Do you want to stay the night? Since my parents won't be here for the whole week-end, you could sleep with me in my room," Flynn suggested.

Yuri smirked, but his boyfriend could not see it. "Thanks, but I prefer we sleep here," Yuri said.

Flynn chuckled. "This couch sure _is _comfy, but I don't feel like having another stiff neck," he commented gently, remembering the last time he slept on a couch.

Yuri tightened his grip around his lover. "That's your loss, then. _I'm _really comfortable," Yuri said teasingly.

Flynn sighed in front of Yuri's antics, but soon, a loving and caring smile stretched across his lips. They were on for another teasing battle, and Flynn would not trade that for anything in the world.

* * *

><p><em>Day 18<em>

"You don't have to always do so much, you know," Yuri said with embarrassment.

Flynn smiled in return. "But I _want_ to. And I won't stop even if you tell me to," he said gently.

Yuri sighed and let his gaze travel around them. They were sitting in a cozy restaurant where Flynn had made a reservation. The blonde had told Yuri that he was taking him out on a date and that Yuri could not pay for anything for the entire evening. The raven haired male tried to protest, but it was no use since Flynn was as stubborn as him.

Yuri stole a glance at his lover. He was particularly handsome tonight, which made it that more difficult for Yuri to control himself. He knew that each day, he was growing closer and closer to giving up. The blonde was doing so many efforts to win over his heart and it touched Yuri more than he wanted to admit. Flynn was too adorable. Nobody had tried so much to be with him and that alone made him almost give up here and there.

Flynn noticed Yuri was deep in his thoughts. He leaned towards him and gently took his hand. It earned his lover's attention. Flynn smiled gently at Yuri.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

Yuri turned his eyes away, embarrassed by the thoughts that had invaded his mind. He did not want to tell Flynn about them, so he lied.

"I was just thinking that since I'm off from work tomorrow, I'd like to pay a visit to the orphanage," he said quietly.

Flynn nodded. He could understand that. Yuri was really attached to that place and he did not go often.

"That's a good idea," he answered softly.

A small smile appeared on Yuri's lips and he looked back into his lover's eyes. "I'd like you to come with me. I want to tell Marion about us. It's time I start being truthful with her," Yuri said in a quiet and unsure voice.

Flynn's eyes widened at that. The blonde searched into his lover's eyes. He found fear, but also conviction. It was clear Yuri made up his mind and that he would not go back on it no matter what happened.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to bring me along? Don't you want to tell her alone?" Flynn asked gently.

Yuri shook his head. "No, I want you to be there, if only to prevent me from running away at the last second," he said with a hint of humour.

Flynn squeezed Yuri's hand in a comforting gesture. "Okay. I'll go with you. Let's tell her together," he answered.

His answer seemed to lift a weight from the raven haired male's shoulders. A short moment later, the waitress came up to them with their plates. Flynn released his boyfriend's hand and they began to eat in a comfortable silence.

When they left the restaurant, Flynn asked Yuri if he wanted them to go to the movies. Yuri accepted, as long as they did not watch a romantic movie. He had enough mushiness in his life already. Flynn chuckled at that. They were walking side by side in the street towards the movie theatre and it was snowing softly.

Flynn looked over at Yuri and was left speechless at the sight of his lover. Soft white snow was tangled in his hair, contrasting with the dark color of it. His cheeks were a soft tint of red, due to the cold weather. He looked stunning. A strong and unexplainable feeling gathered in Flynn's gut at the sight.

Before he knew what he was doing, Flynn abruptly stopped and grabbed Yuri's wrist, making him turn on his heels. Yuri gasped as his lover pulled him into a tight embrace. When Yuri got over his shock at the sudden gesture, he realized Flynn was shaking. Yuri tried to turn his face to look at Flynn, but the strong hold his lover had on him prevented him from doing so.

"Flynn? Is something wrong?" Yuri asked uneasily.

A moment of silence followed before Flynn finally talked; "I love you so much."

The whispered words had Yuri blushing like never before. "Wh-what's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Yuri stammered, deeply embarrassed.

Flynn tightened his hold around his boyfriend's waist, but he did not answer this time. For the first time since they started dating, Flynn felt fear so overwhelming it overlapped everything else. He feared that he would not be able to win over Yuri's heart. He had no doubts that Yuri loved him; he would not put up with everything Flynn came with if he did not.

What Flynn doubted was if the raven haired male would be able to overcome his fear and open his heart to him. The blonde wanted it so badly; more than he ever wanted anything. He wanted to crawl under his skin and heal the wounds of his heart. He did not know what he would do if Yuri kept him out in the end.

Suddenly, soft and cold hands touched the sides of his face and turned it to the side. His eyes bore deeply into lovely, worried gray eyes.

Yuri smiled softly at him. "Flynn... Whatever you're thinking about, stop it. It can surely wait later, right? Don't waste our date with those thoughts," Yuri said softly.

It seemed to do the trick. Flynn smiled back and landed a quick kiss on his lover's cold lips.

"Sorry. You're right. I'm okay now. Let's go, if we don't want to miss the movie," he said gently.

Flynn released Yuri and resumed his walk. Yuri imitated him and Flynn was surprised when he felt his lover slip his hand inside his, lacing their fingers together. He looked to the side to see Yuri smiling at him without his usual cockiness. He wanted to comfort Flynn in any way possible, even if he did not know what was wrong.

Yuri surely did not know how touched Flynn was by the gesture.

* * *

><p><em>Day 19<em>

Yuri had never felt so stressed before. He was sitting in a small room in the orphanage with Flynn, waiting for Marion to arrive. He could not stop his legs from shaking and his hands gripped the fabric of his pants tightly. Flynn threw him a worried look and when he saw how shaken his lover was, he covered Yuri's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Everything will be okay, Yuri," Flynn whispered in a comforting tone.

Yuri drew a strained smile. "I really hope so," he whispered back.

They did not have to wait longer. The door opened and Marion entered with her usual caring and gentle smile. Flynn reluctantly released his lover's hand.

"I'm glad you came to visit, Yuri. And you too, Flynn," Marion said gently as she took a seat across from the two boys.

Flynn greeted her back, happy that she remembered his name.

"Hi, Marion," Yuri said in a tone he hoped normal.

The nanny looked gently at Yuri. "Now, there was something you wanted to talk about?" she probed him gently, trying to put him at ease.

Marion clearly saw that the raven haired male was uneasy.

Yuri threw a look at Flynn and when he saw his silent encouragement, he found the resolution to talk. Still, he could not bring himself to look straight into his nanny's eyes.

"You remember how every time you asked me in the past if I had a girlfriend yet, I always told you that I didn't have time for that?" Yuri recalled in a quiet tone.

He felt his heart beat madly in his chest at what he was about to say.

"Yes, I do," Marion answered, patiently waiting for Yuri to continue.

Yuri felt Flynn's hand squeeze his again, and it gave him the strength to continue. He finally looked into Marion's gentle eyes.

"Well, I was lying. I _did_ have time. The truth is that..." the words got stuck into Yuri's throat and he had to stop for a short moment.

This was it. He could not back down now. He managed to say the last words by gathering the rest of his strength.

"... I don't like girls. I'm gay," Yuri said the last part quietly.

He quickly diverted his gaze as silence filled the small room. Yuri could not bring himself to see the expression of utter disgust that would wash over his nanny's face. He just admitted that he was not normal, so how could she react any other way? Yuri squeezed Flynn's hand painfully as he felt himself begin to shake in fear.

Flynn had kept his gaze on Marion's face from the moment that Yuri told her of his sexual orientation. At first, there was only shocked surprise. Then, her expression turned to one of gentle understanding. Flynn realized she was not disgusted in the least to hear the news. She was accepting him. Flynn was so relieved for Yuri. The blonde suddenly felt his hand being squeezed painfully and looked at Yuri to see him shaking and visibly not well. He was about to comfort his lover when Marion rose to her feet and approached them.

Yuri let out a gasp of surprise when he felt Marion take him into a motherly embrace. He was so deep in his thoughts that he did not even feel her approach. His nanny's gentle hand caressed his hair, much like she always did when he was younger.

"Don't look like that, honey. I accept you as you are. I'll always love you, Yuri. You're my boy, and it doesn't change who you are. As long as you are happy that way, then I won't ask for anything else," Marion said gently with a voiced filled with emotion.

This was too much for Yuri. He returned her embrace tightly and closed his eyes to stop the tears of happiness and relief that threatened to come forth.

"Thank you, Nanny," he whispered in a choked voice.

Flynn was touched by that scene, but at the same time, he felt a pang of jealousy. He did not even remember what it felt like to feel the embrace of a parental figure who loves you. His parents never had time for that. Flynn shook the thought aside to concentrate on the present moment. Yuri and Marion stayed like that for a long moment. When they finally parted, Marion looked at Flynn with a caring smile.

"So, does that mean this young man is..." she let on, not wanting to make assumptions.

Yuri threw a look at Flynn and a fond smile graced his lips. "Yes. He's my boyfriend," he said quietly.

Flynn felt his heart leap in his chest at the word Yuri used. It was the first time he heard him say it to someone else and it felt insanely good. Flynn took back Yuri's hand and laced their fingers together. He then stared directly into Marion's gaze with a never ending conviction.

"I love Yuri very much. Words can't even begin to describe how I feel when I'm around him. I swear to you, just like I swore to him, that I'll never hurt him. I'll protect him until my last breath, or until he doesn't want me anymore. I want to spend every moment of my life with him. He's my most precious person. He's more precious than my own life. I love him and I'll always cherish him," Flynn said in an unwavering tone, never leaving Marion's eyes.

Yuri blushed like never before at the words Flynn uttered. He could not believe he said it all with such a straight face! Yuri felt warm inside as he clearly felt that Flynn thought every word that left his lips. Yuri suddenly felt he did not deserve such devotion and love. Not when he was not ready to let go of his fear and return Flynn's love.

Marion's voice pulled Yuri out of his thoughts.

"That's what I wanted to hear. I'll say this again; take care of Yuri for me. I know you'll never hurt him," Marion said in a voice full of emotion.

Flynn nodded, a warm smile stretched across his lips. The old woman turned towards Yuri.

"And Yuri, don't ever let go of this young man. He's a real treasure," she added.

Yuri blushed even more and turned to look at Flynn. His eyes got lost into Flynn's loving blue eyes and Yuri found himself thinking that he indeed did not want to let go of him. Ever.

They left the orphanage some time later, after Yuri spent some time with Karol. Flynn was walking a little ahead of Yuri when he suddenly felt two arms circle his waist from behind, making him stop. The blonde felt Yuri's weight rest against his back. He wondered what was wrong with his lover, since showing such a display of affection in public was not his forte. He was about to ask him if everything was okay when Yuri's soft voice reached him.

"Thanks, Flynn. For everything." The whispered words were so full of emotion that it destabilized Flynn.

He felt touched by the gesture and a loving smile appeared on his lips. He covered Yuri's hands and closed his eyes.

"I'd do anything for you, Yuri. As long as you want me around, I'll never let you down. I promise," he whispered back.

Yuri closed his eyes as he leaned his cheek against Flynn's coat. A warm smile stretched across his lips. He did not answer, but he knew Flynn understood it by the way Yuri tightened his embrace.

_Thank you..._

* * *

><p><em>Day 20<em>

"So, did you and Flynn have sex already?" Judith's blunt question had Yuri choke on his food.

He looked around the cafeteria and he was glad no one near them seemed to have heard her. Flynn and Estelle were not with them. Flynn had an appointment at lunch time and Estelle was working on an assignment with her teammates for her history class. Judith and Yuri were eating alone, chatting about common things when the girl abruptly blurted that out. Yuri never saw it coming, but then again, it was pretty normal coming from Judith.

Yuri looked at her with wide eyes. "What the hell, Judy? It doesn't concern you," Yuri seethed once he regained his composure.

Judith leaned her face closer to her friend and smiled devilishly. "Come on, Yuri. You used to tell me everything before Flynn came in your life," she complained with mock hurt.

Yuri snorted and turned his gaze away. "No, not everything. I don't remember ever telling you when I had sex and with who," the raven haired male answered dryly.

Judith pouted and her eyes held fake sadness. "So you didn't. Poor guy. After all the efforts Flynn pulls to win you over, you still leave him to dry. I pity him," Judith said sadly.

Yuri's cheeks burned from shame and embarrassment and he glared at Judith. "Hey, it's not my fault if we didn't do anything yet! _He's _the one who wants to wait, not me!" Yuri exclaimed in annoyance and only realised too late he just admitted to Judith's insinuation.

The blue haired girl seemed more than pleased, if her smile was any indication.

"How interesting," she answered mysteriously and the expression on her face told Yuri she was planning something.

It could not be good. Yuri pointed an accusing finger at her face.

"Judy, I'm warning you; don't you dare get involved in our relationship," Yuri said threateningly.

Judith pulled an innocent expression. "Me? I would never dare, Yuri. I'm hurt that you'd think that," she finished on a sad tone.

Yuri kept glaring at her, hoping it would be enough to dissuade her of her evil plans. He should know better than to hope for it, though...

* * *

><p>Yuri had just closed his locker when two strong and familiar arms wrapped around his waist from behind. Yuri smiled and shivered when soft blonde locks brushed against the skin of his neck. A smile stretched across Yuri's lips as he felt Flynn tighten his embrace around his waist. The dark haired male felt more shivers run down his back as Flynn's breathing hit against his ear.<p>

"Lilt me your lips, our lost breath intermingling. Synchronize our silence as lazy hours ease by. Waft cocoa, hazelnut, cinnamon, scents around me. Tremble with me in paralyzing pauses. I may no longer breathe without breathing you," Flynn whispered with passion against Yuri's ear.

Yuri forced himself to turn around in Flynn's embrace and looked confusedly at his lover.

"What was that?" he said with a hint of embarrassment.

Flynn smiled softly at Yuri. "A poem I learned. I decided that today, I would recite love poems to you each hour of the day," Flynn said in a gentle and loving tone.

Yuri fought the blush that threatened to appear on his cheeks. "Are you for real?" he asked seriously.

Flynn smiled brightly at him in answer. "Of course! I learned a ton of poems just for that, so you'll have to let me recite them to you," he answered.

Yuri opened his mouth to yell at Flynn, but his lips were suddenly stolen by a very talented blonde. Yuri's anger melted with the mind-blowing kiss. When they parted, Yuri glared softly at Flynn.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" he muttered in defeat.

Flynn chuckled at that. "Then I'm a _very _love-struck idiot," he answered seriously.

Yuri sighed in annoyance and broke out of Flynn's embrace. "I give up," he exclaimed while he walked away from Flynn and towards his next lesson.

Flynn laughed harder and followed his lover.

Yuri just basically told Flynn he could do what he wanted and the blonde would make damn sure he would do just that.

* * *

><p><em>Day 21<em>

Yuri feared he would go crazy, if he was not already. He thought nothing that Flynn could do would surprise him anymore, but every time he thought that, the blonde came up with even crazier ideas to mess with the raven haired male. Yuri was beginning to think he was a masochist, for he put up with every new thing Flynn came with.

Today, the blonde took it upon himself to hug Yuri whenever he had the chance. Yuri would not have minded so much, if it was not for the fact that Flynn did it regardless of where he was and who he was with. Yuri knew he would never hear the end of it when Judith and Estelle commented and how cute they looked together. Yuri was beginning to wonder if Flynn's goal in life was to make him die of embarrassment. If it was, he was well on his way to achieve that goal.

Yuri was leaving his afternoon class when he was yet again attacked by a familiar blonde. Flynn hugged him so tightly Yuri thought he would suffocate.

"Flynn, stop that! You're killing me!" he said in a breathless voice.

He could barely breathe. Flynn seemed to understand as he loosened his hold a little, but he still did not let go of Yuri.

"What can I say; I can't get enough of you," Flynn said in answer.

It earned him a very audible sigh, but Yuri answered nothing. He knew it would not change anything. He already learned that the blonde would never change.

So Yuri waited patiently for Flynn to release him. When the blonde did, Yuri resumed what he was doing; walking towards the rehearsal room. Flynn walked by his side, a happy expression plastered on his face.

"Hey, Flynn," Yuri called for his boyfriend's attention.

Flynn turned his face towards Yuri, telling him he was listening. Yuri did not dare meet his eyes as he spoke.

"Will you keep it on after the month is over? I mean all these little attentions," Yuri explained in a somewhat embarrassed tone.

A pleased smile appeared on the blonde's lips as he leaned towards Yuri to whisper in his ear.

"What, would you want me to keep it up?" he asked with amusement.

Yuri shook his head vehemently and snorted. "No, it's embarrassing and annoying," he answered briskly.

Flynn knew better, though. He knew it by the way Yuri was avoiding looking at him, which told him he was not telling the truth. He was sure that a part of Yuri loved the little attentions. Flynn was about to answer when his eyes spotted a group of boys standing ahead in the hallway and chatting together. Flynn recognized them. They were the guys who had insulted Yuri and with whom Flynn had fought the other time. One of the guys looked their way and nudged his friends who also looked towards them.

Flynn did not think twice about what he did after that. The blonde grabbed his lover's arm and turned him towards him. Before Yuri had the time to protest, his lips were stolen by a very eager blonde. Yuri closed his eyes and answered to the passionate touch. Flynn embraced his waist and brought him closer as he asked for entrance. Yuri gasped and complied, opening his lips to let Flynn inside. He circled the blonde's neck and brought him closer. Yuri was thrilled by the passion Flynn was showing him.

When they parted for much needed air, Flynn looked back towards the guys only to see them going away after throwing a murderous look in their direction. Yuri followed his lover's gaze and noticed the bullies for the first time. He returned his gaze on Flynn to see his boyfriend smiling with satisfaction.

"Is that why you just kissed me? To make them go away?" he asked unbelievingly.

Flynn returned his attention on Yuri and his smile turned gentle. "Yes. I wanted to show them who you belong to. They'll surely stop harassing you now," Flynn explained with satisfaction.

Without knowing why, Yuri felt a dark shiver run through him at the word used by Flynn. He smiled sensually as he ran a finger across Flynn's bottom lip.

"So I _belong_ to you? Who decided that, huh?" Yuri asked in a sensual whisper.

The blonde felt drawn by the intensity of his lover's eyes. Before he knew it, Yuri was leaning in to brush his lips against Flynn.

"I don't know about that yet, so don't go ahead of yourself," he whispered playfully.

Yuri suddenly pulled back and untangled himself from Flynn's embrace. He began to walk away, leaving a stunned Flynn behind.

A few seconds later, a playful smirk appeared on the blonde's lips and he followed his lover towards the rehearsal room.

* * *

><p><em>Day 22<em>

When Yuri arrived in front of his apartment after his work, he was surprised to find the door unlocked. He pushed it open and his eyes widened at the sight that awaited him. He never saw his apartment in that state before. Someone had cleaned it and put everything in order. He could not believe this. Just as Yuri finished taking in the sight of his living room and kitchen in a clean and impeccable state, Flynn got out of his bedroom. He smiled at Yuri and came to him to greet him with a small peck on the lips.

"Welcome home, Yuri. Do you like my surprise?" he asked gently.

Yuri got over his shock and looked surprised at Flynn. "You cleaned my apartment?" he asked unbelievingly.

Flynn nodded and helped Yuri to get rid of his coat.

"Yeah. I'm not finished with your bedroom, though. I didn't think you'd be home that early," the blonde said casually.

"Well, my boss was here to close the bakery, so he let me out early," Yuri said distractedly as he kept taking in the sight of his 'new' apartment.

He knew by the state he left it that it must have taken Flynn and insane amount of time to arrive at this result. Yuri's lover was always so full of surprises, was he not?

Yuri walked all around the apartment as he still could not believe what Flynn had done.

"Wow. Thanks. But, you know, I'll probably get this place messy again in a day or two," Yuri said with humour, looking over at Flynn.

The blonde chuckled and smiled in a discouraged way. "I know. But at least, it will be clean for a day or two," he replied with amusement.

It was Yuri's turn to chuckle. When he was about to enter his bedroom, Flynn blocked his way. Yuri looked at Flynn with curiosity.

"You can't go in there yet, Yuri. I'm not finished cleaning your bedroom," Flynn said. Yuri merely smiled in return.

He caught Flynn by the collar and leaned closer. "It doesn't matter, because I intend to get it messy _right now_," Yuri whispered mysteriously.

Before Flynn could comprehend what was happening, Yuri turned them around and dragged Flynn into the bedroom with a sensual smile plastered on his lips.

Flynn could not help but smile in return.

* * *

><p><em>Day 23<em>

When Yuri left work that day, he was really tired. It had been one hell of a busy evening. Yuri had received a huge command of cakes and he even had to make an enormous cake for a wedding the next day. Now he just wanted to go home and sleep. However, he knew his plans would likely change as soon as he stepped outside of the bakery.

Flynn was waiting for him to finish his shift. Already, some of the tiredness Yuri felt melted away at the sight of his lover. Flynn smiled when he saw his boyfriend. He joined him to greet him properly with a kiss. When they parted, Flynn looked right into Yuri's tired eyes.

"Good evening. How was work?" he asked gently.

Yuri sighed. "Busy. I'm freaking tired," he said with a voice that reflected his words.

Flynn wrapped an arm around Yuri's shoulders as they began to walk.

"Okay, I get it. I'll have just what you need to make you relax," he said.

Yuri eyed him suspiciously. "Should I be scared or not?" he asked carefully.

"No, not this time, I promise. Why are you always so suspicious of me?" Flynn asked with a hint of hurt, but Yuri suspected it was faked.

He snorted. "Do you blame me? With the stuff you pull every day, it's no wonder I get like this," Yuri protested.

Flynn tightened his grip around Yuri's shoulders. "Well, don't worry this time. I swear you'll like it," Flynn assured his boyfriend.

Yuri answered nothing. He was growing curious, but he knew that Flynn would not say anything even if he were to ask. Anyway, it was barely a ten minutes walk to his apartment. He would know soon enough.

They arrived at Yuri's apartment. As soon as they removed their coats and boots, Flynn guided Yuri to his bedroom. Yuri was about to ask what Flynn had planned, but the blonde went ahead of him.

"Get on your bed and lay on your stomach," he ordered gently.

Yuri frowned at that. "Okay..." he said in a careful tone, but he still did as Flynn asked of him.

He settled comfortably on his stomach. A moment later, Yuri felt the mattress shift as Flynn climbed on it. Soon, Yuri felt Flynn's weight on him as the blonde straddled his legs on the bed. A second later, two warm hands were on his shoulders, massaging and kneading the skin through his shirt.

Yuri let out a satisfied sound without his consent. Flynn chuckled and leaned over his lover until his lips were near Yuri's ear.

"Relax and enjoy," he whispered as he let his hands continue his miracle work.

Yuri made a sound of acknowledgment and relaxed. It proved easy to do as Flynn's wonderful hands chased all the tension in his back. Flynn was really good. _Too_ good. He might get Yuri addicted to it. Yuri closed his eyes and did not try to stop the purrs of contentment that escaped his lips as Flynn worked gently but firmly on his back.

Flynn was glad to see Yuri relax. He was really stressed out with his work, the play, and the upcoming exams lately. A massage would at least release some of that stress he felt. Flynn let his hands go down and as he was working on Yuri's lower back, he heard Yuri let out very audible moan. Flynn would have teased Yuri about finding one of his erogenous spots if the sound did not arouse him like that. He made a mental note not to touch that spot again or Flynn would soon not be able to control himself. It was getting harder and harder to do so as he really wanted to get intimate with Yuri.

Flynn was growing impatient for the month to be over, just like Yuri had told him once, but he knew it would be best to wait. Plus, Yuri still did not tell him he would give Flynn his heart and the blonde kept the hope that he would in the last seven days. He wanted it so badly; Flynn did not even want to think about what would happen if Yuri refused him this.

Flynn shook those depressive thoughts away. Right now, he needed to concentrate on making his lover relax. He would have much time to think about that later.

* * *

><p><em>Day 24<em>

That Friday night, Yuri was off from work and had the entire evening to spend with Flynn. Knowing that, the blonde proposed that they take a long walk around the city and up to the park where he once sat to draw. The evening was rather warm and it was the perfect weather to be outside. Taking walks was not really Yuri's forte, but he accepted nonetheless as he would be with Flynn. It was all that mattered.

They were now walking side by side on the streets of their district. They were holding hands and Flynn was wearing a very happy expression. Yuri noticed it and frowned.

"Why are so happy?" he asked with confusion.

Flynn leaned in to leave a gentle kiss on Yuri's temple. "Because you're letting me hold your hand in public," he answered.

Yuri looked away, embarrassed. "Well, it's something that couples usually do, right?" he said quietly.

Flynn squeezed Yuri's hand tighter, which brought the raven haired male's attention back on him.

"Still, it makes me happy to be able to do that with you," the blonde said in all honesty.

The happiness on his face was so contagious that Yuri soon found himself smiling without any reason.

"It doesn't take you much to be happy," he commented.

Flynn smiled. "You're right. Just being able to spend time with you is enough to brighten up my days," the blonde answered.

Yuri sighed in annoyance and avoided looking into his lover's eyes. "There you go again with your cheesy lines. I can't believe you," Yuri muttered with embarrassment.

Flynn did not comment on it. He could have tried to deepen his boyfriend's embarrassment, but he thought he could have some pity for him just this once. Not only that, but Flynn did not want to anger Yuri right now. He wanted them to spend a quiet, peaceful evening together.

The blonde was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed what Yuri just said. Fortunately, he did not.

"I like being with you too," Yuri muttered quietly, as if he did not want Flynn to hear him, but he did.

Flynn could not explain what he felt inside at those whispered words. It was nothing like a "I love you", but coming from Yuri, it was already a beginning and Flynn could not ask for more. His smile brightened up like never before and he stopped walking to gather Yuri into his arms and give him a passionate kiss.

Yuri was taken aback by that sudden movement, but he quickly complied and returned the kiss with as much passion. Like every time Flynn kissed him like that, Yuri felt all those emotions, those sensations wash over him and it made his head spin and his heart beat madly in his chest. He could never get enough, and every time they pulled apart, Yuri had to stop himself from pulling the blonde into another searing kiss.

When they pulled apart, Yuri leaned his face into Flynn's neck to hide the blush spread across his cheeks. That was the main reason why he hated the fact that Flynn was so sweet. It always made Yuri blush and he hated looking like that. It was so embarrassing and never before did it happen. Flynn was ungodly gifted with making him feel weak. Yuri knew he would have to get used to it, if he was to continue dating Flynn. Still, it unnerved him.

Flynn found Yuri unbearably cute right now, trying to hide his blushing face. He wanted so badly to tell his lover that, but Flynn managed to stop himself. Instead, he merely held Yuri against him and hoped for this moment to never end.

He could truly die happy like this, holding his precious Yuri against his heart.

* * *

><p><em>Day 25<em>

Yuri was just finishing putting up some money into the cash register when the bell at the door rang, telling him a new customer just arrived. Yuri lifted his eyes from the cash register and smiled when he saw a familiar blonde walk towards him. Yuri leaned over his counter and smiled seductively.

"What can I get you, stranger?" he asked playfully.

Flynn stopped in front of Yuri and his smile turned playful too.

"How much for a kiss?" he asked as he leaned closer.

Yuri grabbed the back of Flynn's head and brought him closer.

"You're lucky; kisses are free today. Courtesy of the pastry cook," he whispered before claiming Flynn's lips in a slow and sweet kiss.

When they parted, Flynn chuckled. "I'm indeed lucky," he replied.

Yuri smiled sleazily, but he did not answer. When Flynn straightened up, he looked around the bakery.

"Ellie is not working today?" he asked with what seemed to be slight relief.

Yuri did not miss that. He raised an eyebrow at Flynn while he bent down to rearrange cakes behind the show window.

"Why, are you scared of her?" he asked with humour.

Flynn shook his head. "No, but I'm kind of uneasy when I'm around her. I don't like the way she looks at me," the blonde said truthfully.

Yuri smirked. "You'll have to get used to it. She's always been like that, and it's worst because you're dating me," the raven haired male explained.

He finished replacing the cakes and straightened up. Yuri smiled at his lover.

"Well, since you're so uncomfortable around her, you probably should get going because she will be here soon. She's taking her break," Yuri explained.

Flynn shook his head. "Well, I can't. I'm here to buy a cake," he said.

Yuri's curiosity was sparked by that. "Oh? Is it for someone in particular?" he inquired with a small smile on his lips.

Flynn entered the game. "Yes, but it's not someone you know," he said casually.

Yuri's smile grew devious. "In that case, I could help you choose a cake if you tell me that person's tastes," he said, never leaving his boyfriend's eyes.

Flynn held his gaze with gentle amusement. "He's a sucker for sweets, so it shouldn't be difficult to find something. But I found out chocolate and vanilla are his favourite flavours," Flynn said with a hint of a smile.

A glint of mischief appeared in the raven haired male's eyes. He bent down behind the show case and pointed a cake to Flynn.

"Then how about this one? It's called 'Decadent Pleasure'. It's a cake with vanilla topping and chocolate fondant inside. It also has a subtle hint of strawberries and raspberries. _I _know it's one of my favourites," Yuri added, knowing full well that Flynn was buying that cake for him.

Flynn's smile soon became one of amusement. "Fine, I'll take that one. Can I have you write something on it?" he asked.

Yuri's eyes now creased in suspicion. "Yeah. What will it be?" he asked, already fearing the answer.

Flynn looked right into Yuri's eyes as he answered, not wanting to miss his reaction.

"Be mine forever," he said.

The annoyed and resigned expression that appeared on Yuri's face had Flynn laugh openly.

Yuri glared at Flynn for pulling yet another one of his overly romantic, crappy ideas. Yuri took the cake and went in the back store without another look at his stupid boyfriend. He cursed aloud all the time it took him to write the cheesy message. When he went back behind the counter, Flynn was still looking at him with amusement. Yuri kept glaring at Flynn, which was a deep contrast with the blush of embarrassment that tinted his cheeks.

"It's twenty five dollars," he announced the price.

Flynn paid him without a word and watched as Yuri packed up the cake. Once he was done and was about to give it to Flynn in a harsh gesture, the blonde leaned in to kiss him quickly.

"Keep it," Flynn whispered after he broke the kiss.

Then, before Yuri had the time to protest, Flynn was already leaving the bakery. If there were not several clients eating at the tables in the bakery, Yuri would have cursed loudly. He had not seen that one coming.

* * *

><p><em>Day 26<em>

Yuri was nudged awake at an ungodly hour of the morning. He tried to go back to sleep, wondering why the hell Flynn was trying to wake him up when the sun was not even up yet. He soon found out that Flynn could be really convincing when he wanted something, and right now, he wanted Yuri to wake up. After cursing Flynn to the end of the Earth, he finally heard the blonde tell him to dress up and get ready to go outside.

Yuri was still in a brooding mood when Flynn pulled him out of his apartment. He began to wonder where the blonde was taking him when they did not leave the building. Instead, Flynn brought Yuri up the stairs and to the top floor.

"Where are we going?" Yuri asked in a sleepy tone, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Flynn did not turn around as he kept dragging Yuri around. "You'll see in a minute," he answered casually, already looking more than awake.

Yuri wondered how he did that. It was barely six in the morning. Yuri did not remember ever getting up that early a Sunday morning.

They soon arrived in front of a closed door marked 'employees only'. Flynn released his hold on Yuri and bent down in front of the locked door. Then, in front of Yuri's disbelieving eyes, Flynn began to pick the lock.

"Hum, Flynn, I don't think we're supposed to get past here," he pointed out.

Flynn did not stop, though. "I know, but it's only for one time. I don't see the harm in it," the blonde answered.

Yuri shook his head in amusement. "I never thought Mr. Perfect could stoop so low as to pick locks," he said mockingly.

Flynn chuckled, taking no offense in Yuri's nickname. "It's your influence. You're rubbing too much on me," he answered distractedly.

A minute later, Flynn successfully picked the lock and opened the door.

"Come on," he said.

Yuri followed his lover, now really curious about what the blonde was planning this time. They climbed the stairs and were soon in front of another door, unlocked this time. Flynn opened it and Yuri realized he had brought him on the roof of the building. The cold air of the morning hit him as he took his firsts steps on the roof.

The raven haired male looked all around them. From up there, they had a really good view on their surroundings. Yuri was lost in his contemplation and he did not feel Flynn gently grabbing his hand. Yuri turned his face towards his lover, who was smiling at him.

"Why do you think I brought you here so early in the morning?" he asked.

Yuri raised an eyebrow. "I dunno, maybe _now _you want to kill me and hide my corpse on the roof?" he answered in a seemingly innocent tone.

In fact, Yuri knew why Flynn brought him here; he wanted them to watch the sunrise together. It was overly romantic and mushy; in other words, it was so like Flynn.

The blonde shook in head in discouragement. He pulled on Yuri's hand, gently guiding him towards the wall besides the door they took to get here.

"Whatever you say, Yuri," he answered with slight amusement.

Yuri let himself be pulled over and they sat side by side against the wall. Yuri cuddled closer to Flynn for them to share their warmth through their coats. Flynn looked at his watch.

"The sun will rise in about five minutes," he said quietly.

Yuri nodded, but he said nothing. He was still too asleep to maintain a conversation.

Flynn seemed to have sensed it, since he just held Yuri against him in silence, looking at the still dark sky. Not long after, they saw the sun rise slowly, painting the sky with beautiful orange and red colours. A smile stretched across Yuri's lips and he leaned his head against his boyfriend's shoulder.

"It's beautiful," he whispered quietly, as if talking louder would break the magic of the moment.

Flynn held Yuri tighter against him. "Yeah, you're right," he whispered back before landing a sweet kiss on his lover's forehead.

As they watched the sunrise together, Yuri did not mind so much now being awake so early in the morning.

* * *

><p><em>Day 27<em>

When Flynn arrived at college that Monday morning, he was surprised to find Judith waiting patiently for him. He guessed she was waiting for him as she was leaning against his locker. As he approached, the blue haired girl lifted her face in his direction. A smile that Flynn really did not like painted her lips. That devious smile was still plastered on her face when Flynn stopped in front of her.

"Good morning, Flynn," she said too casually.

Flynn eyed her suspiciously, but he answered her like everything was normal.

"Good morning to you too, Judith. Do you need something?" he replied politely.

Judith's eyes sparkled with something Flynn was not able to put his finger on. Judith straightened up and pulled a small box from behind her that she handed to Flynn.

"In fact, I wanted to give you this," she said casually.

Flynn eyed the box curiously. "What is it?" he asked.

Judith merely smiled mysteriously. "It's a surprise. Let's just say it'll be most enjoyable for both you and Yuri, believe me," she answered and the devious glint in her eyes increased in intensity.

Flynn recognized it now; mischief. He suddenly felt like taking that box would not be such a great idea.

Judith seemed to understand Flynn's hesitation as she pouted with sadness gleaming in her eyes.

"Don't you trust me?" she said dejectedly.

Flynn froze in front of such an expression. Right now, she made him think so much of Yuri. They were so alike sometimes that it was almost scary. Flynn found himself taking the box from the girl's hands before his mind even processed his action.

"Thanks," he answered uneasily. The fact that he took the box did not mean he trusted what was inside.

Judith smiled brightly, completely destabilizing Flynn with the quick change in attitude. "Good! Just one thing, though; you should open it at home," she whispered maliciously and winked at her friend.

Before Flynn had the time to ask her the meaning of her words, the girl was already going away in a hurry. Flynn just stood in front of his locker staring in the direction she took off, completely dumbfounded.

He did not have the time to recover from her brusque disappearance before someone else crept on him. Sudden pain flared in the back of the blonde's head and he hissed in pain. He turned around brusquely to see a fuming Yuri glaring at him. He could not place one word that Yuri was exploding at him, brandishing a drawing of himself in front of Flynn's eyes.

"The hell, Flynn? After the post-it, you found the idea to decorate my apartment with drawings of me? What's wrong with you?" the raven haired male exclaimed in an unbelieving tone.

Flynn smiled apologetically in return. "Because I love you?" he answered quite honestly.

Flynn saw Yuri froze and a few seconds later, the furor on his face was replaced by a furious blush at the words the blonde just said. Yuri opened his mouth to reply something, but he could not find anything to say to that. He snorted in annoyance before suddenly walking away from his lover with loud curses.

Once again, Flynn was too stunned to do anything but to stare at his lover's retreating back. He then turned his gaze towards the other end of the hallway, almost expecting Estellise to run to him. He let out a sigh of relief when he realized she was not coming. What was wrong with everyone this morning? Okay, he might have deserved Yuri's reaction, but still...

Flynn looked at the box in his hands. He shook his head in discouragement. The blonde opened his locker and put the box inside. He then took his things and closed his locker, departing towards his first lesson. After that, he would have to confront Yuri and make him forgive him. He had already one hell of a day waiting for him.

When the day finally ended and Flynn went back home, he went to his room and dropped his things on his bed. He then grabbed the box Judith gave him and eyed it suspiciously once again. He feared what was inside, but his curiosity won over his fear.

Flynn sat on his bed and proceeded with opening the box. Once it was done, Flynn saw some silk paper was hiding whatever was under it. Flynn got rid of it and could finally see what Judith had given him. He stared at the items, not really believing what his eyes were seeing. Flynn took hold of the first item and lifted it to look closer. Handcuffs. What the hell... Oh.

The blonde felt his cheeks burn hotly as he realized for what purpose Judith gave him that. As if it was not enough, there was something else hiding under the paper. It was a small box. Flynn could not see what was written on it as the box was upside down. Fearing what it could be, the blonde still took the box and lifted it to read what was on it. _'Fetish fantasy extreme; leash and collar'_. Flynn dropped the item, an expression of horror appearing on his face while his entire face burned in shame.

He wanted to die so much right now.

* * *

><p><em>Day 28<em>

It took an entire day for Flynn to overcome his shock at Judith's unusual gift. Flynn did not tell Yuri about it and hid the items somewhere he was sure Yuri would not think to look. There was no way he was using them, so he thought there was no use telling Yuri about their existence. Flynn hoped that keeping them hidden might also help him forget about them.

Fortunately, the blue haired girl mentioned nothing about her gifts when she saw Flynn. She did throw him insistent looks and she smiled sleazily at him, though. The blonde tried his best to ignore her. Anyways, he had other priorities, namely a certain dark haired male.

Two days from now, he and Yuri would be together for a whole month. It also meant the end of their 'agreement'. Flynn was both thrilled and nervous by it; thrilled because they would finally get intimate, and nervous because he had no idea what was going through his lover's mind. Did Flynn manage to change his mind? Or did Yuri still want them to be friends, but with the added benefit of sex? Flynn did not know and it was killing him.

He knew he could just ask Yuri, but he did not want to push his lover since there were still two days left. So Flynn kept silent about it, hiding his torments deep within him and trying to look normal through it all. It did not go past Yuri's eyes, though. The raven haired male saw that something was wrong with his lover, and he had doubts about the reason behind that.

He confronted Flynn about it once they were at Yuri's apartment at the end of the day. They were busy rehearsing their text for the play, sitting on Yuri's couch, but the raven haired male could not concentrate on his text because of his thoughts. Flynn noticed how his lover was preoccupied by something. Flynn looked worriedly at his Yuri.

"Yuri? Is something wrong? You seem preoccupied," Flynn commented with slight worry in his voice.

Yuri sighed at length and looked right into Flynn's eyes. "I should be the one asking you that, Flynn. You weren't yourself today. You kept spacing out and it worries me. What's on your mind?" Yuri asked.

Surprise washed over the blonde's face. He did not expect Yuri to notice it. Now that he did, Flynn did not see the point in lying. His gaze saddened as he took Yuri's hands in his gently.

"Well, I'm... scared. There's only two days left and I have no clue what is going on in your head. That's what scares me. Not knowing," he answered honestly.

Yuri eyes widened at first, but they soon softened. He should have known that behind Flynn's joyous and playful facade, he was worrying. Yuri did not know since when the blonde was hiding these emotions from him. Maybe he was hiding them from the very beginning. Yuri felt a surge of affection towards Flynn in that moment.

Yuri moved closer to Flynn and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist.

"I'd like to tell you to stop thinking about it, but I know it would be useless. I'm sorry, Flynn. I can't tell you yet. But I promise you something; you'll have a clear answer in two days," Yuri told his lover.

It seemed to put Flynn at ease, if only for a little. He returned Yuri's embrace and buried his face into his neck, inhaling the scent of his boyfriend. Flynn, said nothing, but the way he held Yuri told the raven haired male how grateful and relieved he was.

Even though Yuri said that to Flynn, he had no clue what to do. He knew from the very beginning what his heart wanted. That was not the difficult part. It was taking that step forward; to give his heart to someone else.

Yuri hated himself for his weakness. Yuri was not the kind of person to be scared most of the times. He was always rushing head on, facing everything life was throwing at him. However, that was a different matter. Yuri had just recently been able to mend his broken heart and he feared the possibility of having it broken again. It was all so frustrating.

Yuri suddenly felt Flynn push him gently at arm's length. Before he had the time to react, Flynn grabbed his wrist gently and attached something to it; a silver bracelet. It was simple and subtle. Something was engraved in the metal; an inscription. _Yours forever_. Yuri lifted his gaze on Flynn and saw the blonde smile softly at him.

"I've waited the entire day to give you this. I wanted to find the best occasion," he said quietly.

Yuri could not find the words to say. Flynn saw it. He cupped Yuri's cheek and gently caressed it.

"It's okay. I just wanted you to know how I feel. You don't have to say anything," Flynn whispered sincerely.

Yuri leaned in and captured his lover's lips, thanking him in his own way.

He swore to himself that he would figure out what he wanted in the last two days. For Flynn's sake.

* * *

><p><em>Day 29<em>

When Yuri arrived at his apartment after his evening shift at his job, he smiled when he found the front door unlocked. It meant Flynn was there, waiting for him. That alone was enough to lift the raven haired male's spirits. Yuri entered his apartment and immediately saw Flynn waiting for him in the living room. As soon as he saw him, Flynn went to greet Yuri.

"Good evening, Yuri," Flynn greeted him with a smile.

Yuri returned it. "Thanks," Yuri said in return.

He then threw a look around the apartment while he got rid of his coat.

"What did you pull this time?" Yuri asked suspiciously.

Flynn shook his head in amusement. "I'll show you. Stop being suspicious already," he complained softly.

Yuri shrugged his shoulders. "I can't help it," he answered.

As soon as Yuri got rid of his coat and shoes, Flynn took his hand and guided him to the bathroom. As soon as they entered, a small smile stretched across Yuri's lips. The room was lit by many candles spread around the small room. Looking over at the bath, Yuri realized Flynn had just run a hot bath for him. Yuri turned towards his lover and shook his head with amazement.

"I can't believe you! You prepared a bath for me?" Yuri said.

Flynn smiled and kissed Yuri on the lips. "Yes. I thought you could use it to relax after working all evening," he explained.

Yuri opened his mouth to talk, but Flynn gently pushed him forward.

"Go on before the water gets cold," he said before getting out of the room to leave Yuri alone to take his bath.

A smirk stretched across Yuri's lips at Flynn's quick retreat. Yuri slowly got rid of his clothes before slipping into the warm water. He sighed loudly at the pleasant sensation against his skin. He sank even lower in the tub, until the water reached his chin. Flynn had even put bubble bath into the water. He was so full of consideration. Now there was only missing one thing for Yuri to be truly happy, and he would do whatever necessary to obtain it. With that thought in mind, Yuri called the name of his boyfriend, hoping Flynn would come over here.

Flynn heard Yuri call him over. Knowing the raven haired male, Flynn knew he surely had something in mind, but he thought it would be rude to ignore him. Flynn got up from the couch and went to the bathroom.

"What is it Yuri?" he asked as soon as he entered. Flynn saw Yuri lean his arms against the edge of the tub.

The raven haired beauty dropped his chin on top of his arms and smiled sensually at Flynn.

"It's a little lonely in here. I wouldn't mind having some company," Yuri whispered in a sultry tone.

Flynn had to admit the invitation was most tempting. Yuri was looking way too good and desirable right now, with that infuriating smirk on his lips and with his wet hair clinging to his moist and nude skin. The light of the candles was making Yuri's skin glow in a delectable way. However, Flynn knew that he would be doomed if he went into that tub with Yuri.

The blonde smiled apologetically at his lover. "I'm sorry, Yuri, but I'll pass this time," he said.

Yuri pulled his pouting expression at that. "It's a shame. Can I at least have one kiss?" he asked in a seemingly innocent tone.

Flynn thought it was a reasonable demand. His smile turned gentle and he walked towards Yuri. He stopped in front of the tub and as he leaned towards Yuri to give in into his demand, he missed the mischievous glint that appeared in the gray eyes. A second later, two wet hands grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him forward, making him lose his balance.

It happened so fast that Flynn did not have time to grab something to prevent his fall. He let out a cry of surprise and fell into the tub with a loud splash, right on top of Yuri. When he managed to straighten up, he grimaced as he felt his wet clothes stick to his skin. The sight was too much for Yuri. He laughed hard at the sight of Flynn completely drenched. The blonde did not share his lover's enthusiasm.

"That's not funny, Yuri. Do I have to remind you that you pulled me into the tub completely clothed?" Flynn said in discontentment.

Yuri was far from being impressed. His arms circled Flynn's neck and he brought his lover close.

"At least I got you where I wanted," he whispered sensually.

Flynn found out that resisting Yuri when he looked like that was really too hard to do, so he just gave in. He smiled in discouragement.

"You're unbelievable," he whispered in defeat before claiming those tempting lips stretched into a smirk.

The kiss was slow and sensual and Yuri found himself wanting more. He opened his lips to let Flynn inside and gasped when he felt the blonde's tongue gently caress his lips before pushing past them to explore his mouth. Yuri hands went down to Flynn's wet shirt and he slowly began to unbutton his shirt. Flynn broke the kiss and looked deep into Yuri's eyes.

"Yuri..." he said in a soft warning tone.

The raven haired male held his lover's gaze. "Come on, Flynn... There's only one day left. Don't you want me right now?" he asked in a sultry tone that sent shivers of want down Flynn's spine.

The blonde stared at the sight of his lover, looking so wanton right now... God, he wanted him so much. However, Flynn kept his control unwavering. The blonde brushed a wet strand of hair out of Yuri's face.

"I do, but I want to wait tomorrow. I'll have a surprise for you," he said.

Yuri shook his head in amusement. "Alright, but I'm afraid it's your loss," Yuri said with a small and tempting smile.

Flynn chuckled and leaned in to claim those delectable lips again.

* * *

><p>After his forced bath, Flynn had to borrow some of Yuri's clothes. He got out of the bath before Yuri, letting his lover the time to wash himself. When Yuri got out of the bathroom, he was in the midst of brushing his wet hair. Flynn was struck with the sudden desire to brush those soft strands himself. With that idea in mind, he joined Yuri and gently took the brush from his lover's fingers. Yuri looked questioningly at Flynn.<p>

"Let me do it," Flynn asked gently.

Yuri was surprised at first, but he quickly got over it. He smiled and nodded.

"Okay, if you want," he answered.

The raven haired male went to the couch and sat on the ground, his back against it. Flynn went to sit behind Yuri on the couch. He then gently took the long black hair he loved so much and began to brush them carefully. Yuri closed his eyes and revelled in the sensation of Flynn's hands in his hair.

Flynn smiled when he felt Yuri relax to his touch. He could do this forever. As much as Flynn loved Yuri's fiery temper, he also loved those rare, peaceful moments he could spend with the raven haired male. It did not happen often, so Flynn took advantage of every last one of them, especially since he did not know the future. As he kept on brushing his lover's hair, Flynn's thoughts went to what would await them tomorrow. The mix of excitation and apprehension came back to him.

He did not know what to expect and it scared him. It scared Flynn, because he might get his heart crushed the next day, depending on Yuri's decision. He could only hope.

* * *

><p><em>Day 30<em>

No matter how hard he tried to concentrate on his classes that day, Yuri could not do it for the love of him, so he gave up a long moment ago. His thoughts were on one person; Flynn. Yuri was conflicted. Today was the day Flynn was waiting for his answer; if Yuri was ready to give him his heart or not, and Yuri was scared shitless. He thought he would figure it out by now, but he was still unsure of what he should do. It was pathetic. Flynn had been so sweet in the last month; always showing Yuri that he cared and loved him like a madman. That alone was enough for Yuri to know Flynn deserved it, and God knew Yuri wanted to give him all of himself.

Yuri thought back on Flynn's attitude since the beginning of the day. He was so sweet; whenever he saw Yuri, the blonde whispered sweet and loving words to his ear. It still did not completely hide the nervousness Flynn felt. Yuri could see it. His lover was anxious about Yuri's decision.

However, Yuri was paralyzed by fear, a fear so strong that it prevented him from taking his decision. What was wrong with him? Yuri was not himself when it came to these things. He sighed loudly. He tried to push the thoughts away until he would see Flynn later. Yuri just hoped the answer would come to his mind when he would face his lover.

The rest of the day was a real torture for both males, especially the rehearsal. They could not get any real work done as their minds were elsewhere. Raven seemed to notice it as he stopped rehearsing scenes including any of them at some point. They were really relieved by it.

When rehearsal finally came to an end, Yuri and Flynn stayed in the amphitheatre and waited for everyone to go. Yuri could not wait any longer and thus, he had told Flynn that he wanted to talk to him right here. Yuri and Flynn were both sitting side by side in the seats of the audience. Flynn knew why Yuri had asked to talk to him; he wanted to tell him his decision. Flynn was really nervous.

"So, you wanted us to talk?" Flynn said with nervousness.

Yuri closed his eyes and tried to calm his beating heart. When he opened them again, Flynn saw a myriad of emotions gleam in them.

The words that left his boyfriend's lips destabilized him; "Flynn... why do you love me? I need to know."

Flynn was not expecting this. It surprised him to hear Yuri ask that, but he quickly got over his shock. Flynn soon smiled fondly and took Yuri's hands in his.

"You want to know why I love you? Fine. I'll tell you," Flynn said gently.

He looked right into Yuri's gaze and never let go. "I love everything in you. I love your laugh; I love the way you always try to help everyone around you; I love the way you always cheer me up when I'm feeling down; I love how you make me feel like a kid all over again. More than that, I love how the mere sight of you makes my heart beat like crazy," Flynn said quietly.

Yuri felt his cheeks begin to burn as his heart kept beating faster. Yuri thought he could not take more of it, but Flynn was not finished.

A caring smile stretched across the blonde's lips. "I freaking love your stubbornness and your cocky smiles; I love the way your eyes shine beautifully when you're preparing a prank; I love how your cheeks take that lovely color when you're embarrassed." Flynn's voice was full of emotions as he stared deeply into Yuri's eyes.

One of the blonde's hands went up to caress his lover's cheek. "I love _everything _in you," Flynn finished, his eyes betraying the sincerity of every word he said.

Yuri suddenly felt his emotions flare up inside him. And at the same, everything suddenly became clear to him. Yuri pulled Flynn forward and his lips covered the blonde's in a desperate, passionate and needy kiss. Flynn was taken aback by the sudden movement, but he quickly overcame his surprise and returned the kiss with as much fervor.

Yuri's emotions kept rising in him and soon became too much to handle. Yuri suddenly broke the kiss and gasped against Flynn's lips. The blonde felt suddenly worried.

He opened his mouth to ask Yuri if there was something wrong, but he froze when Yuri went ahead of him and whispered soft and shaky words; "I give it to you. I give you my heart; I give you everything you want. I want to be with you."

The happiness that washed over Flynn's face was brighter than Yuri could ever remember. It stole his breath away. Yuri was suddenly pulled into a strong embrace. The raven haired male could feel Flynn shake all over. He wondered for a moment if Flynn was on the verge of crying, but suddenly, he heard a laugh full of joy.

"I love you so much, Yuri! You can't know how relieved I am to hear those words," Flynn whispered with a voice shaking with the emotion. Yuri returned the embrace, gripping tightly the fabric of Flynn's shirt.

"I love you too, Flynn," Yuri answered in a whisper, and in that moment, he knew with certainty that he did love Flynn with all his heart and that he would never take back those words.

He never wanted to lose Flynn. Not anymore.

* * *

><p>Flynn and Yuri were walking hand in hand towards Flynn home. Neither of them talked much, since they were way too nervous to hold a conversation. They both agreed for Flynn to spend the night at Yuri's place. They just had to make a quick detour by Flynn's place for the blonde to pick up some things beforehand. However, both males knew they would do much more than just sleep together this time.<p>

It would be their first time tonight, and Yuri was nervous as hell. He knew there was no reason for him to; he was no stranger to sex, but there was something about Flynn that made him feel like it would be his first time all over again. Yuri knew why; it would be the first time he would have sex with someone who loved him. That was what made him nervous. It would not just be a physical act; there would be feelings involved.

There was also something else that made Yuri nervous: fear. He feared that after he and Flynn had sex, Flynn would abandon him. He knew it was stupid to be afraid of that; Flynn made it clear enough that he really loved Yuri, but a part of him feared it nonetheless. However, Yuri decided he would not let that fear get the better of him. He did not want it to stop him. His desire to be with Flynn was greater than that fear.

Yuri threw a look at Flynn and saw by his expression that the blonde was as nervous as him. Yuri could understand why. Flynn had never slept with someone of the same sex, as far as Yuri was concerned. This would be a new experience altogether for the blonde. Yuri just hoped he would not freak out in the middle of it, but whatever would happen, Yuri would be there for Flynn.

Five minutes later, Yuri and Flynn arrived in front of the latter's house. Yuri looked at Flynn as they approached the door.

"Do you want me to wait for you outside?" Yuri asked quietly.

Flynn smiled at his lover with a hint of nervousness. "No, it's okay; come in," he answered.

Yuri nodded and returned his boyfriend's smile. Flynn opened the door, and still holding Yuri's hand, he entered the house. They did not even made five steps into the house that they froze in place as their eyes were attracted to the lounge.

Their gazes locked with those of two people sitting in the lounge, looking at them with closed expressions on their faces: Flynn's parents. Yuri's heart sank in his chest and he squeezed Flynn's hand until it hurt.

He then waited for the worst.

* * *

><p>(1) Baka : Idiot<p>

**A/N: **Another cliffhanger... You can shoot me now XD What's gonna happen to Flynn's parents? That's to be continued in next chapter ~

So, this was a big, long chapter full of fluff. Sorry for those who prefer angst. This chapter was not supposed to exist at first, but I thought it might be interesting to see what Flynn can do in hope of winning Yuri over. ;)

This was a real challenge for me, as I often prefer writing angst. It was also hard not to repeat myself too much. I hope I did not so bad and that you liked my idea of 'Thirty cheesy days'. Gotta love Flynn's mushy personality (at least that's how I see him).

I want to thank all of my dear reviewers again! You're all so sweet and supportive! I'm really lucky to have you all! I hope to have your support for the rest of this story! Love you guys ^^

On a side note, I wanted to inform you all that my dear **Saenda **posted a Story called **Farewell**. She's new in the fandom and her multi-chap fic is plain awesome. It would be nice of you to check her story out if you have some time to spare. I promise you won't be disappointed if you do. ;)

Well, thank you to everyone for reading this chapter and see you next time!

Rose


	8. Act VIII : Passion

**A/N: **Hi guys! Here's a new chapter for you! I hope you'll enjoy reading it ~

Have fun reading! ;) See you at the end of the chapter!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fall For You<strong>

**Act VIII: Passion**

Flynn knew, the instant his eyes lied on his parents, that something would go terribly wrong. How could it be any different, since he was still holding Yuri's hand tightly into his own? Even so, the blonde had no intention of letting go of that hand. He needed to hold onto Yuri, more than ever. It was too late to pretend, anyway.

Flynn swallowed nervously, waiting for his parents to say something. However, they kept silent, staring at the two lovers. The blonde decided to break the awkward silence.

"Hi. You're home early today," Flynn said in a tone he hoped normal. The expression of Flynn's father closed even more.

It was Flynn's mother who answered him in an uneasy tone; "We've got a call from one of our friends saying that she..." Her voice died down as she seemed unable to continue.

Flynn's father took off where she left off. "She said she saw you a few days ago walking in the street holding his hand, obviously looking more than friends. Is that true?" he asked harshly.

So someone had seen them? Flynn could blame no one but himself. He had not exactly been discreet about his relationship with Yuri. Flynn threw a look at his boyfriend. The raven haired male seemed totally freaked out. He refused to meet Flynn's or his parent's gazes. His hand was clutching Flynn's so hard it hurt. Flynn would have given everything to comfort him right now, but it was not the time.

The blonde looked right into his parent's eyes. "Yes, it's true. Yuri and I are dating," he answered the truth bluntly.

Flynn heard Yuri gasp at his side, but he did not look at him. He was watching his parent's expressions as they took in the news.

Horror, disgust and anger washed over the face of Flynn's father, while his mother seemed crestfallen and on the verge of tears. Flynn's father stood up quickly, his features distorted with anger. His murderous gaze turned to Yuri, who stiffened instantly.

"It's all your fault, isn't it? Our son wasn't like that before he met you!" he yelled at Yuri with venomous hatred.

The raven haired male's eyes widened in horror. Flynn took a step forward, placing himself in front of Yuri, shielding him from his father's wrath.

"Don't take it out on him! It's not his fault! Yuri's got nothing to do with this!" Flynn replied in a harsh tone, furious that his father would take it out on Yuri.

His reply angered his father even more.

"Don't lie to me, Flynn! You were perfectly normal before we came to this town! This _boy _has a bad influence on you! You should be ashamed of yourself!" he screamed the last part to Yuri.

Flynn threw a look at Yuri and saw his lover's face pale visibly. This was not good. He turned his back on his father and grabbed Yuri's shoulders.

"Go home and wait for me, Yuri," he said in a whisper.

Yuri looked at him with hesitation and Flynn could feel him shake. The raven haired male seemed about to protest, but Flynn smiled gently at him.

"It's going to be alright. Just go and wait for me," he added.

Yuri finally nodded. Without even a glance towards Flynn's parents, he strode over to the entrance and left the house in a hurry. Flynn watched him go with a worried look before turning his attention back on his parents with a cold resignation.

* * *

><p>Yuri looked at his parent's gravestone with an empty, distant gaze. He was sitting on the cold ground of the graveyard, his arms around his bended knees pressed against his chest. He did not even mind the cold wind seeping through his coat and stinging his face. His entire body felt numb while Yuri was lost in his thoughts swirling over and over in his mind.<p>

Even though Flynn told him to go back home and wait for him, Yuri had found himself taking the first bus he saw up to the center of town. His feet had then taken him to the graveyard as if they had a life of their own. Once there, the raven haired male had collapsed in front of his parent's gravestone. He needed to come here, to drown in the illusion of his parent's presence with him.

Yuri could not stop thinking about what happened at Flynn's place, about the things his lover's father had said to him. Those horrible, yet genuine words...

_"It's all your fault, isn't it? Our son wasn't like that before he met you!"_

Yuri clenched his teeth tightly at the words. It was the bitter truth; Yuri had changed Flynn, and certainly not for the better.

Flynn was living a normal life before knowing Yuri. He had a brilliant future ahead of him; he could have taken a wife and have children. However, Yuri had taken all that away from him. Flynn had fallen for him, and in doing so, Yuri had ruined his life. How could he possibly forgive himself for this? How could he redeem himself?

Yuri clenched his teeth even tighter to stop the scream of desperation and frustration from getting past his lips. How did things end up like this? And what was he supposed to do now? He knew what he _should_ do, but would he have the heart to do it? Still, it was the only way...

* * *

><p>Flynn hurried towards Yuri's house. His mind was a mess right now. He could not stop thinking back at the conversation he just had with his parents after Yuri left.<p>

"_Don't take it out on Yuri! He didn't push me into anything!" Flynn said as soon as his lover was out the house. _

_His father clenched his fists in fury. Flynn had rarely seen his parents in such a distraught state. His mother had begun crying, obviously taken aback by the news and the fact that her son was not 'normal'. Flynn could not care less about that. _

_His father growled low in his throat. "Then how do you explain that you were dating girls until now? It's his fault if you're not normal!"_

_Flynn felt his anger rise up at the words his father spat out. He did not bother hiding it. _

_"Stop it! And why don't you say the right word, huh? You fear you'll make it true if you say it? Then I'll do it for you! I'm gay, okay? I love Yuri with all my heart and nothing that you'll say will make me change my mind! If it means not being 'normal', as you put it, then so be it," he said coldly. _

_It resulted in a loud sob from his mother. A pang of pain flared inside the blonde's chest at the sound, but he ignored it. His attention was solely on his father, who was now in a deep rage. _

_"How dare you put us into that situation, after everything we've given you? We've given you a house, a comfortable life, money, and everything you ever needed! And this is how you repay us? If this _infatuation _goes out into the open, it could put a stain on our reputation!"_

_Flynn clenched his teeth in anger, trying to stop the next words from passing his lips, but it was no use. _

_"Is that all you think about? How about thinking about my happiness? Do you think all this makes me happy? It doesn't! What I would like is for you to be here, to be at home. It would mean much more than a big and empty house! But you never did care! And now that I'm happy with Yuri, you'd want to take that away from me?" Flynn exclaimed with desperation. _

_His father became livid. His mother finally talked through her tears. "Darling, what happened? What did we do wrong?" she asked pleadingly with pain and sadness._

_That was more than Flynn could handle. He had enough of this. All he wanted was to leave and join Yuri. He was not in the right state to argue with his parents. Nothing good would come out of this situation. They were all too emotive right now. Flynn did not answer to his mother's question. He turned around and made for the door. _

_He was about to leave the house when his father's voice reached him, cold and threatening. "I'm warning you, Flynn. If you don't put an end to this _disgraceful _relationship_ _soon, we'll consider you're not our son anymore._ _We won't tolerate this behaviour." _

_Flynn understood very well the implications of his father's words. He was saying they would disinherit him. It meant Flynn could say goodbye to his parents, and ultimately to taking over the family business. This was a serious deal. His father had just given him an ultimatum; give up on Yuri, or give up on them. He could not believe this._

_Flynn shook his head in frustration. He opened the door and left the house, the sound of his mother crying the last thing he heard before the front door slammed shut behind him._

Flynn still could not believe what just happened. He had the suspicion that his parents would take his relationship with Yuri badly, but he never thought it would be _this_ bad. Now, Flynn did not know what to do. He did not want to lose Yuri nor his parents. He just hoped he could convince his parents to accept his relationship with Yuri when they would calm down. He had to, because one thing was for sure; he would never let go of Yuri. They would have no choice but to accept their relationship.

Flynn finally arrived at Yuri's apartment. When he knocked against the door, he earned no response. Finding it curious, he tried to open the door, but found it locked. Flynn frowned, worried. He took the key Yuri gave him and unlocked the door. When he opened it, he entered the apartment.

"Yuri?" he called his lover's name, but he earned no response.

Now even more worried, Flynn looked all over the apartment. Yuri was nowhere to be seen, even though Flynn told him to wait for him here. Now the blonde felt himself begin to panic. Where did he go? Flynn tried to think of a place where his lover could be. The bakery? No, surely not... he was not working tonight since he had taken the day off to have his evening free with Flynn.

If he was not there, where could he be? A sudden idea popped into the blonde's head. Could he have gone there? The chances were slim, but Flynn had to find Yuri, so he could not overlook it. Without thinking further, Flynn left the raven haired male's apartment, making sure to lock the door after him.

When he left the building he went to the closest bus station. He rode the bus to the center of town. Once there, he walked to the church and entered the graveyard. His worry faded a little when he recognized Yuri, sitting in front of his parent's gravestone. Flynn did not waste anymore time. He walked towards his lover, wanting to make sure he was okay.

When he had almost reached his lover, Flynn saw Yuri turn his face towards him. He could not decipher every emotion he saw in the gray eyes, but one was shining stronger than the others; distress. It was so strong that it was coming out from him in waves. Yuri turned his face back towards the gravestone.

"What are you doing here?" Yuri whispered in a pained voice.

Flynn frowned at that. He stopped at Yuri's side and put a hand on his lover's shoulder. Yuri quickly shook it away and it deepened the blonde's worry.

"I was worried about you. I went to your apartment, but you weren't there, so I thought I could find you here," Flynn said quietly.

He got no response from Yuri. It made the blonde grow restless.

"Yuri – " he began, but he was cut harshly by his lover's cold voice.

"Go home. It's over."

Flynn's heart sank in his chest at the words he just heard. It could not be what he thought, right? Surely Yuri meant something else...

"You shouldn't make jokes like that, Yuri," the blonde said in a white tone as he took a step closer to Yuri.

He could not see his boyfriend's face from where he was since he was stubbornly looking away. The raven haired male clenched his fists and closed his eyes tightly.

"I said it's over! Are you deaf?" he exclaimed strongly, unable to meet Flynn's gaze.

Pain flared inside the blonde's chest, but he ignored it. He harshly grabbed Yuri's arm, trying to force him to look at him. Still, Yuri kept looking away, but he hissed in pain under Flynn's strong hold.

"Why? Give me one good reason why you want to put an end to our relationship!" Flynn exclaimed, not bothering hiding the pain he was feeling.

Yuri was quick to retaliate in a snapping tone. "It doesn't matter. I made a mistake in agreeing to date you."

Flynn released Yuri's arm, staring at his lover's face with a crestfallen expression.

"So that's it? You mean to tell me that everything we lived together was all a lie? That when you said you loved me back, that you wanted to be with me, it was all a lie? I don't believe you," Flynn whispered.

A short silence followed, broken only by the whistling of the wind. After a short moment, Yuri finally turned his face towards his boyfriend. A humourless, cold smirk stretched across his lips.

"What can I say? I'm a good actor. You should know that already," Yuri said in a cold tone that sent shivers down Flynn's spine.

When the blonde searched in Yuri's eyes, he saw no pain, no hesitation, nothing that could tell the blonde that he was lying. Still, he could not bring himself to believe what Yuri just said. Flynn could already feel his heart begin to break into pieces. He forced himself to ignore the pain growing stronger and stronger in his chest.

"You're lying. Is it because of what just happened with my parents?" he whispered, searching in Yuri's eyes for something that would show that he was indeed not telling the truth.

There was nothing, aside from a frightening emptiness.

Yuri's smirk turned into a small, ironic smile. "You don't get it, do you? It was just a game for me from the very beginning. You were nothing more than an entertainment. I wanted to see if I could make a straight guy turn gay. I planned to throw you away when I was done playing with you, anyway. You were just too naive; you fell right into it," he said without an ounce of regret.

That done it for Flynn. He felt his heart brutally break into his chest. His features twisted up in pain and he could not stop the gasp of pain from passing his lips. Yuri's stoic expression suddenly hardened.

"Go home, and don't bother me anymore," he repeated coldly.

This time, Flynn did not protest. He threw a last gaze to Yuri, one that was filled with unending suffering. He then turned around, walking away from the one that had swept his heart away before breaking it into thousands of pieces.

Yuri did not move as he heard Flynn walk away from him. He did not utter a single word, only staring lifelessly ahead. He did not even feel anything. It was as though is body was numb. Only when the sound of his now ex-boyfriend's steps faded away did he finally felt something; agony.

His heart burned painfully and his poker face crumbled in a second. His features twisted in pain and Yuri's hand clenched the fabric of his coat, just above his heart. The look that had crossed Flynn's face had been heartbreaking. He had believed all the lies Yuri so skillfully spit to his face.

Yuri had to do it; he had to push Flynn away, no matter how hard it was. He had no choice. He could not let Flynn sacrifice everything he had for him; Yuri did not deserve that. He did not deserve Flynn, not if it came with so many sacrifices. Yuri would rather sacrifice his own happiness. He was skilled with always putting everyone's happiness before his own. He was used to it. Then why? Why did it hurt so much? Why did his heart burn so much? Why did he feel the need to scream his pain?

Before he realised it, Yuri felt something moist and warm run down his cheek. He lifted his shaking fingers to touch his cheek. When he pulled them back, he saw crystal tears shining on his fingertips. Yuri stared at them with wide eyes.

He had not shed a single tear since the death of his parents, not even when his first boyfriend had tore his heart apart. He had not cried back then. Yuri realized he just lost the most precious person he had. He had pushed away the only one that loved him truly; the only one that wanted Yuri for who he was.

And he was gone so easily, with a few skilled lies. Yuri could not stop his tears anymore. He let them fall down, sobbing his distress quietly in the silence of the empty and desolated graveyard.

* * *

><p>The days that followed were a living nightmare for Flynn. He could not get out of his mind everything that had been said between him and Yuri in the graveyard. He wanted to believe Yuri had lied to him, but he had to see the truth; the raven haired male had seemed more than serious as he rejected him.<p>

Flynn was still hurting over it, and he could not bring himself to hate Yuri for it. He just... did not understand. He thought he knew Yuri well, and it was definitely not his style to deceive people. So why? Why did he reject him like that? Now knowing the reason was driving Flynn crazy.

The blonde could have a chance to heal if he did not see Yuri anymore, but it was impossible. They had two classes in common and rehearsal every day after college. Each time his eyes landed on Yuri, he felt his heart throb with pain, and he could see that Yuri was affected by their breakup too.

The raven haired male was doing his best to avoid Flynn. The latter had tried several times to talk to him, to at least know why Yuri suddenly ended their relationship, but the raven haired male was skilled in avoiding him. He even stopped eating with his friends at lunchtime. He probably went back home to eat at his apartment instead.

The worst part of it all was the rehearsals. Flynn was still in love with Yuri, and he probably would always be. The problem lied with Yuri. He was obviously uncomfortable with the whole situation. Each time they were rehearsing on stage, Flynn was pouring his real feelings to Yuri through his character, hoping that it would make Yuri waver. But it did not, and with each passing day, the pain of the breakup was tearing Flynn's heart further apart. Even if he had wished for it, he could not forget about Yuri. It was impossible. His heart yearned for the dark haired beauty in a way he thought not possible.

There was also the matter of his parents. Since they found out about him and Yuri, they did not talk to their son the few times they were at home. There was a palpable tension in the air. They did not talk about what happened, but it was clear they were waiting to see if Flynn would put a definite stop to his relationship with Yuri. The blonde bitterly thought that they were surely happy by the turn of events, if they were aware of the situation. Yuri wanted nothing of him anymore. They had gotten what they wanted.

One week passed since the day of their breakup. They were at rehearsal and once again, Flynn and Yuri's practice was a catastrophe. Yuri just could not put his heart in it. Raven stopped the duo after some time. He sighed loudly, looking truly desperate.

"Okay, guys, I don't know what's going on with you two, but please, _please_, get it together!" he exclaimed, his hands clasped together in a pleading gesture.

Flynn threw a look at Yuri, who was standing by his side. Guilt seemed to shine briefly in the raven haired male's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Raven. I'm not feeling really well today," Yuri said.

The blonde looked back at the director. Raven shook his head.

"Then go home and rest for today. But I want you to pull it together from tomorrow on. The play is coming soon, and I don't have the time to find replacements," the director said with an unusual seriousness.

Raven's blue gaze went from Yuri to Flynn, telling the blonde that his words applied to him too.

Yuri nodded. Without as much as a gaze to Flynn, the raven haired male climbed down from the stage. He took his bag and left the rehearsal room, not aware of Flynn's saddened gaze following him until he was gone.

Flynn was never aware of Judith's gaze weighting on him from afar.

When rehearsal ended, Flynn took his bag and left the room with the other students. He had just begun to walk in the direction of his locker when someone's arm locked with his. Flynn jumped in surprise and turned his face to the side to see Judith smiling at him, walking by his side.

"Hey, handsome. Are you busy right now?" she asked in a gentle tone.

The question confused the blonde. It was rare for Judith to talk to him alone like that.

"Not really. Why?" he asked with confusion.

The woman's smile turned sly. "Because I want you to take me on a date. Come on," she said normally, as if randomly asking a guy to take her on a date was perfectly normal.

Flynn did not even have time to protest that Judith was already dragging him away.

When they were out of school, Judith dragged the blonde around town, to finally stop in front of a familiar place: the bakery _Exquisite Delights_. Flynn shook his head vehemently.

"Look, Judith, there's no way I'm going in there. What do you want to accomplish by that? Making Yuri jealous? You know it won't work, and it's certainly not something I want to do," Flynn protested.

Judith sighed loudly and her gaze saddened. "What happened, Flynn? You two were made to be together, I could see it," Judith commented softly, her gaze never leaving her friend.

Flynn's expression soon turned miserable. Judith gently locked arms again with her friend and probed Flynn to walk.

"Let's take a walk, alright?" she said gently, knowing now that forcing Flynn to see Yuri right now would not bring any good.

Obviously, her blonde friend needed to confide in someone. Maybe she could be that person.

At first, they just walked in silence. Flynn was keeping all of his emotions inside, wondering if it was okay to just dump them all over the blue haired girl. However, she was obviously ready to listen and wanting to help. It made Flynn decide to just pour out everything that haunted him for the last week.

"I just... I just want to understand," the blonde began in a quiet tone.

Judith answered nothing, but the way she tightened her hold around the blonde's arm told Flynn that she was listening. He felt inclined to continue.

"He didn't even tell me why he wanted to break up," he said with sadness.

Judith turned her face to look at the blonde."What did he say, then?" she asked gently.

Flynn closed his eyes for a split second as he recalled those painful words.

"He said that it was just a game for him. That what we had was nothing but a lie," Flynn whispered, not able to look Judith in the eye.

The blue haired girl frowned slightly. "Did something happen before he told you that?" she asked.

Flynn sighed. That was a touchy subject, but right now, the blonde did not mind telling Judith. He felt he needed to confide in someone and Judith was making it surprisingly easy to do so.

"Yes, you can say that. My parents discovered about our relationship and they didn't take it well," Flynn admitted darkly.

A moment of silence followed his words. After what, Flynn was harshly slapped across the head. Flynn hissed in pain and looked at Judith with wide eyes. He was surprised to see a serious expression on Judith's delicate face.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" she said without a hint of humor.

Flynn's expression darkened. "What's with everyone calling me stupid all the time? It's really insulting," he said.

Judith pushed a finger into the blonde's chest.

"Because you really are stupid! It's no wonder Yuri was able to lie that easily to you," she said curtly.

Flynn stopped walking as he froze in place, making Judith stop too. He stared at her, not understanding. Judith sighed as she looked right into the blonde male's eyes.

"Think about it. Yuri is the most selfless person I know. He'd rather sacrifice his own happiness, if it meant that others would be happy. How do you think someone like him would react when he learned that things could go wrong with your parents?" she said with a serious expression.

Something clicked in Flynn's mind. Did Yuri really... but his thoughts were interrupted by Judith, who continued talking.

"And think about it; does he really look like someone happy to you right now? He's suffering too, but he's surely thinking that this pain is better than the guilt of making you lose important things for the sake of being with him," Judith finished.

Words Yuri had said one week ago came back to the blonde's mind.

_"What can I say? I'm a good actor. You should know that already."_

Back then, Flynn had thought Yuri meant he had faked being in love with Flynn, but now he clearly understood the meaning of those words. Yuri had lied perfectly, telling Flynn that it was all a big joke while he expertly hid his true feelings to make Flynn go away. The blonde had fallen so easily for that.

Flynn cursed softly. "I'm so stupid!" he exclaimed with frustration.

Judith chuckled. "Told you so," she said, her lips curving into a smile.

The blonde sighed. "But even if I know that, it doesn't change the fact that Yuri is avoiding me. It'll be hard to convince him to have me back if I can't even talk to him," he said in a frustrated tone.

Judith leaned in and flicked her friend's forehead, which earned her a surprised look.

"Then you know what you have to do; back him up into a corner and force him to talk to you. He can be pretty stubborn, but I'm sure you can be as stubborn as him," she said lightly, winking at Flynn.

The latter was too stunned to answer anything. Judith's smile turned brighter.

"Well, now that I've exhausted my advices for the day, I think I'm going to go eat a delicious slice of cake," she said in a light tone, already turning around to go back from where they came, obviously intending to return to the bakery Yuri was working at.

She had barely made a few steps away when Flynn finally snapped out of his stunned state.

"Judith!" Flynn called out to her.

The blue haired girl stopped and turned her face around to look at Flynn. The latter smiled gratefully at her.

"Thank you," he said.

Judith chuckled in return. "The least I can do is to help my two favorite idiots," she answered with humor and winked again before resuming her walk.

Flynn watched her go with his smile still plastered on his face.

He was really grateful to her. With this small talk, she had managed to transform all the pain and rejection Flynn felt into hope. She made him see the truth he had not been able to see by himself, and now, he knew what he had to do. His gaze became clouded with determination.

There was no way he would let Yuri slip from his grasp so easily.

* * *

><p>It was Friday afternoon and Yuri was attending his class. However, he was only there in body. His mind was long gone as he was unable to concentrate due to the lack of sleep. Since he broke up with Flynn, Yuri did not manage to get one night of peaceful sleep. He felt... alone, broken. He knew it was his own fault for pushing the blonde away, but it was the only way. He just did not expect to suffer so much from it.<p>

When class ended, Yuri was tempted to skip rehearsal and just go home, but he knew Raven would have his hide if he missed it. He wanted him to be there without fault, after he had allowed Yuri to skip it yesterday. So with a tired sigh, Yuri left the classroom and began walking towards the rehearsal room.

What came next happened so fast that he did not even have the time to react. As he was walking in front of an empty classroom, a hand shot out from behind him and grabbed his wrist. The person grabbing him pulled him quickly into the classroom. The dark haired male was shoved unceremoniously in the empty room and he heard the door close behind him. He swiftly turned around and his face paled when he recognized Flynn staring at him, standing between him and the door.

Yuri's heart sank in his chest as he realized he was stuck. He had no way of escaping Flynn and the talking that would undoubtedly follow. Yuri stared back at Flynn – at the man he still loved so much it hurts – , waiting for him to talk. But Flynn stayed silent, an undecipherable look on his face. Yuri soon could not take any more of that silence.

"What do you want, Flynn?" he asked in a tone he wanted harsh, but it was wavering.

Damn it. He could not afford to look weak now, but he could not help it. His heart throbbed with longing and pain at the sole sight of his ex-boyfriend.

Flynn kept silent. Instead of answering, he walked towards Yuri. Apprehension appeared in the latter's eyes and he had to stop himself from taking steps back in counterpart. Before his mind processed what just happened, Yuri found himself trapped in Flynn's strong and tight embrace. He gasped in surprise and his eyes widened. His first reflex was to try and escape from Flynn's arms, but the blonde's hold was unwavering.

Yuri froze when he heard Flynn whisper the same three words all over again against his ear; "I love you."

Yuri felt his heart beat faster and faster the more Flynn repeated those words. He soon could not take it anymore.

"Stop it..." he said louder than Flynn to bury his voice.

If the blonde heard him, it did not show. He kept on whispering those same shaking words like a mantra. Yuri clenched his teeth painfully and his fists began to hit against the blonde's chest.

"Damn it, Flynn!" he exclaimed louder, but Flynn ignored him again, keeping on telling his feelings over and over again, wanting to bring Yuri to the breaking point.

"Stop it!" Yuri exclaimed again, his voice breaking down at the end.

He hung his head low as his body began to shake all over. Flynn finally fell silent. It did not took him long to realize that Yuri was on the verge of crying. His eyes widened at the realisation. Yuri stopped hitting Flynn and he tightly grasped his shirt instead.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" he whispered painfully, his voice broken by quiet sobs.

He could not stop the bitter and painful tears coming at the corner of his tightly shut eyes. Curse Flynn and his ability to make him feel so weak!

Yuri suddenly felt a gentle hand caress his hair softly.

"Because you don't want that," Flynn answered gently.

Yuri gasped. "I told you – " he began to protest, but Flynn cut him short.

"Stop lying, Yuri. I didn't realise it last week when you broke up with me. I didn't understand why you pushed me away. But now I know," he said.

Yuri grew rigid. Flynn sensed it. He gently pushed him at arm's length to look at his face. However, Yuri still had his head lowered, ashamed of being seen in that weak state. Flynn gently caught his love's chin in his hand and lifted it. The beautiful gray eyes shining with painful, unshed tears looked everywhere but at him. Flynn wiped a crystal tear that threatened to roll down Yuri's pale cheek.

"You don't want me to lose anything for your sake, right? That's why you pushed me away," Flynn stated calmly, observing the raven haired male's reaction.

By the way Yuri stubbornly stared away while biting his bottom lip, not denying what he just said, Flynn knew Judith's guess had been right. He looked seriously at Yuri, never letting go of his chin.

"I already told you, and I'll tell you again; I don't want to ever lose you. I want to be with you, no matter what happens," the blonde said pleadingly, searching for the loved gaze.

The gray eyes were on him in a second, shining with such pain that it tore Flynn's heart apart.

"How can you still say that after what happened with your parents? You could lose them, Flynn! Not only that, but by being with me, you won't be able to live a normal life! I'm not worth the consequences," he said painfully.

Flynn understood by the way Yuri looked right now how affected he was by the thought. Flynn released Yuri's chin and he let his fingers travel to his hair, caressing the dark strands slowly as he smiled softly.

"You're wrong. You're worth much more than that. Nothing in the world means anything if I don't have you. If my parents can't see that, then I don't care if they disinherit me," Flynn said with conviction.

At that, Yuri's eyes widened. Guilt and sadness shone in the two onyxes. "They said that?" he whispered guiltily.

Flynn thought it would serve nothing to hide the truth, so he nodded. When he saw the guilt worsen in his love's eyes, Flynn cupped Yuri's face in his hands.

"Hey, don't go there. It's not your fault. _I _decided to date you. _I _fell in love with you, and there's no way I'm going back. They'll have to accept that you're part of my life now, or _they_ won't be part of it anymore," Flynn said in a serious tone.

Yuri was too stunned, too confused to talk. He felt the emotions he had tried his best to suppress bubble up to the surface, threatening to engulf him, despite Yuri's reservations. He did not want to yield to Flynn, because no matter what he said, the raven haired male still felt he was not worth the sacrifices Flynn would have to make. Still, the blonde was making his resolution melt rapidly.

It was even worse when the blonde opened his mouth to whisper words that shook Yuri to the core; "Yuri... it's _you _I want by my side when all my dreams come true. No one else. I could love you forever, you know that."

Yuri closed his eyes, unable to hold the intense blue gaze anymore. His hands gripped the fabric of Flynn's shirt even tighter. He bit his lip nervously, trying to keep the little bit of control he had. His heart was making it difficult, for it was reaching for Flynn. Yuri was torn.

His rational mind was telling him that the best thing to do was to reject Flynn once and for all and to go on with his life. It would be best for Flynn. However, Yuri's heart was singing another tune; it wanted to give in to Flynn. That part was getting stronger by the minute as it followed Yuri's deepest desire; to be with the one he loved. To be with Flynn.

A soft call of his name had Yuri reluctantly open his eyes again to stare into Flynn's serious ones. Flynn stayed silent for a short moment. Then, his voice resounded quietly.

"Yuri. It's okay to be selfish for once in your life. I know you always think of others before yourself, and I love you for that. But you can't always deny what you want! It's okay for _you_ to be happy. Now, I need to know if you want to be with me again. It's okay if you can't answer me right now, but as long as I know that you'll be ready to give me another chance someday, I'll wait for you. But I need to know."

Silence answered Flynn as they stared at each other. If he were still holding Yuri close, he would have felt his love's heart beat madly against his chest. He could have guessed what was going on in Yuri's mind, but now, he was anxiously waiting in silence. Flynn suddenly saw something flicker in the gray eyes, but it was gone too quickly for the blonde to recognize it. Yuri's lips turned into a small smile, contrasting deeply with the still unshed tears.

Yuri moved closer and Flynn heard him whisper soft words in a defeated tone; "You always win, don't you?"

Before the blonde had the time to process those words, Yuri's warm and familiar body pressed against him and lips covered his in a hungry kiss. Flynn gasped in surprise, but he quickly gathered himself as unending happiness and relief overwhelmed him. The blonde quickly circled his love's waist and he responded to the kiss, pouring his feelings through their intimate contact.

It felt like they were discovering the taste of their lips all over again. It had been way too long, Flynn realised. He had really gotten addicted to Yuri, and that week apart from him had been hell on Earth. He never wanted to go through this again. Flynn berated himself from being deep in thoughts at such a moment, while he was holding his Yuri in his arms. He went back to the present moment, enjoying the feel of his lover's delectable lips against his.

They broke apart when breathing became necessary. Still, Yuri's lips stayed close to Flynn's. Those lips soon turned into a breathtaking smile.

"I love you, you idiot," Yuri whispered.

Flynn mimicked his smile and one of his hands caressed the soft skin of Yuri's cheek.

"That's my line," he replied breathlessly in a tone full of joy.

Yuri chuckled, a sound that made Flynn's heart leap in his chest. God, how he had missed that sound! A second later, he was tasting those delicious lips again. As much as Flynn wanted to just keep kissing Yuri like that forever, a sudden thought crossed his mind. He broke their kiss and looked into Yuri's questioning eyes.

"Hum... We're already late for rehearsal. We should probably get going," he said in a bothered tone.

Flynn did not want their moment to end. He was too glad to finally have Yuri back to think about anything else right now. It seemed like Yuri was thinking the same thing, since he smirked temptingly and hooked a finger under Flynn's tie playfully.

"Let's skip it and go to my place," he proposed in a sensual tone.

It sent shivers down Flynn's spine. He did not need more hints to know what Yuri had in mind and it thrilled him.

Flynn smiled back, a hint of nervousness to his smile.

"I must say the offer is most tempting, but – " he began, but Yuri cut him with a quick, but lustful kiss.

When he pulled back, he stared right into Flynn's wavering blue gaze.

"Come on," he whispered with need.

Who was Flynn to refuse such an invitation? Raven would want to kill them, but the blonde could not bring himself to care right now.

He smiled to Yuri. "Okay, fine," he surrendered.

Yuri was satisfied by his answer. He grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled him out of the classroom, but instead of walking towards the rehearsal room, they took the opposite direction, leading to the college's exit. Flynn's heart beat madly in his chest at the thought of what would likely happen as soon as they would step foot in the raven haired male's apartment. Yuri had made it clear what he wanted and Flynn would not deny him this.

Not when he wanted it as much as his lover.

* * *

><p>As soon as the front door of Yuri's apartment closed behind them, Flynn was pushed harshly against the wall and his lips were stolen by an eager dark haired beauty. Flynn was not about to complain. He responded to the kiss with as much eagerness, forcing his control over his lover.<p>

Yuri gasped when he felt Flynn's tongue push against his lips and enter the cavern of his mouth. Yuri's hands grabbed Flynn's coat and quickly got rid of it, letting it fall on the ground with a loud thud. While Flynn kept ravishing Yuri's mouth, the blonde stripped his lover of his own coat.

When they parted for air, Flynn quickly turned the tables. The blonde pinned Yuri's wrists against the wall and he pushed his knee in between his lover's legs. He did not miss the lustful and quiet moan Yuri made at being handled in such a way. It aroused Flynn, and he could feel Yuri was also getting quickly excited.

Flynn leaned in, but instead of claiming the other's lips, he aimed for the alluring white flesh of his neck. He began to plant soft kisses down the exposed throat. When he earned only soft and almost inaudible gasps, Flynn decided to try something else. He bit down hard into the flesh of Yuri's neck. Yuri moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure. Violent shivers ran through Yuri's body and he grew limp.

Flynn did not miss his reaction. He sucked at the wound he just created and he earned another delicious moan. Yuri tilted his head to the side, letting more space to Flynn who kept on abusing the white flesh. The sounds Yuri made aroused him.

"God, Flynn," Yuri whispered with need.

He wanted to touch the blonde so badly. He tried to get his arms free, but it was no use.

Flynn finally released his abused neck and went up to claim Yuri's lips again. He finally released Yuri's wrist and the latter did not waste time in circling Flynn's neck and pushing away from the wall. Without breaking the kiss, Yuri turned around and walked backwards, pulling the blonde with him towards the bedroom.

Flynn broke the kiss when they were about to enter the bedroom. He looked at Yuri, who was looking back at him with lust filled eyes.

"You really want to do this?" he asked breathlessly.

Yuri smiled. "Hell, yeah. I've waited long enough. Why, are you having second thoughts?" he asked, searching in Flynn's eyes.

"No, of course not. But..." the blonde hesitated to tell what was on his mind.

Yuri understood, though. His smile turned gentle as he leaned in to give a small peck on his lover's lips.

"Don't worry. If there's something you're unsure about, just follow my lead," he whispered gently.

Flynn's nervousness all faded away with these simple words. Yuri was right. Flynn could not forget that he was with Yuri, and that his lover would help him if he needed to. It would be his first time with another man, after all.

Flynn smiled at Yuri. "Okay," he answered quietly.

His answer pleased Yuri. He grabbed Flynn's collar and a seductive smirk appeared on his lips. He gently resumed pulling Flynn with him into the bedroom. When the back of Yuri's knees hit the bed, he let himself fall on the mattress, making Flynn take the fall with him.

The blonde settled on top of Yuri, supporting himself on his arms as he stared at his lover. The raven haired male was looking straight at him, his eyes half-lidded and shining with lust and want. It was an open invitation for Flynn to continue where he left off.

The blonde leaned in and one of his hands went behind Yuri's head, untying his hair. He lovingly caressed the now free soft strands. The blonde said nothing, but Yuri could see all of Flynn's emotions in his eyes. Longing, love, want, adoration; all of these emotions were for him.

Yuri grabbed the back of the blonde's head and pulled him the rest of the way down until their lips mashed together with need and passion. Flynn responded to the kiss while he let his hand slowly caress up and down Yuri's chest through his shirt. The latter sighed into the kiss.

When Flynn broke the contact, his lips trailed down to Yuri's neck again. He teased his lover, gently nipping and sucking at the skin, not giving him what he really wanted. Yuri quickly got frustrated.

"Damn it, Flynn! Stop teasing me!" he said in an annoyed tone.

Flynn did not listen at first, continuing with his gentle attentions. He obeyed only when Yuri nearly tore his shirt in half in his frustration.

Flynn sank his teeth into the tender flesh of Yuri's neck. It earned him a surprised cry that turned into a moan of pleasure. Yuri's thighs clenched on each side of his hips under the sudden pleasure that coursed through his veins. Flynn realized now without a doubt that Yuri was the kind to like it rough.

This discovery turned him on. The blonde lapped at the blood that seeped from the wound, rolling down the side of Yuri's neck. Flynn felt the violent shiver that ran through his lover's body.

"Flynn," Yuri whispered in an urgent tone. He wanted so much more.

Flynn left the marred skin of his lover's neck and went lower, sucking harshly at Yuri's collarbone while his hands began to undo the buttons of Yuri's shirt. He only realized his hands were shaking from excitement when he had trouble undoing them.

Yuri's hands that had slipped under the blonde's shirt and were now feverishly caressing his skin up and down were certainly not helping, as well as the hot sounds Yuri was making from time to time at the blonde's ministrations.

When Flynn finally managed to get Yuri's shirt open, revealing the white skin of his chest and stomach, he did not waste time in exploring the newly exposed skin. Shivers ran through Yuri as Flynn caressed the sensitive skin of his stomach. The blonde's sinful mouth – and way too skilled to be even legal – went down, leaving small bites in its trail.

Yuri's hips jerked upwards when this skilled mouth closed around one of his nipples. Yuri could not stop the moans from passing his lips at the pleasure coursing through his veins while Flynn sucked and nipped at his sensitive nipple. Soon, he could not take more of that sweet torture.

Yuri's nails painfully sank into the flesh of Flynn's shoulders through his shirt. The sudden pain made Flynn stop what he was doing and lift his face to look at Yuri. Before the blonde could ask what was wrong, Yuri quickly reversed the positions with a quick flip of his hips.

Flynn found himself laying on his back on the mattress, with his lover straddling his stomach, a seductive smirk stretched across his lips. From where Flynn was, the sight of his lover was breathtaking. Yuri's unbuttoned shirt was sliding off one of his shoulders; his cheeks were bearing a slight tint of red; the skin of his neck and chest was marred by several love bites. The best was the look on his face; a look of pure, unbridled desire.

"You're beautiful," Flynn whispered.

Yuri raised an eyebrow at that and his smile turned into a pout.

"I'd prefer you say 'handsome'. That's more manly," he said, but without a hint of anger.

Flynn chuckled at that. Yuri leaned down and his long hair fell from his shoulders to frame Flynn's face. Yuri's smirk reappeared, more sensual this time.

"You had your fun; now it's my turn," he whispered in a tone that sent dark shivers throughout Flynn's entire body.

Yuri got rid of his shirt before leaning in to suck and nibble at Flynn's earlobe. The dark haired male did not miss the gasp that Flynn let out. He sucked harder at the flesh and he heard the gasp turn into a soft, encouraging moan. Yuri smirked. He was not the only one sensitive.

He stopped abusing his lover's ear and made his way down to Flynn's neck, sucking harshly at the spot under the blonde's jaw. Flynn hissed quietly through his teeth, but he made no indication that he would stop Yuri. The latter smiled in satisfaction as he kept sucking at the hickey he just formed. He too wanted to show Flynn was his.

Yuri planted kisses and bites down the blonde's neck, much like his lover had done to him before. When he arrived at Flynn's collar, Yuri deftly undid the tie and dropped it on the ground. Then, he locked gazes with Flynn as he took the first button of his shirt between his teeth, unbuttoning it with the help of his fingers. Flynn kept staring at Yuri as he took care of each button in the same way. The blonde felt his desire rise up more and more at the intensity he could see in Yuri's eyes.

Soon enough, Flynn's shirt was opened all the way and the blonde helped his lover in getting rid of it. Yuri stared at Flynn's perfect chest. A sudden, foreign feeling washed over him, filling his entire being. It was a warm and pleasant feeling; the feeling that Flynn belonged to him, just as he belonged to Flynn. It was a selfish thought, and it felt strange. It was the first time Yuri really wanted someone to be his. It was also the first time he did not feel guilty for wanting something this bad.

Flynn's fingertips suddenly brushed his cheek, and it pulled Yuri out of his thoughts. Flynn was smiling at him, but it did not hide the bit of worry shining in his eyes.

"Is everything okay, Yuri?" he asked gently, in a slightly breathless tone.

Yuri smiled. "Yeah, don't worry," he said back.

Flynn seemed doubtful at first, but it soon went away when Yuri bent down and resumed his exploration down Flynn's chest and stomach. When he arrived at Flynn's pants, he took hold of the belt and looked at the blonde, his smirk back on his lips.

Flynn's heart beat madly in his chest, but he said nothing. Yuri took his silence for his agreement. Never leaving his lover's gaze, he unbuckled the belt and opened his pants. He then dragged the pants down slowly, leaving Flynn clad only in his boxers. Yuri was tempted to tease Flynn a little by making him wait before freeing him from his confines, but he could not wait anymore, so he spared his lover.

Hooking his fingers under the waistband of Flynn's boxers, Yuri dragged the fabric down. His eyes were met with the sight of Flynn's already hard member. He did not stare too long, knowing it was surely embarrassing enough for Flynn already. He stared just long enough to see Flynn was well endowed.

Yuri locked gazes with Flynn again. The blonde was clearly embarrassed, but his gaze never wavered from him. Flynn sat up and brought Yuri back up for a mind-blowing kiss. Yuri moaned in the kiss as he felt Flynn's hands travel down his back and into his pants, massaging his buttocks.

Yuri gasped against Flynn's lips, and it only encouraged Flynn. When they broke apart, the blonde's hands went to the front of Yuri's pants and he looked into the dark haired male's eyes, silently asking for permission. When Yuri only held his gaze, Flynn got rid of the belt and opened the pants of his lover. He dragged them down, along with Yuri's underwear. Yuri helped Flynn to get rid of them and did not miss the way the blonde's eyes lowered to look at the last part of Yuri that was hidden from his sight seconds ago.

Yuri gently cupped Flynn's face into his hands and lifted it until the blonde was looking at him. Yuri's expression was serious.

"Is it weird? Being with me like that?" he whispered seriously.

Flynn shook his head while his hands distractedly caressed Yuri's shoulders and arms, making the latter shiver.

"No, it's not. It just seems... surreal. I don't know how to explain. We haven't done anything yet, and already I feel..." Flynn could not finish his words, not able to explain, but Yuri understood because he felt the same way.

_I feel ecstatic. _

Yuri smiled sensually at Flynn and pressed himself closer to him. The movement made their erections rub against each other. Both males gasped at the pleasure it caused.

Yuri caressed Flynn's chest in slow and sensual movements as he leaned in to whisper against his lover's ear; "Just go with the flow. Now lie down; I've got a nice treat for you."

The way Yuri said that made shivers run down the blonde's spine. Flynn obeyed, lying back down on the mattress. He watched as Yuri went down his body. He was soon out of the blonde's vision. Just as Flynn was wondering what he was doing, a warm hand closed around his erection and something moist covered his shaft.

Flynn's body jerked under the sudden pleasure and his gaze darted down. He was met by the sight of Yuri sucking slowly on his member, his gray eyes staring straight back at him as he pleasured him. Flynn's head flew backward and he could not stop the moan from passing his lips.

Yuri smirked around Flynn's erection. He loved seeing the effect he had on Flynn. He released his lover's member and slowly licked along the length, savoring it as he would do his favourite sweets. Yuri wanted to take his time. He wanted to drag on the pleasure for Flynn.

His hand around the base of Flynn's erection began a slow up and down movement while Yuri lapped at the head, where some precum already gathered. His actions were rewarded by an alluring moan and a jerk of Flynn's hips. Yuri pinned the blonde's hips on the mattress. Knowing he had tortured Flynn enough, he decided not to make him wait anymore.

Without so much as a warning, Yuri took Flynn's shaft back into the hot wetness of his mouth as deep as he could. Flynn let out a strangle moan of his lover's name. Only Yuri's hands pinning his hips down prevented him from trusting into the sweetness of his lover's mouth. The pressure, the whole feel of it... Flynn had never experienced anything like it.

Of course, it was not the first time someone was giving him head, but it could never compare to _that_. Yuri just knew how to draw as much pleasure as possible from the blonde. The way he was sucking at his member at different paces, rolling his tongue all around it, paying a special attention to his leaking and sensitive head; the way he was moaning and slurring around the mouthful of flesh, sending violent shivers of pure ecstasy through Flynn's entire body; the way he was caressing his balls with his free hand while he pleasured him; God he was good at that.

Flynn risked another look at Yuri and he thought he would come right then and there. The raven haired male had his eyes closed and his cheeks were reddened while he moaned softly from time to time. It was not hard for Flynn to guess he was also pleasuring himself at the same time, even if he could not see it. The only thing he could see was his own length disappearing between his lover's lips.

The sight was obscene, but so _erotic _at the same time. Flynn moaned again when Yuri scraped his sensitive flesh with his teeth. A familiar feeling washed over Flynn.

"Ahh... Yuri, I'm going to – " he tried to warn his lover.

Yuri understood. He released Flynn's member with an obscene sound.

Flynn closed his eyes to regain his senses as his release was denied. After some time, a ticklish sensation covered the skin of his chest as a weight settled back on his stomach. He slowly opened his eyes to see a smiling Yuri straddling him again, the end of his long hair brushing his chest.

"So? Did you like that?" Yuri slurred sensually.

Flynn could not stop the shiver at the tone used by his lover. Flynn was just discovering that Yuri was a fearful seducer in bed, but he was far from hating it; much the contrary. One of Flynn's hands got lost in that beautiful dark mane and he yanked Yuri towards him.

"I'm just thinking you're really skilled with that mouth of yours," Flynn whispered.

Yuri's smile turned playful. "Were you doubting that? I'm hurt," he said with a pouting voice.

Flynn chuckled softly before regaining his serious.

"I'd like to return the favor, but I'm afraid I won't be as good as you," he said.

It was obvious that contrary to Yuri, Flynn had never done anything remotely close to a blowjob.

Yuri was about to answer that it did not matter, but Flynn was not finished. "So I'll do that instead."

The next thing Yuri knew, Flynn's warm hand closed around his erection and the blonde began to stroke him. Yuri gasped in surprise and his hands gripped his lover's shoulders tightly. Flynn straightened up into a sitting position, forcing Yuri to follow the movement.

The blonde tightened his hold around Yuri's erection to increase the friction and slowly jerked him off. At first, the only sounds that escaped Yuri's mouth were soft gasps., but when Flynn rubbed the slit of Yuri's erection with his thumb, he was rewarded by a wanton moan. Yuri clutched Flynn's shoulders tighter and his hips moved in the slightest of movement.

Wanting to hear more sweet sounds like that, Flynn kept on rubbing his thumb across the now wet slit, keeping a slow yet firm rhythm. Yuri bit down hard into Flynn's shoulder to try and muffle the sounds, but it was no use. Soon, he was panting and moaning against Flynn's ear, which turned the blonde on.

Flynn's free hand caressed slowly down his lover's back. When he reached Yuri's buttocks, his fingers traced the curve of Yuri's buttocks down to the puckered skin of his lover's entrance. Yuri jerked in surprise and a gasp escaped his lips.

Knowing something was wrong, Flynn immediately pulled back his fingers and turned his face to look at Yuri.

"Yuri? Did I do something wrong?" he asked gently with a hint of worry.

Yuri shook his head softly, slight embarrassment visible on his face.

"No, don't worry. I was just surprised. Since... that guy, I was always the one doing the taking. I wasn't expecting this," he explained quietly with unease.

His first time had left a deep scar on Yuri. He had suffered so much from it; from letting someone enter him. It had hurt him physically and mentally. To make sure it would not happen again, he always made it clear with the people he slept with that he would not be on the bottom. It was never debatable. If they could not accept that, then Yuri would leave them in the lurch.

Yuri pulled a great effort to hold his lover's gaze. Flynn stayed silent for a few seconds. After what, a gentle yet uneasy smile stretched across his lips.

"Yuri, I... I want to be inside you. I really do, but if you can't, I'll understand. I love you, and as long as I get to be with you, then I don't mind how we do it. Just tell me what you want," the blonde said gently.

When Yuri searched his lover's eyes, he saw some fear and nervousness at the idea of being on the receiving end. He could understand. Flynn had never done anything remotely close to it. But in the blue gaze, Yuri could also see that he was being sincere. Flynn would do it, if it meant making love with Yuri. He was so sweet. It meant more to Yuri than Flynn could ever imagine.

The dark haired male quickly made up his mind. He climbed down from Flynn's lap and reached for his bedside table. Opening the drawer, he took a bottle of lubricant. When he turned back towards Flynn, Yuri gently took one of Flynn's hands and put down the bottle in it. He then closed his lover's fingers around it and lifted his gaze to look into Flynn's surprised one. Yuri smiled at Flynn.

"Do it. You said you wanted all of me, right? Then I'll give it to you; everything," he whispered.

It was the time Yuri overcame his fear. He knew Flynn would never hurt him intentionally. He had to trust him.

Flynn felt his desire flare up at that. The idea of asking Yuri if he was sure did not even cross his mind. He could see in the gray eyes that he was serious. Yuri was offering all of himself to Flynn. Considering Yuri's past, there were no greatest proof of Yuri's love and trust towards Flynn. The latter leaned in to claim his boyfriend's lips in an open kiss, telling him of his gratitude.

When they parted, they were both breathless.

"Get on your hands and knees," Flynn commanded softly.

Yuri obeyed without a sound, settling on his hands and knees. Not being able to see Flynn was making him a bit nervous, even if Yuri knew what would happen.

At least he thought he knew. Flynn's hands parted his cheeks and soon, something moist touched the skin around his entrance, circling it. Yuri yelped in surprise at the unexpected contact. His cheeks flushed from embarrassment as Flynn's tongue slowly licked around his entrance.

He was about to protest when that slick tongue pushed past his ring of muscles in a quick movement. Yuri let out a moan; a mix of surprise and pleasure. He did not know why, but that gesture excited him. He really did not expect Flynn do to something like that. The contact was foreign, but pleasant.

Yuri found himself moaning quietly when he lost the contact after a while. His ears picked up the sound of the bottle of lubricant being opened. Yuri held back his breath, tensing without even noticing it at what was coming. Soon enough, the dark haired male felt a finger coated with lubricant slowly circle his entrance before gently pushing inside him.

The first one easily slid inside and Yuri did not utter a single sound. Flynn gently trust his finger in and out, staying silent as he listened to any sound that would be coming from his lover; listening to any indication that would tell him that Yuri was in pain.

Another finger soon pressed against Yuri's entrance and pushed inside. This time, Yuri gasped quietly at the slight discomfort he felt. Flynn moved his fingers slowly, gently stretching him. The blonde could feel the tension in Yuri's body, so he made sure to prepare him as slowly and as gently as he could.

Even so, when he pushed his third finger into Yuri's tight heat, he heard his lover moan softly in pain. Flynn's free hand caressed Yuri's back in a soothing fashion. He continued stretching him carefully. It was so tight inside Yuri... Flynn felt anxious when he realized he would surely hurt Yuri when he would penetrate him. He was way bigger than three fingers.

The blonde was suddenly not sure it was such a good idea. Flynn was about to pull his fingers out and tell Yuri that when his middle finger suddenly brushed something deep inside Yuri that made him gasp audibly, but this time it was not out of pain. It was a mix of surprise and pleasure. Curious, Flynn rubbed his finger against that spot. Yuri's gasps soon turned into pleasured moans getting louder and louder.

The unexpected pleasure coursing through Yuri's veins was almost too much to handle. His arms could not hold him up anymore. He collapsed on the bed, his rear end sticking out in the air while Flynn kept on hitting that pleasure spot. Yuri bucked his hips against his lover's fingers, trying to get them to reach deeper inside him and to get more of that feeling.

Seeing Yuri move his hips like that and moan in such pleasure aroused Flynn. It was enough to make the blonde change his mind. He wanted only one thing now; to bury himself deep into that tight heat. But before that, he wanted to make sure Yuri was thoroughly prepared. Still, it was such a torture to wait...

He thought he never felt more relieved in his life when he heard Yuri tell him in a begging tone; "Flynn... that's enough. Take me."

Flynn did not need to be told twice. He pulled back his fingers and gently turned Yuri around until he was lying under him on his back, looking up at him with lust-filled eyes. Yuri parted his thighs wide in an open invitation for Flynn to take him. The blonde settled between those creamy, perfect thighs.

He leaned in and kissed Yuri. He intended the kiss to be short, but Yuri circled his neck and kept him there, moving his lips against Flynn in a slow and sensual kiss. When they parted, Flynn took the bottle of lubricant and applied the slick substance on his shaft. Flynn held his lover's gaze as he grabbed his member and brought it to Yuri's entrance, gently rubbing its head against it.

Yuri knew Flynn was waiting for him to tell the blonde when to enter him. He closed his eyes and after a few seconds needed to relax his body, he nodded, telling Flynn he was ready.

A warm hand was soon on his thigh, gripping it gently to give Flynn leverage. A second later, Yuri felt Flynn's rather large member push past the ring of muscles and slowly penetrate him. Yuri gasped at the pain that flared inside him while Flynn pushed inch after inch inside his body. His muscles clenched around the blonde's shaft, making it difficult for Flynn to continue.

Flynn stopped his movement and looked at Yuri's pained expression. His lover had closed his eyes and was breathing in short, pained gasps. He felt guilty, for he was not feeling pain at all. Instead, an intense pleasure was coursing through his veins at the sensation of Yuri's hot tightness clenching around him. He found it difficult to keep control over himself and not begin to move into his lover, but he managed it. He had to wait for Yuri to be ready.

Flynn caressed Yuri's hair with a shaking hand. Yuri's eyelids fluttered open and the two pained onyxes bore into his eyes. Flynn looked worriedly at his lover.

"Are you okay, Yuri?" he asked in a breathless tone.

Yuri smiled at Flynn, though it did not hide the pain. "I'm okay. I'm just trying to get used to it. You're not exactly small, either," Yuri teased weakly.

Flynn's cheeks burned at Yuri's blunt statement. He did not answer, but a comforting smile appeared on his lips. He kept on caressing the black strands splayed on the pillow around Yuri's face. A short moment later, Flynn felt Yuri's muscles relax. He gently pushed his member the rest of the way inside. Yuri's body jolted and he quietly hissed in pain through his teeth. Flynn's hand in his hair helped him to relax.

After a while, the pain faded to become a low, constant dull. Yuri could not wait anymore. He wanted Flynn. He looked right into his lover's gaze.

"Move," he ordered quietly.

The blonde did not need to be told twice. He slowly moved his hips experimentally, pulling out of the maddening tightness before trusting back inside Yuri. Flynn built up a slow rhythm, his gaze never leaving Yuri's face. The latter had closed his eyes and soft gaps were escaping his lips each time Flynn trust inside him.

Flynn knew the raven haired male was not feeling pleasure yet. It was not fair that only Flynn felt good. He deepened his trusts and angled them, searching for that spot that drove Yuri crazy with need earlier. He knew he found it when a particular deep trust had Yuri open his eyes and his entire body jerked violently.

A jolt of intense pleasure had run down Yuri's spine when Flynn brushed that spot deep inside him. The blonde did not miss his reaction. He kept on trusting against his sweet spot. Intense pleasure began to build inside Yuri, making him moan shamelessly.

Yuri hooked a long leg around his lover's waist and moved his hips against Flynn, meeting his trusts and deepening the penetration. He did not feel pain anymore; only a blinding pleasure, that made him melt into a moaning mess. Still, it was not enough. He wanted to feel Flynn even deeper. Yuri feverishly brought the blonde to his lips.

"Flynn... ahh... faster," he moaned against the blonde's lips.

A violent shiver ran down Flynn's spine at this demand. He claimed Yuri's lips in a passionate kiss as he build up a faster rhythm, driving in and out of Yuri's wonderful body with even more strength. Yuri broke the kiss and his head flew backwards as a wanton moan escaped his lips. Flynn took the opportunity to sink his teeth into the exposed flesh, making Yuri cry out shamelessly. Yuri's thighs shook under the pleasure he felt. He still wanted more, and more... He felt like he could not get enough of Flynn.

"More," he whined in a desperate tone.

Flynn gave in to his lover's demand. His hand found Yuri's on the pillow and he laced their fingers together. The blonde snapped his hips almost brutally against his lover. Yuri moaned his name in such an erotic way Flynn though he would come right on the spot. He held it in, even though he could feel his orgasm coming fast.

He could not help it. Yuri was looking way too good right now; his eyes were half closed under the intense pleasure; his cheeks were reddened, contrasting deeply with his white skin; his partly opened lips were deliciously moaning his name. The sight of Yuri coming undone under him, mixed with the sensation of his muscles clenching sporadically around him were making it too much to endure.

Flynn had never felt such pleasure before. He did not want it to end, but he knew it would soon, no matter what he would do. He would at least make sure Yuri would attain the peak of his pleasure before him.

Flynn's hand closed around Yuri's erection and the raven haired male's back arched suddenly. Yuri painfully sank his nails into Flynn's back, dragging them down, making a number on the blonde's back, but Flynn did not mind. Instead, he moaned at the sensation of pain mixing with the intense pleasure.

In response, Flynn jerked Yuri harder, matching the rhythm of his hand with the one of his hips, almost savagely pounding into Yuri. The raven haired male did not mind. He only moaned louder, loving how rough Flynn was being. Yuri's body shook all over. The pleasure was too much; it was mounting too fast...

"Flynn, I'm going to – " he began, between two moans.

The blonde understood what Yuri wanted to tell him. Grabbing his lover's hips, he trusted deeply into Yuri, right on his prostate. The dark haired male arched his back and his thighs clenched painfully around the blonde's waist. Yuri's head flew backwards and he cried out Flynn's name as his orgasm was torn from him. He spent himself between their bodies.

His orgasm caused his muscles to clench even tighter around the sensitive flesh of Flynn's shaft. It was too much for the blonde. He trust two more times into the wonderful heat, and with a cry of Yuri's name, he also reached the peak of his pleasure. Still firmly buried into Yuri, Flynn spent himself deep inside him. Flynn's body shook all over, but he managed to hold himself up, not wanting to crush Yuri under his weight.

When he had regained control of most of his senses, Flynn pulled out of Yuri. The sudden feeling of emptiness made Yuri whine softly. Flynn collapsed on the bed besides his lover, totally exhausted. Despite his fatigue, he reached over at Yuri. His arms circled his lover's waist and he gently brought the raven haired male against him.

Yuri did not offer any resistance. He cuddled against Flynn, leaning his head on the blonde's chest. His body was still shaking a little in the aftermath of his orgasm and he could feel Flynn was in the same state. One of the blonde's hands left his waist and went up to his hair, caressing the now damp strands. Yuri smiled and lifted his face to look at his lover.

"So? How was it?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Flynn smiled back and leaned down to plant a sloppy kiss on those delectable lips. He was so tired...

"Incredible. I didn't think I could be even more addicted to you, but it seems it's possible," he answered in a tired and quiet voice.

Yuri chuckled weakly. He too was tired. Yuri could undoubtedly say that this was the best sex he ever had. He knew it was not only because Flynn was incredible in bed; it was also because it had been _more_ than just sex. They had made love. Flynn and Yuri had merged into one person in that moment, both in body and mind. Nothing could compare to that.

Yuri settled back against Flynn's chest and sighed in satisfaction as he closed his eyes.

"I know. I'm awesome like that," he whispered while he muffled a yawn.

Flynn chuckled. His hand went to Yuri's arm, gently caressing the nude skin.

"Yes, you are. That's part of why I love you," he whispered in a voice filled with gentleness and adoration.

It made Yuri smile. "Love you too." That was the last thing Yuri muttered before sinking into a dreamless sleep, a satisfied, peaceful smile on his lips.

* * *

><p>Flynn lied awake in the bed, listening to Yuri's even breathing as he slept and enjoying the warmth of his lover's body pressed against him. His hand was distractedly caressing Yuri's soft strands while he stared at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts. Flynn kept recalling what just happened.<p>

He still could not believe he just made love with Yuri. The mere thought of it was so surreal, but he could not help but see the truth. Here he was, lying in bed with Yuri, both of them naked and satisfied by a moment of passion. The fact that Flynn just slept with another male did not even bothered him. It had felt so natural, and Flynn knew why; Yuri was the right one for him. He was the one he wanted to grow old with. The raven haired male was the only one with who Flynn wanted to share his life and his dreams.

His train of thoughts led him elsewhere and the blonde's expression hardened. There was something he had to do, and as much as he wanted to just lay there with Yuri and watch his love sleep, he could not do that as long as that was not taken care off.

With that thought, Flynn carefully untangled himself from Yuri, who was laying half on top of him. Yuri only sighed softly in his sleep and settled comfortably against the sheets. Flynn dressed himself without a sound, not wanting to wake his lover. When he was dressed, the blonde leaned over Yuri's peaceful face and dropped a sweet kiss on his partly opened lips. When he pulled away, the blonde took a few seconds to take in the sight of Yuri.

The raven haired beauty was tangled up in the white sheets. His messy dark hair was contrasting strongly with the sheets, framing his flawless face. Flynn had never seen him so relaxed before, so at ease. The blonde knew he wanted to wake up to this sight every last morning of his life. That thought strengthened his determination. Flynn smiled fondly at Yuri while his fingers softly brushed some strands away from his lover's forehead.

"I'll be back soon, Yuri," he whispered.

Without another word, Flynn rose from the bed and left the room without another glance.

When Yuri woke up later, it was with a feeling of fulfillment and peace. He had not felt like this in forever. His memory being hazy, he did not remember why he felt like this until he opened his eyes. Yuri realized he was naked under the sheets and it could only mean one thing, since it was not in his habit to do so; he had slept with Flynn. Also, there was no mistaking the sticky substance coating his stomach and the inside of his thighs.

The memory of what happened came back suddenly. _Flynn..._ Yuri turned around in the bed and his heart sank when he did not see the blonde sleeping by his side. He touched the mattress where Flynn had lied, only to find it devoid of any warmth. It could only mean one thing; Flynn was long gone. Yuri shot up in the bed,hissing at the pain that shot through his backside at the sudden movement. "Flynn?" Yuri called out, hoping that the blonde would answer him; hoping that he was still in the apartment.

No one answered him. Cold panic seeped into Yuri like an insidious poison. What if... what if Flynn had told him all those sweet things only to bed him and to throw him away when he was done? Could he really have done that? The sole thought terrified Yuri. If he was not feeling so vulnerable right now, Yuri would have immediately chased the thought away as he knew it was not Flynn's style to do so.

However, Yuri was feeling more vulnerable than ever. He had just shed all of his walls, letting Flynn take from him everything he could give. If the blonde were to leave him now, Yuri would not be able to heal from it. That was why he was panicking right now, wondering where Flynn was and why he left without telling him.

Just as Yuri's panic was growing fast, the sound of the front door opening and closing resounded in the silence of the apartment. The raven haired male was startled and his heart beat faster in his chest. Was it Flynn coming back? Or was it an intruder? This possibility was what pushed Yuri not to call out the name of his lover. Yuri forced himself to stay calm. Slipping from the bed, he tore one of the sheets from it and covered himself with it. As he walked towards the entrance of the room, Yuri could hear sounds coming from the entrance.

When Yuri made it to the door, he felt relieved seeing it was Flynn who just entered the apartment, getting rid of his coat. What caught Yuri's attention were the few bags lying on the ground. Yuri only had the time to wonder what it was when Flynn noticed him. He froze in the entrance.

"Yuri! I'm sorry, did I wake you?" he asked gently.

Yuri shook his head, a confused expression written on his face. "No. Where did you go? And what are these bags?" Yuri asked with curiosity.

Flynn sighed and a bitter smile stretched across his lips. "I went to talk with my parents. Hopefully, they were home. I told them that I would continue dating you. Naturally, they weren't too happy about it, so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind a roommate for the time being," he explained in a calm tone.

Yuri's eyes widened as he tried to take in all the information at once. In the end, he could not say anything. He only stayed frozen in place, tightly gripping the fabric of the white sheet covering him and thinking he was dreaming. His lack of reaction worried Flynn. When the blonde had gotten rid of his boots and coat, he joined Yuri.

"Yuri? Is something wrong? Do you think it's too soon that I come live with you?" the blonde asked, wanting to know what was wrong with his lover.

Yuri finally snapped himself out of his trance. "Are you serious?" he asked in a quiet whisper, searching in his lover's eyes for any kind of indication that it was just a big joke.

The beaming smile that appeared on Flynn's face erased any doubts he still had.

"Yes, I am. Well, only if you'll have me," he added with a nervous laugh.

The happiness that filled Yuri was one he never felt before. He almost felt the need to cry. Flynn, living with him? This was... this was big. Yuri had been alone since he left the orphanage. He was used to it. Now, Flynn wanted to be a part of his life, literally? Who would he be to say no?

Before Flynn could realize it, his lips were stolen in an eager kiss full of love and gratitude. It stole his breath away. The blonde still had the presence of mind to embrace his lover's waist and bring him closer to him. When they parted, Yuri smiled brightly to Flynn.

"Then welcome home," he said with happiness.

Flynn chuckled quietly. His hands went to Yuri's arms before his eyes slowly wandered down.

"Um... maybe you should go dress yourself," Flynn commented.

The sight of Yuri, only dressed with one of the bed sheets barely covering him was alluring as hell. The beautiful white skin was marred at several places, signs of what Flynn had done earlier. It was the evidence that Flynn had been there, getting lost in that pleasurable body.

Yuri did not react for several seconds. Then, he suddenly let go of the sheet. The white fabric pooled soundlessly around his feet, letting Yuri in all his naked glory. A seductive smirk spread across his lips.

"Oops; I dropped it," he whispered teasingly.

He did not miss the way Flynn looked all over him, nor the sparkle of lust that appeared in his eyes. Yuri was not ashamed of it; it was not like the blonde did not see all of him earlier. Yuri cupped Flynn's face between his hands and brought it to his level. He stared at Flynn before claiming his lips in a lustful kiss. Flynn was quick to deepen the kiss with as much need. Yuri pressed himself fully against his lover, and he could feel Flynn getting aroused by his close, eager, and naked contact.

Yuri did not think twice before slowly walking backwards and back into the bedroom, his lips still connected to Flynn's. The latter broke the kiss when he realized where Yuri was leading him.

"Yuri, you can't be serious," he said.

Did Yuri really have stamina left for a second round? Flynn could not believe it!

The raven haired male smiled slyly. "I can't be more serious," he replied before resuming pulling Flynn into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Okay, now I believe you when you said you were a feisty lover," Flynn commented breathlessly as he experienced his aftermath.<p>

Flynn felt the vibrations of Yuri's tired laugh against his chest, where the head of his lover was resting.

"That's your own damn fault for being so sweet. I had to repay you with something," Yuri answered tiredly.

Flynn smiled as he recalled how Yuri had 'repaid' him. It had seemed like nothing could satiate the raven haired male's sexual desire. The second round had found Flynn lying on his back while Yuri rode him slowly. Flynn had been transfixed by the sight of the dark haired beauty impaling himself on his shaft, moving his hips in a sensual tease.

As if that was not enough, Yuri was still not satisfied. Flynn had then knocked him over and entered him from behind, settling a more fulfilling and punishing pace that the raven haired male particularly enjoyed, judging from the moans and cries that escaped his lips while Flynn ravished him.

After those two rounds, Yuri was finally spent, probably too sore to even think about moving anymore. Flynn was relieved. No matter how pleasurable it was, he was exhausted. Now they were just lying together, basking in each other's presence.

Silence had stretched on for a while when Yuri's voice softly broke it.

"Hey, Flynn..."

The blonde shifted his head to look at the top of Yuri's head. He could not see his face from where he was. His hand kept caressing the raven haired male's arm in a gentle caress.

"Yes?" he asked gently.

A short silence followed and Flynn guessed Yuri was hesitating to speak his mind, which was a rare occurrence. Yuri finally said what was on his mind.

"What will you do now? I mean, now that you basically chose me over your parents, what will happen to taking over the family business?" he asked quietly.

Flynn sighed, but it was not out of annoyance. "I guess I can bid goodbye to it," he answered honestly.

"Flynn," Yuri said uneasily and the blonde could easily guess the expression of guilt that must be plastered on his lover's face.

Flynn squeezed Yuri's arm tightly.

"Hey, don't start getting guilty on me. I chose this. I'll just have to think about what I can do with my life from now on," he answered.

When Yuri said nothing, Flynn's hand went to his lover's hair and he caressed the soft strands.

"Anyways, I already told you that I didn't really want to take over the business. It's not a big loss. And I've got you in counterpart," he said before dropping a sweet kiss on Yuri's forehead, still damp with sweat.

Flynn could almost feel the light smile Yuri made against his chest.

"Idiot. I guess I'll have to help you find out then," he whispered.

Flynn smiled at that, and every last uncertainty, every last fear he had about the future went up in smoke.

As long as he had Yuri, he would not be afraid of anything.

* * *

><p>The first week-end Flynn moved in with Yuri felt like a dream. Yuri was not used to live with someone for a long time, so the simple fact of waking up each morning to the sight of his lover was incredible. Even though Yuri felt a little guilty about what Flynn had to sacrifice to be with him, the happiness he felt was overlapping it.<p>

Flynn had not gotten any news from his parents in the week-end. They both thought it was because they were still trying to take in the news of Flynn's decision. However, none of them were being optimistic; they knew that when they would hear from them, it would not be anything good.

Even though Flynn said he did not care about his parent's opinion, Yuri knew the whole situation was affecting him. He loved his parents, and being rejected in that manner was a hard blow. Yuri could understand. He knew that if Marion had rejected him, he would be feeling the same pain than the blonde was feeling right now. Yuri did his best to change his lover's mind. It was the only thing he could do for him.

Now that Flynn was officially living with Yuri, it was soon made clear that living together in that small apartment would prove to be uncomfortable. As much as they liked sleeping cuddled together, a simple bed did not provide enough space for two people. Yuri and Flynn decided that they would search for a new apartment without delay, in which they could fit a twin bed. Yuri would not be able to pay for a bigger apartment alone, but with Flynn helping, they would manage just fine. Flynn told Yuri that he would get a job as soon as college ended.

When Monday came, Yuri was feeling better than he did in a very long time. The recent events made his entire life feel brighter. He did not even mind waking up earlier than usual when Flynn had to get up for his morning class. The fact that he woke up to a sweet kiss from his lover first thing in the morning was greatly helping his mood. After biding a proper goodbye to Flynn, Yuri went back to sleep as he did not have classes before the afternoon.

Yuri awoke later in time to join his friends for lunch time. As soon as he arrived in the cafeteria, it was made clear to Yuri that Judith had a sort of sixth sense. When she saw him approach, a huge smirk stretched across her lips.

Yuri frowned, finding it suspicious. He almost feared taking the empty seat next to her, as it was the one in front of Flynn. The raven haired male took that place nonetheless, but not without throwing her a careful glance. The two lovers had barely the time to cast each other a smile that Estelle was talking in a quiet, but hopeful tone.

"So... are you two back together?" she asked, hope shining in her eyes.

It was Flynn who answered her, after throwing a fond look at his lover from across the table.

"Yes," he answered with a gentle smile.

By the beaming look that appeared on the pink haired girl's face, she seemed very happy for them. Judith's smile turned devious as she looked back and forth at her two male friends.

"I bet your reconciliation was very... _pleasant_, right?" she said in a tone that made obvious what she exactly meant.

Yuri and Flynn's faces turned bright red at the implication. Yuri glared at the girl. How come she always guessed things so easily? Judith's intuition was frightening!

Judith was even more amused by the reactions she was getting. Teasing her friends was so much fun. It pushed her to continue. Her gaze full of mirth turned on Flynn.

"Flynn, I hope you used the gifts I gave you," she said in a seemingly innocent tone.

Yuri frowned in confusion. He turned his face towards his lover, in time to see the blonde's face turn even redder.

"Gifts? What is she talking about?" he asked.

He was even more confused when his lover stubbornly looked away and refused to answer. Judith chuckled evilly.

"Oh? So you didn't show them to Yuri?" she said in an amused tone.

Now both Yuri and Estelle looked confusedly between Judith and Flynn.

The blonde suddenly stood up. "I-I just remembered I had something to do. See you later," he blurted out hurriedly, his face still as red as before.

He was already quickly walking away when Yuri finally reacted.

"Hey, Flynn, wait! I want to know what Judy's talking about!" Yuri exclaimed as he hurried after his lover.

Judith chuckled at that. There was definitely nothing funnier than messing with her two friends. As she looked at the two lovers' retreating backs, she could not help but smile fondly.

All the while, Estelle was still looking as confused, not understanding what just happened.

* * *

><p>Yuri was brooding, even though he tried not to show it too much. No matter how he insisted that Flynn tell him about Judith's gifts, the blonde had refused to say anything. It was frustrating, but Yuri would not let himself be discouraged. Once he and Flynn would move into a new apartment, the blonde was bound to bring all of his stuff with him. Yuri would find those gifts then.<p>

Once Yuri's and Flynn's afternoon class began, the raven haired male was quick to be bored out of his mind. Finding the class not worth his time and attention, Yuri decided to do what he often did; he lied down on his desk and fell asleep. It did not go unnoticed by Flynn, who was sitting next to him.

The blonde sighed quietly. He gave up long ago trying to pry Yuri awake when he was sleeping in class. His lover was always quick to go back to sleep, so it was useless. Anyway, Flynn decided to let it slide because it was partly his fault if Yuri was lacking sleep this time. It was still more Yuri's fault than Flynn's, because the raven haired male was the one insisting that they made love before going to sleep last night. Naturally, with Yuri, it meant lacking a good deal of sleep.

Still, the blonde felt a little guilty about the situation. That was why he let his lover sleep through the class. When it finally ended, Yuri was still sound asleep, not seeming to wake up any time soon. Flynn smiled discouragingly. He waited until everyone had left the classroom before gently shaking his lover's shoulder, trying to wake him. Yuri awoke with a start, looking around him with sleepy eyes. Those eyes soon landed on Flynn, who was smiling at Yuri. Flynn leaned in to leave a small kiss on his lover's lips.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Did you sleep well?" the blonde asked teasingly.

Yuri frowned. "Not really. I had a strange dream," he muttered.

Flynn lifted an eyebrow, intrigued. "What was it about?" he asked, curious.

Yuri seemed to hesitate between telling Flynn and keeping silent. He eventually decided to speak.

"Don't laugh, okay? I dreamed I was... Cinderella. Judith was my godmother and Karol was turned into a mouse. It was creepy as hell," Yuri said in a disturbed tone.

Flynn's eyes widened. A second later, he burst out laughing so hard tears shone at the corner of his eyes. Yuri glared darkly at his lover.

"Flynn, it's not funny," he said with anger at being laughed at.

Flynn kept on laughing, unable to stop. "It _is _funny! You realize you just dreamed you were a girl? Are you sure you don't like to wear dresses?" the blonde managed to say between his laughing.

Yuri's glare turned dangerous. Flynn expected to be hit any second now.

Instead, Yuri hissed through his teeth; "_You _are sleeping on the couch tonight."

Flynn's laughing died as soon as he heard those words. The blonde lifted an eyebrow at Yuri as he obviously did not believe his lover's threat. Yuri ignored the look on the blonde's face and gathered his things. When he stood up to leave the room, Flynn did the same.

"Oh, don't take it like that! I'm sorry for laughing, okay?" Flynn said, and his voice still contained some traces of amusement.

Yuri snorted as he left the room, walking in the direction of the rehearsal room.

"Apologizing won't get you anywhere. You're still sleeping on the couch," the raven haired male said briskly.

Flynn chuckled, amused by his lover's fiery reaction as he followed closely behind him. It just made him want to tease him more, so he did. He called Yuri's name. When he got no reaction, Flynn walked faster until he was at Yuri's height. He then leaned towards Yuri to whisper in his ear.

"You didn't mention me in your fairytale. Who was I? The Prince Charming?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Just as he thought, Yuri's face burned up and he pushed Flynn away.

"No, you weren't in my dream. Don't sweat it," he said annoyingly.

It was obvious that he was lying, but Flynn did not push it. If he did, he was _really _going to sleep on the couch tonight.

The two lovers soon arrived at the rehearsal room. When they entered, they saw Raven standing on stage, looking at them with an expression that was a mix of discouragement and deviousness. They then remembered that they had skipped the last rehearsal. By the look plastered on the director's face, _he _did not forget about it. Just on cue, Raven's lips turned into a sly smile.

"Hey guys! How nice of you to grace us with your presence! I hope you're in great shape," he said in a tone that told the two lovers that they would not get away easily this time.

Flynn scratched the back of his head as he laughed nervously, while Yuri sighed in resignation.

He should have known the day would not end well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So our two love birds finally consumed their love for each other :) I hope it was to your liking!

For those who were wondering about the Cinderella thing, it was a cameo referring to my other fic "Once Upon a Time". I thought the reference could be funny, since Yuri is wearing dresses in both fics. I think I've got a fixation on Yuri wearing dresses XD

Now, on another note, I'm sorry to tell you that there's only two chapters left to this story. But don't be sad! I've got a huge surprise for everyone at the end of "Fall For You"! So be sure to stay until the end! I'm so glad and thankful to you guys for all the support and love towards this fic! There's no better way to thank an author for their work! :D

Thank you all and I'll do my best with chapter nine!

Hope to see you there! Until next time! ^^

Rose


	9. Important message! Please read this!

Hello everyone!

I have a really important message to convey to everyone who loves ffnet as it is right now.

Since a lot of you are following "Fall For You", I'm putting this message here to make sure the most people is aware of what is going on.

ffnet is currently doing a huge purge of the stories on the site. It means the site is deleting all the stories deemed inappropriate. It means stories containing yaoi, yuri, lemons, violence, stories based on songs (what the hell?), any detailed sex scenes, and the list goes on… so basically almost every story out there will not be spared.

If you don't want that to happen, there is a petition against those actions going on. Here's the link:

w w w . change /petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

(remove the spaces and add the http at the beginning and the dot-org after 'change')

You can also find it on DarkHeartInTheSky's profile if it doesn't work.

Also, on June 23rd, there will be a BlackOut day. Which means DON'T go on ffnet, don't read fics, don't review, don't message your friends, don't update, don't do any activities on the site. If we are enough to do it, the site will notice and will realize that we are serious about this.

Please spread the word, readers and writers alike! I know that you all want to keep writing about what you want and reading about what you want! Don't let people censure us writers! For me, this site is of the utmost importance and I'm sure it is for all of you!

So please, I beg of you, take action against that purge! No one has the right to shut out our voices! And for you writers, I suggest you do a back up of your stories in case they get deleted.

I know I'll do. I will shortly put the link to my LiveJournal account in my profile. Every last one of my stories will soon be there so you will be able to read them there in case something happens to my stories on ffnet.

There is no way in hell that I'm going to censure my stories. Be assured of that, and I hope that you will all give your support to that cause.

Thank you all for taking the time to read this and for taking action!


	10. Act IX : Love

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Chapter 9 is up!

Once again, I wanted to tell everyone a big thanks for your support! ^^

Okay, here comes the play that our two lovebirds have practiced for a lonnng time. I wanted to tell you that at the beginning of the play, Yuri will become 'Juliet', Flynn 'Romeo' and so on. Since it's the real play, it was getting awkward and complicated to keep the actors with their real name during the play. It's more believable that way. You'll understand what I'm saying later in the chapter. ^^

Also, I've created my LJ account and put the link in my profile. Like I said before, I won't censure myself in any circumstances and I'll keep updating like I always did, but my LJ account is there with all my stories in backup if something happens to them here.

Okay, I've finished my blaberring. Have fun reading! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Fall For You<strong>

**Act IX : Love**

Yuri groaned when an insistent hand shook his shoulder, trying to pry him awake. He tried to chase it away, but it was no use as that hand only shook him harder. More annoyed than ever, Yuri snapped an eye open, glaring at a pair of bright blue irises. Their owner was sitting at the edge of the bed, already dressed for the day and looking at Yuri with amusement.

"What d'you want? I was sleeping here," Yuri groaned in a bad mood, just wanting to go back to sleep.

Flynn raised an eyebrow at his lover. "You don't remember which day we are, don't you?" the blonde asked with an edge of scolding to his voice.

Yuri frowned at Flynn, searching his memory for anything relating to this particular day.

"No… I'm supposed to remember?" he asked as he muffled a yawn.

Flynn shook his head in discouragement. "You're unbelievable. Today is the day we move into our new apartment," Flynn answered.

As soon as Yuri's mind processed the information, sleep completely evaded his eyes. He looked at the window and saw that the sun was already up.

"What time is it, Flynn?" he asked in an almost panicked tone.

An amused smile appeared on Flynn's lips. "Ten past eight. Which means you have exactly twenty minutes to get ready before the girls arrive," he announced amusedly.

Yuri shot up in the bed and looked at Flynn with wide eyes. "Are you kidding? Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" he exclaimed.

His expression was too much for Flynn. He laughed openly at his lover, who threw him an outraged look.

"Because watching you hurry up will be too funny. I couldn't pass that up," he explained, still laughing at his lover's expense.

Yuri glared darkly at the blonde, and when it had no effect, he punched him hard in the arm. Flynn hissed in pain at the brutality, but he soon resumed laughing.

"I'll get you for this!" Yuri exclaimed angrily before jumping out of the bed and running towards the bathroom.

Flynn looked at the still open door of the bathroom. "Eighteen minutes now!" he exclaimed with amusement.

Not even a second passed by in silence before Yuri answered in a harsh and angry tone; "Shut up!"

Then, the door of the bathroom slammed shut.

Flynn started laughing again. What a way to start a day.

* * *

><p>"Yuri, are you okay?" Flynn asked, concerned.<p>

He was standing in front of the couch, where Yuri was currently sprawled, unmoving. The raven haired male made a small sound of acknowledgment, the only thing that indicated he was still alive. Flynn smiled lightly in understanding. They had a rough day; it was no wonder his lover felt so tired.

For an early day of May, the temperature outside was unusually hot. It was just their luck that they were moving at such a hot temperature. Even if the girls had helped them to move, Flynn and Yuri were the only ones that could move the heavy furniture. Apart from the girls, Yuri did not really know anyone who could help them – Karol and Marion being out of question – and Flynn's parents were not even an option, considering their opinion on the matter and how it went when Flynn announced them he had no intention of breaking up with Yuri.

The blonde was glad they were not home when he and Yuri went to their house to pick up the rest of his stuff. Flynn had seen Yuri visibly relax when he realized they were not there. He could understand why, after the way Yuri was treated the last time he saw Flynn's parents.

They finished moving into their new apartment in the beginning of the afternoon. To thank the girls, Flynn and Yuri paid lunch for everyone, after what, Judith and Estelle went home, leaving the two lovers alone in their new home. _Their _home. It was so weird to say that, but very pleasant at the same time. Flynn could never get tired of it. His thoughts led him back to the present, more specifically on a certain dark haired male lying on the couch.

Flynn's smile turned gentle. He leaned down and gently cupped his lover's head. He lifted it from the couch and he sat where it had lied, putting it down on his lap. Yuri looked up at his lover's face. Flynn found his tired expression adorable. His fingers went to the dark strands and softly glided through them, caressing the soft hair that he loved so much. He was rewarded by a soft sigh. Yuri closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"It's nice…" he muttered tiredly.

Flynn chuckled softly. "I think it's the first time I see you so tired," he commented as he kept on caressing his lover's hair.

Yuri sighed annoyingly. "It's because of that goddamn heat. I can't stand it," he muttered.

Flynn smiled amusedly and his fingers brushed a strand of hair away from Yuri's forehead.

"So it means we won't get to try our new bed? It's a shame," the blonde whispered in a sultry tone.

Yuri looked up at Flynn with surprise that soon turned into deviousness. "Maybe not, but we still haven't tried the couch either," he replied in the same kind of tone.

Flynn stopped the movement of his fingers and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Weren't you too tired to move? That's what it seems to me, at least," he said.

Yuri grasped his lover's shirt tightly and yanked him closer. A seductive smile stretched his lips.

"I think I've just got a boost of energy," he whispered.

Flynn shook his head discouragingly, but the smile still plastered on his face told of his amusement.

"How interesting. Mind putting this energy to good use?" Flynn asked in an innocent tone.

Lust flared into his lover's gray eyes. "Do you even need to ask?" Yuri answered.

When Flynn's smile turned even more amused, Yuri knew things would not turn the way he expected it. Flynn suddenly pushed him into a sitting position.

"Great, because there are a lot of boxes that need to be unpacked," the blonde stated.

Yuri turned his face towards his lover and glared maliciously at him. "You aren't playing fair," he accused.

Flynn chuckled in counterpart. "What are you talking about? It's you who usually don't play fair," Flynn said.

A glint of mischief appeared in Yuri's eyes. He got up from the couch and stretched up in a very alluring way.

"I think I'm going to take a shower instead. A long, long shower. Got to get that sweat off me. It's so hot in here," Yuri said in a sensual tone, his eyes never leaving his lover.

By the way Flynn grew rigid and his eyes roamed over his body in the most subtle of movement, Yuri knew he had won. He managed to fight the victorious smirk that threatened to appear on his lips. Instead, he began to walk away and towards the bathroom, knowing full well that Flynn would follow him.

He was already looking forward to it.

* * *

><p>Judith looked at Yuri with an amused expression on her face. As for Estelle, her eyes were filled with worry as she glanced at the dark haired male, who was currently collapsed face first against the table in the cafeteria.<p>

"Yuri, what's wrong? Are you hurt somewhere?" the pink haired girl asked in an urgent tone.

Judith put a hand on her friend's shoulder. Estelle's panicked eyes were soon on her.

"Don't worry, Estelle. I'm sure it's just Flynn who's tiring him out," she said amusingly.

She received a grunt in response and Yuri lifted his face until he could look at his two friends with a desperate expression.

"He's going crazy! He keeps making me study for the exams! I can't take it anymore!" he exclaimed with a horrified voice.

Estelle's eyes widened in disbelief and Judith chuckled at the raven haired male's exaggerated reaction.

"You really don't like studying, don't you?" the blue haired girl commented.

When Yuri kept looking at her as if she had grown a second head, she added in an amused tone; "You should have thought of that before going out with Flynn."

Yuri sighed at his friend's words. "I know, but I didn't think he would go all psycho on me! I swear, I have to hide from him constantly right now!" he exclaimed.

Estelle smiled encouragingly. "I'm sure it's not that bad. And what's preventing you to tell him no when he wants to make you study?" she asked with a frown.

Yuri was about to answer when he noticed Judith's gaze focusing on something behind him. Yuri did not even have the time to turn around that a pile of books was dropped on the table right next to him. Yuri jumped and turned his face to the side in time to see Flynn dropping on the seat next to him. The blonde was looking at him with a severe expression.

"There you are! I was searching for you everywhere! We haven't finished studying for tomorrow's exam!" he said.

Yuri glared at his lover. "Look Flynn, I don't want to study! You already made me study more than I ever did in my entire life! That's enough!" he exclaimed.

Flynn sighed annoyingly. "Yuri, don't be difficult. I'm just trying to make you pass your exams with good grades," he said.

Yuri snorted. "I don't care about good grades! Just leave me the hell alone!" he replied, unnerved.

Flynn was not impressed by Yuri's fit of defiance. He plunged his hand into the pocket of his uniform and presented the ultimate weapon to his lover's eyes: some delicious wrapped chocolates. Yuri looked at the sweets with a desperate expression. The blonde did not miss it.

"Come on Yuri. Just go to the library with me to study and I'll give them to you," Flynn said firmly.

The pleading eyes the dark haired male threw his way did not faze him.

When Yuri saw it was not working, he tried to snatch the chocolates, but Flynn was quicker. Yuri cursed and sighed in defeat.

"Alright, fine," he muttered weakly with frustration.

A satisfied expression appeared on the blonde's face. "Good. Let's go," he said as he rose from his seat, grabbing the books on the table.

Yuri stood up too with a bitter expression, trying to ignore Judith's chuckles. Apparently, the girl found the sight of Flynn exploiting his weakness really amusing.

His foul mood got even worse when Judith said; "Guys, don't forget we've got the trying on session later with Yeager!"

Yuri cringed, not wanting to be reminded of it. The play was due next week, which meant that in less than one week, Yuri would make a fool of himself in front of a lot of people.

Of course, that was only if he was still alive next week. Yuri seriously doubted that. Flynn would surely be the death of him before then.

* * *

><p>Yuri felt so nervous right now it was not even funny. Not even the hellish week full of final exams he just went through even got close to compare to that. It was Friday evening, and college was finally over. Yuri was in backstage of the Grand Theater, along with the other members of the troupe. It was chaotic in there.<p>

Yeager, with the help of his assistants, was frantically going between the actors, helping them get dressed quickly and efficiently. He accorded more attention to Yuri, since his costume was by far the most complicated. Yuri did not enjoy the attention at all, but he kept his mouth shut. Going against Yeager right now would mean instant death. It might not be just a figure of speech.

The technical team was also running everywhere, making sure everything was working and ready. The actors could already hear the excited voices of the spectators as the theater was slowly getting filled with people. The stress and excitement was palpable in the air.

When Yeager was finally done with Yuri, the latter tried to ignore the looks he was receiving from his comrades. How he hated those dresses! And even worse, there were too many pins in his hair to be comfortable. Yuri just wanted to rip them all off, along with that damn dress that was too big and puffy for his taste. He would feel so much more at ease if he did not have to play a girl's role! His attention was soon diverted at someone walking towards him. Yuri's eyes landed on a familiar blonde, dressed in elegant clothes. Flynn. The blonde stopped in front of Yuri and looked him over.

"You're gorgeous, Yuri," he said with a nervous smile on his lips.

A strained smile appeared on Yuri's face and a dangerous glint shone in his eyes.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed before the play, Flynn? Because you sure as hell will be if you keep it on," he said harshly.

Flynn reached over and gently caressed his lover's cheek. "I'm sorry, but it's the truth. You're stunning no matter what you wear," he said.

Yuri was not expecting such words. He blushed bright red and avoided Flynn's gaze. The blonde found the sight too adorable. Not able to resist the temptation, he leaned in and kissed his lover's sweet lips. Yuri wanted to protest at first since they were not alone, but he found the feel of Flynn's lips too hard to resist and he melted into the touch.

Flynn brought Yuri closer and deepened the kiss. He was so lost in the kiss that he almost did not hear the strange click coming from the side. Flynn frowned and released Yuri. Both lovers looked to the side to see Judith holding her cell phone, looking excitedly at the picture she just took. Yuri's blushing came back full force.

"Judith! Get rid of that picture!" he protested with embarrassment.

The blue haired girl smiled mischievously. "No way. I'm keeping this for as long as I'll live," she said, an expression of pure ecstasy on her face.

Yuri opened his mouth to say something when a voice cut him off.

"Hey guys! Come see this!" Rita exclaimed, motioning to her friends to come over.

Intrigued, Flynn and Yuri decided to join her near the curtains hiding them from the spectators, Judith on their heels. Estelle was already standing near her young friend.

Once standing behind the curtain, Yuri carefully opened it a little, just enough to glance at the other side. His nervousness raised a hitch as he saw the theater room packed with people. They would play in front of a _lot _of people, more than ever before. The raven haired male let his eyes roam over the people and over to a particular place in the assistance. His eyes widened slightly when he realized they had really come.

Karol and Marion were sitting side by side in the assistance. The young boy was really excited, talking on and on to the Nanny. Flynn had convinced Yuri to bring them invitations to come see the play. It took a lot of convincing, because Yuri was ashamed that he would be seen playing a woman. Seeing how excited they were to be here, Yuri had to admit it Flynn had a good idea.

As he kept looking at the spectators, Yuri froze when his eyes fell on someone sitting in the first row. He elbowed his lover, his gaze never leaving that person. Flynn looked questioningly at Yuri. The latter discreetly motioned in the direction he was looking.

"Look over there. It's…" he began quietly.

Flynn followed his gaze and he froze too when he recognized none other than his mother, sitting in the first row and looking uncomfortably all around her. Flynn had indeed told his parents of the date the play was due, but he had not expected them to remember or that one of them would come after their last encounter.

Flynn sighed nervously as he turned around and walked away from the curtain.

"Why is she here?" he quietly asked himself in an upset tone.

What did his mother expect to happen by coming here? Flynn had nothing to say to them anymore! A comforting hand was soon on Flynn's shoulder and he turned his face to the side to look at Yuri's comforting expression.

"Maybe she wants to talk to you once the play is over," the raven haired male suggested.

Flynn had a nervous smile. "I don't know what she wants to talk about so badly that she'd come here," he replied.

Yuri leaned closer to Flynn and dropped a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Don't worry about it for the time being, okay? Let's concentrate on the play," he whispered in a gentle tone.

Flynn was surprised by Yuri's unusual gentle behavior. He must have seemed really upset for his lover to act like that.

Flynn nodded and his eyes reflected his gratitude. Just then, their attention was diverted to Raven, who hastily emerged into the backstage where the actors were all waiting.

"Okay, guys, this is it. We've worked all year for this single night. I'd like to tell you to make a perfect performance out there, but we're mostly here to have fun and to make the most out of it," the director said once he had everyone's attention.

The actors nodded, nervous smiles on their lips.

"So let's make this night memorable!" he finished, his eyes shifting over everyone.

The actors all thanked their director. The latter then departed towards the stage, where he would present the play to the spectators.

Flynn and Yuri looked at each other, trying to calm their beating hearts. They were still lost in the other's gaze when they heard Raven's muffled speech and the applauses following it. It would be their turn any time now. Flynn gently grasped his lover's hand.

"Well, it's now or never," he said quietly.

Yuri nodded in silence. Flynn leaned in and dropped a quick kiss on his lover's lips.

"Good luck," he whispered against Yuri's lips once they parted.

Yuri smiled to him in return just before Raven came back into the backstage.

"Okay, guys! Gauche, Droite, you're on first!" he announced quickly, but quietly.

The twins nodded and got ready to enter the stage as their characters opened the play with the first scene. Once they entered the stage and the play began, silence filled the backstage and the actors all waited for their turn, repeating their texts in their heads. Too soon for the lovers' taste, it was Flynn's turn to enter the stage. Yuri sent him off with an encouraging smile, knowing it would soon be his turn.

When Flynn disappeared on stage, Yuri's nervousness only increased. Judith sensed it. She went to sit next to her friend and nudged him in the side.

"You're nervous? That's not like you, Yuri," she said.

The latter chuckled nervously. "Yeah, but I'm not usually dressed as a girl, about to kiss Flynn in front of that many people, including his mother, who by the way, doesn't really approve of us," he said ironically.

Judith leaned against her friend and smiled comfortingly. "Everything will be fine, I'm sure of it. Have some faith in you!" she said gently.

Yuri looked at his friend with surprise. It was rare of Judith to be so serious. Maybe the stress was affecting her too, even if she was good in hiding it.

The raven haired male smiled. "Thanks, Judy," he said.

She was right. Everything would be fine. He would play with Flynn out there. He would just have to melt into his character and forget about everything else. He could do it.

Raven soon told Yuri it would be his turn, along with the girl who played Lady Capulet, the mother of Juliet, and Rita, who played the Nurse. It was his cue. Having regained his composure, Yuri walked to the stage with confidence.

He waited just behind the curtain for the current scene to end. When it did, Flynn and the actor playing Benvolio left the stage. Yuri waited while his two comrades entered the stage. He watched from behind the curtain as they began the scene.

The girl dressed as Lady Capulet looked at Rita, playing the Nurse.

"Nurse, where's my daughter? Tell her to come to me," she said in an imperious tone.

The Nurse sighed with a hint of annoyance as she looked all around her.

"I swear to you by my virginity at age twelve, I already told her to come. Come on! Where is she? What is she doing? What, Juliet!" she exclaimed.

It was Yuri's cue to enter. Grabbing the many layers of his dress, he took a deep breath before emerging onto the stage. Yuri did not look once at the spectators, as it would only hinder his concentration. He needed to do as if they were not there. He looked at Rita and entered his character.

"What is it? Who's calling me?" Juliet asked in a slightly breathless tone as if she had run there when she heard her name being called.

The Nurse looked at Lady Capulet. "Your mother," she answered simply.

Juliet turned her attention to her mother and bowed lightly.

"Madam, I'm here. What do you want?" she asked in a polite tone.

Lady Capulet looked at Juliet with a serene expression. "I'll tell you what's the matter. Nurse, leave us alone for a little while," she ordered.

Just as the Nurse was doing as told, she was called back in a hasty tone.

"Nurse, come back here. I just remembered, you can listen to our secrets. You know how young my daughter is," she began to tell of the matter at hand.

Juliet looked between the two, a slightly clueless look on her face. The Nurse nodded.

"Yes, I know her age down to the hour," she answered in a confident tone.

Seeing the lady wanted an answer, she added with the same confidence; "I'd bet fourteen of my own teeth – but, I'm sorry to say, I only have four teeth – she's not fourteen. How long is it until Lammastide?(1)"

Lady Capulet smiled gently at the Nurse. "Two weeks and a few odd days," she specified.

The Nurse's gaze grew fond and distant as she lost herself into memories. "Whether it's even or odd, of all the days in the year, on the night of Lammas Eve, she'll be fourteen. She and Susan – God rest her and all Christian souls – were born on the same day. Well, Susan died and is with God. She was too good for me. But like I said, on the night of Lammas Eve, she will be fourteen. Yes, she will. Indeed, I remember it well. It's been eleven years since the earthquake. She stopped nursing from my breast that very day. I'll never forget it. I had put bitten wormwood on my breast as I was sitting in the sun, under the wall of the dovehouse. You and your husband were in Mantua. Boy, do I have some good memory! But like I said, when she tasted the bitter wormwood on my nipple, the pretty little babe got irritated and started to quarrel with my breast. Then the dovehouse shook with the earthquake. There was no need to tell me to get out of there. That was eleven years ago. By then she could stand up all by herself. No, I swear, by that time she could run and waddle all around. I remember because she had cut her forehead just the day before. My husband – God rest his soul, he was a happy man – picked up the child. "Oh," he said, "Did you fall on your face? You'll fall backward when you grow smarter. Won't you, Jule." And I swear, the poor pretty thing stopped crying and said, "Yes." Oh, to watch a joke come true! I bet if I live a thousand years, I'll never forget it. "Won't you, Jule," he said. And the pretty fool stopped crying and said, "Yes."

Lady Capulet sighed in annoyance and Yuri retained the need to laugh as he remembered how hard it was for Rita to learn this long text and how many times she had swore while trying to learn it. She did a good job in the end.

"Enough of this. Please be quiet," Lady Capulet said with exasperation.

The Nurse seemed to realize just now that she had been rambling about. An apologizing look crossed her face.

"Yes, madam. But I can't help laughing to think that the baby stopped crying and said, "Yes." I swear, she had a bump on her forehead as big as a rooster's testicle. It was a painful bruise, and she was crying bitterly. "Yes," said my husband. "Did you fall on your face? You'll fall backward when you grow up, won't you, Jule?" And she stopped crying and said, "Yes."

Now it was Juliet's turn to sigh loudly. "Now you stop too, Nurse, please," she pleaded.

A sad expression appeared on the Nurse's face, disappointed to be cut from her memories.

"Peace. I'm done talking. May God choose you to receive his grace. You were the prettiest baby I ever nursed. If I live to see you get married someday, all my wishes will come true," she said in a voice filled with emotion.

Lady Capulet turned her face towards he daughter and it lighted up with reserved excitement.

"Well, marriage is exactly what we have to discuss. Tell me, my daughter Juliet, what is your attitude about getting married?" she asked.

Juliet let a small, humble smile decorate her lips as she looked back at Lady Capulet. "It is an honor that I do not dream of," she said quietly.

The Nurse threw an adoring look at Juliet. "An honor? If I weren't your only Nurse, I'd say you had sucked wisdom from the breast that fed you," she said with a prideful voice.

Lady Capulet ignored her comment as she kept her gaze locked on her daughter.

"Well, start thinking about marriage now. Here in Verona there are girls younger than you – girls from noble families – who have already become mothers. By my count, I was already your mother at just about your age, while you remain a virgin. I'll say this quickly: the valiant Paris wants you as his bride," she announced, and there was no hiding the excitement and pride in her voice.

The Nurse also seemed very excited by the news. "What a man, young lady. He's a great man as any in the whole world. He's as perfect as if he were sculpted from wax," she said.

Lady Capulet nodded, agreeing with her. "Summer time in Verona has no flower as fine as him," she said.

"No, he's a fine flower, truly, a flower," the Nurse added quickly.

Juliet stayed silent during all this time, listening to the two women praising Paris. Lady Capulet walked towards Juliet and took her hands in hers.

"What do you say? Can you love this gentleman? Tonight you'll see him at our feast. Study Paris's face and find pleasure in his beauty. Examine every line of his features and see how they work together to make him handsome. If you are confused, just look into his eyes. This man is single, and he lacks only a bride to make him perfect and complete. As is right, fish live in the sea, and it's wrong for a beauty like you to hide from a handsome man like him. Many people think he's handsome, and whoever becomes his bride will be just as admired. You would share all that he possesses, and by having him, you would lose nothing," she said, trying to convince her daughter.

Juliet had no time to place a word that the Nurse laughed. "Lose nothing? In fact, you'd get bigger. Men make women bigger by getting them pregnant," she stated in a tone that told of her amusement.

Lady Capulet made a curt sign towards the Nurse, asking her for silence. She never looked away from her daughter.

"Give us a quick answer. Can you accept Paris's love?" she asked with a hint of hope in her voice.

Juliet nodded, but it lacked the excitement Lady Capulet was feeling.

"I'll look at him and try to like him, at least if what I see is likable. But I won't let myself fall for him any more than your permission allows," she answered, knowing it was the answer she was waiting for.

Satisfaction appeared on Lady Capulet's face, but before she could say anything, Peter, the Capulet's servant, entered the stage in a hurry. He bowed in front of his mistresses.

"Madam, the guests are here, dinner is served, people are calling for you, people have asked for Juliet, and in the pantry, people are cursing the Nurse. Everything's out of control. I must go and serve the guests. Please, follow straight after me," he pleaded, and it was obvious that the situation was getting out of his hands.

Lady Capulet understood it. "We'll follow you," she said in a calm tone.

Then, turning towards Juliet, she added; "Juliet, the count is waiting for you."

Juliet nodded with a straight face. The Nurse went to her and put a hand on her back.

"Go, girl, look for a man who'll give you happy nights at the end of happy days," she said gently.

They then all left the stage as the scene ended. As soon as he was backstage, Yuri let out a long sigh. At least, he had broken the ice. It should be easier for him now. Raven came to him and patted his back.

"Great work. Continue like this and everything will be perfect. Now, I want Romeo, Benvolio and Mercutio to get ready to go on stage!" he said quietly.

Judith, Flynn and the one playing Benvolio all nodded silently, reciting their texts in their head while the technical team quickly changed the settings on stage.

When it was Flynn's turn, Yuri and Flynn exchanged a quick, encouraging glance before the blonde left the backstage in company of Judith and the other actor. Yuri would have liked to stay there and watch the scene, but his name was called by someone. He turned around and his eyes landed on Yeager, who was currently making some quick alterations on Estelle's costume and her hair.

"Come here, Mr. Lowell. I'll need to look after your hair a little before you get back on stage," the man with the strong accent said in a low tone.

Yuri wanted to protest, hating when the costumer touched his hair, but he knew he would not win that argument. He sighed and walked over to him with a resigned expression.

By the time Yeager, finished, the next scene was about to begin. Yuri would play with Flynn in that one. It was the scene when Romeo met Juliet for the first time, at the feast organized by the Capulets. Romeo, being a Montague and one of the Capulets's worst enemies, was coming to the party wearing a mask, in company of his friends Benvolio and Mercutio.

Yuri felt some of his nervousness return at what he had to do in that scene; kiss Flynn. He berated himself for that. He could do it. He already did in the rehearsals. The only difference was that there were a lot of spectators who would watch them as they kissed, that was all. He needed to convince himself of that.

Raven gave them the sign to enter the stage. Yuri and the rest of the actors stayed behind while Flynn, Judith and the actor playing Benvolio began the scene. The rest of the actors would enter the stage soon after. Flynn and the others went to a corner of the stage and waited for the lights to go on and for the scene to start. Flynn gathered his concentration during that time.

When the scene finally started, silence fell over the theater. The three friends began to chat quietly together, trying not to attract attention as they were not invited to the party. As they did, Peter, the Capulet's servant, as well as other servingmen entered the stage and went towards the tables to clean the remains of the feast.

They began to clean the tables, talking amongst themselves. When they left, that was the cue for Juliet, Capulet, his nephew Tybalt, Lady Capulet and some other members of the house to enter the stage. As soon as they arrived, Flynn let his gaze flick a split second on Yuri, but it was soon diverted to the actor playing Capulet, Juliet's father, as he began his welcome speech.

"Welcome, gentlemen. The ladies who don't have corns on their toes will dance with you. Ha, my ladies, which of you will refuse to dance now? Whichever of you acts shy, I'll swear she has corns. Does that hit close to home? Welcome, gentlemen. There was a time when I could wear a mask over my eyes and charm a lady by whispering a story in her ear. That time is gone, gone, gone. You are welcome gentlemen. Come on, musicians, play music," he said with a strong voice.

As soon as he finished, music started and the guests began to dance to the rhythm of the music; everyone except Romeo. The young man had not the heart to dance as he was still hurting over his love towards Rosaline.

Capulet smiled as he opened his arms wide, taking in the sight of the guests now dancing in the room.

"Make room in the hall. Make room in the hall. Shake a leg, girls," he said with spirit.

He then turned his attention on the servingmen, who were back in the room. "More light, you rascals. Flip over the tables and get them out of the way. And put the fire out – it's getting too hot in here," he ordered.

While the servingmen hurried to do as told, the master of the house turned his eyes on his nephew Tybalt, sitting at his side.

"Ah, my man, this unexpected fun feels good. No, sit down, sit down, my good Capulet cousin. You and I are too old to dance," he announced with some amusement in his voice.

Tybalt smiled in return and he settled back into the chair. Capulet smiled at his nephew.

"How long is it now since you and I last wore masks at a party like this?" he wondered.

Tybalt was thoughtful for a moment. "I swear, it must be thirty years," he said after a moment.

Capulet looked at him with wide eyes. "What, man? It's not that long, it's not that long. It's been since Lucentio's wedding. Let the years fly by as fast they like, it's only been twenty-five years since we wore masks," he said.

Tybalt shook his head. "It's been longer, it's been longer. Lucentio's son is older than that, sir. He's thirty years old," he replied politely.

Capulet frowned, confused. "Are you really going to tell me that? His son was a minor only two years ago," he said thoughtfully.

From his place farther in the room, Romeo was listening to the conversations, still not taking part in the dancing. Suddenly, his eyes caught the sight of Juliet, currently dancing with a knight of the Capulet's household. Entranced by the sight, he could not tear his gaze away from the beautiful creature. It was not hard for Flynn to play his role now; as much as Romeo was in awe in front of Juliet's beauty, so was Flynn in front of Yuri's. Romeo grabbed the arm of the servingman who was passing in front of him, stopping him. The man's questioning eyes were soon on him.

"Who is the girl on the arm of that lucky knight over there?" he asked. The servingman followed Romeo's gaze.

"I don't know sir," he answered before prying himself away and leaving.

Romeo stayed frozen in place, his gaze glued on Juliet at the other end of the stage. The words flowed from his lips easily, coming straight from his heart.

"Oh, she shows the torches to burn bright! She stands out against the darkness like a jeweled earring hanging against the cheek of an African. Her beauty is too good for this world; she's too beautiful to die and be buried. She outshines the other women like a white dove in the middle of a flock of crows. When this dance is over, I'll see where she stands, and then I'll touch her hand with my rough and ugly one. Did my heart ever love anyone before this moment? My eyes were liars, then, because I never saw true beauty before tonight," he said with a voice shaking with the emotion.

His tirade brought the attention of Tybalt on him. Capulet's nephew rose halfway from his chair.

"I can tell by his voice that this man is a Montague," he seethed with anger.

He turned his heated gaze on his page, standing near him. "Get me my sword, boy. What does this peasant dare to come here with his face covered by a mask to sneer at and scorn our celebration? Now, by the honor of our family, I do not consider it a crime to kill him," he said with hatred.

Capulet threw a confused look at his nephew. "Why, what's going on here, nephew? Why are you acting so angry?" he asked, completely clueless.

Tybalt pointed towards Romeo, who was still standing in the same spot, waiting for the dance to end so he could go and talk to Juliet.

"Uncle, this man is a Montague – our enemy. He's a scoundrel who's come here out of spite to mock our party," he said, rage dripping from his words.

Capulet frowned, trying to recognize the young man behind his mask. "Is it young Romeo?" he asked.

"That's him, that villain Romeo," Tybalt confirmed it.

Capulet put a comforting and solid hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"Calm down, gentle nephew. Leave him alone. He carries himself like a dignified gentleman, and, to tell you the truth, he has a reputation throughout Verona as a virtuous and well-behaved young man. I wouldn't insult him in my own house for all the wealth in this town. So calm down. Just ignore him. That's what I want, and if you respect my wishes, you'll look nice and stop frowning because that's not the way you should behave at a feast," the man finished in a strong and convincing tone.

Tybalt was not so easily convinced. He snarled in a threatening way. "It's the right way to act when a villain like him show up. I won't tolerate him," he said irritatingly.

Capulet lost his temper at his nephew's irrational behavior. "You _will _tolerate him. What, little man? I say you will. What the – Am I the boss here or you? What the – You won't tolerate him! God help me! You'll start a riot among my guests! There will be chaos! It will be your fault, you'll be the rabble-rouser!" he exclaimed, now angry at his own nephew.

Despite being impressed by his uncle's anger, Tybalt did not retract. He looked at Capulet's angry expression.

"But, uncle, we're being disrespected," he protested, weaker this time. It only fueled his uncle's anger.

"Go on, go on. You're an insolent little boy. Is that how it is, really? This stupidity will come back to bite you. I know what I'll do. You have to contradict me, do you? I'll teach you a lesson," he said harshly.

Before Tybalt had the time to say anything, Capulet turned to the guests. "Well done, my dear guests!" he exclaimed, joyfully this time.

When he testified that the guests were all well, he turned his deathly glare on Tybalt. "You're a punk, get away. Keep your mouth shut, or else," he threatened.

By now, Tybalt was beginning to shake from rage. His uncle ignored it as he addressed the servingmen this time.

"More light, more light!" he said.

He still did not spare a look at his nephew as he talked back to him in a low tone; "You should be ashamed. I'll shut you up," he said.

When a couple of the guests' gazes were on him, Capulet smiled back at them, doing as if nothing was wrong. "Keep having fun, my dear friends!"

He then totally ignored Tybalt. The latter rose from his seat and muttered under his breath as he glared darkly at Romeo from afar; "The combination of forced patience and pure rage is making my body tremble. I'll leave here now, but Romeo's prank, which seems so sweet to him now, will turn bitter to him later."

He left the room in a fury.

Romeo was completely oblivious to what just happened. Since the song finally ended, he walked to Juliet, who was now standing alone. When he was close enough, the lovely gray eyes locked on his masked face and he felt his heart leap in his chest. He stopped in front of Juliet and gently took her hand, locking gazes with his love.

"Your hand is like a holy place that my hand is unworthy to visit. If you're offended by the touch of my hand, my two lips are standing here like blushing pilgrims, ready to make things better with a kiss," he said in a loving and adoring tone.

Juliet looked at Romeo, fighting the color that wanted to show on her cheeks.

"Good pilgrim, you don't give your hand enough credit. By holding my hand you show polite devotion. After all, pilgrims touch the hands of statues of saints. Holding one palm against another is like a kiss," Juliet replied in a soft voice, not taking her hand away from Romeo.

The nervousness Yuri had felt earlier was gone. He felt calm, at ease, as he faded completely into his character. He knew it was mainly because of Flynn being with him.

Romeo made a step forward and his eyes flickered to Juliet's lips in a split second.

"Don't saints and pilgrims have lips too?" he asked in a soft tone full of longing.

The young girl missed a breath, losing herself in the vast ocean of those blue eyes.

"Yes, pilgrim – they have lips that they're supposed to pray with," she answered.

Romeo hesitantly lifted a hand to Juliet's face and he let his fingers shakily brush that pale and perfect skin, so soft to the touch. A gasp escaped Juliet's lips and she closed her eyes for a brief second, reveling in the feeling.

"Well then, saint, let lips do what hands do. I'm praying for you to kiss me. Please grant my prayer so my faith doesn't turn to despair," Romeo pleaded.

Juliet held Romeo's gaze for a moment before she finally answered. "Saint don't move, even when they grant prayers," she answered breathlessly in an open invitation for Romeo to do as he asked.

The latter took the last step that separated them. His fingers lingering on that porcelain cheek lowered to softly caress the skin of a lovely neck.

"Then don't move while I act out my prayer," he replied with a shaking voice.

His eyes went back to those soft, kissable lips. Then, he leaned in and caught them in a tender kiss. Their lips melted so perfectly against each other as their strong feelings overwhelmed them at the intimate contact.

When they parted, Romeo smiled tenderly at his love. "Now my sin has been taken from my lips by yours," he said in a soft tone.

Juliet looked to the side, slight embarrassment showing on her face. After a few seconds, she dared look back into Romeo's gaze.

"Then do my lips now have the sin they took from yours?" she asked in an uncertain, vulnerable tone.

A sweet and loving smile appeared on the young man's lips. His arms circled Juliet's waist and he brought her gently to him, their lips now close to each other again.

"Sin from my lips? You encourage crime with your sweetness. Give me my sin back," he said playfully.

When he saw no objection in Juliet's eyes, Romeo leaned in and kissed her again. The contact was as sweet and full of emotion as the first one.

When they parted and Romeo released Juliet, they kept looking at each other, from close up. Many strong emotions swirled in their eyes.

"You kiss like you've studied how," Juliet commented softly after a short moment, a faint color on her cheeks.

Romeo smiled and was about to answer when the Nurse came to them, bowing in front of her mistress.

"Madam, your mother wants to talk to you," she announced.

Juliet looked bothered having to leave Romeo's side, but she nodded nonetheless. She bowed briefly in front of the young man before turning around and striding away to where Lady Capulet was standing, but not without a last look at Romeo.

As soon as she was gone, Romeo turned to the Nurse.

"Who is her mother?" he inquired, curious to know more about the woman who swept his heart away.

The Nurse did not hesitate in answering. "Indeed, young man, her mother is the lady of the house. She is a good, wise, and virtuous lady. I nursed her daughter, whom you were just talking to. Let me tell you, the man who marries her will become very wealthy," she said in a secretive tone.

Romeo turned away from the Nurse and a worried look appeared on his face. "Is she a Capulet? Oh, this is a heavy price to pay! My life is in the hands of my enemy," he whispered fatally to himself.

Just then, Benvolio approached him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go. Right when things are the most fun is the best time to leave," he said.

Romeo sighed, depressed by the fatality of his newfound love. "Yes, but I'm afraid I'm in more trouble than ever," he said darkly.

As they were about to go, Capulet addressed the guests.

"No gentlemen, don't get ready to go now. We have a little dessert coming up," he announced jovially.

Two servingmen went to whisper something in his ear. Capulet looked at them in surprise.

"Is that really true? Well, then, I thank you both. I thank you, honest gentlemen. Good night. Bring more torches over here! Come on, let's all get to bed," he said to the guests, indicating the end of the reception.

Everyone began to leave except for Juliet and the Nurse. When the older woman was about to go away, Juliet kept her and was quick to talk.

"Come over here, Nurse. Who is that gentleman?" she asked, pointing to the retreating back of an unknown young man. The Nurse looked in the way Juliet indicated.

"He is the son and heir of old Tiberio," she answered.

Then, Juliet pointed to another man. "Who's the one who's going out the door right now?" she inquired.

"Well, that one, I think, is young Petruchio," she answered again to her mistress's demand.

Juliet's gaze then fell on the one who really mattered to her; the man who just kissed her.

"Who's the one following over there, the one who wouldn't dance?" she asked, barely hiding her agitation.

The Nurse shook her head. "I don't know his name," she said.

Juliet frowned. She needed to know his identity.

"Go ask," she ordered the Nurse.

The older woman obeyed, going away into Romeo's direction.

"If he's married, I think I'll die rather than marry anyone else," Juliet said quietly to herself.

The Nurse returned and the words she said made worry and panic settle into the young woman; "His name is Romeo. He's a Montague. He's the only son of your worst enemy," she said.

Juliet turned away and her hand covered her heart as her features showed her distress.

"The only man I love is the son of the only man I hate! I saw him too early without knowing who he was, and I found out who he was too late! Love is a monster for making me fall in love with my worst enemy," she whispered to herself with desperation.

The Nurse frowned as she looked at Juliet. "What's this? What's this?" she inquired, intrigued by her words.

Juliet quickly shook her head. "Just a rhyme I learned from somebody I danced with at the party," she was quick to reply.

Her name was suddenly called by someone outside of the room. The Nurse put a hand on her back.

"Right away, right away. Come, let's go. The strangers are all gone," she said, pushing the young lady with her towards the exit of the room.

They left and the scene ended.

As soon as Yuri and Rita stepped off the stage and emerged into the backstage, the raven haired male was assaulted by Yeager.

"Hurry up, we have to get you changed before the next scene starts!" he said hurriedly, even though he was still smiling in that creepy way of his.

He surely found the situation quite amusing. Yuri sighed annoyingly.

"Why am I the only one with that many outfits?" he complained in annoyance as he quickly followed after Yeager.

He barely had the time to exchange a smile with Flynn and to hear Raven congratulate them all for their performance so far.

As much as Yuri liked acting, he could not wait for the play to be over with. Having to play the dress doll was god damn annoying.

* * *

><p>They were down to the last scene now. Yuri was freaking out right now. He had already practiced it before, but being trapped in a tomb was not the most pleasant experience, even if it was a fake one. His character Juliet had drunk a potion prepared by her and Romeo's friend Friar Lawrence; a potion that put the body of the one who drinks it into a state of apparent death.<p>

Juliet had done it to escape the fate of getting married to Paris. Friar Lawrence told her that he sent a letter to Romeo, who was exiled in Mantua for having killed Tybalt in a duel. Romeo would come back to get her out of the tomb and they would flee together.

Now, Yuri was feigning death in that fake tomb, listening at the scene that played on stage. While Paris came into the graveyard where Juliet was resting, he had seen Romeo coming, alerted by the news of Juliet's death, not having received the letter of Friar Lawrence saying Juliet was only in a state of apparent death. They engaged battle and Yuri listened at the fierce fight taking place on stage. Soon, Paris fell under Romeo's blade.

When Paris was dead, Romeo leaned over the corpse.

"Alright, I will. Let me look at this face. It's Mercutio's relative, noble count Paris! What did my man say? I was worried, so I wasn't listening to him while we were riding. I think he told me Paris was about to marry Juliet. Isn't that what he said? Or was I dreaming? Or am I crazy? Did I hear him say something about Juliet and jump to conclusions? Oh, give me your hand. Both of us had such bad luck! I'll bury you in a magnificent grave," Romeo said with sadness and remorse at having killed that young man.

When he released Paris's hand, Romeo looked at the closed tomb concealing Juliet. Without a second thought, he pushed on the stone covering the tomb and made it fall, revealing Juliet lying inside it with her eyes closed, her life obviously having been unfairly taken by death. Romeo gasped as horror filled his eyes.

"A grave? Oh no! This is a lantern, dead Paris. Juliet lies here, and her beauty fills this tomb with light. Dead men, lie there. You are being buried by another dead man," he said in an agonizing tone.

Romeo bent down and gathered Paris's corpse into his arms. He then gently laid him next to Juliet in the tomb.

When he was done, Romeo fell to his knees next to the tomb and his gaze traveled sadly to the pale face of his love.

"How often are men happy right before they die! They call it the lightness before death. Oh, how can I call this lightness? Oh, my love! My wife! Death has sucked the honey from your breath, but it has not yet ruined your beauty," he said with pain.

Romeo lifted a shaking hand to Juliet's cheek, brushing the cold skin with the tip of his fingers.

"You haven't been conquered. There is still red in your lips and in your cheeks. Death has not yet turned them pale," Romeo's shaking voice died with agony.

The young man's eyes shifted towards another tomb near Juliet's.

"Tybalt, are you lying there in your bloody death shroud? Oh, what better favor can I do for you than to kill the man who killed you with the same hand that made you die young. Forgive me, cousin!" he exclaimed with remorse before returning his attention to his love.

A sad and bitter smile stretched across his lips as his hand caressed Juliet's beautiful hair.

"Ah, dear Juliet, why are you still so beautiful? Should I believe that death is in love with you, and that the awful monster keeps you here to be his mistress? I don't like that idea, so I'll stay with you. And I will never leave this tomb. Here, here I'll remain with worms that are your chamber-maids. Oh, I'll rest here forever. I'll forget about all the bad luck that has troubled me. Eyes, look out for the last time! Arms, make out your last embrace! And lips, you are the doors of breath. Seal with a righteous kiss the deal I have made with death forever," he said solemnly, his voice dripping with conviction.

He had made his decision. He would not live without his love. He could not. Romeo bent down and gently kissed his wife's lips, those cold, soft lips one last time. When he pulled away, he took out the vial of poison that he bought earlier for that very reason and brought it near his lips.

"Come, bitter poison, come, unsavory guide! You desperate pilot, let's crash this see-weary ship into the rocks! Here's to my love!" he exclaimed strongly before drinking the poison in one go.

As soon as he did, his limbs grew quickly weak and numb. His vision became rapidly blurry and he smiled with relief.

"Oh, that pharmacist was honest! His drugs work quickly. So I die with a kiss," he whispered just before his body crumbled against the tomb near his lost love.

Soon after, Romeo drew his last breath.

A short moment later, Estelle, playing Friar Lawrence, the man who secretly married Romeo and Juliet and gave the latter the potion to put her in her death-induced state, entered the graveyard, carrying a lantern, crowbar, and shovel. He was there to get Juliet out of her tomb and bring her to a safe place to wait until Romeo would arrive.

"Saint Francis, help me! How often tonight have my old feet stumbled on gravestones! Who's there?" he exclaimed when he realized he was not alone in the graveyard.

Balthasar, Romeo's servant, came out of hiding. His master had told him to leave, but he had stayed close, worried about Romeo. The man lifted a hand in a sign of peace.

"I'm a friend, a friend who knows you well," he answered quickly.

Friar Lawrence sighed in relief. "God bless you! Tell me, my good friend, what is that light over there? The one that vainly lights up the darkness for worms and skulls without eyes? It looks to me like it's burning in the Capulet tomb," he pointed out with worry.

Balthasar nodded. "That is where it's burning, father. My master is there. The one you love," he confirmed.

Friar Lawrence frowned, confused. "Who is it?" he inquired.

"Romeo," Balthasar was quick to reply.

The worry on the old man's face deepened. "How long has he been there?" he asked in a hurried tone.

Balthasar bowed lightly. "For a full half hour," he answered.

Doubt flickered in Friar Lawrence's eyes. "Go with me to the tomb," he told the servant as he began to walk towards the Capulet's tomb.

Balthasar hastily stopped him. "I don't dare, sir. My master doesn't know I'm still here. He threatened me with death if I stayed to look at what he was doing," he protested with fear.

Friar Lawrence nodded. "Stay, then. I'll go alone. I'm suddenly afraid. Oh, I'm very scared something awful has happened," he whispered.

Balthasar looked nervously in the direction of the Capulet's tomb.

"As I slept under this yew-tree here, I had a dream that my master and someone else were fighting and that my master killed him," he revealed with a scared voice.

Friar Lawrence looked at the servant for a short second before hastily resuming walking towards the tomb.

"Romeo!" he called the name of his friend.

His eyes were suddenly attracted to the ground and he froze when he saw blood.

"Oh no! What is this blood that stains the stony entrance of this tomb? Why are these bloody swords lying here, abandoned by their masters? Next to this place of peace?"

He looked over to the tomb and he gasped with horror. "Romeo! Oh, he's pale! Who else?" he wondered with dread as he got closer.

His eyes widened when he looked inside the tomb.

"What, Paris too? And he's covered in blood? Ah, when did these horrible things happen?" he wondered with a pained voice. The old man's eyes were then attracted to Juliet.

"The lady's moving," he commented in a breath.

Juliet slowly moved and her eyes fluttered open as the potion's effects wore out. Her eyes were met by the sight of Friar Lawrence's worried face. The young woman blinked wearily at her friend.

"Oh friendly friar! Where is my husband? I remember very well where I should be, and here I am. Where is my Romeo?" she asked with worry.

The father was about to answer her when a noise echoed from the direction of the graveyards' entrance.

"I hear some noise. Lady, come out of the tomb. A greater power than we can fight has ruined our plan. Come, come away," he probed Juliet to sit up.

When she did, her eyes fell on Romeo's corpse, lying near her, sagged against the tomb. Her eyes widened and her lips trembled under the shock. Friar Lawrence's face saddened as he looked at his friend's lifeless body.

"Your husband lies dead here, and Paris too. Come, I'll place you among the sisterhood of holy nuns. Don't wait to ask questions. The watch is coming. Come, let's go, good Juliet, I don't dare stay any longer," he said with sadness.

Juliet stayed unmoving as tears gleamed in her eyes. She never pried her gaze away from her love's body.

"Go, get out of here. I'm not going anywhere," she whispered with unending pain.

Friar Lawrence wanted to protest, but the look of resignation mixed with conviction on Juliet's face made him understand that nothing he would say could change her mind. He turned away and quickly left the tomb, leaving Juliet alone with the two corpses. Juliet went to the side of her husband. Her sad eyes went down and she took Romeo's hand, still clutching the bottle of poison.

"What's this here? It's a cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, has been the cause of his death. How rude! He drank it all, and didn't leave any to help me afterward," she commented, distraught.

Her hand went up to Romeo's cheek and she longingly caressed his now cold skin.

"I will kiss your lips. Perhaps there's still some poison on them, to make me die with a medicinal kiss," she whispered.

Juliet leaned in and let her lips softly cover Romeo's unmoving ones. When she pulled apart, she smiled sadly. The tears in her eyes were shining even more brightly now.

"Your lips are warm," she commented softly.

She knew now that if she had woken up a moment earlier, Romeo would still be alive. It was killing her inside.

A sudden voice approaching reached her ears; it was the voice of the chief watchman.

"Lead, boy. Which way?" the muffled voice said, addressing Paris's page who had come running to the guards earlier to warn them about Paris and Romeo's fight to the death.

Juliet gasped. "Oh, noise? Then I'll be quick," she said.

She did not want to leave this place and Romeo's side. Her eyes searched frantically for something. They suddenly fell to Romeo's back.

"Oh, good, a knife!" she said.

Juliet quickly took the knife and aimed it at her heart. Her hands were not even trembling as she was about to end her life. She could not care less. She did not want to live without her Romeo.

"My body will be your sheath. Rust inside my body and let me die," she said solemnly.

Without wasting any more time, she stabbed her heart with the dagger. Her eyes fluttered and her body crumbled against her true love.

Life quickly evaded her and she soon died, following Romeo into death.

Not long after, Paris's page came back into the graveyard in company of the chief watchman. When the latter saw the three bodies in the Capulet tomb, he sent his watchman to go get the Capulets, Montague and the Prince to tell them the news. Not long after, two of the watchmen came back with Balthasar and Friar Lawrence, who were still hiding in the graveyard.

The Prince and the Capulets soon entered the graveyard and wept in front of the corpses lying in the tomb. The Capulets were shaken by the sight of their daughter who was supposed to be dead the day before, but had now a dagger embedded into her chest.

Montague was fast to follow, still mourning the loss of his wife who died earlier that day, unable to take the exile of her son. His sorrow only worsened when he saw his son Romeo lying dead with his young wife. The Prince then asked for explanations and Friar Lawrence advanced towards him, a resigned expression on his face as he was about to tell the truth behind the tragic deaths.

"I am the greatest, but I was able to do the least. I am under the most suspicion, because I was here at the time of this awful murder. And here I stand, you can question me and punish me. I have already condemned and excused myself," he said sadly.

The Prince looked harshly at the father. "Tell us what you know about this affair," he ordered.

Friar Lawrence looked sadly at Romeo and Juliet's bodies as he began his tale.

"I will be brief because I'm not going to live long enough to tell a boring story. Romeo, who lies there dead, was the husband of that Juliet. And she, who lies there dead, was that Romeo's faithful wife. I married them; their secret wedding day was the day Tybalt died. His untimely death caused the bridegroom to be banished from the city. Juliet was so sad because Romeo was gone, not because of Tybalt's death. To cure her sadness, you arranged a marriage for her with Count Paris. Then she came to me, and, looking wild, she asked me to devise a plan to get her out of this second marriage. She threatened to kill herself in my cell if I didn't help her. So I gave her a sleeping potion that I had mixed with my special skills. It worked as planned. She seemed to everyone to be dead."

The father made a small pause, and when he saw that no one was talking and that they were all waiting for him to continue, he did.

"In the meantime I wrote to Romeo and told him to come here on this awful night to help remove her from her temporary grave when the sleeping potion wore off. But the man who carried my letter, Friar John, was held up by an accident. Last night he gave me the letter back. So I came here alone at the hour when she was supposed to wake up. I came to take her out of her family's tomb, hoping to hide her in my cell until I could make contact with Romeo. But by the time I got here, just a few minutes before Juliet woke up, Paris and Romeo were already dead. She woke up, and I asked her to come out of the tomb with me and endure this tragedy with patience. But then a noise sent me running scared from the tomb. She was too desperate to come with me, and it seems that she killed herself. I know all of this. And her Nurse knows about the marriage too. If any part of this tragedy is my fault, let my old life be sacrificed and let me suffer severe punishment," he finished in a desolate tone.

Silence followed his explanations. The Prince was the first to break it.

"We have always known you to be a holy man. Where's Romeo's man? What does he have to say about this?" he asked.

Balthasar approached him. "I brought my master news of Juliet's death. And then he rode from Mantua here to this tomb," he began.

The servant took out a letter from his coat and showed it to the Prince.

"Earlier this morning he asked me to give this letter to his father. When he went into the vault, he threatened me with death if I didn't leave him alone there," he said, his heart heavy with sadness.

The Prince reached a hand towards Balthasar.

"Give me the letter. I'll look at it," he said.

When he took the letter, he immediately began reading it. When he finished, he lifted his head and looked around.

"Where is the count's page, the one who called the watch? Boy, what was your master doing here?" he asked, wanting to know the last mystery of the story.

The page approached and bowed in front of the Prince.

"He came with flowers to spread on his lady's grave. And he asked me to stand far away and leave him alone, and so I did. Then someone with a torch came to open the tomb. So my master drew on him. And then I ran away to call the watch," he explained.

The Prince threw another look at the letter. "This letter confirms the friar's account," he said.

He then lifted his face and looked severely at the Capulets and Montague.

"It describes the course of their love and mentions the news of her death. Here he writes that he bought poison from a poor pharmacist. He brought that poison with him to this vault to die and lie with Juliet. Where are these enemies? Capulet! Montague! Do you see what a great evil results from your hate? Heaven has figured out how to kill your joys with love. Because I looked the other way when your feud flared up, I've lost several members of my family as well. Everyone is punished," he declared, his words heavy on everyone's hearts, accusing them of the tragedy that just happened.

Capulet turned towards Montague with a guilty look on his face. "Oh, brother Montague, give me your hand. This is my daughter's dowry. I can ask you for nothing more," he said with humble apologies.

Montague looked at Capulet with sadness and understanding.

"But I can give you more. I'll raise her statue in pure gold. As long as this city is called Verona, there will be no figure praised more than that of true and faithful Juliet," he exclaimed.

Capulet's gaze became clouded with gratitude. "The statue I will make of Romeo to lie beside his Juliet will be just as rich. They were poor sacrifices of our rivalry!" he replied, his voice shaking under the onslaught of his emotions.

The Prince looked at them with a proud, gentle expression, tinted with sadness.

"We settle a dark peace this morning. The sun is too sad to show itself. Let's go, to talk about these sad things some more. Some will be pardoned, and some will be punished. There was never a story more full of pain than the story of Romeo and Juliet," he declared.

With those final words, the curtains fell down, indicating the end of the play. Thunderous applauds echoed through the theater, congratulating the troupe for their excellent performance. Yuri and Flynn could finally move. Yuri straightened up and removed the false dagger from where it was stuck to his chest.

He looked at Flynn, who sat up and they smiled as they kept hearing the enthusiastic applauds. Flynn reached a hand to Yuri's cheek and smiled brightly at him.

"We did it!" he said with contagious happiness.

Yuri laughed as he stood up, offering a hand at Flynn. "Yeah. Couldn't be more glad," he added, which made Flynn laugh.

The blonde took his lover's hand and he was pulled to his feet.

They then turned towards the curtain and waited until all the actors were on the scene. They stood in a perfect row and held each other's hands. When the curtains opened to reveal them to the spectators, the applause became even stronger as the spectators stood up. The actors all bowed in unison. When they straightened up, Yuri looked over at Karol and Marion. The old woman was waving at him, an impressed look on her face. Karol was looking excited, having obviously loved the play.

The raven haired male looked at his lover, to see him staring at someone in the assistance. Yuri followed his gaze, even if he already knew what he would see; Flynn's mother. The blonde was staring at her with a blank expression. Yuri did not know what was going through his lover's head, but he thought it could wait.

He squeezed Flynn's hand, which led the blue gaze on his face. Yuri smiled at Flynn.

"Hey, smile! We're being acclaimed!" he exclaimed.

Flynn's eyes widened for a second, but soon, a fond smile stretched his lips. Flynn squeezed his lover's hand in return and smiled to the crowd.

They had earned this, after all. He should take advantage of it.

* * *

><p>When the spectators began to leave the theater and the actors returned backstage, all the members of the troupe were ecstatic. Congratulations were heard everywhere while they recalled the best moments on stage. Raven was very happy by the way it went and he did not forget to congratulate them all for their performance.<p>

Yuri was about to remove the dress he was wearing, having wore enough dresses for a lifetime, when Flynn came behind him and embraced his waist, planting a soft kiss on his neck.

"You were wonderful, my dear Juliet," Flynn whispered with amusement against his lover's neck.

Yuri smiled. "You weren't so bad yourself, Romeo," he replied.

Flynn laughed, but he still did not let go of Yuri. "As much fun as it was, I'm relieved this is over," he commented.

Yuri turned his face to the side to look at his lover. "Yeah, me too. I've got enough embarrassment already," he said.

It made Flynn smile. Just as he was about to answer, Estelle came to them.

"Flynn, there is a woman who wants to talk to you. She's waiting outside, near the stage," she announced.

The blonde stiffened in a second, but the pink haired girl did not seem to notice it. Yuri looked at Flynn and saw his lover hesitate. The raven haired male untangled himself from his lover's embrace and took his hand, squeezing it gently.

"I think you should go talk to her. It must be important, if she came here," he said, looking deep into his lover's gaze.

After a few seconds, he released Flynn's hand and waited for his answer.

The blonde seemed to be deep in thoughts for a long moment. Then, he grabbed Yuri's hand and quickly walked towards the backstage's exit, pulling his lover with him. Yuri gasped in surprise.

"Flynn? What are you doing?" he asked.

Flynn did not answer. He left the backstage and spotted his mother standing not far from there. When his mother saw them, she stiffened visibly, uncomfortable by Yuri's presence. Flynn did not mind. He kept pulling his lover gently with him as he walked towards his mother.

They stopped in front of her and Flynn kept holding Yuri's hand. The latter was not trying to pry free. He understood how important it was for Flynn that he was there with him. Flynn's mother was visibly trying to keep her composure. She looked at her son.

"Flynn, can I… can I talk to you in private?" she asked with uneasiness.

Flynn looked back at his mother. "You're doing it right now. Yuri is not going anywhere," he answered in a tone that made it clear it was not debatable.

Flynn's mother was taken aback by her son's firm answer. She threw a quick look at Yuri before looking back to Flynn.

"Dear, I'm… I'm sorry. Your father didn't mean to say those harsh things. We-we just want you to come home," she pleaded.

Yuri looked at his lover and saw his jaw tighten. Flynn frowned.

"I find it hard to believe that dad wants me to come home. Are you sure you're not just talking about you, mom?" the blonde said in an unwavering tone.

By seeing the expression that appeared on his mother's face, Flynn knew he was right. Soon, plead shone even brighter in the woman's eyes.

"Please, Flynn! Just come home and we'll – "

Anger shone in the blonde's eyes. "And you'll what?" he cut her off harshly.

His mother's eyes widened in disbelief, but Flynn continued.

"You'll forgive me for going out with Yuri? You'll want to pretend that I'm the good old Flynn that you could match up with girls? This won't work anymore. You can't try to pretend everything is like before," he said harshly.

Hurt shone in his mother's eyes and Yuri understood it would get out of hand soon. He grabbed Flynn's arm.

"Flynn, stop. Let's go back," he said gently.

His lover's blue gaze was soon on him, and the blonde seemed to understand what Yuri was trying to tell him.

_Stop before you say things you'll regret_.

Yuri did not want Flynn to completely destroy his relationship with his parents. He still had them, and despite what was happening right now between him and his parents, Yuri was sure they still loved their son. It would take time for them to accept Flynn's sexual orientation if they ever did.

The blonde turned his attention back on his mother. "Thanks, I guess, for coming to see the play. But don't get your hopes up. As long as you both won't accept that Yuri is part of my life now, I've got nothing more to say to you," he said before briskly turning away from his mother and her crestfallen expression.

"Let's go, Yuri," he added.

This time, Yuri did not protest. As his lover pulled him away, Yuri looked one last time at Flynn's mother, hoping she caught the apologies in his gaze.

* * *

><p>When Yuri finally got out of his dress, he felt relieved. Now it was finally over. Wearing his casual clothing, Yuri left the changing rooms and spotted his lover sitting on a sound box in a corner of the backstage. Yuri joined him and sat next to him. He looked worriedly at the blonde.<p>

"Are you okay, Flynn?" he asked.

They did not have the chance to talk yet about what happened earlier with Flynn's mother. Once they returned in the backstage, Yuri had immediately gone to get rid of the annoying dress.

Flynn smiled ironically. "I'd be lying if I said everything's fine. I would have liked for them to accept my choice, but it's obviously not the case," he said in a resigned tone.

Yuri looked away with a hint of guilt. He hid it to Flynn, because the blonde already told him once that he did not have to feel guilty about it. Instead, Yuri leaned against his lover. His hand found Flynn's on the blonde's thigh and he laced their fingers together.

"Have faith in them. I'm sure that they'll come around; they just need some time," Yuri said quietly, in a tone that held a hint of embarrassment.

He was not really used to try and comfort people, but it was Flynn who needed it right now. His lover deserved it. The dark haired male soon felt Flynn's surprised gaze on him, but he stubbornly looked away, too embarrassed. Flynn opened his mouth to say something when Judith suddenly leaned against their back, having crept behind them. Before they had the time to react in any way, the blue haired girl wrapped a red tinsel – she surely found it amongst the accessories loaned for the plays – around their shoulders and leaned between them, a devious smile on her lips.

"There's my two favorite guys! What are you doing there all by yourselves? Are you whispering some dirty little secrets to each other?" she said with amusement.

Flynn frowned at that and Yuri sighed in annoyance.

"What do you want, Judy? What does someone has to do around here to have some privacy?" Yuri asked in a bothered tone, but there was no hiding the slight amusement in his voice.

Judith chuckled. "You two are not allowed to have some privacy in my presence. Unless I can watch, of course," she teased, waiting for her friend's reactions.

Embarrassment appeared on the blonde's face, while his lover only glared at Judith, silently telling her that it would never happen.

The three friends' attention was soon diverted on Rita, who was coming at them, her arms folded on her chest and an annoyed expression on her face.

"Judith, what's taking this long? Did you ask them if they wanted to come or not? I'm tired of waiting!" the young brunette exclaimed.

Yuri turned his face back towards Judith. "What is she talking about?" he asked.

Judith finally released the two lovers and smiled at them. "Raven and Yeager invites us all to a restaurant to celebrate the success of the play. I'm sure Raven would have preferred to go to a bar, but since there are some minors in the troupe, that wasn't an option. Do you want to come?" she asked.

Yuri thought it was a good idea. It might help raise his lover's spirits. He looked at Flynn and the blonde seemed to be thinking the same thing. Flynn smiled at Judith.

"Yes, we'll come," he said.

Judith was pleased. "Great! Then let's go! Everyone's waiting," she said.

Flynn and Yuri stood up, never letting go of each other's hand.

They then followed Judith towards where their other friends were waiting.

* * *

><p>Yuri sighed in contentment when he and Flynn left the restaurant after almost two hours being cooped in it. As he began to walk down the streets with his lover, he recalled what happened in there. The atmosphere had been really festive at both the end of college year and the play they just participated in. Many funny stories were told and everyone laughed, happy to share good times with their friends.<p>

What Yuri found the most funny, however, was to see Raven turn slowly drunk. The old man was becoming even more of a pervert that way, flirting with all the girls in the troupe. Yuri was not a girl, so he was not his target and therefore, he found it funny, particularly when Judith knocked him out cold for trying to kiss her.

Still, Yuri could not wait after a while to go out and have some private time with Flynn. When he told the latter so, the blonde agree and they took their leave. Both lovers wished good summer vacations to their friends, knowing that they would probably not see them much before the start of the new school year. Then, they left to enjoy the warm, quiet atmosphere outside.

They were walking in silence for a while when Yuri's voice rose in a quiet whisper, his eyes locked on the few stars shining in the dark sky.

"You know, Flynn, I never would have dreamed to be here right now a year ago. It's really strange. We haven't known each other for a long time, but it seems like so much longer than that," he commented quietly.

Flynn looked at Yuri and smiled fondly as he squeezed his lover's hand, trapped in his.

"I know what you mean; I feel the same way. I suppose that's what 'made for each other' means," he replied.

Yuri sighed and shook his head. "I swear, you can't stop yourself from saying things like that, don't you?" he muttered.

Flynn laughed. "I'm sorry, but I can't," he replied.

The raven haired male sighed again. Flynn lifted their locked hands and dropped a sweet kiss on Yuri's. The latter made an annoyed, embarrassed sound at that. Flynn almost laughed, but he stopped himself at the last second. He knew he would probably only get Yuri angry. He learned some time ago that his lover did not like to be made fun of.

Flynn was surprised when Yuri untangled his hand from his, only to tightly lock arms with him instead. He looked at Yuri and saw his lover stubbornly staring ahead, a faint color on his cheeks. The sight was too adorable. Flynn leaned in and kissed his lover's forehead.

"I love you so much, Yuri. Thanks for being part of my life," he whispered lovingly those words that came from deep within his heart.

The blonde waited for Yuri to make a fit for what he just said.

Again, the dark haired male surprised him when he merely tightened his hold on his arm and whispered a soft; "Me too."

A comfortable silence fell over the two lovers as they kept walking slowly down the empty streets towards their home. A sense of peace washed over Yuri. He knew that he had achieved his happiness. He did not need to search far; it was with Flynn all along. Yuri knew everything would be alright as long as Flynn would be by his side.

He had found his place in the world and he would be damned if he ever let go of it. He would embrace it with both his arms and hold onto it for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>(1)Lammastide : 1st day of August.<p>

**A/N: **The end? No, not yet! There's the epilogue left!

I hope the play was to your taste! I cut some of the parts in the scenes I depicted, because it was beginning to be too long for my taste. Still, I couldn't cut too much since the play was a rather important part of this story. :)

I'm already feeling melancholic with this story. I can't believe it's drawing its end! It's all thanks to you! I wouldn't have come this far without all your lovely comments and your support!

Thanks everyone! I hope you'll stay for the epilogue and the surprise!

Until next time!

Rose


	11. Act X : Forever

**A/N: **Hi guys! Here is the last chapter of "Fall For You". I won't keep you anymore. I'll talk to you more at the end!

Enjoy this last chapter! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Fall For You<strong>

**Act X: Forever**

"Yuri, come on, what's taking so long?" Flynn called out as he went through the opened door of their apartment.

He searched for his lover, but Yuri was not in the lounge or in the kitchen.

Just when he was wondering where Yuri had gone, a voice called out to him from the bedroom; "Just a second. I need to get a few more things before we go."

Flynn frowned at that and joined Yuri in the bedroom. His lover had his back to him as he was in the midst of packing something in his bag. The blonde raised an eyebrow at his lover and leaned against the doorframe.

"What do you need now? I thought you already brought enough things. We're only spending a few days at the beach," he said.

Yuri zipped up his bag and put it on his shoulder. He turned around and smirked at the blonde.

"What, do I hear you complaining?" he said as he walked towards his lover.

When Yuri was close enough, Flynn grabbed his lover's forearms and leaned in for a kiss.

"No, not me," he answered just before their lips touched.

Yuri smiled before returning the kiss eagerly. When they parted, the dark haired male's smile turned into a smirk.

"Now you're the one who's wasting our time," he commented before leaving the room.

Flynn shook his head in discouragement and followed his lover out of the room. He made sure that the apartment was in order before leaving, locking the door behind them. Yuri was waiting for him outside the door, wearing a couple of the bags containing their personal affairs. Flynn took the rest of the bags and the two lovers departed towards the building's exit. Once they were out, they walked towards the car they had rented for their trip. Flynn opened the boot of the car and they put the bags in it. Once it was done, the blonde closed the boot and looked at Yuri. He could see his lover was excited about their short vacations at the beach.

It was mid July and Yuri had managed to get a few days off from his job, As well as Flynn. It had been more complicated for the blonde to obtain his vacations, because he was only working for two months. Flynn was offered a part-time job at the college's library. He accepted the job without a second thought. With this job and Yuri's, they would be okay for the time being. Even though Flynn still had the funds his parents gave him, he did not want to rely on that to live. He wanted to live with the money he himself would gain. In any case, it was only because he was a good worker that his boss let him take those few days off. Flynn was glad for it. Yuri had been bothering him for a while now for them to take some vacations and Flynn was eager for it too.

Yuri went to the passenger door and opened it, a warm smile on his lips.

"Okay, let's go!" he said with unhidden excitement.

Flynn laughed as he walked to the driver's door. "You sound like a child right now," he commented.

Yuri made a pouting face as he opened the door and sat on the seat. When Flynn joined him inside the car, he noticed his lover's expression. It made him smile as he leaned in to pinch Yuri's cheek.

"You can't convince me of the contrary when you look like that," he commented with humor.

Yuri batted Flynn's hand away and glared at him, but it held no venom. The blonde ignored it as he started the engine. He threw a bright look at his lover.

"Ready?" he asked.

Yuri regained his good humor. He smiled back at Flynn as he settled comfortably against the seat.

"Hell yeah! I've been waiting for this," he answered with eagerness. Flynn laughed at that.

He too had been waiting to spend some relaxing time with his lover. He could not wait to arrive at their hotel.

* * *

><p>Yuri plopped down on the bed of their hotel room with a sigh of contentment. They finally arrived after five hours of driving. It may have been a long trip from home, but it would be worthwhile as both lovers would get to spend time alone at the beach. As he stared at the ceiling, the dark haired male's vision was soon invaded by a smiling blonde.<p>

"Don't tell me you're tired already? And here I thought we would go out to spend the rest of the afternoon at the beach, have dinner out and then go for an evening walk. It seems we'll have to forget about it," he said, amused by his lover's actions.

Yuri pouted in return. "Come on, we still have some time," he said.

Flynn shook his head. "Yes, that we could use to undo our bags," he replied.

The blonde did not expect the hand that shot up to grab his collar, yanking him down. Flynn fell on the mattress on top of Yuri. Their faces were now only a few centimetres apart and Yuri smiled wickedly at his lover.

"How about just relaxing a little instead?" he whispered.

Flynn smiled too. "You're quite convincing when you want to," he whispered back before claiming Yuri's lips in a loving kiss.

Yuri was right; they could relax a little. They were on vacation, after all.

An hour later, once they stopped their intense session of making out, they decided to go and visit the beach that was just behind their hotel. Once they were both dressed with their swimsuits, Flynn told Yuri to wait for him outside of the hotel for he had something he forgot to do. Yuri was waiting impatiently outside of the hotel, wondering what his lover was doing that was taking so long. He was really losing his patience when two hands suddenly covered his eyes and he felt a familiar body press against him from behind.

Yuri smiled when he heard his lover whisper against his ear; "I'm ready now."

Yuri pried Flynn's hands away and turned around, circling his lover's neck as he pressed closer to him, but not without looking Flynn over first. A smirk stretched Yuri's lips.

"It's about time. I was missing my sexy blonde," he whispered seductively.

Flynn chuckled in return while his arms found their way around Yuri's waist.

"Already? I'm not the only one getting addicted here," Flynn replied as he leaned in to claim Yuri's lips.

However, he never could as the raven haired male pushed away from him, smirking deviously.

"Don't count on it. You're the most addicted," he replied with amusement and before Flynn could say or do anything, Yuri was running towards the beach.

Understanding his game, Flynn chased after his lover, not minding the curious looks they were receiving from the people around. His feet soon met the warm sand and he kept on running after Yuri. A smile graced his lips when he noticed he was catching up to him.

Yuri never saw it coming. Two arms wrapped around his waist and lifted him from the ground. He let out a cry of surprise as Flynn kept on running towards the sea, carrying Yuri.

"Flynn, no! Let me go! Don't –"

the raven haired male never had the time to finish his sentence. Flynn had reached the sea and when he was deep enough, he dropped Yuri in the water without any ceremony.

When Yuri breached the surface, he was met by the sight of his lover laughing his ass off at him. A playful smile appeared on Yuri's lips. He splashed Flynn without any warning. The blonde raised an eyebrow and saw the glint of mischievousness in his lover's eyes.

"So, you want to play it like that," he said as he approached Yuri.

The latter took his distance and splashed water on Flynn again, but it had no effect this time. The blonde reached his lover and pushed his head underwater. Yuri grabbed Flynn just in time, bringing his lover with him under the water. When they came to the surface again, Flynn was quick to join his lover and caught him into his arms. They laughed heartedly together, until Flynn leaned in to capture his lover's lips.

Their kiss was sweet and loving, lasting a long time as they lost themselves in the other's embrace. When they finally pulled apart, Yuri kept his lips close to Flynn's while his body was still pressed against the blonde. He smiled wickedly at Flynn.

"Right now, I'd really like for you to lose that swimsuit," he whispered sensually.

A smile stretched across the blonde's lips as he caressed Yuri's wet hair.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but it's not really legal to do that on a public beach," he answered in a murmur.

Yuri faked a pouting expression, but his eyes still held that sensual glint.

"It's a shame. I always wanted to do it in the water," he whispered.

Flynn raised an amused eyebrow at that. "How interesting. I do remember there aren't a lot of people at the beach after midnight," he answered, playing his lover's game.

Yuri chuckled sweetly in response. "Tempting. The great Flynn Scifo would not mind trespassing the rules for me? I'm touched," he said with fake surprise.

Flynn's arms around his lover's waist brought Yuri closer.

"It's your influence. Besides, for that, I wouldn't mind. But for now…" he trailed on as his smile turned sly.

Yuri was suddenly lifted again. He did not have the time to protest that Flynn was throwing him into the water again.

Flynn could not stop laughing at the face Yuri pulled when he got out of the water. And as they began another playful contest, Flynn could not stop smiling like an idiot.

* * *

><p>It was rather late when the two lovers came back to their hotel room. They had eaten at an open-aired restaurant near the beach and after that, they had taken a stroll on the warm sand as the sun set at the horizon. It impressed Flynn how Yuri could keep silent sometimes, just enjoying the present moment with Flynn and looking at the setting sun over the sea. The raven haired male was always so full of surprises and it was one of the things Flynn loved the most in him.<p>

Yuri was about to enter their hotel room when Flynn suddenly covered his eyes. Yuri gasped in surprise and tried to pry his lover's hands away.

"Flynn? What are you doing?" he asked with slight annoyance.

"I have a surprise for you, so please keep your eyes closed," Flynn answered.

Yuri snorted in response, but he complied. So that was what the blonde was doing when he made Yuri wait outside before? Somehow, Yuri was scared about what the surprise could be.

Flynn released his lover when he made sure he had his eyes closed. He unlocked the door and gently guided Yuri inside. Once they were both inside the room, the blonde told his lover to open his eyes. When Yuri did, he froze at what he saw, unable to get his eyes away from what was on the bed. A jewel case. His heart began to beat faster at what he thought was inside. He barely felt Flynn guiding him to the bed and making him sit down. Yuri watched in silence as Flynn took the case and sat at his side.

Yuri felt numb when his lover opened the case and he saw exactly what he feared he would see: a ring. It was of a simple design; a plain silver ring laced with white gold. Yuri was completely stunned in front of it and Flynn was quick to notice it. His hand went to his lover's cheek.

"Hey, don't freak out. I'm not asking you to marry me," Flynn reassured Yuri.

The latter finally looked at Flynn with a mix of confusion and relief. Flynn took Yuri's hand in his and squeezed it with affection.

"I'm aware that we haven't been dating for a long time and that it would be too soon for that. That's why it's not an engagement ring; it's a promise ring," he said in a gentle tone.

Flynn's words only furthered the raven haired male's confusion.

"But why now? Why do you want to give this to me now?" he asked, searching into his lover's eyes.

Flynn squeezed Yuri's hand harder. "I... I have something to tell you, Yuri," the blonde said in a calm tone, but it did not hide the slight unease in it.

Yuri's gaze grew wary. "I really don't like it when you say that," he said.

It made Yuri think that Flynn had bad news to announce him. Flynn shook his head and his gaze held Yuri's eyes softly.

"No, don't worry. It's nothing alarming, but I have to discuss this with you," he said.

Yuri nodded and stayed silent, waiting for his lover to continue. Flynn soon spoke in a gentle tone.

"I've been thinking about what I wanted to do with my life for a while now, you know that. Well, I think I've found it," he said.

With the way he talked, Yuri knew Flynn had thought a lot about it and that his mind was set.

"What is it?" he asked in a soft encouragement.

Flynn smiled to Yuri. "I want to study law," he announced.

Yuri's face lit up at that. "That's great, Flynn!" he exclaimed, happy that Flynn finally found something he wanted to do for himself.

Yuri knew his lover's future had been weighting on his mind for a long time now; even before he stopped talking with his parents.

The dark haired male was surprised when he saw the blonde's gaze sadden.

"Yes, but the thing is... the College in town doesn't give that course, nor does the ones nearby," he said.

Oh. Yuri understood why he was so bothered by it and why he wanted to talk to Yuri about it. If Flynn was to go and study law, they would have to be separated the time of his lover's studies. Flynn was torn between Yuri and his future career. It was a difficult choice for him. Yuri would not make it any more difficult.

He smiled gently at Flynn. "You should go," he said with conviction.

Flynn's eyes widened at his words. "But Yuri, if I go, it will mean we won't get to see each other during most of the school year! The nearest good-rated school who offers it is really far from here!" he protested.

Yuri pinched his lover's cheek, never parting from his gentle smile.

"So what? It's true that if you go, I'll miss you, but I won't die from it! We'll still get to see each other during Christmas and summer break, right? Besides, it's only for a couple of years. A lot of things can change during that time," he said.

Flynn drew a sad smile. "I know, but still... I don't want to get separated from you. It hurts just thinking about it," he said in a pained voice.

The bright smile that Yuri shot his way destabilized Flynn.

"Come on, Flynn! I'm not going anywhere! Don't pass up that opportunity for me! I'll be waiting for you, so..." he said on a gentle tone.

Flynn's expression became touched beyond measure. He gathered his lover into his arms in an embrace that told of his gratitude.

"Thank you, Yuri," he said with a voice shaking with relief and gratitude.

When Flynn released Yuri, he leaned in to claim his lover's lips in a breathtaking kiss.

When they broke apart, Flynn whispered against Yuri's lips; "I love you."

The tone of his voice made the latter shiver. A second later, the blonde was lifting the box with the ring in front of Yuri's eyes.

"I wanted to give you this ring in the hopes that you'll be mine forever whatever happens from now on," he whispered in a serious tone filled with emotions.

Yuri stayed silent for a long moment, not telling Flynn what he was thinking of the ring, but his burning cheeks spoke for him. Flynn smiled gently at him.

"If you don't want it, I'll understand," he said.

A small smile finally dawned on Yuri's lips and he gave his answer, presenting his hand to Flynn. The blonde smiled brightly and carefully slipped the ring around Yuri's ring finger. Once it was on, the raven haired male took a few seconds to just look at the foreign sight of the ring around his finger. Then, he leaned in to give Flynn a kiss full of passion. The blonde was quick to embrace his lover and deepen the kiss.

When they parted, Yuri smiled against his lover's lips.

"Baka. You didn't need to give me this, you know. I already told you I'll be yours forever," he whispered.

The happiness that appeared on the blonde's face was one Yuri never saw before. The sight literally made him melt. Yuri wanted to always see that kind of expression on his lover's face. It made him crave Flynn more and more. Yuri acted on his desire. He yanked Flynn forward until their lips mashed together. Flynn's surprise quickly faded away and he returned the kiss with as much intensity. He pressed Yuri tightly against him. As the kiss grew bolder and more passionate, Flynn let his hands caress his lover's back, earning shivers of pleasure.

Yuri broke the kiss and panted against his lover's lips. A few seconds later, he leaned in to nibble and suck at Flynn's neck. The latter let out a gasp filled with pleasure.

"Hum, Yuri? I thought you wanted to pay a visit to the beach later," he pointed out in a slightly breathless tone.

Yuri looked at him and a sly smile stretched across his lips. "I changed my mind," he answered simply.

Flynn chuckled and was about to say something when Yuri spoke again; "Now it's your turn to close your eyes. I've got something for you too."

Flynn raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but he obediently closed his eyes. The blonde heard his lover get off the bed and rummage through one of their bags. Soon, Yuri came back on the bed and he made Flynn back off until the blonde's back was against the bed's headboard. Flynn frowned when Yuri grabbed his arm and lifted it.

"What are you doing? I don't – " Flynn stopped talking as soon as he felt something close around his wrist.

He snapped his eyes open and looked at his wrist to see it tied to the headboard with handcuffs.

Flynn turned his gaze to Yuri in time to see the dark haired male crawl towards him on the bed until he was straddling him. Yuri smirked playfully at Flynn as he settled comfortably on his lover's lap.

"I found your little secret, Flynn. You hid Judith's gifts well, but not well enough," he said with amusement.

Flynn's cheeks took a slight tint of red. "So that's what you were putting in your bag just before we left the apartment," he said with embarrassment.

Yuri let his hands caress Flynn's chest in slow and teasing movements.

"Yeah. I can't believe you hid something like this from me. We could have put them to good use way sooner," he whispered in a sultry tone.

Flynn sighed with resignation and stared at his lover. "You'll never change, do you? And here I thought we could spend a romantic, sweet evening together," he replied.

Yuri chuckled evilly as he leaned completely against Flynn, cupping the blonde's face into his hands.

"If it really bothered you, you would have thrown those gifts away instead of hiding them. Besides, I know you love my wickedness," Yuri teased in a whisper.

Flynn smiled in return. "I never said that," he replied.

Yuri circled his lover's neck and brought his lips against his lover's as he stared straight into his blue gaze.

"You wouldn't be ready to spend forever with me if you didn't like it. You're stuck with me now," he said, his words reflecting the love and the desire he felt.

Flynn's free hand went behind Yuri's head and caressed his lover's dark strands as he smiled back at him, his eyes shining with endless joy.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," he said in a whisper before bringing Yuri's lips against his own, melting in a perfection that spoke without words.

And as they kissed, a feeling imposed itself to their minds; the feeling that they belonged here, in each other's arms. The feeling of emptiness they both carried all those years faded away to be replaced by the other's presence. No matter what life would throw at them, they would face those obstacles head on _together_. Nothing would ever separate them, and if they could turn back time, they would not change a thing.

They would fall for each other again and again, until the end of time.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **T_T It's over. Really over. God, I always feel like a mess when I finish a story. It's like I've got this huge feeling of emptiness mixed with melancholy. I'm probably going to spend a couple of days moping around my house, not knowing what to do with my time XD It always happens once I finish a story XD

I hope you liked the ending and the story in general! That fanfic really was not supposed to be this long at the beginning, but like always, my muse decided to kick in. I don't regret it this time! :D

I'm so, so thankful for all the love you guys gave to this fic! You are my inspiration and my reason to always try to do my best! I was so lucky to have you all review this story! I can't thank you enough *teary eyes*

Now, I promised you a surprise, didn't I? I'm sure you're eager to know what it is!

Since you're all so nice, I won't make you wait anymore. ;)

So the surprise is... *drumroll* a new fic! Nothing new there... But this one is a little special! I won't be the only one working on it. It's actually a collab between Saenda and I. This means that we'll each take our turn writing a chapter (meaning, of course, that this will be a multichap). It will be posted under my account on fanfiction. :)

It's called: **No Matter the Differences, We are Alike**

It will be rated M and will be sorted in the Romance/Fantasy categories.

Here's the summary!**  
><strong>

_In a desolated world raged by war and tragedies, two opposite souls befriend each other despite the conflict separating their two races. Can they change the fate of their ravaged world? Flynn/Yuri, Collab, AU_

Okay, so you all know I'm a cruel person because of my cliffhangers, right? Let me be even crueller! Here's a preview for you ^^ Have fun reading!_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>How glad was the boy to have discovered such a paradise! No one else would ever come here, it would be the place where he would come to feel at peace and escape reality.<em>

_"Die, you fiend! Ah yah!" a childish voice filled with determination resounded in the cavern. _

_Suddenly, a child holding a branch and waving it back and forth in the air emerged from the bush that was just beside the blonde boy. The latter turned in surprise. The child, who had now stopped his movements in surprise, had silky ebony hair that cascaded in his back, gathered at the bottom with a dark purple ribbon. His gray eyes were as wide as saucers as he stared at the blonde's shocked blue gaze. He wore dark clothes that could only belong to someone of a high class; a light gray long sleeved vest atop a black shirt, which was held at his waist by a thick chocolate belt, and a simple pair of black pants. His clothing contrasted starkly with the blonde's clothes: a simple and worn white long sleeved shirt with dark blue pants that were torn at the bottom._

_And then, the shock was gone and the dark haired child was moving again. He lifted his branch up in the air, pointing it in an accusative way at the intruder. _

_"Get out of here!" he ordered. "No one's supposed to be here except me. I don't want any strangers in my special place!" _

_He took a better look at the newcomer and his eyes became wide once more, this time in pure outrage. _

_"And you're an Angel! My dad told me that Angels are vile humans who deserve nothing but to be punished for the bad things they've done!" _

_Those last words irritated the blonde to no end. Seeing another child his age, he had been ready to share his secret place, but now he wanted nothing more than to throw him out._

_"Hey, I didn't do anything wrong!" he exclaimed in irritation. "So what if I'm an Angel, I could say the same about you Demons anyway! And besides, this isn't your place! I came here before and you were never here, so this definitely makes it my special place!" _

_He crossed his arms in a finality stance, as though he were saying 'There, that settles it!' and glared at the Demon._

_But the dark haired boy did not back down. Instead, he only grew more annoyed and he jumped on a rock to increase his height while he continued to point the branch at the Angel. _

_"You know what? There's only one way to settle this! We'll fight for our special place! The loser must leave this place forever. Sound all right?" _

_Before the blonde could even agree, the dark haired boy continued. "But I'm warning you, my father is a really powerful general. So I'm pretty sure you can't beat me!" he bragged._

_The Angel rolled his eyes and sighed before his gaze trailed up from the ground. He quickly found another stick lying around. Once he picked it up, he took a fighting stance. He waited, carefully examining how the other would start. The dark haired boy took time to attack; he too was analysing the situation. When the long haired boy did charge, his weapon at his side, he moved it up in order to hit the other's shoulder. However, it was parried by the Angel's branch as they collided. Both boys took steps backwards only to charge again. Every time the dark haired boy lashed out, he was met by the other's weapon. The branches clashed a few times as the boys moved in circle. After a few seconds, the blonde's foot hooked the other's ankle, tripping him, and then pushing him right into the lake. The only sound the Demon made was an exclamation of surprise before there was a loud splash._

_The dark haired boy, now dripping wet, pouted as he sat on the rocky bottom of the shallower part of the lake. He spat water and the blonde immediately burst out in laughter. At first, the Demon glared at his opponent, but then the laughter was too contagious and he was soon following the other's example. They were now laughing so hard, their stomachs hurt._

_When they both calmed down, the defeated boy sighed heavily and placed his hands behind his head as he let himself fall onto his back, enjoying the warm water caressing his hair and skin. _

_"Aw man, I guess you really are stronger than I am," he complained. _

_He did not look up when he heard splashes coming his way, knowing full well his opponent was approaching. Soon, the latter's face was in view. A grin shot towards him that he answered immediately. _

_"Do I really have to leave?" the Demon whined as he took the hand that was offered to him to help him up. _

_The short haired chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "I don't know..." he trailed off, feigning a pensive look as he considered what he should do. _

_"Wasn't 'leaving and never coming back' your terms?" He reminded, shrugging nonchalantly as though he were ready to throw his opponent out. _

_And yet, when he saw the Demon's saddened pout and pleading look, the blonde child could not help but laugh harder as he smacked the other's back. _

_"Of course you can stay! This place's too big for just me anyway." He smiled widely as he reached his decision and turned around to go back to the shore, followed quickly by the dark haired child._

_"My name's Yuri Lowell, by the way." The Demon finally offered his name and the blonde happily answered, "I'm Flynn Scifo." _

_Now that they knew each other's identities, Flynn felt like they could become friends. The mere idea thrilled him and he hoped very much that Yuri would want him as a friend as well._

* * *

><p><em>"You know, humans are so weird."<em>

_Both boys were currently 'stargazing' in their hiding spot, contemplating the shimmering gems incrusted in the inner surface of the mountain. Side by side, they were lying on the soft grass, resting after a hard afternoon of training and playing together._

_"I mean, even though there are Angels and Demons, we're all humans. We're the same," Flynn continued, sighing softly. _

_"But we keep fighting each other as if someone has to be superior to the other. It's because of this stupid war that our world ended up like this. It doesn't have to be that way! Look at us. We're friends!"_

_It had been bothering him for a while now and he really needed to share it with his friend, Yuri could tell. He wondered if there was a reason why he chose to share it then. He waited for his friend to continue to see where he was going._

_"I want... I want to change that," the Angel suddenly admitted, turning his body onto the side to take a better look at his friend. _

_"When I'm old enough, I want to join the army. I'll work hard and rise up the ranks so that, one day, I can change everything and help bring peace!" _

_His blue eyes shone with fierce determination and, as the Demon stared at them, he found himself smirking proudly. He too had had the same train of thoughts for a while._

_From the way Flynn's smile grew, Yuri knew that his friend had understood they had both the same goal. _

_"We should make a promise, then," Yuri announced as he hopped onto his feet, grabbing the wooden sword he always brought with him these last few months. _

_Flynn raised an eyebrow, interested, as he too grabbed his wooden sword, a gift from Yuri on his last birthday. They stood face to face and raised their swords, crossing them. _

_"Even though we don't have real swords for now, let's swear on them," the Demon started._

_"We swear to make people smile..." Flynn told with assurance and unbreakable resolution._

_"Even if we follow different paths..." Yuri added, conviction spread across his features._

_"Even if we bear different burdens..."_

_"Even if people praise us, or hate us..."_

_"There are places that you or I can't reach, but if we work towards our goal, we'll never be alone," Flynn finished with a nod of his head. _

_"Because I'm sure that if we both make a difference in each of our sides, we'll gain allies in the end."_

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks passed since the first time Yuri went to the battlefield. That day, the Schwann brigade clashed against Duke's brigade. Yuri was separated from Schwann at some point in the battle, but he could hear the captain fight not far from where he stood. It was mid afternoon and Yuri was already covered in his enemies' blood. He had sustained an injury to his arm, but it was not deep enough to prevent him to fight. He kept up the fighting, killing Angel after Angel with a terrifying emptiness.<em>

_The Demon blocked the sword of his current opponent. He skilfully broke the Angel's guard and his sword pierced his enemy's chest. He pulled his sword quickly out of the Angel and watched him fall lifelessly on the ground. _

_"Yuri?" The long haired man froze when he heard his name being said in barely a whisper. _

_That voice... Despite being deeper and lower than Yuri remembered, he could still recognize that voice between any others. He slowly turned his head to the side, towards the voice he had heard. His gaze fell into eyes as blue as the ocean, widened under the surprise. Yuri would recognize them between no other._

_Flynn. It was unmistakably him. Yuri found himself taking in the sight of his childhood friend. Flynn's blond hair was kept a little longer than in his memories with soft strands falling in front of his eyes and still as messy as before. _

_The blonde repeated his name in no more than a bewildered whisper again. "Yuri? Is that really you?"_

_The Demon swung his sword back until it was lying on his shoulder and he rested a hand on his hip, raising an eyebrow questioningly. _

_"And who are you? Sorry, but I don't remember being acquainted with an Angel," Yuri said on a tone that showed no care in the world. _

_The Demon saw the betrayal shine into those blue eyes, but the pain in the Angel's eyes soon faded to be replaced by bitterness and anger. Flynn lifted his weapon and aimed the tip of his sword at the Demon's chest._

_"I see. It seems I was mistaken," the Angel said coldly. _

_Yuri crouched into his own fighting stance, his eyes glued to his friend, watching his every movement. They began to circle each other and the tension rose in the air._

_Flynn landed the first attack. He quickly slashed at Yuri's right side, aiming for one of the Demon's weak spots. Yuri was quick enough to block the first strike. He stepped aside and closed fast on Flynn. His strike to the Angel's shoulder was however parried as Flynn pivoted quickly and blocked it with ease, counterattacking rapidly. He grabbed Yuri's arm and twisted it painfully behind the Demon's back. Flynn pushed Yuri harshly away. The latter turned around to look at Flynn. The Angel was looking at him with a blank expression. A second later, Flynn charged at him again in a series of fast strikes. Yuri blocked every last one, but he was pushed backwards with each strike._

_Flynn's sword managed to get past Yuri's defense and cut the Demon's cheek. Yuri blocked the next strike and in a graceful, fast movement, he danced around the blonde. Flynn did not see his movement in time. Yuri slashed at the Angel's back, but since Flynn moved out of the way at the last second, the katana cut at the Angel's arm instead. The knight took a few steps back before he relentlessly attacked him again._

_Yuri barely managed to meet the strikes of the furious Angel. The Demon sustained many injuries, but he did not care as they were only scratches. The two childhood friends fought for a long time and the Demon felt that his stamina was running low. He was breathing hard and his muscles screamed under the strain he put them through. Flynn seemed to be in the same state, but he never stopped attacking. They exchanged no words and the only things Yuri could hear were the sounds of their harsh breath and the clashing of their swords. The outside world did not exist anymore. There was only him and Flynn, lost in a deadly dance. A dance that Yuri did not want to lose._

_A sudden feminine voice shattered the illusion and Yuri saw a female knight run towards them. The two opponents broke their swords apart and Flynn turned his head sideways, but his fiery gaze never left Yuri's. _

_"What is it, Sodia?" the Angel asked the girl that had called his name. _

_The woman called Sodia threw a worried glance at Yuri, and her hand gripped her sword tighter. _

_"Didn't you hear? Captain Duke sounded the retreat! We are to return to the capital!" the female knight answered. _

_Flynn nodded at her attention. "Alright," he said. _

_His eyes finally left Yuri's and he turned around, hastily retreating from the battlefield with Sodia._

* * *

><p>And that ends here. I'm cruel, right? Now you won't be able to wait until the prologue is posted. I certainly hope it'll be the case XD<p>

Oh, and by the way, Saenda is here and she wants to say a word to everyone!

**Saenda:** Woh, I'm in _Fall for you_ O.O I feel like I've sneaked inside xD Aaaanyway, we've got one little surprise left for everyone. I did the cover for this new fic (we'll call it No Matter the Differences now), so have a look at it! saenda. deviantart art/No-Matter-the-Differences-We-are-Alike-314107726 (remember to remove the spaces and add "dot com slash" between "deviantart" and "art" (argh, damn you fanfiction!) If you have problems, you can always access through my profile on fanfiction, it's my homepage). Welp, I'll be sneaking out now, bye!

**Littlerosebud: **That's pretty much all for now! We'll see you around for the prologue once it's posted! Take care everyone and see you soon! :)

Rose


End file.
